Servant of Venomania
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Basado en Madness of the Duke of Venomania y Servant of Evil: Len es el infeliz sirviente del Duque Gakupo y ha callado por años el terrible secreto de su amo; todo cambiará cuando él le quite a Len lo que más ama... y todo termine en un atroz baño de sangre. Temas muy oscuros. Recta final: La historia de Nana, tercera parte.
1. Prima Nocte

**Sess: **¡Hola mundo que tiene la facultad de respirar el mismo aire que yo...! Presentamos este pequeño Long-fic, un remix de las canciones _Servant of Evil_ y _The Madness of Duke of Venomania._

**Shade: **Se nos ocurrió una noche mientras leíamos un manga, pero oyendo la música de grupos como The Birthday Massacre, Nightwish y The Midnight Society, en base a una pesadilla que tuve hace mucho.

¿Porque esa música triste y tétrica? porque ese será el tono mantenido para este fic: Triste y tétrico (al menos los primeros capítulos)

¡Ojo! El fic de las Blasfemias de Sade va por buen camino, así que no será abandonado. Este fic no durará mucho igual, pues tendrá 7 capítulos como máximo y un Spin off.

**Pairings: **Gakupo/Harén/Rin/Gumi/Luka **(Shade/Sess: *Intentan no vomitar*)** Twincest Rin/Len, Kaito/Meiko y algo de Gakupo/Luka

**ADVERTENCIAS: + 17. **Este fic tendrá categorí por contener escenas crudas y fuertes y por tratar temas muy delicados como la violación, la poligamia, la brujería y el satanismo. Si son débiles de corazón, no lo lean, así evitamos daños posteriores y futuras rencillas

**Dedicatoria:**

_Dedicado a André Ghellert. Gracias por incluir este fic en tu obra universitaria "The Bedlam Tower", por cederme tu último croissant y por dejarme estar junto a tu paraguas cuando por necia olvido el mío._

_Quizás Gregory Guiges tiene más del Lobo de Venomania del que tú quieras admitir y lo entiendo: Greg es taaan orgulloso... ;D_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation. Las Sagas _Evil _y _Pecados Capitales _tampoco son nuestras, sino de Mothy (Como me cae mal este sujeto ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>Servant of Venomania<strong>

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

><p><em>Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira adentro de ti. <em>

**Friedrich Nietzsche. **

_Criados, enemigos pagados. _

**Refrán. **

Las leves haces de luz del mortecino sol era lo único que más o menos iluminaba aquel desolado paraje; aun a la temprana hora una densa neblina había rodeado el lugar y la temperatura había bajado bastante. Era un día sumamente triste para el pintoresco pueblo de Asmodín, que ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del otoño, con las últimas cosechas del verano ya empezando a perderse. Algunas veces se oía, distante, el sonido de los cuervos y urracas sobrevolando los amarillentos campos de trigo, ya convertidos en maleza podrida.

El joven Len Kagamine corría por el paraje sin pavimentar del bosquecillo que se alejaba del pueblo y conducía al hogar del señor feudal de esta tierra, y también, su amo: El duque de Venomania, un hombre joven, heredero de un cuarto de millón de libras. Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Si llegaba tarde otra vez, su amo podría castigarle y ya había entendido suficiente con los 2 puntapiés que le propinó en la espinilla cuando había olvidado echarle azúcar a la taza de té una tarde.

Pronto divisó los ventanales de una edificación extremadamente lujosa y bien cuidada, medio oculta entre el bosque y un lago, lo que la hacía difícil de ver, a no ser que lo vieras desde las montañas. Len sacó una llave y abrió la alta verja negra que custodiaba un amplio y elegante jardín lleno de cedros y rododendros, entre los cuales paseaban ufanos pavos reales y faisanes. Subió las escalerillas de piedra y abrió la pesada puerta. Entró al vestíbulo con las suelas de las botas llenas de barro y con flato en un costado, como si tuviera un cuchillo enterrado entre las costillas, pero no podía esperar a que se le pasara.

El oscuro vestíbulo, apenas iluminados con velas apostadas en la pared, estaba tapizado de una lujosa tela morada oscura. Finalmente penetró en una enorme sala, también tapizada de la misma tela morada, con una chimenea tan grande como para asar un buey; en las paredes había cientos de objetos bañados en oro y plata, cuadros exquisitos y tapices. En un amplio sillón descansaba Gakupo, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, con los ojos cerrados, como si aparentara dormir.

― Casi llegas tarde... otra vez.

― Le ruego que me perdone, mi señor―respondió Len haciendo una reverencia―, tenía que hacer un recado a...

― Sí, sí... Ya sé a dónde estabas, sirviente― le interrumpió Gakupo con aburrimiento―; Pero eso no justifica que llegues tarde... Lo descontaré de tu sueldo― sentenció mientras tomaba una copa de vino a medio llenar y la vació de un solo sorbo―; ¡Ah, sí! Len: prepárame a Luka y a Miku para esta tarde ¿quieres?― le pidió a Len, sonriendo de manera morbosa. Los ojos azules del sirviente se ensombrecieron―. Ya puedes retirarte.

― Si señor...―repuso Len haciendo otra reverencia y retirándose a otra habitación. Bajó las escalerillas de madera que daban a la parte más baja de la casona, donde estaban las "huéspedes" para traerle a su amo las mujeres que deseaba para hoy.

Len Kagamine ya llevaba cuatro años cumplidos sirviendo en esa casa; y en esos mismos años aprendió a obedecer sin rechistar ni hacer preguntas a su amo, aunque siempre se guardó para sí, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, una disimulada y muy bien justificada aversión:

El Duque Gakupo Kamui bien podría parecer un señor feudal como cualquier otro, pero tenía un oscuro y retorcido secreto que hizo que Len se santiguara muchas veces: En el sótano de su casa albergaba una escalofriante cantidad de mujeres, a las cuales el Duque hechizó de alguna manera, formando así su propio harem, cual Sultán de las Mil y Una Noches. Todas las mujeres usaban una vestimenta parecida: un ligero vestido amarrado al cuello, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y piernas, decoradas con rosas de diferentes colores, para deleite del Señor. Cada día y cada noche, Gakupo escogía a la que se le antojara, llevándose de a una, de a dos, incluso de a 4, conforme le gustaran, y para cuando terminaba de poseerlas, la dejaba por otra. Así siguió hasta entonces, con cada semana apareciendo otra mujer inocente para caer en las garras de Gakupo. Nadie sospechaba del él, por supuesto, pues este, astutamente se hizo ver a la vista del pueblo como un justo y agradable señor feudal, carismático y generoso. Que farsa, señores.

El trabajo de Len como criado incluía preparar a las jóvenes que el Duque apeteciera para ese momento y llevarlas hasta él; y luego, después de que su amo se halla hartado, las devolvía a sus habitaciones. Era un trabajo horrible y desagradable, pero Gakupo logró silenciar a Len, dándole una cantidad extra a su bolsa de libras mensual, o bien empezaba a insinuarle sutiles amenazas de despido. Era en esos casos que Len dejaba de hacer preguntas y callaba.

Porque en realidad, Len no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

Sus padres habían muerto de la pandemia de viruela que azotó Asmodín hace casi cinco años. Casi no recordaba (Ni quería recordar) esa época, en la que se olía y veía por todas partes la enfermedad, y diariamente cinco o seis cadáveres eran arrojados a fosas comunes del ya abarrotado camposanto. En esa misma epidemia su madre y su padre cayeron postrados en cama, cubiertos de horribles pústulas oscuras, teniendo fiebre altísima y finalmente sucumbiendo a la muerte, pues él no era más que un niño asustado, tratando inútilmente de consolar a Rin, su hermana gemela, quien lloraba tanto como él. Después de un penoso funeral colectivo, los hermanos Kagamine fueron llevados al orfanato del pueblo, donde vivieron con los otros niños y las monjas cerca de un año. Después llegaron noticias: Len fue, por decirlo así, "_adoptado_" por el Duque Kamui, quien lo apadrinó y le dio trabajo como mayordomo en su castillo, mientras que Rin consiguió por la Hermana Kaiko una beca para el Conservatorio de la región de Enbizaka, a 5000 kilómetros de Asmodín.

El día de la despedida fue muy triste. Len ignoraba cuanto tiempo duró abrazando a Rin, pero no le importó, pues quería conservar su esencia siempre. Rin lloró acurrucada en su pecho, pidiéndole que jamás la olvidara y que se mantuvieran en contacto. Len se lo prometió con un beso en la frente y dándole el guardapelo que su madre le había dado antes de morir, que tenía dentro una foto diminuta de los gemelos y al costado, en relieve, las palabras: _Pro Tua Anima Mea _(1)

Hoy, 4 años después, Len sentía la misma sensación de vacío y abandono que en el primer día. Se sentía incompleto sin Rin, sin su hermosa sonrisa y su actitud algo mandona, pero generalmente dulce, su olor a naranjas maduras y su risa de reguero de frutas. Esperaba con ansias la siguiente carta. Desde su partida, Len y Rin se enviaban cartas de una región a otra, contándose como la pasaban y dejando en claro lo mucho que se extrañaban. Esta mañana, aprovechó su salida que su amo le daba una vez por semana de la casa para ir al pueblo, para dejar a la oficina de correos la siguiente carta:

_Querida Rin:_

_Espero que estés bien._

_Aquí en Asmodín no se ha acabado el otoño y ya tengo que andar con la chaqueta y la bufanda puestas, porque si no parezco una estatua de cera; me muero de envidia: allá en Enbizaka debe de ser más cálido que aquí._

_¿Cómo te va en el conservatorio? En tu última carta dijiste que tuvieron una gran presentación de la Historia del Mal. Sé que tuviste el papel estelar como la Hija del Mal. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Hubiera dado un brazo para ir a verte, mi princesa._

_¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Cuatro años? A mí me parecen cuatro siglos. Cuatro siglos eternos sin verte sonreír ni comerte una naranja, te extraño muchísimo, hermanita._

_Espero con ansias la promesa del Duque de dejarme tiempo libre esta primavera para ir a visitarte, tanto así que ya tengo ahorrado cerca de 1000 libras para el viaje. ¡No puedo esperar para divertirnos!_

_Te quiere con toda su alma,_

_Tu hermano Len._

Cada vez que Len dejaba la oficina de correos, se le escapaba el mismo gesto triste. Oh, cuanto daría por tomar alguno de esos carruajes y llevarlo a la tierra de mercantes y artistas que era Enbizaka, para entrar al conservatorio, navegar entre las diferentes muchachas, hallar a Rin y estrecharla entre sus brazos...

* * *

><p>Hacía un ventoso día. Las mujeres están desayunando dulces manjares. Gakupo no ha salido de su habitación. Len pasaba la escoba por el salón estudio de su amo, una habitación agradable, llena de libros aquí y allá. Al sirviente le gustaba mucho esa habitación, ya que podía pasarse las horas leyendo alguna obra que le llamase la atención, después de haber limpiado: María de Francia, Guillermo de Aquitania, Juan XXII, Dante y Petrarca…<p>

Era de esa manera que pasaba el invierno en la casona, pues cuando era primavera y verano, a Len le encantaba pasearse por la caballeriza del amo, sacar alguno de los corceles (siendo su favorito, uno de color bayo a quien bautizó "Innovador") y dar una vuelta por el bosquecillo.

Len marcó cuidadosamente la página de una obra del Duque Guillermo IX de Aquitania (2) que lo tenía atrapado y que comenzaba así:

_Del amor no puedo hablar,_

_Ni siquiera lo conozco,_

_Porque no tengo el que quiero… _

_Me ha pasado siempre igual,_

_De quien amo no gocé,_

_Ni gozo ni gozaré…_

Esos poemas lo hacían pensar en Rin, sentada en un tronco, cantando una hermosa nana… Lo que incrementaba su nostalgia y sus ganas de estar con ella. Pasó el trapo por la mesa de trabajo de su amo, en la que se veía una pila de papeles ordenados. De pronto notó una hoja manuscrita doblada, asomada en una enciclopedia.

La sacó, la alisó y la acercó a la vela.

_Querido Len:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo también te he extrañado, ¡y mucho!_

_El conservatorio es extremadamente aburrido. Solo hay reglas, reglas y más reglas. Extraño esos días en que le jugábamos bromas a mamá y a papá disfrazándonos de la misma manera para provocares dolor de cabeza. Aquí ni siquiera puedo deslizarme por las barandillas de las escaleras sin que alguna de las institutrices me regañe._

_Pero ya no importa. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Aprovecharé estas navidades para ir a verte en ese castillo donde trabajas; ¡Ya quiero ver que tan grande es y ver en que podemos divertirnos! ¡Me muero por verte, hermanito!_

_Te quiere con todo el corazón,_

_Rin Kagamine._

Len se quedó extrañado. Aunque estaba feliz por tener una carta de su hermana, había algo que no encajaba: "Aprovecharé estas navidades para ir a verte..." ¿Cuándo Rin envió esta carta? Revisó la parte superior de la carta y se quedó helado: ¡La carta fue escrita dos semanas antes! Si sus cálculos eran correctos, (y no podía equivocarse, pues era bueno en matemáticas), considerando que el conservatorio estaba a 10 días de Asmodín, Rin... ¡debió de haber llegado ayer!

― ¡Rin!― exclamó Len, muerto de alegría―, ¡Rin está aquí!

Len corrió por todos los corredores del castillo, abriendo las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones, solo encontrando a las demás amantes del duque, pero no había rastro de Rin; echó un vistazo a los jardines y no había señal de ella. Esperó en la puerta y nada.

Después de varias horas, Len empezó a sentirse abatido y desanimado. Quizás se había equivocado de fecha, pensaba mientras se recostaba en la pequeña cama de su habitación, pero entonces...

― ¡Len!― escuchó la voz de su amo, desde el interior de su habitación―, ¡ven aquí! ¡Necesito un té!

_"El amo me llama"_ pensó Len, levantándose de su jergón y abrió la puerta. A continuación fue a la cocina y sirvió una bandeja con tazas de té y una jarra de leche.

Subió otra vez las escaleras, pero ya llegando a la mitad, de repente se detuvo, pensando en la carta de Rin... Ahora, si ese sobre era para Len... ¿porque estaba entre los papeles del despacho del Duque...? Y también, ¿porque el Duque no ha salido de su habitación desde anoche...? Oh Dios... Le llegó un horrible presentimiento. Un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda. Corrió rápidamente hasta el umbral de una puerta de caoba labrada que estaba cerrada. Con el corazón a mil, Len abrió la puerta...

Era una habitación inmensa, con amplios ventanales cubiertos de pesadas cortinas de color malva. La estancia estaba casi oscura, excepto por unos cuantos enormes velones que estaban apostados en la mesa de noche. A un lado estaba una tremendamente enorme cama de color oscuro, con doseles transparentes en el techo al estilo medieval. En la cama estaban...

La bandeja del té cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos las tazas y la jarra, derramando el líquido por toda la alfombra.

Su hermana Rin, una muchacha de 14 años, casi idéntica a Len, de pelo rubio y enormes ojos azules, estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama, completamente desnuda y bañada en sudor, jadeando pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello rubio caía desordenado a un lado de su cara, cubriéndole el rostro, mientras una mano de largos dedos y uñas moradas le acariciaba: Era Gakupo.

Len se quedó clavado en el suelo, completamente tieso, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Su... su adorada hermanita, a quien juró proteger de todo y de todos, hasta con su vida, ante el lecho de muerte de sus padres, se había convertido en _otra_ de las adquisiciones del Duque... Y eso lo probaba la sangre presente en las blancas y revueltas sábanas, revelando su antigua condición de virgen...

― Rin...― susurró Len, al borde de la absoluta desesperación―. Rin, no... _No_...

― ¡Sirviente inútil! ¡Arruinaste mi alfombra Axminster de 60.000 libras!―exclamó Gakupo―. ¿Sabes cuánto costaba, mocoso? ¡Ni vendiéndote al triple de tu cabeza lograrías conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar una! Bueno... ― se pasó la mano por la cara y cambió su expresión de rabia a una sonrisa cruel, al ver la desolada cara del rubio― : Te presento a tu hermanita, Len. Tuve la suerte de leer su última carta. Hace 4 horas que ha llegado a verte, y... bueno, semejante preciosidad apostada en mi puerta no podía desperdiciarse, ¿sabes...? Ahora retírate, ya que arruinaste mi merienda. ¿Continuamos, Rinny...?

― Si, amo...― musitó Rin con voz ahogada, mirando a Len, pero él no la reconoció en lo absoluto. Su voz y sus ojos no eran los mismos: Ha caído víctima del hechizo del Duque― . Tómeme... tómeme...

Len salió corriendo del cuarto, con las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo en su despavorida carrera. Entró en su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Aun desde allí se oían, los gemidos amortiguados de Rin y los desagradables jadeos de Gakupo, poniendo sus asquerosas manos en la delicada piel de su gemela, profanándola, manchándola, envileciéndola... Rin ya no es Rin: Se ha convertido en otro de las títeres vivientes del Duque de Venomania solo para su maligno placer...

Caminó hasta el manchado y viejo espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto al armario. Vio su reflejo en él: Un joven de 14 años, de tez lechosa, ojos azul zafiro y cabello rubio alborotado, largo y recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta. Usaba un típico traje de criado: una camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalón de color oscuro y una corbata amarilla. Su otro yo onírico le devolvía la misma expresión que él poseía: una mezcla de... horror, estupefacción, espanto, ira, rabia, dolor... y _celos._

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar la pedregosa respiración y los violentos latidos. Al volver a abrirlos, su gemela estaba al otro lado del espejo, donde brillaba el medallón en su cuello, sonriéndole. Len le devolvió brevemente la sonrisa... estiró la mano para posar las yemas de los dedos en la superficie lisa del espejo, a la altura de la blanca mejilla, casi sintiéndolo de verdad... su media sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de conmoción al aparecer Gakupo detrás de Rin, abrazándola por detrás y lamiendo su cuello. La muchacha suspiraba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás...

― ¡NOOO...!― chilló Len con voz desgarradora, golpeando la superficie del espejo con sus puños, así resquebrajándose y cayéndose a pedazos al suelo, desapareciendo así la horrible imagen, volando fragmentos rotos en todas direcciones. Len cayó de rodillas ante el destrozado espejo, presa de los espasmos, temblando violentamente, apretando sus manos que sangraban copiosamente y ahogándose vivo en sollozos...

― Rin... Rin...― pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo―. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué, Dios, por qué...?

Len sollozó sin descanso ni consuelo, durante horas, jurando ver que en cada uno de los fragmentos rotos del espejo a su alrededor, se reflejaba la cara de su amo, riéndose de él...

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Autor' Note:**

**(1) **Pro_ Tua Anima Mea. _En latín significa: _"Mi alma por la tuya"_

**(2) **Guillermo IX de Aquitania es el más antiguo poeta francés que escribió en romance vulgar. Gran señor, gran amador y muy ilustrado para la época, el poema fue sacado del primer tomo de los **Reyes Malditos,** de Maurice Druon.

***Shade y Sess tratan de no llorar, de no gritar, de no arrancarse los cabellos de la rabia... Sess se pone a maldecir a Gakupo hasta en katurrés y Shade se retuerce las manos ante la última escena***

¡Lo sentimos mucho! Lamento hacer sufrir a Len de esta manera tan horrible pero... (Se calma) Ya todos sabemos el final de la historia del Duque of Venomania, así que esto no se quedará así, se los juramos.

Una película para basarnos sobre la parte medieval fue **Kanashimi no Belladonna**, de Osamu Tezuka. Una muchacha que fue violada (aquí aplica a Rin) y usa la brujería para vengarse (aquí aplica a Len). La única diferencia es que... "S. of V." si tendrá final feliz... Excepto para Gakupo, obviamente: L

¡OMG, me fascina esta idea de un Len enloquecido, rozando el umbral de la locura! (?) *¬* (Causa: Haber visto "Yaderenka: Psichotic Len's Love Song" "Nazotoki" y "Paradichlorobenzene" de un Len psicológicamente inestable. XDDD

Aquí Len tendrá otros episodios de demencia momentánea, como en la escena del espejo. +.+ Y no será el único.

**Advertencias del próximo capítulo: **El siguiente capítulo es extremadamente crudo, además de que esta la presencia de un Len parcialmente desesperado e inestable XDDD así que aquellos que sean débiles de corazón, absténganse de leer.


	2. La Triste Canción del Sirviente

Shaw: Y bien, ya que vamos a presentar el segundo capítulo de Servant of Venomania, creo que lo justo es que en esta tortura china nos acompañe un personaje del fic, ¡denle un fuerte aplauso a Kaito!

Kaito: ¡¿Otra vez estoy por aquí?! O.O

Sess: Yah! Después de todo, necesitamos un lindo asistente que nos ayude con este desmadre ^w ^

Kaito: (Asustado) ¿Que me harán si me opongo? ¿Harán que Rin y Len me aplasten con la Road Roller? TToTT, ¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaa! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Se amistaron con Meiko o qué? Bueno, de Shaw si lo creo, con lo ebria que se pone... ToT

Shaw: Ya, ya, si te portas bien te compro un helado, (Kaito: ¿En serio? O.O ¡Weeeee! +.+). ¡Ahora, vamos a darle!

Advertencias: Aunque avisamos en el capítulo anterior, recordamos: Este capítulo es crudo por tocar temas delicados como el asesinato, la santería y otras cosas más y cuanta con la aparición de algunos personajes especiales y de un Len desesperado e inestable (*.*). Fueron advertidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Polvo son... y al polvo volverán" decía un tétrico fraile tuerto mientras echaba unas gotas de agua bendita a la fosa abarrotada de cadáveres..._

"_¡Oh Len! ¡No quiero irme y dejarte solo...! Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí, ¿sí?" decía una llorosa Rin de 10 años en la entrada del orfanato, ya a punto de partir..._

"_Aprovecharé estas vacaciones para ir a verte en ese castillos donde trabajas..."_

"_¿Continuamos, Rinny?" la voz ronca de su amo tenía que aparecer..._

"_Si amo... tómeme... tómeme..."_

― ¡Ahhhghhh…!

Len se despertó de golpe y respirando profundamente para recuperarse. Se frotó las manos, aun cubiertas por vendajes tras cortarse las manos por su arranque de desesperación frente al espejo, para ahuyentar el frío. Otra noche igual a las anteriores: Retazos de desagradables recuerdos paseándose por su mente, sin detenerse nunca.

Las hojas rojas y amarillas eran barridas de un lado para el otro frente a la alta ventana. Un sol macilento hacía lánguida presencia entre las grises nubes y el viento que alborotaba los cabellos y escocía la cara. Desde la horrible tarde que Len se había dado cuenta de que su adorada Rin fue violada impunemente por su amo (pues no había otra definición que darle, sino precisamente _esa_), la vida de Len, antes difícil, ahora se había vuelto un maldito infierno.

Aunque el amo cambiaba constantemente de favorita como de ropa, más de una vez Len lograba atisbar por la rendija de la puerta del despacho a Gakupo sentado en su sillón, completamente vestido como un alto dignatario, con una Rin muy ligera de ropas sentada en sus rodillas, dejándose _agasajar _por él. El rubio se moría de la rabia y de los celos al ver esas escenas.

Así es, ladies and gentleman: No es solamente la furia de un hermano al ver como su hermana es humillada y vejada, manchándole el honor y la dignidad... si no también estaba presente la rabia de un hombre al que la están arrebatando vilmente lo que era suyo y que le pertenecía solamente a él...

Pero claro: Len no podía hacer _nada. _Esa era la Ley del más Fuerte; la Ley del Señor Feudal: Gakupo era su amo, su señor, su protector... y él no era más que un insignificante sirviente y por eso mismo no podía protestar, sino morderse la lengua y callar. ¿Y luego esos frailes gordos pregonan en la misa que todos los Hijos de Dios son iguales, sean señores o esclavos? Asquerosa mentira, señores.

Len suspiró mientras se levantaba de su jergón. Debido a que hacía demasiado frío para asearse afuera como siempre, y también considerando que precisamente estos días su amo tenía por costumbre dormir hasta más allá del mediodía, el sirviente aprovecharía la oportunidad de usar el cuarto de baño. Tomó varias toallas, entró al baño y se deshizo de sus ropas, y dejó que el agua caliente y el vapor acariciaran su cuerpo, de complexión delgada, pero firme. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el calor se apoderara de su cuerpo, pues su alma estaba helada y marchita como las mismas hojas muertas del jardín.

-o-o-o-o-

Era una noche helada. La casona estaba en completo silencio y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Gakupo se retiraba por fin a dormir, después de una orgía con Meiko, Luka y Mike como romanos en bacanal. Len terminó de hacer todos los deberes de la casa y subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación... Pero vio la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Rin, localizada en el ala izquierda de la casa. Después de dudar por unos momentos, Len entró en la habitación, que era de tamaño grande, amoblada con lujo y buen gusto, con alfombras muy tupidas, muebles con mucho barniz y una amplia cama con doseles.

Rin estaba echada sobre su costado. Las sábanas revueltas, el cuello del ligero vestido desecho y la falda subida delataban que el duque había visitado la habitación hacía poco. Apretando las mandíbulas al imaginarlo, Len cerró la puerta, para dedicarse a lo único que podía hacer ahora: Mirarla. Se moría del dolor al haber sido completamente incapaz de protegerla de Gakupo. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse como en el incidente del espejo, Len con suma ternura le arregló las desordenadas ropas y la cubrió con la manta. Después de hacerlo, el Sirviente se recostó junto a su cautiva princesa, acariciando su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarla. Debía hacer así, cuando Rin estuviera sumida en los brazos de Morfeo, ignorando por completo su situación y el dolor que pasaba su gemelo, pues despierta ella lo trataba fríamente, como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

―Rin... estoy seguro que, si algún día despiertas de esta pesadilla, vas a odiarme por no haberlo evitado. Perdóname por no haberte podido proteger...―musitaba Len pasando los dedos por la dorada cabecita―. Sé que no me reconoces, pero sé que la verdadera _tú_ está _allí_... encerrada en esta torre―tomó la mano de Rin y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón, colocando la suya propia encima, uniéndolas―: Voy a liberarte de tu prisión, mi princesa, aunque me cueste la vida. Tu caballero vendrá a rescatarte del monstruo...

Escapándose una traicionera lagrima por la mejilla, Len acercó los labios a su oído y canturreó:

_Tú eres mi princesa, sirviente tuyo soy,_

_Destino divido, lamento de gemelos. _

_Para poder protegerte y tu sonrisa siempre ver, _

_Entonces en malvado me convertiré también. _

_El mundo tiene guardadas muchas sorpresas,__**  
><strong>__Y se convirtió en nuestro enemigo.__**  
><strong>__Yo quiero protegerte,__**  
><strong>__Para volver a ver tu dulce sonrisa._

Len incorporó la cabeza para mirar el durmiente rostro de su hermana. Se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable, como un pajarito, con la luna cayendo sobre su rostro, dándole un realce para hacerlo aún más bello de lo que es... Ante ese pensamiento Len se sonrojó furiosamente y volteó la cara, creyendo por un momento que Rin lo había visto. El pobre sirviente tenía por un lado el deseo de salir de allí... pero los labios rosados de Rin, entreabiertos, lo atraían fuertemente, como una polilla a la luz.

En su mente una voz empezó a gritar: "_¿Estás loco? ¡Esa clase de pensamientos no son para una hermana! Mira las cosas impúdicas que estás pensando, bastardo enfermo..." _Pero la voz fue enmudeciendo conforme Len se inclinaba en la oscuridad fragante de la habitación, para finalmente posar levemente sus labios con los de Rin y entrelazaba su otra mano con la suya. Len tímidamente deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, disfrutando por un efímero instante este hermoso pecado, en un intento de borrar el sabor de las berenjenas de su amo. Se separó luego de varios minutos perdido en este éxtasis, al oír gemir suavemente a su hermanita, para luego suspirar, darle un tierno beso en la frente y abandonar el cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-

Hasta en los jardines se escuchaban las campanas viejas y desafinadas, anunciado la misa del domingo. Sin embargo, Len no volvió a la Iglesia, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir arrodillándose ante ese Dios tiránico que permitió este calvario en primer lugar y que hacía oídos sordos a su justa súplica de llevarse a Gakupo al infierno. Al contrario: el Harem creció y con ello el continuo sufrimiento del sirviente.

Ya había rezado de la mañana a la noche y de noche a la mañana a Dios, a la Virgen María, a todo maldito Santo y dichoso ángel que se sabía, para que Gakupo se muriera, como fuera, ya cayéndose de su caballo y rompiéndose la cabeza o ahogándose con una de sus berenjenas... y todos lo ignoraron olímpicamente. Ahí la paciencia y le fe de Len tuvieron un punto de quiebre con una desagradable visita...

-o-o-o-o-

― ¡Sirviente flojo! ¡Date prisa y prepara todo, pues esta casa esta como un chiquero y debe relucir todo!―iba diciendo Gakupo un mediodía, mientras se enrollaba una toalla en el largo y húmedo cabello

― ¿Quiénes van a venir, mi señor?―preguntó Len con aparente tranquilidad mientras secaba con un trapo unas copas.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo― replicó Gakupo imperiosamente, de pronto sus ojos brillaron de malicia―. O tal vez... si te interesa saberlo, Len: Son viejos camaradas míos, compañeros de armas que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo... y a los cuales quiero impresionar... ¿entiendes?

―Si señor―contestó Len en una reverencia. Ignoraba si estos estirados tipos _sabían _del "secretito" de su amo, pero sabía que no iba lograr nada preguntándole; así que se mordió la lengua y puso en su lugar los cubiertos en la larga y ornamentada mesa para terminar lo que se estaba asando en la cocina, que no era poco.

Hacía un buen rato que no había visitas en la casa, ya que al estar bastante alejada del camino del pueblo, los habitantes solían evitarla, ya que les provocaba una sensación extraña, como si hubiera una bestia oculta durmiendo en esos terrenos. Hace tiempo alguno que otro enviado del Rey había entrado a la casa por razones reales, pero paulatinamente fueron dejando de aparecer, para terminar Len haciendo de mensajero cuando hacía falta, dejando la casa sola por días. Cada vez que lo hacía, Len lo agradecía mentalmente, pues entonces así no escucharía las estruendosas orgías de varios días con alcohol, comida, berenjenas, caramelos y cantáridas a granel.

Para las tres de la tarde ya faltaban unos minutos para que los personajes hicieran su aparición. Len se quitó la vieja camisa manchada de grasa y se la cambió por una que usaba para ocasiones especiales, aunque ya era muy vieja. Gakupo le ordenó que encerrara a las doncellas en sus habitaciones, pues según él: "No quiero llamar demasiado la atención y por ende arruinaría la _sorpresa _que tengo preparada para mis visitantes". Len se encogió de hombros mientras lo hacía, mientras su amo se desaparecía a su habitación por unos momentos.

― ¡Len, párate en la puerta y recibe las capas de los invitados! ¡Es para hoy, inútil!―ordenó Gakupo desde el vestíbulo. Len asintió y se paró junto a la puerta.

Primero entró un hombre joven de pelo verde aguamarina corto y ojos del mismo color, saludó con una cabezada al sirviente, para luego darle su manto bordado, revelando un traje de color verde claro y botas altas. Detrás de él estaban un hombre de rostro atractivo y malicioso, cuyo cabello y ojos de un color rojo intenso. Sonrió con socarronería y se quitó la capa jaspeada, tirándose la encima de la cabeza a Len, quien tenía el brazo extendido para recibirla, para luego pasar a su lado ignorándolo como si fuera un perchero. Len se quitó el saco de la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Mikuo! ¡Akaito! Bienvenidos sean―saludó Gakupo extendiéndoles los brazos afablemente. Usaba ese traje ornamentado que solo se ponía en los días de fiesta y su largo pelo estaba recogido en una larga trenza. En ese momento hizo su aparición otro hombre joven de pelo corto color castaño y ojos oscuros―. ¡Oh, Meito!, que gusto verte. Siglos sin verlos a los tres. ¡Pasen, pasen! Vamos al comedor. ¡Len! Lleva a estos caballeros a la mesa. ¡Muévete!―exclamó Gakupo chasqueando los dedos al enfurecido sirviente.

Len suspiró y se apresuró a obedecer. Iba a ser una larga y tortuosa tarde.

Pronto la mesa estaba cubierta de platos y fuentes llenas de verduras, carnes, guisados, frutos secos y copas rebozando de agua y alcohol. Los cubiertos tintineaban mientras cortaban los pasteles de pollos y las lonjas de cerdo guisado. Los cuatro duques se la pasaron hablando y riendo de chistes y rumores candentes de la aristocracia y sus intrigas palaciegas; y ya cerca de la hora del postre, a Len le gruñía el estómago al ver como los comensales echaban a un lado pedazos de comida, sobre todo al ver las bananas frescas en el cesto de frutas, pero siguió con su trabajo, es decir abasteciendo de bebidas a los invitados, sobre todo Meito, quien bebía alcohol sin parar.

Finalmente cuando se retiraron los platos fuertes y quedaron solo los de los postres, Gakupo se recostó perezosamente sobre su reclinatorio mientras los tres invitados le agradecían la comida.

―Es una cena simplemente soberbia, Gakupo―observó Mikuo con un gesto mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de tela bordada―, superaste a la cena que me dio el gobernador de Enbizaka la semana pasada.

―De nada―dijo Gakupo lánguidamente―. Debo darle un pequeño reconocimiento a Len, mi criado, quien se pasó toda la mañana preparándola para nosotros.

― ¿En serio?―dijo Akaito, quien a continuación murmuró: ―…Eso explica porque el cerdo guisado sabía un poquito _raro_...

―Oye tú―le dijo Meito a Len―. Si encuentro una señal de tus sucios dedos en mi manto turco, acabarás de cabeza en la fuente.

En ese momento, Gakupo se levantó.

― ¿Están listos para mi sorpresa?―preguntó Gakupo alegremente. Todos asintieron―; Esperaba la hora de la cena para darles algo de entretenimiento, así que...―dio unas palmadas―. ¡Rin, ven aquí!

Lo siguiente que pasó... decir que fue horrible para Len sería quedarse corto. Su hermana entró por una puerta que estaba justo detrás de Gakupo y se plantó frente a la mesa. Lo que tenia puesto hubiera hecho que Len se arrancara los ojos: Debajo del vestido no llevaba _nada. _Usaba una túnica tejida, ajustada y vaporosa de color blancuzco con la que se podían apreciar _todos y cada uno _de los juveniles atributos de la muchacha, incluido los pequeños senos, todavía en desarrollo. Iba descalza y en uno de sus desnudos pies tintineaban unos pesados aros de plata. Parecía estar en trance y su cabeza daba vueltas, como las doncellas drogadas del Oráculo de Delfos.

La sangre de Len se le heló en un instante. Había creído que no podía haber nada más horrible que haber permitido que su amo desflorara impunemente a su hermanita... y esto era mil veces peor. Mikuo no cambió su expresión, aunque se le notaba una ligera incomodidad... En cambio, Akaito y Meito aplaudieron con morboso entusiasmo, pidiéndole a Gakupo que hiciera que Rin girara para verle su trasero y compararlo con las de sus esposas... Cosa que Gakupo gustosamente cumplió.

― ¡Anda Rin! ¡Baila! ¡Baila para nosotros!―ordenó Gakupo con deleite.

La muchacha empezó a danzar graciosamente, una especie de mezcla de Ballet con Polka, entre los movimientos sacudiéndose sus pechos... cosa que los comensales no perdían de vista. Mantenía los brazos en alto y giraba, siempre sonriendo, y para los tres minutos empezó a cantar (1)

_Anata ga nozomu no nara ba_

_Inu no yoni jujun ni_

_Himo ni nawa ni kusari ni_

_Shibara rete agemasho_

_Arui wa koneko no yoni_

_Ai kuru shiku anta o_

_Yubi de ashi de kuchibiru de_

_Yorokoba sete agemasho_

Akaito y Meito se levantaron aplaudiendo frenéticamente, arrastrando a Rin a sus sillas para llenarla de "atenciones" ante sonrisa cruel de Gakupo y la mirada horrorizada de Len. Tanto orar... pidiendo un milagro... y le dieron _esto_. El sirviente no lo soportó más y corrió a su cuarto, ignorando el llamado de su amo, sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. ¡¿Por qué?_!_ ¡¿Por qué?_!_ ¡¿Por qué Dios ha permitido todo eso?_!_

En ese momento Len mandó al diablo toda oración, tomando el crucifijo que le dieron las monjas y la rompió en pedazos, pisoteándolo y pateándolo, ahogado en este paroxismo del dolor. Vio todo pasar por su cabeza como una película parpadeante: Sus padres llenos de pústulas siendo arrojados a otros cuerpos descompuestos en el camposanto, como Rin aceptaba el medallón entre sollozos, la primera vez que vio el edificio del duque, la primera vez que descubrió a su amo y a una muchacha, haciendo el amor por el suelo, la carta de Rin, haberla visto en el cuarto de Gakupo, y ahora... verla bailando semi desnuda, dejándose tocar para esa bola de degenerados... Todo repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, con la misma sensación humillante y espantosa. Podría haber gritado con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándose por enésima vez la garganta, buscando ahogar con gritos, sollozos, súplicas, blasfemias y maldiciones la multitud de espantosas imágenes que lo asediaban; y a pesar de todo, entre las súplicas, el horrible rostro de su amo clavaba su mirada en su alma. Ya finalmente agotado, enloquecido de dolor, Len perdió la consciencia...

Al volver a abrir los ojos estaba tirado sobre el frío suelo sin lijar de su habitación. El viejo reloj cucú de la mesita daba a entender que era medianoche. Len se incorporó lentamente; el dolor de cabeza estaba remitiendo un poco, pero aun sentía los furiosos latidos en las venas, clamando una sola cosa: _Vendetta. _

Ya que no pensaba seguir rezando por que se cumpla el milagro que Gakupo estire la pata, ni tampoco esperar hasta que muera de viejo, Len iba a... adelantar el momento. Sus orbes azules se movieron al desportillado pocillo, lleno de té oscuro... podría _envenenarlo..._

Por un momento, Len se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que asesinar a su amo, por más despreciable que fuese, era atentar contra una vida humana, y por lo tanto, se ganaba un boleto de ida sin retorno al Infierno... Pero al atisbar por la ventana la borrosa silueta de su amo paseando por los jardines, en compañía de Gumi, Luka... y Rin, el miedo a la condenación fue reemplazado por un odio sordo que quemaba toda flaqueza. ¿Que importaba si San Pedro le pateara el trasero apenas pusiera un pie en las puertas celestiales y lo mandara derechito a las cocinas de Satanás, si con eso liberaría a su amada Rin y a las demás mujeres de ese despreciable ser? Sería un malvado menos en el mundo, que estaba saturado de ellos (2) Después de dar muchas vueltas en silencio, lo tenía planeado.

Después de regresar del bosque con varios hongos y plantas que tenían la capacidad de fulminar a un hombre en menos de una hora, Len tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no envenenarse a si mismo, mientras cortabas las oronjas y las amanitas y machacando las hojas de belladona y poinsettia en el mortero, empañado en hacer la cena de Gakupo: Té de _hierbas _y berenjenas rellenas de _champiñones_, la última en esta vida...

¿La última?

Una hora y media después de haber arrasado con la cena y Gakupo seguía vivito y coleando, llevándose a Rin y a Gumi al cuarto de baño, el rubio sirviente quería arrancarse el cabello, sumido en otro ataque de desesperación...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Había otra salida... que era prácticamente lo mismo que la anterior, pero sumado a otro elemento que lo hacía más reprobable que lo otro: Brujería.

Len suspiró mientras apoyaba su rostro contra el marco de la ventana, donde veía la lluvia caer. La idea de hacer brujería era extremadamente sacrílega, lo asustaba hasta la locura; pero no eran momento de echarse para atrás, más aún cuando se reveló que Akita Neru resultó embarazada del amo. Eso fue el "clic" que empujó a Len a hacerlo. La sola idea de que Rin concibiera un hijo del amo le hacía querer tirarse de la azotea de la casa. De esa manera Len adormeció su consciencia: Lo haría por Rin, y por ella haría lo que _sea. _Investigó un poco y ya después de 2 semanas tenia lo que quería saber.

Se armó de valor y empezó el proceso:

En la mañana, Len se cubrió con una capucha negra, montó a Innovador y cabalgó hasta el pueblo, concretamente, al barrio de san Eustaquio y de allí llegó a la calle de los Borboneses (3). Parecería una callejuela como cualquier otra... Pero en algunas trastiendas, a precio de oro y con infinitas precauciones, se vendían los ingredientes necesarios para la brujería: polvo de serpiente, sapos machacados, lenguas de ahorcados, pelos de rameras, así como también toda clase de plantas, cogidas en el momento preciso de la luna, para fabricar filtros de amor o venenos con que _"fulminar"_ al enemigo. La llamaban también "calle de las brujas" a aquella estrecha vía donde el diablo, en derredor de la cera, ejercía su comercio de materia prima de los sortilegios.

Para la hora de la tarde, con el pretexto de preparar una cena de pollo con hierbas al horno para esa noche, Len fue discretamente al gallinero de la parte trasera de la casa, donde sacó un ejemplar joven de un gallo, completamente negro y lo llevó a la caballeriza, donde, sofocando los chillidos del animal, lo estranguló y con una navaja le abrió el pecho y le sacó el corazón, para luego prender fuego al cadáver del animal. Acto seguido fue al corral y sacó una cabra del mismo color, para hacerle lo mismo, solo que esta vez le sacó el cerebro, según lo que logró averiguar del libro de Santería de la biblioteca de su amo. Después se deslizó silenciosamente al cuarto de su amo y se apoderó de su cepillo para el pelo (Era una suerte que el amo tenga una melena tan larga, pensaba Len).

En esa noche, Len tomó una melancólica vela y se encerró en la cocina. Antes que nada debía atraer a los espíritus y por eso encendió varias varillas de incienso, cirios de iglesia y sacó fuera la Biblia que estaba en una de las vitrinas. Primero se sacó del brazo algo de sangre, que fue a reunirse con los pelos de su amo, las vísceras de la cabra y el gallo, donde las mezcló con tembladera, verbena, muguete y boca de dragón, y sulfato de mercurio, mientras al tiempo Len mascullaba las jerigonzas incomprensibles entre las cuales el nombre de su amo salió tres veces mientras calentaba la diabólica mezcla en un ladrillo nuevo, para obtener una sustancia espesa y acre, de un asqueroso color oscuro. La sonrisa del sirviente se hizo más pronunciada...

― ¿Dónde está mi té?―preguntó Gakupo a la mañana siguiente, sentado en su sillón de la sala.

―Aquí tiene, mi señor...―musitó Len, tratando de esconder su tono de triunfo, mientras le daba su acostumbrada taza de té... al cual astutamente Len ocultó el terrible olor volátil echando mano a un truco de cocinero.

―Gracias. Ya puedes retirarte.

― ¡Oh! ¿No necesita nada _más_, señor?―preguntó Len arrastrando las palabras, cruzando los dedos en este intento de asesinato funcionase esta vez, al ver como su amo bebía un largo sorbo de "té".

―No, no necesito nada―dijo Gakupo. Len hizo una reverencia y se disponía a retirarse cuando...―. Por cierto... te felicito: Esté té de vísceras de animal y plantas de brujas te salió muy bien. Simplemente _delicioso_―dijo de pronto, bebiendo otro largo sorbo.

El sirviente palideció de golpe ante esas palabras. ¿¡Como lo supo! ¡Si fue tan cuidadoso en no delatarse en todo lo que hacía! Len se quedó boquiabierto y balbuceó palabras incomprensibles. Su amo le lanzó una sonrisa irónica, mientras le goteaba algo del oscuro líquido por la barbilla.

Muerto de miedo, Len se encerró en su cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-

Las calles tienen un aspecto entristecido. Len caminaba penosamente hacía el mercado, mientras ráfagas de viento le hacía ondear sus rubios cabellos por sobre la capucha de la esclavina. A su paso, padres y maridos desesperados llamaban a voz en cuello a sus hijas y esposas; los montones de panfletos de mujeres "desaparecidas" ya eran arrancados por la lluvia y el viento, cubriendo el suelo de amarillentos jirones.

Desde el segundo intento fallido de deshacerse de su amo, Len había caído en un estado de aplastante desmoralización, hundido en su derrota. Miraba con pena a cada persona que le preguntaba: "¿La has visto?" deseando con toda su alma ayudarles a hallar a sus seres queridos... pero no podía ser posible: Su amo le había demostrado (o más bien, restregado en la nariz), que estaba más allá del alcance del destino... ¡Cuánto daría por que se le presentara una maldita señal, ya fuera bendita o diabólica...! En medio de sus cavilaciones chocó contra una mujer algo encorvada, apretujada en su capucha.

―Discúlpeme― murmuró Len―. No me fijé por donde iba...

―No importa, muchacho―musitó la mujer alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, revelando un rostro maduro y grisáceo, de largos cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros. Al mirarlo, los ojos de basset de la mujer se ampliaron―. ¿…Len? ¿Eres tú?

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?―inquirió Len algo sorprendido.

― Dios mío... ¡Cómo te ha cambiado la estadía en esa maldita casa! ¡Oh Len! ¿Por qué no has huido? ¿No ha sido suficiente estar un solo día con ese chacal?―Al ver que el sirviente empezaba a retroceder, quizás tomándola por una demente, la mujer se bajó aún más la capucha―. ¿No me reconoces? Soy Nana... Nana Macintosh… La antigua cocinera del Duque Gakupo.

Len se devanó los sesos por un momento, hasta que un recuerdo providencial le llegó a la agotada mente: Recordaba que al llegar por primera vez a la casa, había una cocinera de edad madura: Nana, quien lo recibió con una cansada sonrisa y un barquillo caliente... Pero luego de un mes, puso pies en polvorosa. Aunque Len no tuvo mucho contacto con ella, debido a sus deberes, la echó de menos y le preguntó a su amo, quien le dijo: "Se fue por motivos de salud..."

― ¡Eres tú, Nana!―exclamó Len―. ¡Han pasado siglos! ¿A dónde te fuiste? O más bien… ¿Por qué te fuiste? El amo dijo que te fuiste por estar indispuesta de salud...

― Mentira―le interrumpió Nana―. Si estoy indispuesta... pero del alma. Hace años...―bajó la voz hasta volverla un susurro―, recibí un golpe, del que nunca me recuperaré. Tú no lo _viste_, Len. ¡Oh, Dios evitó que vieras _eso_!―la mujer palideció de golpe y se desplomó en un banquillo.

― No lo entiendo, Nana―dijo Len sentándose a su lado―. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

― ¡Ay de mí! ¡Eso me pasó por curiosa! Fue cuando el amo Gakupo regresaba a la casa. Estaba triste y frico a la vez: Al parecer una doncella llamada Gumi lo había dejado en ridículo frente a otras personas. Estaba realmente _trastornado_: Hablaba consigo mismo y se retorcía las manos (Aunque no me preocupé, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a sus excentricidades...) Y una noche...―la mujer bajó la voz aún más―. Oí ruidos extraños en su despacho... yo, que estaba sufriendo de insomnio, me atreví a ver por la puerta: Gakupo estaba frente un espejo, arrodillado en el centro de un pentagrama pintando con sangre de cerdo y cirios, invocando al Diablo... y por lo que alcancé a escuchar... Estaba pidiendo el poder de atraer a toda mujer que lo mirara...

Len se puso lívido, asimilando las palabras de la mujer: "_Así que por eso el amo no muere_", pensaba Len, mirando el suelo. _"Así que por eso no reaccionó a las oraciones ni al veneno y a la misma pócima, llegando a adivinarla en el té: Hizo un pacto con el demonio para hacer que cualquier mujer que lo mirara cayera perdidamente enamorada de él... Incluida Rin."_

―Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de esto―musitó Nana―. Ahora quiero saber... ¿Por qué no te has ido de la casa, Len?

―Porque simplemente no _puedo―_respondió Len con la mirada perdida―; Antes lo que me retenía de irme de esa casa, era el agradecimiento al amo Gakupo por darme un trabajo y un hogar, en lugar de seguir en ese maldito orfanato... He estado todos estos años guardando los gustos del amo, cumpliendo con la obligación de los siervos de guardar los secretos de sus señores... Pero ahora... el amo ha tomado como concubina a mi propia hermana gemela, Rin...―los ojos de Nana se llenaron de pena y compasión la ver la cara de dolor del rubio―. Confieso que he tratado de eliminar al amo de... diversas maneras, y a todas ha sobrevivido campante. No sé qué más _hacer_, Nana...

― En este mundo hay tres justicias, Len―dijo Nana levantándose―. La justicia de Dios... la del Diablo... y la propia. Yo también desearía ayudarte en hacer que el maldito perro piojoso reviente... Debo irme... Confía en Dios, Len... y él te ayudará.

La mujer se despidió con un gesto y despareció entre los puestos del mercado, dejando a un Len completamente meditabundo, sujetando con fuerza el asa de del cesto lleno de berenjenas. Dejó caer una de las berenjenas más gruesas y la aplastó, imaginándose que era la cabeza de Gakupo y el jugo que se escurría entre sus dedos y goteando en la fría tierra, su sangre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note:

¡Huuuy! ¡La cosa se está poniendo buena! Para el tercer capítulo aparecerá Kaito XDDD. Y Gakupo recibirá su castigo.

(1) Iroha Song

(2) Caray, Len comparte la doctrina de Kira XDDDDD También nosotras _¡Al Hall Kira! _*Shaw y Sess rinden reverencia*

(3) La callejuela si existe, (o existía, no estamos seguras... U.U") Localizada en Francia y mencionada en la obra de Maurice Druon, La Saga de los Reyes Malditos.


	3. El Lobo de Venomania

Llegamos a lo que TODOS estábamos esperando, ¿no? Eso es lo bueno de la "Repetición Instantánea" =D

**Advertencia: **Una vez más veremos el _"Replay"_ de la muerte del Duque Gakupo, por lo tanto, será terriblemente _explícito._

**Playlist de hoy: **_"Resign to Surrender"_ y _"Tides of Time"_ de Epica**. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entre las tinieblas empieza a clarear, y desde el este, una tenue franja gris en el horizonte anunciaba que la aurora se pararía muy pronto sobre el castillo. Los macilentos rayos se reflejaban en las almenas de la torre del campanario. En el pueblo, entre la desolación general, los habitantes ya se levantaban a trabajar en el mercado o a recuperar lo poco que quedaba en los campos. En el vestíbulo principal, sentado en su sillón, una figura espigada esperaba la llegada de su "aperitivo matutino" antes del desayuno.

"_Los sacerdotes y papas de Roma no saben la verdad. No hay un solo Dios, sino dos: El del Bien y el del Mal. El Mal es la nada y es la muerte. Ambos crearon a los hombres, dirigidos por el Mal, pues este es el elemento natural del pueblo de origen. El Mal es el que conquista nuestros vientres y nos empuja a él…"_

Esta extraña filosofía, que olía a azufre y en la que había restos de maniqueísmo y creencias cátaras mal interpretadas, dominaba la mente de Gakupo. Siempre se habría creído invencible desde esa noche que entregó su alma a Satanás y le había dado este nuevo rostro, hermoso como el de un Rey, remplazando ese horrible rostro del que solo se tenía por testimonio un cuadro de su juventud, quemándose en el fuego de la chimenea; un rostro del cual ninguna mujer, fuera noble o villana, salía airosa. Se sentía todopoderoso, en ese pueblo inmenso e ignorante, lleno de mujeres todavía sin conquistar. Usando su poder del _Mal_para hacer lo que se le antojara. Sade estaría orgulloso de él, eso era seguro.

Bueno, eso fue antes de que Len osara enfrentarle, usando también el _Mal._

Pensando en su sirviente precisamente... Era verdad que últimamente Len había desarrollado unos extraños trucos. Todo por verlo muerto a cualquier precio. Realmente, otro gran noble en su lugar se habría asustado al ver la furiosa terquedad de un sirviente de verlo enterrado en el camposanto… Pero no el Duque de Venomania. Le dieron risa los patéticos e inútiles intentos de Len, desde la cena envenenada, el té maldecido por él y el vudú. Y aun después de eso, Len no desistió y estúpidamente siguió con su recién descubierto talento brujeril de pacotilla, trayendo pócimas maldecidas cada vez más horribles, conteniendo desde flores machacadas hasta menstrúo de mujer.

Si no fuera por la enorme lástima que sentía por él ya lo hubiera entregado a la Inquisición por brujería. Gakupo se divirtió imaginándolo por un momento: Len atado a un poste de la plaza mayor del pueblo, mirándolo con rabia, asándose vivo bajo el calor insoportable de la hoguera como un cerdo entero en día festivo. Hum... No podría esperar esa clase de comportamiento de algún mayordomo de noble cuna, y Len no era más que un pueblerino. Apretándole las clavijas es que te obedecen, pensaba.

El Sirviente es un ser intermediario entre el hombre y el animal doméstico. Animal, porque eres su amo y puedes hacer con la vida de este lo que quieras, si le quieres hacer su vida miserable o no, pues te pertenece y depende exclusivamente de ti; hombre, porque puede hablar y responder. Es el símbolo del individuo sometido a otro por naturaleza y del cual se tiene poder casi absoluto. Eso era _Lenny el Mezquino _(1) para él.

Esta noche, aun a esa hora, se estaba divirtiendo con Luka en el corredor del castillo. Aunque era a la hora del alba en que Len solía despertarse, le importó un pimiento que el sirviente los encontrara haciendo el amor en el suelo… Si ya más de una vez había sucedido. Gakupo estaba sentado en uno de las sillas sin respaldo y la tenia sentada sobre sus rodillas. Uno de los blancos pies colgaba sobre la alfombra. El encaje del ligero vestido de rigor del castillo, transparentaba el cremoso muslo donde descansaba, atrayente, una liga de raso color rosa. La besaba en la nuca llena de vello rosado, y la sentía estremecerse bajo sus labios todos sus nervios. La mano de lindos dedos alargados agarraba la suya y hundía las uñas sonrosadas y afiladas en la palma de su mano.

―Ah… Si, amo... más…―suspiraba Luka con expresión acariciadora, mientras se desataba ella misma el cordel que sujetaba su cuello. El corpiño de seda y terciopelo blanco dejaba ver las blancuras túrgidas del seno, que ondulaba por la agitación.

― ¿Te gusta esto, Luka? ―decía Gakupo con voz jadeante y triunfadora― Eres tan adorable y deliciosa… Dulcemente deliciosa…―decía buscando con locura mientras la volteaba para que quedara a horcajadas sobre su regazo, buscaba sus labios primero y luego hundía la cara brutalmente en el seno perfumado y fresco, mientras manoseaba a todo lo largo del muslo firme, terso, cálido...

Sus ojos relucían; su cabello rosa danzaba sobre la clavícula de sus hombros. Se levantó, danzante y risueña, Con rápido movimiento descubrió sus hombros y dejó caer al suelo el vestido, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, pues todas las damas del Duque no llevaban ropa interior debajo de sus trajes. Atrajo sobre sus caderas las manos del Duque, quien la aplastó contra la pared, quien ansioso ya se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón de lino fino, preparándose para dar la primera estocada…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana finalmente llegó y el sol sale con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Hay cierta agitación en el camino sin pavimentar que delimita con un riachuelo. Los caballos y mulas les tintinean campanillas y cascabeles Al frente de la larga cabalgata de los mercaderes y gitanos que llegaban desde la frontera del Reino de Verde iba un inquieto y ansioso joven de 20 años. Era apuesto, su vestimenta era azul como su cabello y sus ojos. Su jubón estaba bordado en oro al igual que su pantalón de lino fino.

Aunque los que iban a su lado se dirigían a él con respeto, y le hacían preguntas, su estado de ánimo, decaído desde hacía semanas, les respondía y contestaba con respuestas secas. De pronto uno de los gitanos cubrió a su mujer con un velo. Kaito le preguntó el motivo de ello:

―Verá señor, si me permite una palabrita, este sitio se dice que está maldecido, pues las mujeres de este reino han desparecido y siguen desapareciendo. Mujeres y niñas, tanto pobres como ricas. Nadie sabía el motivo ni quien lo está haciendo. Es como la historia del Flautista de Hamelín, pero desaparecen mujeres, no chiquillos ni ratones. Como estamos de paso por estos lares, no quisiera que mi mujer corra una suerte parecida

―Muchas gracias por decirme eso―murmuró Kaito, observando las puntas afiladas de los tejados en la lejanía, sintiendo una especie de presagio: ¿Ella estaría allí?

Kaito Shion llevaba desde hacia exactamente 6 meses, una larga búsqueda en pos de su prometida, Meiko Sakine, una joven de casi su misma edad. La última vez que la había visto, fue cuando ella hizo a un viaje al Reino de Verde a hacer una visita a su prima, y desde entonces no se le volvió a ver. Kaito al principio no se había preocupado y no tenía noción de que su vida tranquila se vería perturbada: Era famosa la actitud ruda y fuerte de Meiko, yendo a todos los bares y ganándoles a todos. Era realmente una chica muy fuerte y decidida, sabía muy bien cómo defenderse sola. Así que, cuando pasaron ya 5 días, Kaito llegó a la conclusión, (en medio de sus desesperación) que lo que haya detenido a Meiko, fue algo más fuerte y poderoso que ella.

A pesar de solo haber pasado seis meses, seis malditos meses registrando todo el Reino de Verde de arriba para abajo, para luego pasarse al Reino Amarillo, sin ningún éxito, pues los lugareños le aseguraron que la joven se encontró con desconocido que usaba sombrero de ala ancha y se esfumó con él, como por arte de magia. "¡No podía ser!, se decía rascándose la cien desesperado, ¡Meiko no puede engañarme ni dejarme por otro! ¡Siempre solía estallar en furiosas escenas de celos cuando hablaba dulcemente con cualquier mujer hermosa que veía!" recordaba en el bamboleo de su caballo una particular escena que le divirtió:

_Kaito bailaba con la atractiva mujer con la que iba a casarse en verano. _

_Hacia 2 semanas, cuando se lo habían comunicado, el pobre estaba aterrorizado con la perspectiva de unirse en matrimonio a una mujer de la que apenas había ido hablar. Hasta ese momento, el pánico se había apoderado de él. Infantilmente quería decirles que no estaba listo para semejante compromiso, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. _

_Cuando finalmente esta había llegado, desde su lejana tierra, surgiendo del carruaje y con una enorme botella de sake en su mano, el interés del azulado se acrecentó: Una figura voluptuosa, cabello castaño, que le caían dócilmente en su rostro, ojos ardientes y dulces y una voz melodiosa y fuerte. Esta Meiko resultó ser un verdadero encanto._

―_Soy Shion Kaito―se presentó tartamudeando y rojo de vergüenza. _

_Para Meiko fue facilísimo leer sus pensamientos, pues había en él una ingenuidad que le recordó un poco a sus amigos de infancia. Le provocaron unas extrañas ganas de usarlo como bolsa de kickboxing y también de mimarlo… _

_En esa maravillosa noche, Meiko bailaba con su novio con aire extático y no había sentido tanta felicidad desde el día que le regalaron en su fiesta de 16 años una provisión jumbo de sake dulce, único en su especie. Kaito era graciosísimo y estúpidamente lindo. Aunque también era un libidinoso y un completo idiota, llevándose fuertes golpes por parte de la joven Meiko. _

_Mientras danzaban, Kaito suspiraba:_ ―_Esta es la noche más feliz de mi vida. _

―_Estoy contenta―le decía Meiko con una sonrisita burlona―Porque tu padre me prometió una reserva de licor dulce cuando regresara― Le sonrió con ternura ― Estabas asustado cuando oíste que ibas a casarte conmigo… ¿cierto?_

_Kaito tragó saliva ―No te lo niego, pero fue antes de conocerte. Eres… una mujer realmente bella nunca me imagine conocer a alguien tan especial y también complicada como eres tú, Mei-chan. _

―_Me halagas, guapo.―dijo Meiko sonriendo― ¿Qué te parece si te doy un anticipo?_

― _¿Anticipo?_

―_Claro. Un pequeño preludio.―Y le besó suavemente y con sensualidad. Su boca estaba olorosa a licor cosa que mareó a Kaito, pensó que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Impulsado por una fuerza que no creyó que tendría, bailó en círculos con Meiko entre los danzantes ebrios, hasta dar con una puerta que daba a una habitación de servicio. _

_Esa noche Kaito quedó colmado. Y todo temor al matrimonio se esfumó. _

Kaito alzó la mirada hacia el cartel grande que decía **"Bienvenidos a Asmodín el Pueblito de la Alegría y la Virtud. Población: 2300"**. Todo a su alrededor le dieron la noción de un pueblo medio grande, perdido entre serpentarios y oscuros bosques, amplios arroyos y cielos nublados. Las caras de sus habitantes estaban enjutas por las desapariciones, y sumado a eso, la pronta llegada del hambre y el invierno al umbral de sus puertas. Además de las desapariciones, se decía que por las noches brillaban solitarias fogatas en esos parajes, donde los brujos y gitanos se reunían en los Aquelarres a dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades. Aunque Kaito era devoto creyente, siempre sintió una turbia curiosidad en lo referente a lo oscuro y opuesto.

Conocería más de eso con el rubio sirviente.

Cuando al vagar desolado por el pueblo, parando en una taberna después de comer un plato jumbo de helado con chispitas, alcanzó a oír la conversación den Len con Nana. El rostro del rubio dejaba ver desesperación y pena. El de la anciana ni se diga. Vio al muchacho aplastar aquella fruta, montar su caballo y salir del mercado. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el gitano en el trayecto... Eso y el relato del rubio corroboraban la historia. Entonces, si era verdad, ¿Meiko estaría allí? ¿Estaría en este pueblo? También podría estar equivocado, pero su intuición le dijo que lo intentara. Sin que el rubio lo notara, lo siguió…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La esperanza truncada es funesta para cualquiera. Las últimas semanas causaron más estragos que los años anteriores. Len pasaba por un estado, anteriormente mencionado, que empeoró cuando Rin tuvo una falsa alarma de embarazo. Seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para qué la alarma resultara ser cierta, Len dejó de sonreír, perdía color y adelgazaba rápidamente. Su rostro, aunque no perdió su belleza, se estiró y endureció; sus ojos y mejillas se hundieron. Así como su aspecto se deprimía, también su actitud: En ocasiones explotaba, maldiciendo a todos: A sus padres, al destino, al Duque, a Dios... y a sí mismo. Luego de esos furores pasaba a crisis de llanto donde las lágrimas dejaban surcos en las hundidas mejillas.

Incapaz de descubrir como vencer un Pacto demoníaco, su vida se volvió indiferente y rutinaria; solo tenía vida por las noches, cuando se recostaba junto a la dormida Rin, le acariciaba los cabellos, cubría de besos sus labios y rostro, le hablaba en voz baja y se quedaba hasta el alba. Era el único consuelo que le quedaba y lo único que podía hacer ahora. No volvió al cementerio, pues era muy humillante para él visitar la tumba de sus padres, debido a todas las faltas de moral, no tenía el valor de ir a sus tumbas sin sentir reproches y culpa por haber permitido todo esto.

Además, estaba presente esto: Len estaba _enamorado_ de Rin, y por ella había abrazado las prácticas herejes. Por amor se había vuelto un brujo. Otra razón para ser aborrecido por sus padres, por el Panteón del Cielo, y por Dios mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Len salió a la parte trasera de la casa a respirar un poco. Aquel era uno de los pocos momentos buenos de la jornada y el único placer natural que le quedaba y quería aprovecharlo lo máximo posible… Solo esperaba que fuera de noche para acostarse en el cuarto de Rin; un nuevo y posiblemente intento fallido de asesinato cruzó su mente. Un murmullo de hojas secas lo hizo agudizar el oído. Al parecer era solo una ardilla que había hecho temblar la rama de esa manera… Len escudriñó el follaje en busca de algún intruso. Otro ruido apagado se escuchó.

― ¿Quién está ahí?―Otro crujido y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse en guardia.

Una figura, mucho más alta que él, se lanzó en ataque. A pesar de que era más pequeño que el atacante, Len no se intimidó y mordió la mano que lo apresaba. Kaito soltó un chillido de dolor, pero no lo dejó y finalmente lo aplastó contra la pared, una mano empuñaba su espada de Damocles, la otra apretaba la garganta de Len.

― ¡Suéltame!

― ¡Lo haré cuando confieses lo que hay detrás de esos muros!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Te he escuchado cuando hablabas con esa mujer en el pueblo! ¿Así que es cierto o no? ¿Tu amo ha hecho un pacto con el Maligno y ha secuestrado mujeres, entre las cuales mi amada Meiko? ¡Responde!― Len no lo soportó más y se plantó frente a Kaito, como un perro que enseña los dientes y gritó, con las mejillas encendidas de la pura rabia:

― ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Y para que te enteres, apenas acabo de enterarme! ¡He tratado de deshacerme del Duque de Venomania cientos de veces y nada! ¿Cuál sería la causa, eh? Busca en tu cerebrito: Solo te tomará un par de segundos…

― ¡No me hables así!

―Te hablo como me dé la gana―le espetó Len―. Si no me sueltas llamo a los perros para que te destripen, yo haría otro tanto…―Kaito lo soltó e Len se frotó el cuello―, ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

―Me llamo Kaito Shion, Conde del Reino Azul―se presentó Kaito haciendo una reverencia que Len no correspondió―. He estado desde meses buscando a mi prometida, Meiko, quien desapareció a llegar a esta comarca. ¿Tú eres el…? eh… ¿Escudero?

―Sirviente.

―Ah, ya―musitó Kaito, cauteloso en no faltarle el respeto y con ello, arruinar su misión: "Seguro conoce todos los secretos de aquí. Debo ganarme su confianza, así rescataré a Meiko" pensaba. Sacó una foto de Meiko y se la dio―. ¿Conoces a esta mujer? ―Len observó a la mujer de pelo castaño y vestido ornamentado de color rojo, sentada sobre una gran roca sonriendo y apartándose coquetamente el cabello con una mano, y sosteniendo una botella con la otra.

―Creo que si… ¡Si, ya la recuerdo! Es aquella chica que siempre bebe sake sin parar, es por ella y por la Srta. Haku que estoy obligado a ir al pueblo, todavía me sorprende que no pasemos hambre, con esas fiestas que el Duque hace para tantas…

―Espera un momento―le interrumpió Kaito― ¿Hay... mas mujeres? ¿Cuántas hay?

― ¿Cuantas?―replicó Len soltando una amarga risotada―, ¿cuántas? ¡Hay muchas! Cada semana van llegando… Hay más o menos cien.

― ¿Tantas? ¡¿Pues entonces qué diablos estamos esperando?_! _¡Debemos liberarlas!―exclamó Kaito en tono heroico y con espada en ristre, pretendió entrar a la casa… Pero el sirviente lo agarró de la manga.

― ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡No puedes entrar así como así! Mi amo es bueno con las armas y tu solo no podrás contra él. Si te ve eres hombre muerto… si quieres morir estúpidamente, no es mi problema...

― ¿Len? ¿Dónde estás, siervo inútil? ―el rubio palideció al oír esa voz: ¡Su amo! ¡Y venia a donde estaban...!

― ¡Escóndete!―susurró Len a Kaito, empujándolo dentro del cobertizo para guardar grano y echando el cerrojo―. ¡Cierra el pico y no hables!―Kaito quedó atrapado en el estrecho habitáculo y como era medio claustrofóbico, de inmediato le invadió una espantosa sensación, quería gritar, derribar la puerta... pero logró mantenerse callado, mientras la voz de Len se mezclaba con otra voz, grave y más madura: "Debe ser su amo…". Rezaba por que el Duque no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y revisara allí… o que Len no lo delatara. Después de 3 minutos eternos, Len volvió a abrir la puerta.

― ¡Uf! ¡De buena nos libramos! Sal de allí. Ya volvió a entrar, creo que no se dio cuenta de nada.

―Gracias…―resolló Kaito ―Gracias por no delatarme…

―No lo agradezcas―contestó Len con indiferencia―.En este pueblo estamos acostumbrados a ayudarnos entre nosotros…

― ¿En serio? ― replicó Kaito, encantado con tener un argumento para convencer al rubio de ponerlo de su lado―, En ese caso, amigo Len, creo que deberíamos ser _aliados…_―Aguardó un momento para ver el efecto de sus palabras: los ojos de Len ya no eran hostiles sino curiosos; eso lo animó a continuar: ― Es evidente que no eres feliz con tu amo y quieres ser libre, ¿cierto? Puedo ayudarte. Liberaremos a Meiko, a las mujeres…

―Y a mi hermana Rin… También está ahí… ―murmuró Len―Tengo que sacarla de ese infierno. _Quiero _sacarla de _allí._

—Entonces con más razón deberías hacer una alianza conmigo—dijo Kaito—Escucha el proverbio: "Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia", ¿no? Haremos que el perro reviente y todos felices. Vamos por detrás, antes de que tu amo nos vea.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Len y Kaito caminaron por la parte trasera del corral de las cabras, junto a los depósitos de agua y vino. Detrás de un solitario cerco, había un claro de tierra, en el cual había una sucesión de estacas enterradas, en las cuales había flores marchitas por el otoño, esparcidas junto al huerto de calabazas, con un viejo espantapájaros de tétrica sonrisa cosida. Las estacas parecían marcar _algo_… pero sea lo que sea, no eran semillas…

― Oye, ¿para qué son esas estacas? ¿Es para un cultivo de uvas o de guisantes?―preguntó Kaito, sintiendo un extraño malestar al ver las solitarias estacas. Len también las veía. Cuando volteó a ver a Kaito, su mirada era extraña, como ausente:

―Cada cierto tiempo, cuando una de las mujeres del Duque quedaba embarazada, el amo se encerraba en su despacho por horas y luego me llamaba. En su mano había una bebida de color oscuro y me decía: _"Dale esto a Miku, la pobrecita tiene una horrible digestión." "Amo, ¿y por eso esta inflada como un globo?_", decía yo, confundido. _"Exacto: Lenny, dáselo, esto la ayudará y en cuestión de horas se irá la hinchazón" _me decía .Yo era un niño en ese entonces y aun no comprendía ciertas cosas. Aun así obedecía y se lo daba en la cena. Luego la pobre se encerraba en el baño, soltando unos gritos y llantos que yo escuchaba asustado, pero el Duque no me dejaba entrar, sino que él mismo lo hacía… y luego de varios minutos salía con algo dentro de un saco de lona. Me ordenaba que limpiara todo y cuando entraba, solo veía sangre por todas partes… ―Le tembló un poco la voz. Kaito palideció como la tiza, horrorizado con el relato de Len. Este señaló el ventanal del tercer piso―Desde esa ventana veía al Duque cavar una zanja, tirar el saco y luego taparlo con tierra y marcándolo con una estaca. Pronto el campo se llenó de ellas… La última de estos días, Neru, fue más problemático pues fueron trillizos. Solo miraba las extremidades de las criaturitas enterradas en las zanjas...

― ¡Basta! ¡No sigas!―susurró Kaito, al borde de vomitar todo el helado que había comido del puro espanto― ¡Esto es una casa del horror! ¡Hechiza, retiene y viola mujeres! ¡Y para seguir teniéndolas listas para él las hace abortar! ¡Debemos hacer algo, Len! ¡No podemos permitir que siga saliéndose con la suya!

― ¿Tienes un plan? Te confieso que lo he intentado todo.

―Dime… ¿El Duque tiene en este momento una favorita? ¿Una chica que prefiera últimamente? ―pregunto Kaito viendo directamente a los ojos a Len, el cual bajó un poco la mirada, la respuesta era obvia: ― ¿Tu hermana es la favorita? Bueno… Lo siento Len… Pero la usaremos de cebo.

― ¿De cebo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Usarla de carnada? ―exclamó Len, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba― ¡No! ¡Me niego...! ¡De ninguna manera...!

― ¡Es necesario! ―replicó Kaito, molesto por la terquedad de Len―, ¡Sin eso nuestro plan fracasará! ¡Entiende, Len…!

― ¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ―chilló Len, casi histérico y fuera de sí. Kaito retrocedió un paso― ¡Tú no has visto durante años…! _¡Años!_¡...lo que el Duque hacia a esas mujeres! ¡Tú no has sufrido desde los 10 años de la peste, el abandono y este infierno en esta maldita casa! ¡Tú no has visto a mujeres embarazadas beber de pócimas para abortar y ver como entierran sus bebés bajo tierra! ¡Tú no has soportado ver esas caras de familiares que quieren volver a verlas! Tu no… ―su voz se quebraba cada vez mas― ¡Tú no has visto como toman lo que es tuyo, lo que más amas y te lo destruyen en tu cara! ¡No lo entiendes...! ―Len sentía un deseo de saltar al cuello de Kaito, abofetearlo, tirarlo al suelo y estrangularlo, hacerle sentir algo del infinito horror que sentía él…

Kaito lo miraba con pena. Sus ojos mostraban límpidamente cada humillación, cada ultraje recibido desde hacía años. Toda lagrima derramada, todo su dolor, toda su furia contenía y a punto de explotar. Otros adultos pudieron haberse echado abajo ante torturas semejantes, perdido la cordura, suicidarse después de tanto horror visto y vivido... pero allí estaba Len, un verdadero superviviente. Debía admitir que perder a Meiko por cuatro meses no era nada comparado con ver a un ser querido tuyo ser mancillado en tu presencia y tu, atado de manos, incapaz de protestar. Kaito estaba admirado del rubio quien, siendo prácticamente un niño, soportó un verdadero calvario, mil veces peor que el suyo…

―Entiendo lo que sientes, Len―murmuró Kaito, como queriendo disculparse por su arrebato, se paró enfrente de él para verlo directo a la cara―…Sé que estar seis meses sin Meiko no es nada comparado con las deshonras que has vivido… Sé que estas desesperado y harto de esta situación… Pero entiende, Len: Las mujeres de este pueblo siguen despareciendo; madres de familia que trabajan en el mercado y niñas que vienen de la escuela... Seres inocentes que fueron arrancados vilmente para acabar en un puteadero privado para el cerdo del Duque, quedando embarazadas y sus frutos siendo enterrados bajo tierra… ―Len volvió a mirarlo―Mira Len : Te juro, aquí frente a las tumbas de estos niños inocentes... que Rin no sufrirá ningún daño. El Duque se distraerá con ella y tú y yo lo mataremos. Todas esas mujeres serán libres y podrán volver con sus familias. Recuperaré a Meiko y tú serás libre y tendrás a Rin… Todos ganamos ¿no? ―terminó, Kaito, aferrado a esta última esperanza de ganárselo― ¿No quieres recuperarla…? ¿No quieres a Rin…?

―Más que nada en el mundo―musitó Len.

―Entonces… ¿Qué dices Len? ¿Hecho? ―propuso Kaito extendiendo la mano. Len lo miró un instante. Aunque la vida le enseñó cruelmente a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Dios… una parte de su semi destruido corazón le dijo que no podía perder la oportunidad…

―Hecho.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

―Este lugar sí que es lujoso―decía Kaito muy a su pesar al ver todo el mobiliario desde la ventanita del sótano donde Len lo hizo entrar sigilosamente―Odio admitirlo, pero tiene buen gusto…

―Tiene buen gusto, pero como ya has visto, posee el alma de un cerdo y la lascivia de un caballo―dijo Len con desdén. Examinó a Kaito de arriba abajo. ―Una pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu talla de zapatos?

―40―contestó Kaito, señalándose sus enormes pies― ¿Qué pretendes, Len? ¿Qué….?― De pronto Len empujaba a Kaito en un gran cuarto helado donde guardaban toda la carne de res y comida congelada― ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?_!_

―Ya verás. Espera aquí.― replicó Len y cerró la puerta.

Salió del sótano, simulando llevar una montaña de ropa blanca, esquivando a Haku y a Neru en el camino. Vio a Rin durmiendo en su cama. Alcanzó a ver a Meiko bebiendo de un sake tras otro. Llegó al cuarto de lavandería del duque y cuando llegó al inmenso cesto de mimbre donde Gakupo guardaba toda la ropa confiscada de las mujeres y después de revolver mucho, sacó un vestido de color azul oscuro, decorado con amplios pollerones, perlas y encajes. Cruzó volando el rellano hasta llegar al Ático. Sacando de una abollada caja, sacó entre varios artículos de disfraces una peluca rubia rizada algo polvorienta. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de Luka le quitó con disimulo los zapatos de tacón alto y regresó de nuevo a la cocina.

― ¡Mira Kaito, encontré…!―Len se quedó en seco al ver a Kaito acuclillado contra la esquina del oscuro cuarto, abrazando unos botes de helado felizmente, como si hubiera oro en ellos―¡Kaito! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― ¡Oh Len! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amo tenía una guarnición jumbo de helado?―preguntó Kaito con los ojitos brillosos de felicidad― ¡Tiene de mi favorito: Vainilla! ―y se llevó una cuchara a la boca.

― ¡Vinimos a hacer reventar al maldito cerdo, no a comer helado! ―exclamó Len abofeteándose la frente― ¡Deja eso y ven aquí!

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Kaito acercándose y cuando vio el vestido abrió los ojos como platos― ¿¡Que es esto…!_? _¡Tú pretendes…!

―El Duque jamás _sospecharía_ de una inocente _mujer_ si se supone que todas caen "hechizadas" ante su poder demoníaco―dijo Len, acariciando vagamente y con aire abstraído la hoja de un cuchillo de carnicero… cosa que inquietó ligeramente a su aliado―Pero antes debo ir a… hacer algo. Pero regresaré antes del amanecer.

―Len, ¿qué estas….?―alcanzó a decir Kaito cuando Len le dejó en el suelo la ropa de mujer y salió disparado por la puerta de trasera― ¡Si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que haces para poder ayudarte…! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos juntos en esto…!― refunfuñó indignado antes de volver a comer otro pote de helado…

Pasaron varias horas. Kaito se quedó dormido con el quinto pote vacío y solo se despertó al tercer golpecito que le dio Len en el hombro. El sirviente tenía marcadas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido, sin embargo sonreía y la carrera le había teñido de rojo sus mejillas. Llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos, cubierto cuidadosamente con una tela oscura.

Toda la noche Len había recorrido casi 40 leguas a caballo, a través de los campos, las casas secretas donde solían celebrarse las reuniones del Aquelarre, la cueva donde estaba la Piedra del Oráculo y los Sacrificios y finalmente a la casita junto al río donde vivía "Búho del Pantano", como Len solía respetuosamente llamar al anciano brujo líder del Aquelarre, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

― ¿Qué es eso y dónde estabas? ―preguntó Kaito bostezando y sentándose en la mesita de roble, bebiendo a grandes tragos la taza de café y mordisqueando un trozo del plato de arenques y tocino ahumados que Len dejó entre ambos.

―Para acabar con alguien que ha hecho el pacto con el Señor del Inframundo, debemos usar estos puñales que hice que un cura bendijera y que luego, durante la _Misa Vana _(2)_,_ volvieran a bendecirlas, esta vez por un cura renegado e impregnándolo con una pócima especial ― susurró Len sin rodeos, tomando otro trozo y llevándoselo de una vez la boca. "_Brujería_" pensó Kaito con algo de miedo ―que es una mezcla de Agua Bendita y Agua Muerta._ "Una navaja en el corazón, cargada del veneno, es suficiente para acabar con la Bestia" _―recitó Len las palabras de su maestro (3)

― ¿Eso es todo? ―murmuró Kaito con pánico― ¿Funcionará?

―Reza a tu Dios por que así sea…

Len y Kaito esperaron todo el día para efectuar el asesinato, pues, según Len, era muy peligroso de mañana, ya que así podrían verlos y todo fracasaría. Los dos muchachos la pasaron en la cocina, refinando y aprendiéndose una y mil veces el plan hasta poder decírselos el uno al otro sin equivocación. Aunque en el fondo, Len resentía el detalle de usar a Rin en el plan…

― ¡Len! ―gritó Gakupo― ¡Ven aquí!

―Suerte, Len―susurró Kaito poniéndose la peluca. Len respiró hondo, salió de aquel oscuro sótano y entró a la sala donde su amo estaba sentado, una vez más de espaldas a él.

― ¿Qué desea, señor?

―Dime Len… ―Gakupo ni siquiera lo miraba, sino que veía el fuego arder alegremente ―Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué te gustaría que te dé?

― ¿Eh? ―Len se quedó perplejo. ¿Su amo dándole un regalo? ¡Si había ignorado los cuatro anteriores! ―No lo entiendo, mi señor.

―Cumples quince. Ya eres un hombre―dijo Gakupo con malicia―A pesar de que eres una maldita oveja descarriada Lenny, yo aun te _aprecio. _Así que… El día de tu cumpleaños… deberás _estrenarte_, como es costumbre en los pueblos. Volverte un hombre, _montando_ a una mujer: ¿Qué te parece si te regalo a Rin, _por un día_? ―Len se puso lívido, la presión sanguínea le empezaba a aumentar, la rabia le hacía hervir la cara… El muy maldito tiene que faltarle el respeto una vez más a él y a su hermanita… Pero ya no más. Gakupo lo miró soltando una risita ―No me veas con cara de rana disecada, Len: El incesto es un invento de la religión. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No has puesto tu sello en una mujer! Pero podrás hacer con Rin lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece? _―"Te diré lo que me parece" _pensaba Len _"¡Te odio! ¡No pararé hasta empujarte al Infierno, donde perteneces, maldito infeliz!"_―Tengo hambre: tráeme un pastel.

"¡Sí! ¡Un pastel! ¡Atrácate y revienta!" murmuró Len trayéndole el pastel y ver como Gakupo se lo comía― ¿Algo mas, mi señor…?

―Tráeme a Rin―ordenó. Los ojos de Len les llegó el brillo que solo salió cuando estuvo en la Misa Vana. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se coló por la hundida y pálida cara. Salió de la habitación y le hizo unos gestos a Kaito para que esperara la señal… Comenzó la primera fase del plan…

…Solo que Len no iba a permitir ni de chiste que Rin sea violentada otra vez.

Todo tiene un límite… y Len ya ha tocado el suyo. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Antes pasó por una vieja recamara y tomó uno de sus paños impregnados con sus pócimas. Respiró hondo. Una, dos veces, tres veces… Las palabras de Gakupo taladraban su cabeza:_ "¿Qué te parece si te regalo a Rin por un día? (…) Podrás hacer con ella con lo quieras..." _Len no podía engañarse: Era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Len amaba a Rin. La quería y la _deseaba_… Pero no _así. _No bajo el efecto de un hechizo. En las noches Len soñaba con que Rin, ya libre de la maligna influencia, se echara a sus brazos y le dijera que lo amaba… Todo por su _propia _voluntad.

Entró al cuarto donde estaba su hermana, quien se estaba maquillando frente al espejo, preparándose para ver a su amo: Vio al sirviente pero lo ignoró, como siempre, y volteó otra vez al espejo para terminar de adornarse. Len se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, para no dejar que se le escapara… y justo cuando Rin se levantó y fue a la puerta… Len repentinamente la agarró del antebrazo, atrayéndola hacía si, aplicándole una llave y poniéndole el paño contra la boca. La muchacha forcejeó un momento con el sirviente, tratando de liberarse, llamando a su amo… Finalmente la droga hizo efecto y Rin perdió el sentido y se desmayó en los brazos de Len.

Durante unos segundos estuvo consciente de lo que había hecho. Len alzó el desvanecido cuerpo en sus brazos, estrechándolo. Por fin cumpliría la promesa hecha a Rin esa helada noche en su habitación. Estaba a unos momentos de vengar su honor y el de su amada. La recostó en la cama con cuidado, contemplando el dormido rostro de su gemela. Len frunció el ceño: Todo su rostro estaba cubierto de un escabroso maquillaje de cortesana: sombra de ojos y un fuertísimo lápiz labial realmente extravagante digno de una ramera de barrio para atraer hombres. Le limpió el rostro con cuidado usando un pañuelo humedecido. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al ver la pálida faz revelando tantas atrocidades.

Tantas humillaciones… Tantas vejaciones… Se acabarían de una vez por todas.

―Lo siento, pero no pienso permitir que él vuelva a lastimarte―susurró Len acariciando su rostro―. Voy a ahorrarte ese desagradable acto. Lo que estoy a punto de hacer… Quizás Dios en el cielo y nuestros padres lo reprochen, pero también son testigos de lo que hemos sufrido, y verán que lo hago por ti, mi querida hermanita… ―musitó finalmente mientras se jalaba la amarilla cinta que recogía su largo cabello, dejándolo caer.

Acto seguido, Len fue al armario y buscando de entre el océano de trajes, sacó un vestido color amarillo con detalles en negro en la falda y pecho. Gracias a que Len había adelgazado mucho por el período de depresión, entró sin dificultad, aun con su traje de criado puesto y el cierre del traje cerró fácilmente. Tomó una hermosa cinta blanca y se la ató en lo alto de su cabeza. Len miró al espejo observando el resultado: En verdad se veía _exactamente _igual a Rin. Lo que iba a hacer no tenía nada que envidiar a lo que ocurre en el Acto II de _Story of Evil: "Servant of Evil",_ Sonrió satisfecho.

Todo el odio que desde el segundo intento fallido estaba apagado y sin vida, despertó con la fuerza de una locomotora a vapor. Finalmente tenía una solución. Al fin Len se desquitaría. Enterraría el cuchillo de descuartizar pollos en el vientre de Gakupo Kamui. Vengaría a su hermana, vengaría a toda la provincia y finalmente se realizaría un acto de justicia.

―Iré a buscarte después de que nos encarguemos del monstruo, princesa―musitó Len volviendo al lecho donde estaba su hermana e inclinándose lo más que los volantes del ceñido vestido le permitían… Le acarició el rostro, con la pasión del marido que acaricia el rostro de su amada antes de partir a la guerra. La besó suavemente, entrelazando sus manos, saboreando este preludio a la venganza tanto como pudiese. Finalmente se separó de ella y salió de la habitación, caminando al vestíbulo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La falda del vestido rozaba delicadamente las losas de piedra. Aunque le apretaba un poco el traje, sobretodo en el área de las caderas, se sorprendió al ver que las faldas eran muy cómodas… Aun así tenía miedo. Aunque ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba, no sabía cómo todo terminaría al final. Al llegar al primer rellano de la casa, vio al portador de todas sus desgracias, sentado en el sillón de la gran sala. El acero de la daga, escondido en el dobladillo de la amplia falda, le pareció temblar por un instante.

Kaito tenía que esperar. Aguardar a que el Duque se distrajera con el cebo que le habían puesto para atacar… y finalmente una figura femenina proyectó su sombra en la pared continua.

En verdad se parecían mucho, pensó Kaito al verla. Su amarillo vestido soltaba susurros contra el suelo. Sus largos cabellos rubios, algo alborotados, se movía dócilmente al caminar. Su mirada, en cambio, era fría y helada como si de un hielo se tratase. Kaito palideció cuando la chica volteó a mirarlo y le guiñó el ojo… No era ella, ¡era _él_!

― ¡Len, no! ¿¡Estás demente!_?_―susurró Kaito moviendo los labios, pero Len lo ignoró olímpicamente. Kaito quedó perplejo, pero no era momento de abortar la misión. "Muy bien… Vamos al plan B. Sacó la daga con manos temblorosas, impregnada del veneno del Aquelarre. Y se acercó mas pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

―Oh, ya estás aquí... ―Oyó murmurar el bastardo del Duque, al ver a quien _creía_ ver.

―Sí, mi señor... usted me ha llamado. Vengo aquí a satisfacer mi deseo de estar con mi señor―canturreó Len malignamente, imitando pasablemente la voz de su hermana, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amo, acariciándolo. Gakupo estaba extasiado ante lo que hacía su "bellaca", y más cuando sorpresivamente Len se sentó en su regazo, sonriendo seductoramente, con una destreza de prostituta que dejó a Kaito admirado por ver ese despliegue de cinismo y algo de truhanería.

Gakupo lo agarró de las caderas y lo empezó a besar con brutalidad y salvajismo. A Kaito prácticamente su mandíbula cayó al suelo y casi sintió náuseas al ver esa escena. En verdad ese sirviente tiene el pellejo bien curtido como para soportar eso sin vomitar. Miraba a Len con admiración y espanto mientras el criado fingía admirablemente que le encantaba como su amo le devoraba y palmoteaba descaradamente su trasero… Finalmente hizo una señal con los dedos. Kaito asintió y se acercó por detrás, sudando copiosamente, alzando la daga, que brilló bajo la luz mortecina de la cúpula del techo... Una gota de sudor se le escapó del mentón y cayó en el hombro de Gakupo…

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Gakupo se había volteado inesperadamente hacia atrás y le había agarrado la muñeca a Kaito, dejándolo paralizado por un momento. Fueron las milésimas de segundo más largas que se vieron jamás. Un segundo más tarde, Gakupo sintió el filo del acero atravesar la carne de espalda, tocando su corazón. Volteó sorprendido. No… Rin no hubiera podido… ¿O sí? La mirada de la _muchacha_se volvió turbia y compuso una sonrisa irónica, mientras se recogía el pelo rubio, haciéndose una cola de caballo…

―_Len… _

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir eso, pues una segunda daga se enterró en un lado de su costado, arrancándole un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por toda la aldea. Miró su abdomen donde descansaba la hoja del primer puñal, donde una mancha oscura empezaba a extenderse hasta su pecho, mientras palpaba con temblorosos dedos la segunda en su espalda. Su vista se nubló ligeramente, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a los dos hombres, apretándose la mano contra la herida, viendo como su sangre cambiaba...

_Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos se están volviendo al poco tiempo en gotas púrpuras._

Como en cámara lenta, Gakupo Kamui se desplomó en el suelo.

Pasaron varios segundos donde reinó el silencio. De pronto unos gritos y exclamaciones retumbaron por toda la casona: Todas las mujeres del Duque habían recobrado el sentido y ahora corrían en estampida hacia las puertas. Kaito se sorprendió: Rubias, morenas, castañas, rosas, verdes, azules... mujeres de todos los colores posibles, vistiendo escandalosos trajes con escote y prendedores de flores, descalzas y despavoridas, se acercaban a tropel a ellos. Len corrió hacia la entrada y forzó las cerraduras, para abrir a empujones las pesadas puertas de roble.

― ¡Corran! ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Son libres! ―vociferaba Kaito, apremiando a las muchachas.

Gakupo miraba impotente como todas las muchachas que había conquistado y esclavizado huían por los jardines hacia las puertas principales. Miku, Luka, Haku, Neru, Teto… todas y cada una de ellas huían de sus garras, para llegar al pueblo, entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y congoja de sus familiares, para hacerles ver donde habían estado.

― ¡Gumi! ―logró gritar a la última de las muchachas, que se había detenido para mirarlo. La mujer por la que había hecho todo lo que hizo, la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado... lo miró con la misma socarronería de la infancia, cuando se burló y lo rechazó por su rostro. Se acercó a él, con el viento invernal agitando el cortísimo vestido de seda―Gumi… Gumi… ―la llamó suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda―Ayúdame…

―En verdad eres aun más patético de lo que eras antes, Gakupo…me das lastima―replicó Gumi con desprecio, mirándole por encima del hombro― ¿Creías que reteniéndonos para tus caprichos serías feliz? Yo te quería como un amigo, pero ahora... Eres aun más feo y repugnante que con tu viejo rostro de Cuasimodo... Adiós, Gakupo... te veré en el Infierno, imbécil―y le pateó en el entrepierna, caminando resueltamente hacia la puerta, entre gritos de Gakupo.

― ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas…! ¡Todavía no te he dicho que te amo…!

― ¿…Y tú que sabes de amar a alguien? ―repuso Len cerrando la puerta de un golpe, sorprendiendo a todos: Era la primera vez en años, desde que había llegado a la casa, que tuteaba a Gakupo. Para Len no era nada: Él ya no _era_ su sirviente.

Había vuelto a su aspecto de antes: Se había quitado el vestido y su mirada reflejaba el fuego de la ira. Saboreaba su venganza, empeñado en no parpadear para no perderse ningún instante. Su ex amo, el poderoso Duque de Venomania, ahora reducido a lo que siempre había sido: Un infeliz.

Gakupo lo miraba asustado: Len… el niño que recogió del Orfanato hacia cuatro años, con la mirada huidiza, el cuerpo pequeño y enclenque, que jamás alzaba la cabeza y lo obedecía por miedo, jamás cuestionándolo... Esta allí, ya casi todo un hombre, plantado en el umbral, encontrándole con sus ojos azules, llenos de odio y desprecio. En sus manos llevaba…

―Len… ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡Eres mi Sirviente! ¡Mi esclavo! ¡Te ordeno que sueltes ESO! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO...!― chillaba Gakupo asustado al ver que Len traía un cofre lleno de herramientas y sacaba unos largos y oxidados clavos negros― ¡Obedéceme, Len!

Si, Gakupo Kamui era como un zorrito acorralado, herido y asustado que gemía por su vida... Y Len Kagamine era el lobo furioso que estaba a punto de destrozarlo con sus mandíbulas. Es algo sangrientamente irónico: El perro se volvió contra su dueño.

―Kaito, ¿te gustaría hacer los honores?―preguntó Len a Kaito, ignorando los gritos del hombre.

―Por supuesto―contestó Kaito cogiendo un mazo, esperando que Len extendiera los brazos de Gakupo, retorciéndose vanamente y con golpe seco, Kaito le enterró los clavos en ambas palmas del Duque, entre gritos desgarradores, dejándolo clavado en el suelo, con la sangre empezando a salir de sus manos, como una mariposa disecada, como una parodia de Cristo crucificado.

Len sacó un martillo grande. Una ira homicida hacía brillar y sacar chispas de sus azules ojos; Kaito tomó un martillo igual. Los martillos se abatieron, se oyeron crujir los huesos y el cielo se apagó para el Duque de Venomania. Entre gritos de Gakupo fueron rotos sus piernas y muslos, después los vengadores rodearon a su víctima y los mazos cayeron sobre brazos y antebrazos. Los golpes repercutía tanto en los radios y en los cubitos, las maderas crujían tanto como los huesos rompiéndose.

A una señal de Len, Kaito y él le arrancaron el pantalón de lino blanco y le bajaron las bragas, revelando la blanca y asquerosa humanidad del Duque. El miembro ahí tendido, como un miserable gusano blanco que causó tantas desgracias… Len tomó el largo atizador de la chimenea, todavía encendido y se acercó al aterrorizado Gakupo: Había aprendido esto del acto de Duque Maltravers al ejecutar a Eduardo II de Inglaterra (4)―Esto es de parte de todas las mujeres que has vejado, Duque, sobretodo de Rin…―sentenció Len y en un segundo, la larga varilla se enterró en su entrada hasta la próstata y luego el filo de un cuchillo de cocina cruzó el aire; un chorro de sangre salió volando, Gakupo volvió a gritar desgarradoramente, mientras su sexo y sus genitales eran arrojados al fuego. Se expandió un espantoso olor a carne quemada que solo aumentó la ira de los dos hombres, sobretodo en Len… Se supone que debería estar sonriendo, triunfante… ver a su ex-dueño gemir y llorar, pidiendo clemencia, lo enfurecía.

Len sacó un pequeño puñal que servía para comer almendras garrapiñadas y le abrió la camisa a Gakupo. Entre la semi inconsciencia, Gakupo sintió el filo del puñal cortar la piel y la carne (5), haciendo unos trazos, para ver finalmente la palabra: CERDO AL MATADERO.

Acto seguido, como acto de venganza por lo que le hizo a Meiko, Kaito agarro un tubo algo oxidado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza le introdujo aquel duro y grueso metal por el recto de una forma bien salvaje llegando a tocar sus órganos, provocándole sangrados internos. El Duque de Venomania emitió un grito desgarrador mientras la sangre salía por aquel tubo oxidado, cosa que agradó mucho a Len y lo movió un poco, destrozando algunos de sus órganos.

Ahora los ojos de Gakupo eran unas tenues rendijas blancas. Su corazón latía aun con fuerza. Le quedaba un soplo de vida al desgraciado. Cuando Len y Kaito, armados con largos cuchillos de cocina, alzaron sus armas para enterrárselas a la cabeza de Gakupo… Una botella de sake, venida de quien sabe dónde, se estrelló con fuerza contra el cráneo de Gakupo, partiéndose de por la mitad por el impacto, matándolo definitivamente.

Len y Kaito se quedaron perplejos por un instante, mientras la sangre salía de la cabeza de Gakupo y se extendía por sus largos cabellos, cubriéndolo de un charco de sangre. Alzaron lentamente la cabeza y vieron a Meiko respirando agitadamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la botella rota, que rezumaba sangre.

― ¡Meiko!― chilló Kaito de felicidad, corriendo hacía su prometida, tontamente esperando lágrimas, abrazos, besos... Pero le llegó un golpe en la cabeza― ¡Ah! ¡Uy! ¡Meiko! ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Qué me pasa?―chilló Meiko― ¡¿Donde carajo estabas?_!_¡He estado aquí desde hace 6 meses, esperando tú llegada como un príncipe azul...! ¡Y mira el momento que llegas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto eh? ¡Ya se: me dejaste por otra! , ¿Verdad? Eres un mujeriego libidinoso!

― ¡Meiko! ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? ¡Si yo te amo! ¡He estado siguiéndote las pistas desde que desapareciste! ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que quiero…? Tú… ¡tú eres mejor que el helado! ¡Ya lo dije! ¿Feliz?―tartamudeó Kaito, esperanzado con que Meiko se calmara… Recibió otro golpe y luego un beso apasionado de Meiko, que dejó al azulado turbado.

―Sabía que algún día dirías eso―dijo Meiko con una sonrisa burlona― ¿Y te digo algo? Te ves bien con vestido, Bakaito.―Kaito sonrió y la apresó en sus brazos, haciéndola girar en el aire.

Len solo vio divertido la escena y ahí recordó: ¡Oh, Rin! ¡Debía ir a buscarla! Subió las escaleras, dejando a los enamorados solos junto al cadáver y llegó al vestíbulo de arriba. Volvió a ver la rendija de la puerta abierta de Gakupo… Acababa de acordarse de algo. Algo que había pasado por alto desde hacía semanas… ¿Podía ser posible…?

Entró en la habitación de Gakupo y fue directo al enorme cuadro que estaba a un lado de la cama. Era un retrato rodeado de festón dorado donde el Duque hacía un dizque pose heroica, imitando Napoleón. Len hizo una mueca al gracioso cuadro y lo tiró al suelo. Dentro, en un hueco, reposaban dos cajas de hierro.

La primera estaba llena de cientos de monedas de oro, plata, pesetas y peniques: Eran los ahorros del Duque, o lo que quedaba, pero al menos había una cantidad considerable. En la segunda caja brillaron rubíes, esmeraldas, anillos y collares de perlas, colgantes de diamante y jade, broches de oro y plata cincelada con Ojos de Turquía y diademas de piedras preciosas y semi preciosas: Todas eran joyas de las desdichadas prisioneras del Duque, quien, cuando llegaba una nueva mujer, este mandaba a ocultar su vestido y se quedaba con sus joyas. Len finalmente halló la que buscaba: Tiró de de la delgadísima cadenilla de oro donde surgió un redondo guardapelo de oro cincelado, oscilando frente a su nariz. Estaba abierta y la foto de ambos, al igual que aquellas palabras grabadas a un costado, se veían claramente a contraluz.

_"Lo sabía" _pensó Len_, "Registré toda la habitación de Rin y jamás hallé ahí el guardapelo. Era obvio que el Duque se lo había quitado apenas llegó..."_

Dudó un momento, mientras su mirada iba de la caja de monedas a la de joyas. Por un lado, sabía que estaba mal robar, Rin y él, después de esto… ¿adónde irían...? Era huérfanos, su humilde hogar junto con muchos otros, había sido destruido después de la pandemia para evitar una re-propagación de la enfermedad. No podían, ni querían volver al Orfanato. Otra cosa... ya había visto varios copos de nieve cayendo al patio hacia días, acompañados de alfilerazos de frío. Incluso antes, hace meses, en el pueblo estaban llegando indicios que la cosecha había sido insuficiente. Len lo sabía, pues cada semana el dinero de los víveres había subido cada vez más: En Asmodín se pasaría invierno de hambre.

No: Len no quería que Rin tuviera que seguir sufriendo penas y sinsabores después de esto, sin hogar, pasando frío y hambre. Sacó del armario unas escarcelas (6) de lino y metió ambos contenidos en ellas. Len no estaba robando: estaba cobrando su bien _merecida _jubilación, ¿no?

Se las puso a la cintura y salió de la habitación. Allí, en el vestíbulo, Rin caminaba lentamente fuera de su habitación. Ya había pasado el efecto del narcótico . A Len el corazón le dio un vuelco a la altura de la nuez. La muchacha tenía la cara agotada y una palidez exangüe le cubría el rostro. Parecía confundida, y muy asustada.

― ¿Len…?― murmuró Rin al fin mirándolo. Len se regocijó al ver que su mirada volvió a ser la misma.― ¿Len… eres tú? ―allí el auto control de Len se desplomó: En un solo segundo, Rin era envuelta en los delgados brazos del sirviente, quien estaba cerca de estallar en sollozos de alegría, de rabia y de dolor, todo junto...

― ¡Rin, Rin Rin...!―no pararía de repetir su nombre si eso era posible; la estrechó con más fuerza en sus brazos― ¡Rin, al fin, ya todo terminó...! ¡Estás bien!

―Len, ¿dónde estoy?―preguntó Rin asustándose cada vez mas―Lo último que recuerdo es que entraba a este castillo y ese hombre para el que trabajas, vino a recibirme, me miró... y perdí el sentido. ¿Qué me sucedió...? ¿Qué fue lo que...?―se separó ligeramente de él y notó la blanca camisa de Len empapada en sangre― ¡Len! ¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre?―gimió ahogando un grito― ¿Que sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué tengo este vestido? ¿Por qué no llevo ropa interior? ¿Por que... porque me siento que me han hecho cosas malas, Len? ¡Contéstame!―sollozó Rin, golpeando su pecho con los puños, desesperada. Len le abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo los ríos de lagrimas correr por sus hundidas mejillas; la mirada de pena que le dio fue la desalentadora respuesta. Rin estalló en llanto, maldiciendo y chillando al tiempo que Len presionaba sus labios contra su frente con fuerza, las manos temblándole al sujetarla.

―Shhhh… ―susurró Len―Todo va a estar bien Rin. Si, es cierto: Hemos pasado por cosas malas aquí... Pero esas cosas malas ya terminaron. ¡Todo terminó, Rin!― acunó el lloroso rostro de su hermanita entre sus manos: ya no gritaba, pero hipaba ligeramente. Le secó las lágrimas con sus propios dedos―No llores Rin, pues ya todo esto se acabó. Aquí estoy... él no volverá a lastimarte nunca más…

Rin asintió haciendo grandes aspavamientos y se escondió una vez más en el pecho de Len. El sirviente la abrazó de nuevo, meciéndose ligeramente para calmarla. Len se había imaginado su reencuentro de una manera más… emocionante y feliz, pero esto era triste y cruel, como todo lo que el Duque les había hecho. Sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser duro para ambos... Pero ya todo había terminado y solo restaba seguir adelante... juntos.

― ¡Len!―se oyó desde abajo el grito aterrorizado de Kaito―. ¿Acaso te moriste o qué? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

―Vamos―Len le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y bajaron las largas escaleras. A Rin en todo el trayecto se le aparecían inquietantes fragmentos de lo que habría pasado en esa casa. Su horror no tuvo límites al ver una mano ensangrentada bajo un charco de sangre y con el cuerpo envuelto en una alfombra. Se aterrorizó al ver el cuerpo, al entender las manchas de sangre en el traje de su hermano y volteó la mirada―No mires, Rin ―le aconsejó él llevándola al vestíbulo para que no lo viera.

―Debemos salir de aquí. Se oyen desde aquí gritos de los lugareños. Van a venir aquí a ajustar cuentas con Gakupo. Si nos quedamos aquí puede recaer el linchamiento hacia nosotros. ―urgió Kaito presuroso mientras Meiko chillaba: _"¿Una turba? ¡¿Como que una turba, Kaito…_?_!"_

―Saldremos por el cobertizo, allí está el bosque y podemos ocultarnos allí―contestó Len, hurgando entre los cajones de la cocina sacó una lámpara de minero y una navaja.

Los cuatro salieron presurosos hacia la puerta de la cocina: Len a la cabeza, guiando al grupo, quien agarraba a Rin, detrás de ella Meiko y por último iba Kaito. Cruzaron el patio hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, pasando por un viejo túnel de ladrillos, para luego adentrarse en el bosque. Estaba completamente oscuro y la luz de la lámpara era lo único que les guiaba el sendero que seguir. No se detuvieron ni miraron hacia atrás, hasta un claro cubierto de brezo. Desde allí, ocultos entre las rocas, vieron llegar a la turba enfurecida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La llegada de las rehenes a sus hogares trajo la congoja y la felicidad… Después de tantos meses y años sin verlas y allí estaban, sanas y salvas... ya muchos creyeron que no volverían o que habían muerto... y cuando supieron lo que había pasado, que el Duque de Venomania las había secuestrado y retenido para su placer, la conmoción y el espanto cruzaron todos los extremos del pueblo. Todo se transformó en ira. Tomaron sus garrotes, machetes, tridentes y antorchas. Hombres, mujeres y niños salieron en tropel de sus casas. En cuestión de minutos, el pueblo de Matsue se alzó contra el castillo.

Derribaron la verja negra que cerraba el jardín principal. Al echar abajo las puertas enormes principales a punta de hacha, dispuestos a matar al Duque de Venomania allí mismo, hallaron una macabra sorpresa: Envuelto en la carísima alfombra tupida, junto a un tocadiscos que tocaba solo y repetidamente _Radetzky March,_hallaron el cuerpo roto, sanguinolento, sin cabeza, sin sexo y empalado a lo Vlad Tepes, con la perturbadora inscripción en el pecho y clavos en sus manos; concluyeron, demasiado tarde, que alguien ya lo había hecho y de una manera que insinuaba acto de satanismo.

Siguieron inspeccionando toda el área, encontraron en el laboratorio del sótano cientos de libros sobre Pactos Demoníacos y una marca en el piso, en forma de Pentagrama corroboró las sospechas. Miles se santiguaron en ese instante. También hallaron un salón suntuosamente decorado con un armario con hermosos vestidos de mujeres y niñas. Muchas habitaciones estaban lujosamente decoradas para las prisioneras. En otra habitación cerrada con llave encontraron el horror que escondía el Duque: En ella, había unas cincuenta jarras, potes y palanganas con restos humanos en conservación: grasa hecha manteca, sangre coagulada, cabellos de criatura, esqueletos de manos, polvo de hueso... Los perros en el patio desenterraron un total de 150 sacos donde contenían restos de fetos de bebé, casi todos de 5 a 7 meses de gestación.

La indignación se expandió a toda la multitud. Después de varias horas de histeria y rabia, el interior del antes majestuoso castillo de Gakupo Kamui mostraba un espectáculo de desolación: de las bodegas corría el vino de las cubas destrozadas, y en lo ladrillos contaban la historia de la reciente carnicería que se había hecho. Desaparecieron todos los objetos de valor del Duque, aunque sus joyas ya se habían esfumado. Solo se veían cortinas de lecho rasgadas, muebles destrozados y tapices arrancados. Sacaron a rastras el cadáver del Duque para dejarlo allí, en medio de la masa furiosa, para arrojarle piedras y escupitajos.

Al final, Honne Dell, marido de Yowane Haku, hizo traer del pueblo cientos de galones de gasolina y le prendió fuego al castillo. Toda la turba soltó alaridos de triunfo, gritos y cánticos religiosos al ver la casa maldita desaparecer tras las llamas, un acto de exorcismo masivo. Las torres, las almenas, el patio, el campanario, las casas anexas fueron devoradas con un fuego que llegaba a los casi 5 metros de altura, cuyo humo se veía hasta a 10 kilómetros de distancia…

… El fuego infernal se reflejaba en los azules ojos de Kagamine Len, aferrando la mano de su hermana, contemplando el acto hasta el final.

-.-

Los días siguientes fueron de gran agitación para la comarca. En el pueblo nunca se supo exactamente quien asesinó al Duque de Venomania. Los duques Akaito y Meito, al saber la noticia de la muerte de su amigo, rogaron al Rey que se apresara al sirviente de este, pues estaban seguros que él había sido.

―Es necesario que sepa, noble _Sire, _que este sirviente fue el causante de la muerte de nuestro amigo. Atentar contra la vida de un miembro de la realeza es un sacrilegio. ¡Apréselo y llévelo a la guillotina! ―decía Akaito con tono afectado.

Pero el pueblo, aunque lo hubiera creído, también tenía sus propias teorías: Pudo haber sido otro; ¿quién sabe...? Y si lo del sirviente era cierto, entonces no estaban dispuestos a entregar a alguien de su gente que, sin saber _exactamente _quién es, había traído justicia a este pueblo maldito. Los pueblerinos se basaron en los testimonios de las mujeres y las pruebas halladas dentro y fuera del castillo, pero los Duques no los tomaron en cuenta.

― ¡Eso no es más que una calumnia! ¡El Duque Gakupo fue un alma gentil y caritativa como ninguna otra! ¡Jamás se hubiera aprovechado de damas y doncellas para su beneficio! _¡Jamás _vi una mujer en su castillo! ¡Todo esto es un escándalo!―aullaba Meito.

Finalmente el Rey mandó a varios de sus arqueros para buscar al responsable de la muerte del Duque de Venomania y el pueblo estalló. Los burgueses y los campesinos se lanzaron contra la policía y varios de la aristocracia, que se pusieron de lado de los Duques. Asmodín vivió los peores días de su historia desde la epidemia de viruela. Los Duques y la nobleza fueron empujados hasta las ciénagas de Aligues donde a punta de palos fueron apelados, traspasados, hundidos en el fango, ahogados... La tierra se tragaba su propia aristocracia. Las mansiones fueron saqueadas y vaciadas hasta los cimientos donde sus ocupantes quedaron peores que los campesinos más pobres.

La histeria de la Iglesia no tuvo límites al ver que en ese lugar había un culto a la brujería con el mismo Duque y se arrojaron contra el pueblo. Aquí ciento quince cadáveres, aquí ciento cincuenta y dos... ni una sola zona de allí se salvó de la hoguera expiatoria. La misma iglesia del pueblo fue consumida por las llamas. No perdonaron a nadie, ni mujeres ni niños. El viento de Asmodín estaba impregnado del atroz olor de las hogueras, haciendo réplicas de la tristemente célebre "Gran Hoguera Morada" donde el castillo de Gakupo fue consumido hasta las cenizas.

Al final, después de varios días de caos, el Rey, creyendo la historia de las secuestradas, mandó al Papa a excomulgar a Gakupo y a enterrarlo en su castillo, que quedó maldecido para siempre.

Nana subió las nudosas manos a la imagen de la Virgen Negra que estaba sobre el pedestal. Las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro cercado de arrugas donde la historia de la Bestia de Venomania, que sería recordada tristemente hasta nuestros tiempos, aun cuando Matsue desapareciera, se veía claramente…

―Gracias Len… Bendito seas. Bendito sea el _Lobo de Venomania… _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana antes, cuatro figuras encapuchadas salieron del helado patio del hostal para abordar el pequeño carruaje tirado por mulas. Kaito abrió con rapidez las portezuelas y Rin y Meiko entraron, seguidas por Len y él. Azuzó a las mulas y estas partieron a la embarrada carretera que daba a la salida del pueblo. Pueblerinos abrigados hasta las narices los veían pasar. La primera nevada llegó con una larga danza de copos de nieve, cubriendo el frío suelo. Los campos estaban negros y desiertos; los animales de granja berreaban de frío apretujados en redil, el aire olía a fogatas de leña verde.

Aunque estaban cubiertos de buenas mantas, dentro del carruaje hacía algo de frió también. Meiko destapó la primera botella de sake de la jornada, entre las protestas de Kaito, argumentando que las necesitaba para soportar el frío.

― ¿Puedo rodearte con mi brazo, Mei-chan?―decía galantemente Kaito, como si quisiera enseñarle a Len lecciones de galantería. Meiko le respondió con un zape en la nuca y acto seguido se acurrucó en su hombro, entre sonrojos de Kaito.

― Está bien, pero no vayas a babear mi vestido cuando te duermas o tu reserva de helado desaparecerá en el río― murmuró Meiko amenazadoramente.

Los gemelos miraban divertidos la escena. Esa capacidad de pasar de la casi violencia a la ternura daba risa y enternecía a la vez. Len sintió envidia de Kaito, por tener una mujer que amar y que este fuera correspondido. Notó que Rin los miraba con algo de tristeza y Len le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos. Ella compuso una débil sonrisa de respuesta y se acurrucó en el pecho de Len, cerrando a medias los ojos. En verdad el bamboleo del carruaje y el bombeo rítmico del corazón de su amigo, hicieron que se adormeciera casi enseguida, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas de los últimos acontecimientos, entre ellos uno que la inquietaba particularmente.

―Len, ¿adónde nos quedaremos cuando lleguemos a la cuidad?― musitó Rin mientras una ligera ráfaga de viento le despeinaba.

―Ya veremos Rin, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien cuando lleguemos―respondió Len besando su frente y acariciando su cabello; detrás de él estaban las escarcelas con la oportunidad de que ambos tuvieran una vida mejor de la que tenían. Rin asintió lánguidamente y dejó que él siguiera acariciando su cabellera y espalda, mientras sucumbía al mundo de los sueños, donde no tenía que temer más al Duque, pues estaba a salvo, lejos de ese castillo y en brazos de Len.

Len alzó los azules orbes al viejo madero que, antaño, permitía mostrar al caminante la entrada al camino del bosquecillo; ahora un cerco rodeado de púas flanqueaba la entrada con un cartel en grandes letras góticas que decía: _Prohibido Pasar_. Sonrió con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y triunfo; se apoyó contra el espaldar, acomodándose mejor para no incomodar a Rin y para dormitar un poco.

Miró tiernamente la preciosa carga que reposaba en sus brazos, le apartó un mechón que le impedía ver su rostro. Posó la barbilla en su cabeza y apretó más fuerte el abrazo, para obligar a aquella cabecita a pegarse más estrechamente a su pecho. ¡Oh, como la amaba tanto...! A Len ya no le importaba la que la Iglesia y sus Mandamientos dijeran de ellos, su comentario sobraba. El amor es un barco sin capitán definitivamente, que lo lleva a donde el viento le dé la gana de empujar. Aunque Len se moría por sujetarle de los hombros y decirle toda la verdad, todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había hecho para liberarla y que se consumía de amor por ella... Sabía que todavía no: Rin había pasado por una experiencia traumática y él mismo tuvo su buena racha de penas; había que esperar que las heridas de sus corazones, todavía sangrando, terminaran de curarse... Además, no sabía que sentía Rin por él...

Pero ya habría tiempo para saberlo. Ahora lo importante para el Lobo de Venomania era dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author´s Note:**

**(1) **Mezquino. _Mesquine _o _Meschine. _Feble, pobre, endeble o miserable: Era el calificativo general que se le daba a sirvientes.

**(2) Misa Vana: **práctica mediaval donde, contraria a la misa cristiana, se reunían adeptos a la magía negra para practicar conjuros y hacer sacrificios a la Diosa Madre. Actualmente estos adeptos se denominan "Wiccanos". Podriamos decir que Len renegó del cristianismo y se convirtió a la Wicca.

**(3) **Frase de la película "Diabólica Tentación" (_Jennifer´s Body_) con Megan Fox.

**(4) **Eduardo II de Inglaterra murió en 1326 en Berkeley, atravesado analmente por un atizador encendido, simbolizando que su homosexualidad arruinó el país.

**(5) **Escena parecida a "Hannibal: El Origen del Mal" Aunque más se parece a la primera parte de **Millenuim: **"Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres" porque Len escribió "Cerdo" al igual que Lisbeth Salander.

**(6) **La **Escarcela** (_scarsella_) era una especie de bolsa que se llevaba suspendida del cinto de formas variadas y muy artísticas que estuvo de uso durante los siglos XIV y XV. Finalmente, se utilizó para designar un bolsillo asido al cinto utilizado por trajineros, pastores y gente de campo.

Próximo capítulo: Twincest y KaiMei.


	4. Baile de Medianoche

**Shade: **Llegamos a la segunda cosa que la gente más quería ver, además de ver al Berenjena morir de manera sádica =D ¡Twincest!

**Sess: **Ignoren a Shade, no se ha tomado su medicamento… Pero ahora sí. *Saca una jeringa monstruosa, Shade sale huyendo y Sess la persigue*

**Playlist de hoy: "Secret" **de The Birthday Massacre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de varias semanas, finalmente el invierno llegó con toda su fuerza a toda la región. Esta vez el sol definitivamente se escondió y no volvería por ahora. Un amplio manto blanco cubrió todos los campos y caminos. Copos de nieve cubrían las terrazas y los tejados poseían ahora curiosos sombreros blancos. Remolinos de nieve agitaban las ramas y levantaban los abrigos. Los ríos se congelaron y para sacar agua ya no se podía hacer a cubas sino a golpes de hacha. Un frio que no respetaba ni a las piedras hacia estremecer los miembros del cuerpo aun dentro de las pieles.

En Asmodín, tal y como Len había presentido desde hacía mucho, hubo invierno de hambre.

Allí, el medio kilogramo de trigo se vendía a sesenta piezas de oro y el medio fardo de leña vieja, a treinta y cinco, precio jamás alcanzado. Las últimas cosechas estaban destruidas y enterradas a 5 metros bajo tierra. El ganado se moría de falta de forraje y la gente se peleaba por los restos. El viejo cementerio de la campiña volvió a abarrotarse y muchas madres desconsoladas enterraban a sus hijos en el paraje, junto a las viejas fosas comunes donde reposaban los huesos de los padres de Rin y Len. La mala cosecha, el escándalo del Duque de Venomania y sus mujeres, su misterioso y violento asesinato y la purga expiatoria posterior a su caída, alimentaban a la trágica imaginación popular. Muchas de las víctimas, entre ellas Miku, Luka y Gumi, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron para siempre del pueblo maldito, rápidamente quedando en el olvido…

Dejemos de una vez este pueblo que se hunde y vayámonos unos kilómetros al este…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len apartó el largo cortinaje que cubría los ventanales para que entrara algo de claridad a la habitación. Desde el alba estaba despierto, pues se había acostumbrado a levantarse siempre temprano para hacer las tareas domésticas del castillo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ya no tendría que hacer nada de eso; ya no sería más la _"muchacha de servicio"_como Gakupo solía decirle a sus espaldas. Hizo crujir los huesos de los hombros y manos.

¿En verdad había pasado todo esto? Se sentía como si todo lo que hacía pasado en el castillo de Asmodín no había pasado no hacía semanas, sino hacia _años_. Tenía la sensación de haber emprendido un viaje de cientos de kilómetros. La época de la infancia le era ahora ajena y extraña. La vida perdida le parecía tan lejana y palpable a la vez: _"Me siento como si tuviera cincuenta años, y ni siquiera tengo quince. Has perdido el juicio, Lenny"_se decía meneando la cabeza.

Desde la madrugada de pesadilla en la cual se escaparon en el pequeño carruaje para bordear los campos devastados por la tormenta para luego llegar a la frontera Azul, como un hambriento que se harta de comida creyendo nunca saciarse, Len tomaba posesión del universo con la mirada. La perspectiva de ser libre y tener a Rin a salvo con él le provocaba una especie de vértigo.

"¿Volveré a acostumbrarme a la libertad?" Se preguntaba.

Ateliesta (1), población del Reino Azul, y por lo tanto, feudo de Kaito y de Meiko-nee, parecía unos pueblitos mostrados en los libros ilustrados y en las tarjetas postales. Ese lugar se caracterizaba con eterno aire de mercados, de harina con manteca y leño verde humeante. Las casitas de piedra y de madera, los tejados en forma de aguja y sus muros de más de 500 años de antigüedad, sumados al invierno, le daban un aspecto de aldea navideña… Si, es una exageración, tómenlo como un dato humorístico para relajar el ambiente, señores.

Pronto llegaron al hogar de Kaito y Meiko, más pequeño que el castillo de Gakupo, pero sin duda más acogedor según Len, acordándose de las frías y umbrías bóvedas de los sótanos, en las que rezumaban humedad. Meiko, quien de hecho gobernaba la casa (con puño de hierro y botella de Smirnoff a la vez) les designó un cuarto para cada uno. Allí, una residencia entre bosques, los gemelos conocían el invierno de la libertad.

Ahora miraba alrededor de _su _cuarto: Una habitación pequeña, de escaso mobiliario pero agradable, un pequeño escritorio, armario, y librero de madera oscura. Una cama amplia colocada al ala oeste del cuarto, cuyo único adorno era un escudo en la cabecera, puesto en el sitio exacto donde antes había un crucifijo, que Len deliberadamente hizo quitar. En los ventanales en forma de guillotina colgaban unos carámbanos de hielo y había rastros de aguanieve en los cristales. En la esquina más alejada, reposaba un calentador de agua. Habitación sencilla, pero definitivamente mejor que el habitáculo donde antes dormía.

Len dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y se volteó, pues acababan de tocar a su puerta y él corrió a abrir: En el umbral de la habitación estaba su hermana, con pinta de que acaba de levantarse. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de bizcochos y dos tazas de té. Aunque el invierno mantenía la misma palidez exhausta de sus mejillas, Rin se veía mejor físicamente. Len también había recuperado vigor en las últimas semanas; en verdad, la fortuna fue amable con ellos.

— Buenas días, Rin. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí, muy bien—respondió ella con voz tenue—. Este… Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee van a salir y me pidieron que te dejara esto, pues debías tener hambre—ni siquiera lo miraba—Bueno… ya… ya me voy—y se levantó para salir de la habitación… cosa que Len evitó, sujetándole de la muñeca suavemente.

Ella se estremeció levemente y volteó la cara, rehuyéndole la mirada. Len sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. En ellos no era ajena la famosa "telepatía de gemelos". La hizo girarse hacia él con cuidado y la rodeó con sus brazos cuidadosamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Desde su llegada, Len se deshacía en consuelo para Rin. La adolescente había recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos del castillo y eso la había aterrorizado de sobremanera. Lloraba y sollozaba, aterrada con la espantosa idea de haber servido como esclava sexual del Duque de Venomania, sin siquiera saberlo, lo que lo hacía más terrible todavía. Se encerraba y no hablaba con nadie, se podía quedar por horas mirando el vacío. Un día Len a la halló arrodillada en el cuarto de baños, completamente vestida, empapándose con agua caliente, llorando. Esa imagen le partió el corazón. Sin pensarlo, Len se metió dentro, sin importarle mojarse también, para acunarla en su pecho y consolarla, también necesitado de apoyo:

—Todo va a estar bien, Rin… Aquí estoy. Deja de llorar, por favor… Nadie volverá a hacerte daño —le había susurrado en aquella ocasión.

Len a solo deseaba que su princesa sonriera de nuevo. Estaba todo el tiempo a su lado. La llevaba de paseos por los alrededores de la casona con tal de animarla y distraerla. Le hablaba durante horas, sobre los campos verdes en el verano, sobre curiosas anécdotas de infancia, sobre todo. Cuando la oía gritar por las noches por una pesadilla, las cuales eran frecuentes, corría a su lado y se acurrucaba con ella; La abrazaba y la consolaba; le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ya nadie volvería a lastimarla más; la mecía y la arrullaba con sus canciones favoritas y se quedaba a su lado hasta la mañana siguiente. En ocasiones, Rin le suplicaba que le contara exactamente _todo _lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, e Len lo hacía… omitiendo ciertos detalles, para no lastimarla más.

Entre eses detalles estaba, por supuesto, la brujería. Len se juró a si mismo que ese aspecto de su vida ya acabado se quedaría secreto hasta que la boca se le llenara de tierra.

La estancia se había quedado en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba, algo audible, era la respiración de la muchacha en el hombro de su amigo. El ex sirviente estaba desesperado. ¿Qué haría para devolver esa mágica sonrisa en su rostro, que tanto deseaba ver? De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Era un regalo de Navidad, pero aun así…

—Rin… quiero enseñarte algo.

La rubia alzó la cabeza levemente, encontrando que Len había sacado un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo y lo había colocado en su regazo. Era cuadrado, envuelto en papel satinado y adornado con un sencillo moño. Se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir o hacer. Len le sonrió lánguidamente, en un gesto que quería decir: "Ábrelo". Desprendió el moño, rompió la envoltura y abrió la tapita: Un resplandor dorado le dejó momentáneamente boquiabierta. Era…

—Len… esto es…

—Este… pensaba dártelo en Navidad, pero no resistí el hecho de esperar tanto—dijo Len, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Me dejas ponértelo…?

Rin asintió, dejando que Len se colocara detrás de ella, pasando la cadenita de oro en su cuello y la cerrara con el pequeño broche. Al fin el Guardapelo regresó con su dueña. Abrió las doradas portezuelas para ver la diminuta foto de ambos, tomada hacia casi quince años. Quince años que se fueron volando y en la cual vivieron muchas cosas que otros jamás desearían.

Se volteó y encaró a su hermano… Len se quedó en aire extático, pues acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso: De las comisuras de los labios de Rin se asomaba algo que era parecido a una sonrisa, pero luego de semanas sin hacerlo, para Len era mucho más valioso que todo el poder y el oro del mundo; pues para muchas personas, no hay nada más precioso que un gesto de la persona amada. Len extendió los brazos una vez más; como si estuviera sonámbula, la rubia se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, no por consuelo, sino por el placer de sentir esa calidez que su hermano solía desprender. Era simplemente maravilloso: Len allí, abrazándole con tanta fuerza e infinita ternura, como si no quisiera ir.

—Se que ahora no son tiempos fáciles, Rin… Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti; no importa lo que haya pasado, siempre serás mi hermanita y siempre te amaré. Lograremos superar esto juntos, te lo prometo—musitó Len posando las manos en ambas mejillas, acariciándolas—. Sonríe, mi princesa. Por favor… sonríe para mí.

Rin se sintió conmovida por esas palabras y sonrió débilmente, para placer del rubio. Se tomaron de las manos, que ya no calzaban; las de Len eran un poco más largas y fuertes que las de ella. Sus dedos se encontraron (los de Rin, suaves y finos, los de Len, duros y curtidos), se interrogaron y se entrelazaron, en un tierno gesto que tenía más seguridad que un beso, como si las manos de dos seres se unen en una misma plegaria… Eran ellos contra el mundo.

—Te quiero, Len—musitó Rin después de un rato en silencio. —. Gracias… por todo.

—Y yo a ti, Rin—respondió Len también en un susurro—. No hay de qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Podríamos decir que ese invierno sirvió justamente para sanar. Encerrados en la casa por la nevada, los jóvenes tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, para buscar en el otro apoyo y compañía.

Con el paso del tiempo, Rin fue recuperándose del trauma: sonreía más a menudo y era más activa, ya no se sumía en esos inquietantes silencios que llenaban de angustia a su gemelo, se sentía más tranquila; Rin finalmente entendió que no era sano quedarse estancada en el dolor y el odio que lo mejor era seguir adelante. Una violación nunca se supera, esa es la verdad, pero es posible sobrellevarla.

Con todo, Rin quería dar el siguiente paso en su rehabilitación y eso era: desprendiéndose de todo el pasado y volver a empezar de nuevo. Con eso en mente, logró convencer a Len de dejarla abandonar el Conservatorio.

—Nunca me sentí muy feliz allí, ¿sabes?; era como una especie de club esnobista, exclusivo y discriminatorio. Las chicas me trataban mal porque siempre me tocaba el protagónico, la envidia las corrompía y las viejas de las profesoras ni se digan. ¡Como extrañaba a Len para destrozar cosas! —le decía a Meiko.

¡En verdad como extrañaba esos días! Cada vez que miraba la diminuta foto, Rin volvía ver los campos de lirios y girasoles, en el que ella y Len luchaban en los fangales y luego corrían a revolcarse en el heno del establo. A veces veía en la calle a niños jugar en la nieve y en seguida se imaginaba a sí misma y a Len de pequeños, volviendo a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas, Len, cuando jugábamos en el sótano del orfanato y nos creíamos piratas?—suspiró ella una tarde mientras tomaban el té. Su hermano le sonrió. El hecho de que Rin ya no quisiera hablar del Duque y ahora solo de recuerdos de infancia, era una señal inequívoca de recuperación… y una ventana a esos recuerdos lejanos.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes algo? Kaito me habló del ático de aquí que no ha sido abierto en _años. _¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

Rin se mordió el labio. Un ático, sucio y polvoriento se convertía de pronto en una cueva del tesoro, sin embargo…—Pero Len ya no tenemos nueve años—le recordó.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ya seremos aburridos cuando tengamos 80 y ni nos podamos mover. ¡Rin, me prometiste en tus cartas que nos divertiríamos! ¡Aprovechemos que ellos no están! —dijo Len levantándose, extendiendo la mano para que ella la sostuviera. Un gesto que más adelante tendría otro significado…

El entusiasmo de Len era asombroso comparado con los cuatro años de desesperación que vivió en el castillo. Diríamos que lentamente, Len recuperó las ganas de vivir y apaciguó a los _demonios internos_ que lo empujaron al _Mal. _El tener a Rin, sana y feliz, contribuyó poderosamente en ello.

Para Rin y Len, obligados por las dificultades a madurar demasiado pronto y a dejar las chiquillerías atrás, los días siguientes fueron una válvula de escape a todo sentimiento negativo: Exploraban los terrenos aledaños a la casa y al pueblo, organizaban cabalgatas a campo traviesa y armaban épicas batallas de nieve. Al caer la tarde, cansados y felices, Len y Rin se sentaban, barquillo en mano, a contemplar el atardecer.

Diciembre se fue rápido. Como cayó una nevada monumental que literalmente lo enterró todo, Kaito, Meiko, Rin y Len pasaron Navidad, el cumpleaños de los Kagamine y Año Nuevo en la sala de estar. La tragedia y el tiempo transcurrido terminó por unir profundamente a los cuatro, en esos días se reían a carcajadas mientras Kaito gemía de felicidad junto a sus cinco cajas de helado premiun Hagen Daaz, mientras Meiko sopesaba sus quince botellas de coñac, se reía de él y los jóvenes se embutían en la boca del otro cucharadas grandes de flan de caramelo. El día del cumpleaños de los gemelos, mientras devoraban los trozos de su pastel de naranjas con crema de plátano, Rin quedó sorprendida al ver la talla y el brillo de las piedras preciosas en las escarcelas. Boquiabierta, cuando le preguntó a Len de donde las sacó, él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa, Rin—contestó alegremente—. Lo importante es que con esto tendremos más que suficiente para tener nuestra propia casa. Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee se casarán muy pronto y necesitarán todo este lugar para tener a su familia. ¿No te gustaría? ¿Vivir en tu propio hogar como una princesa?

Rin se sonrojó levemente. A veces recordaba con nostalgia en su pobre casita en el campo, que fue cerrada en la epidemia. Aun así, la idea de vivir con Len, como una familia otra vez, le emocionaba. Sintió mucho agradecimiento por todas las molestias que el rubio se había tomado por ella: "Que buen hermano tengo; siempre piensa en mí" se dijo así misma enternecida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un leño entero, sobre brasas incandescentes, se consumía entero en la chimenea. En la ventana más próxima se levantaba el mediodía de marzo, avaro de luz. Rin estaba sentada hacía horas, tratando de concentrarse en su labor de encaje, terminando por volver a mirar a la ventana. Len no estaba. Había salido con Kaito a… bueno, no le dijo exactamente adonde: _"Es una sorpresa" _le había dicho. Y por eso lo esperaba, y mientras tanto, trataba de distraerse del mar de pensamientos que rondaban por su mente.

En estos últimos tiempos, Rin sintió que había vivido tres vidas, completamente diferentes. Es como si una Rin distinta la una de la otra, ocupase esa vida: La primera empezaba como una niñita alegre y caprichosa, jugando con su hermano en los campos y con sus padres y que terminaba trágicamente con su separación de Len. La segunda era la más confusa, pero también la más horripilante: recordaba subir los escalones al vestíbulo de ese sombrío castillo, ver entre los haces de sombras los penetrantes ojos azules del Duque de Venomania y de allí hundirse en un mundo extraño y difuso, del cual despertó violentamente en brazos de Len, manchado en sangre. Y la ultima de esas vidas, era la de ahora, en la que disfrutando de una calma relativa y serena, estaba esperando la llegada de su hermano.

Tres vidas tan diferentes… y la única constante en ellas era la figura, ya fuera ausente o pletórica, de Len.

Pensando en Len precisamente… tenía que admitir que últimamente tenía extraños sentimientos por él. En verdad estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que Len había hecho por ella. Desde rescatarla hasta ofrecerle consuelo. Sin embargo… ese agradecimiento metamorfoseó en algo más profundo. Se sonrojaba cuando Len le tomaba de la mano cuando salían a jugar afuera. Aunque ya no tenía pesadillas sobre Venomania, aun no podía resistirse a levantarse de la cama y acurrucarse con Len en la suya, no por miedo, sino por la necesidad de sentir la calidez del pecho de su hermano, la suavidad de sus brazos rodeándole, y esa aura de protección que irradiaba. Actos tan inofensivos que Len le daba como un beso en la frente o una mano acariciando su mejilla, eran gestos que la sonrojaban a más no poder, y le daban un enorme significado.

Por otro lado, no dejaban de acosarla las enseñanzas religiosas que le impusieron en el orfanato y en el Conservatorio: El incesto era considerado pecado. Era algo monstruoso, casi animal. Merecedor de 99 pedradas de parte de todos los demás. En ocasiones Rin sentía pánico por tener este cruce de sentimientos por Len y más de una vez la rubia se preguntaba con espanto si lo que sentía por Len era una cruel secuela de sus traumas pasados (2). No sabía qué hacer. No tenía respuestas… y lo que más le atormentaba era que no sabía lo que Len sentía por ella… Internamente, Rin guardaba la insensata esperanza de que Len la mirara no como una hermana, sino como una mujer.

—Oye, Rin—Meiko se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana con ella. —No te vas a quedar esperando a Len toda la tarde, ¿o sí? Conociendo a Bakaito, no dudes que la hará a Len un _tour_por todas las heladerías del pueblo—agregó con una venita de la sien hinchada—. Me preguntaba… Si te gustaría salir conmigo a un bar que está cerca de aquí. Te enseñaré a beber y… quien sabe, hasta podrías conocer a algún chico que te guste. ¿Qué me dices?

Rin fingió que su propuesta no le interesaba—Gracias, Meiko-nee, pero ahora no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie.

— ¡Ah, vamos Rin! ¿No se supone que ya te curaste esa depresión que tenias? ¡No dejes que lo que ocurrió en el pasado arruine tu vida! El pasado es pasado, ¿vale? La virginidad no es "un sello de garantía" como dicen esos vejetes estúpidos de la Iglesia.

—Gracias por esas palabras, Meiko.

—De nada, querida… ¡Pero aún no me has dicho porque no quieres ir! Es eso, o… ¿O no será que ya te gusta alguien? —Aunque trató de negarlo, el sonrojo de Rin la delató— ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es?

Rin se quedo callada unos minutos no sabía si decirle a Meiko que quien estaba enamorada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Los echaría a ambos de su casa? Aunque Meiko era muy amable con Len y ella, Rin recordaba con miedo el célebre "Rostro de las Consecuencias" de Meiko, donde se cabeza se inflaba límites imaginables.

— Anda Rin, no seas mala: Dame una pista… ¿O no será…? —Rin la miro a los ojos temiendo ante lo que diría— ¿…No será que estás enamorada de Kaito, eh?

— ¿¡Que!_? _¡No! ¡No!

—Tranquila, estaba bromeando, je je. Sé que Bakaito está loco por mí. Ay de él si no, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿nunca me dirás quien es, Rinny?

—Lo siento, Meiko-nee. Pero es mejor que no lo sepas… todavía. Pues aun no sé si a él le gusto como yo quisiera—con esas palabras, Rin dejaba ver lo que sentía por Len… sin decir su nombre, claro.

—Bueno amiga—replicó Meiko sonriendo mientras desataba una botella de sake—. Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Contéstame algo: ¿_Él _estará en mi boda? —después de pensarlo, Rin asintió— ¡Perfecto! Allí tendrás oportunidad. Solo no seas tan directa y deja que las cosas tomen su curso. Si te rompe el corazón, solo dime quien es, y te aseguro que saldrá de mi fiesta con la nariz rota y cojeando. ¿Qué te parece?

Rin no pudo contener la risa. Tal vez la idea de Meiko no era tan mala… Podría intentarlo ¿no? No se pierde nada con ello. Sonriéndole, Rin asintió.

—Entonces, que no se diga más. ¡Vamos, Rin! Es mí despedida de soltera y quiero reforzar mis reservas, si entiendes lo que digo —dijo agitando la botella, ya un cuarto vacía—Tal vez con algo de vodka con jugo de naranja aclares las ideas de tu cabezota y se te ocurra un plan con el muchacho misterioso y se te ocurra un plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Miren al pajarito!—les dijo Gachapoid al oprimir el botón del pesado artefacto de fotografía.

En la fotografía lucían muy sonrientes Kaito y Meiko. No era para menos: Era su boda.

La habían celebrado en el atardecer de la pequeña capilla del pueblo. Después de soportar durante casi una hora las peroratas del anacoreta del fraile, tan aburridas que Len por poco se durmió en su banca, por fin Kaito y Meiko dijeron el "sí, quiero". Para el momento en que debían decir los votos, a nuestro pobre Kaito, preso de los nervios, se equivocó a menudo y hasta la lengua se le atoró en el paladar; casi al final olvidó la última frase y quedó allí, con una mueca de pánico, ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia. Afortunadamente, Len le había ayudado (obligado, más bien) a aprenderse los parlamentos y le susurró a Kaito lo siguiente, como si fueran dos escolares copiándose en un examen. Después de ello no hubo más problemas y se besaron en medio de una exclamación y aplauso general... y chasquearon los dedos, pues Kaito se quedó colgado de Meiko por un tiempo ridículamente largo.

En la foto, Meiko sin esa montaña de velos y abalorios encima, lucia muy bella y compuesta (Sobria por ahora); colgaba del brazo de Kaito, quien tenía su inseparable bufanda azul, a pesar de las amenazas de Meiko y Rin. A su derecha, también cogidos del brazo, estaban los Kagamine. Rin se veía muy bonita (fue dama de honor, por si quieren preguntar), con un vestido blanco con volantes de encaje, y Len se veía muy elegante con llevaba un traje de etiqueta clásico, adornado con una llamativa corbata amarilla. Fueron escogidos como padrinos de boda (La historia fue en realidad así: Cuando Meiko le preguntó a su novio si ya había escogido a los padrinos de boda, la respuesta de Bakaito fue: "Oops… lo olvidé, Meiko") y ellos aceptaron encantados.

Ahora sonaba un alegre tema jazzístico; de esos que te hacen levantarte a menear las piernas. Rin estaba sentada donde momentos antes estaba la feliz pareja y Meiko, en el alborozo de la borrachera, arrastró al pobre Kaito a la pista de baile, entre risas de los invitados. La rubia movía los pies al son de la música. Ese gesto no era desapercibido por Len, quien estaba a unos metros de ella. Quería sacarla a bailar, antes de que alguno de los invitados masculinos se fijara en el inocente encanto de su hermanita y la sacaran antes que él. El problema es… que Len no sabía bailar. Gakupo nunca le había enseñado, ni siquiera a hacer el mísero vals, y ahora miraba perplejo los zapateos de los invitados, preguntándose cómo demonios podría imitar eso sin hacer el ridículo.

Aun así, lo que deseaba más que nunca en estos momentos en deseos de sacarla a bailar, de rodear su cuerpecito con sus brazos, de aferrar su mano contra la suya y quizás... tan solo quizás, reflejarle sus sentimientos. Aunque también estaba latente el miedo de que ella lo rechazara por enfermo. Len no había vuelto a besarla dormida desde que llegaron allí. Se llevó maquinalmente a la boca la botella medio vacía para atenuar su sonrojo.

—Hola... Nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?

Len levantó la vista a un rostro el pasado, a quien no reconoció en un principio, pero luego lo recordó. El cabello color verde con cortes rectos sobre la frente, del mismo color de sus ojos, ataviado de un hermoso traje color plata y verde, correspondían a uno de los antiguos amigos del Duque.

—No esperaba verte aquí—continuó diciendo, sentándose a su lado—.Nos conocimos hace como un año, ¿verdad?—a leguas se le denotaba la incomodidad—. Soy Hatsune Mikuo.

—Mucho gusto—repuso él, algo cortante—. Soy Kagamine Len.

Len tenía buenas razones para estar tenso. Se habían conocido en la cena del Duque de Venomania. Lo que había ocurrido allí dejó al pobre de Len y al Duque Hatsune, un trauma de por vida. La horrible y perturbadora imagen de esa joven bailando desnuda... Era evidente que ambos muchachos pensaban lo mismo.

—Mira… Len—empezó Mikuo mirándolo con seriedad—. Puedo jurarte que yo no tenía ni idea sobre... los gustos del Duque Gakupo. Jamás habría acudido a su cena si hubiera sabido que horrores escondía en su casa... Todo el mundo no dejaba de hablar del escándalo de esas mujeres... Luego, me enteré que el Duque fue asesinado—bajó la voz hasta volverla un murmullo. Aunque su tono no era de censura, Len no dejó de sentirse inquieto. ¿Estaría pensando que fue él? ¿Lo delataría?—...Y aunque hubieras sido tu, no te lo reprocho, pues lo que hizo el Duque Gakupo es imperdonable…

Len lo miró fijamente. En las verdes pupilas de Mikuo, no dejaban asomo de duda o fingimiento. Era cierto que no tenía conocimiento de los horrores de su ex amo. Le sonrió en apreciación y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Gracias. Me imagino que aquí vives con más tranquilidad, ¿verdad…? ¡Oh!, Buenas noches, señorita—le hizo una reverencia a Rin, quien acaba de acercarse a ellos. Mikuo, después de mirarla unos segundos, se turbó de sobremanera: Reconoció en ella a la misma joven de la infame cena del Duque Gakupo. Aunque se sonrojó enormemente, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. —Me llamo Mikuo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kagamine Rin, un placer—dijo la muchacha.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ustedes son hermanos? —preguntó Mikuo sorprendido, para luego reír —. ¡Aunque no hace falta la pregunta, si son idénticos!

Rin y Len se quedaron de piedra al oír esas palabras: "¿Ustedes son hermanos?" "¿…Son hermanos…?" "¿Hermanos?" Hermanos… Esas palabras lanzadas sin malicia e inocentes en apariencia, los hirieron profundamente. Ahí estaba otra vez: La culpa, el remordimiento dándoles una patada al hígado. Len miró el suelo y a Rin le zumbaban los oídos, y casi no escuchó lo que dijo Mikuo a continuación:

—Me preguntaba... si le gustaría bailar conmigo, señorita Rin.

—Está bien...—musitó como una autómata y se levantó lánguidamente para dejarse llevar, como si estuviera soñando, por la pista de baile.

Meiko-nee miraba la escena de cerca desde que empezó la conversación y ya estaba cavilando y reuniendo pedazos de suspicacias. "¿Será él?" se preguntaba al ver a Rin balancearse junto al atractivo caballero. "No puede ser: Acaba de decirle su nombre... Aunque también podría ser una trampa, para no disgustar a Len". Volteó a ver a Len, quien seguía con los ojos a la pareja. Su mirada azulada reflejaba una maraña de sentimientos extraños… "Rin nunca me dijo que _quien _gustaba ella. ¿Podría ser…?" mascullaba en su fuero interno y volvió la mirada a la pareja. La expresión de Rin era igual a la de hermano: lánguida, casi ausente.

—Meiko, ¿porque te ríes?—le preguntó Kaito, sacándola de su nube de pensamientos.

—Me río de ti, Bakaito —mintió Meiko rápidamente—. Eres realmente tonto por estar usando esa estúpida bufanda que no combina para nada con tu traje; además, hiciste casi el ridículo al decir los votos… pero aun así me gustas—agregó para evitar más preguntas de su despistado esposo y le besó en las comisuras de los labios.

"Lenny y Rinny… "pensó mientras lo besaba. " Allí hay algo raro entre esos dos…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Desde ese sitio, la luna en cuarto creciente dibujaba un arco perfecto entre los nubarrones y dibujaba trazos claroscuros en el tapiz que cerraba el ventanal. Algunos alfilerazos de frió hacían estremecer las ramas. Un solitario y lleno de polvo puf era el único mueble de ese escondido rincón.

El rubio se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de disipar el disgusto. Y el hecho de que desde ahí se escuchaba débilmente el estruendo de la fiesta no ayudaba mucho que digamos. ¡Tantas esperanzas al caño! ¡Allí estaba, su oportunidad y la perdió! ¿Por qué no fue valiente y sacó a bailar a Rin antes que Mikuo? Ahora seguramente se había prendado de ella y no la dejaría… La mente de Len, experta en fastidiarlo con jugarretas, volvió a trastornarlo con la imagen de Rin, vestida de blanco, casándose con otro… que no fuera él.

Quizás era mejor así, ¿no? Rin se lo merecía: Un hombre de alcurnia, noble y limpio de alma, como era ese Duque… no un ex sirviente de alma podrida y que, para colmo de males, era su propio gemelo. Podría superarlo, ¿no? Len era fuerte; si pudo sobrevivir a ocho años de infierno color púrpura en esa casa, (con trauma psicológico incluido), podría también con esto, ¿no es así…?

—Este es mi castigo, ¿verdad, Dios? — musitó Len para sí, mirando el firmamento con desdén—. Me lo merezco por brujo, es verdad, pero no creas que te puedes regodearte, vejete; no me arrepiento para nada en lo que hice: Lo hice por Rin, y si tengo que volver a disfrazarme de mujer para verla libre y feliz, lo haría de nuevo ¿oíste…? –aunque al pronunciar lo ultimo lo dijo algo titubeante y avergonzado — Solo por ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene y que no se compara con cualquier otra cosa…

Len debería haberse muerto de la vergüenza y cortarse la lengua si hubiera advertido que la persona por la cual estaba justificando todos sus pecados y faltas al Creador, estaba justo detrás de él, medio oculta en el marco de la puerta.

—Rin fue lo única razón por la cual mantuve la cordura y me daba fuerzas para seguir. Ella. Solo ella. Si… ya sé que estuvo mal acostarme en su cama y besarla todas las noches; pero no me retracto. Pero… si ella quiere ser feliz con otro… Deberé aceptarlo, ¿no? Quiero que sea feliz. La amo más que a nada, y me importa un cuerno que sea mi hermana y deba asarme en el Purgatorio por eso.

La rubia estaba asombrada, manteniendo una mano contra su boca para evitar dejar escapar un gemido, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando de esta protesta divina: En todo este tiempo Len la había amado, no como hermana, sino como mujer. Entonces no era una alucinación: Una vez… Rin había soñado que alguien le cantaba una hermosa canción y luego la besaba; esos labios no sabían a berenjenas… Sino a bananas, ¿Quién no comía mas bananas que un mono, sino Len? Sintió una sensación de felicidad casi infinita, contemplando la espalda de su gemelo. Sonrió con picardía: Se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

—Len…

El pobre ex sirviente casi se muere de un infarto. Se volteó con tanta brusquedad que casi se lastimó el cuello. Se lo frotó mientras contemplaba con los ojos como platos a la súbita aparición de su hermana.

—R-Rin…. —tartamudeó Len, ya con el rostro más rojo que un tomate, afortunadamente la oscuridad lo ocultó— ¿Q-que haces a-aquí? ¿N-no estabas c-con Mikuo? ¿Desde cu-cuando estás aquí?

—Hum, hace unos segundos—contestó Rin fingiendo inocencia, divirtiéndose enormemente con hacer enrojecer a su amigo. Recordando los consejos de Meiko: "_Solo no seas tan directa y deja que todo siga su curso_", acariciaba un proyecto. —No sabía dónde estabas, me tenías preocupada. Que vista tan hermosa, ¿no te parece?—preguntó señalando la luna, rozándose contra Len, provocándole un escalofrió. Internamente sonrió. — ¿Porque te fuiste, Len?

—Porque… — "_Vamos Len, díselo"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. _"¿Estás loco?"_ dijo otra voz, parecida a la de Kaito: _"No seas estúpido. Inventa una excusa, Lenny. Di que…"_—No sé bailar. Anda, ríete.

—No me rio, Len—replicó Rin con dulzura. _"Bonita excusa"_ pensó _"Aunque podría serme útil…"_. Adoptó una mirada tierna y compadecida—. Mucha gente no sabe bailar. Pero es muy fácil: ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Eh, pues… yo… bueno… —Pero Rin ya se había acercado más a él, quedando frente a frente. ¡Como se divertía, y al mismo tiempo, que miedo le daba! Disipó esos malos pensamientos y se concentró en su objetivo. Len volvió a balbucear—Pero Rin… no hay música…

—Eso no nos detuvo antes—con esta frase, Rin le recordó esos juegos-bailes de "La Rueda", que jugaban de niños…

Pero ya no eran niños. Eran adolescentes: La adolescencia plena, y con ella, los sentimientos a flor de piel…

—Rodea mi cintura—le susurró Rin. Nervioso, Len obedeció y rodeó con un brazo la delicada y pequeña cintura de su acompañante. La rubia se estremeció ante ese contacto. Posó la mano en el hombro de su amigo, instándolo a estrecharse más. Entrelazó la mano libre con la otra de Len, ahora con ambos rostros enrojecidos. —Ahora… déjate llevar—y con esto, Rin empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Len logró imitarla, al principio algo torpe, por miedo de pisarle accidentalmente un pie.

Pronto la timidez fue reemplazada por risas. Ambos se dejaban llevar al compás de una música imaginaria, proveniente del interior de sus corazones. En una parte del baile, Rin se recostó contra el hombro de su compañero, tratando de ocultar una risita nerviosa. Len nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Rodeó aun más con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermanita, quedando completamente pegados. Tan cerca… tan cerca de hacer a acabo su más grande anhelo: Los labios de Rin, rosas y suaves, a pocos centímetros de él… Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Debía hablar, saber…

Por otro lado, volvieron a su mente las palabras de Mikuo "¿Ustedes son hermanos?" Ugh, ahí estaba otra vez… Esto no estaba bien. Rin era su hermana, su familia, la única persona viva que le quedaba. Pareciera como si _quisiera _aprovecharse de ella, estando acabada de salir de su trauma, ¡Pero no era así!

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Proteger a Rin de su pecado? ¿Renunciar a ella, después de todo lo gastado y dejarla ir? ¿O más bien mandarlo todo al carajo, besarla de una buena vez y no cederla a nadie? No quería que Rin se contaminara de sus faltas; protegerla… Eso _sería _lo _correcto_, ¿no? ¿Por qué _siempre_ es más fácil hacer lo _incorrecto_? ¿Por quéno _puede _tomar una puñetera decisión por el bien de Rin…? ¿…Y por qué Rin se estaba acercando de esa forma…?

—Rin, yo…

Como impulsada por un resorte, Rin tomó el último impulso: Se puso de puntillas unos centímetros y tocó suavemente los labios de su hermano. El corazón y el estómago se volcaron. Sintió explotar en su interior una caja de fuegos artificiales. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando que le correspondiera, ¿O Len la empujaría lejos de él? No podía ser… Acababa de oír sus sentimientos…

El pobre Len quedó catatónico al principio, pero luego tiró toda moral y culpa por la borda y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, devolviéndole el beso con una pasión que lo arrollaba todo. Era un sueño hecho realidad: Rin, entre sus brazos, entregándose en un beso como ninguno. Era simplemente amor. Natural, humano y real, sin ninguna brujería o pacto satánico que lo secundara. Desbordando felicidad, Rin hundió las manos en los cabellos dorados de su gemelo. Oyó cerrar una puerta… No le importó en lo más mínimo.

Definitivamente, este era su _primer beso, _el mejor, el más especial… Uno que borraba a fuego todos los malos recuerdos, y era el preámbulo de otros mejores…

Pero no todo duraba para siempre. Después de durar varios minutos en ese éxtasis, se separaron lentamente. Rin se sonrojó enormemente ante lo que había hecho y volteó la cara, avergonzada por un acto tan atrevido.

— Este… yo…

—No digas nada—susurró Len posando un dedo sobre sus labios, delineándolos— Después se arruina el momento.

— ¿Esto se acerca a lo que estabas hablando solo hace 20 minutos?—musitó Rin burlona. Len se sonrojó y la miró con fingido reproche.

— ¿Me estabas espiando?

— ¿Quién te obliga a ponerte a hablar en voz alta…?

Len se dio cuenta de su cómica actitud, y soltó una carcajada de felicidad. Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tan largo que ella por poco se ahoga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Y bien…—musitó Meiko con malicia al verlos volver, luego de varios minutos—. ¿Dónde estaban? Se perdieron el espectáculo de Bakaito: ¡Comerse tres sundaes de limón a la vez!

—Nos… paseábamos—musitó Len con serenidad.

— ¡Se paseaban! ¡Bonito lugar y bonita hora para eso! —contestó Meiko jovialmente, palmoteando a Len en la espalda y sonriéndole a Rin. Aunque ella se sonrojó, le devolvió la sonrisa. —. Nee, Rin, por cierto: ¿Tuviste suerte con _ese_muchacho?

— ¿Qué muchacho? —se sorprendió Kaito.

Rin le sonrió ampliamente. Había pescado el énfasis que había usado Meiko en _"ese"_ y eso confirmaba una cosa: Meiko-nee los había visto besándose en el barandal. Aunque eso le hizo avergonzarse enormemente por un instante, se sintió aliviada de que no los consideraran unos enfermos, como cualquier otra persona cuerda y sobria: _"Dios bendiga a la cerveza" _pensó la rubia (3)

—Así es, Meiko-nee—dijo Rin suavemente, dejando al pobre de Kaito aun más confundido que antes y a su gemelo algo turbado—. Me fue muy bien con ese muchacho, así que no hay necesidad de que le rompas la nariz.

"_¿¡Meiko iba a romperme la nariz!_?_"_pensó Len horrorizado. Y la cara que puso de solo pensarlo hizo que ambas mujeres estallaran a carcajadas.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No entiendo el chiste!—exclamó Kaito, inflando las mejillas, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—No es nada, Kaito-nii. Y ahora discúlpenme, pero me gustaría retirarme a dormir.

—Dulces sueños, Rin. —Le deseó la castaña—; Oye Len, ¿no piensas… _acompañarla_? —agregó usando doble sentido a propósito.

Si era verdad que lo que acaba de ver era repulsivo para el cristiano promedio, no para nuestra alcohólica favorita: Por más raro que sea, sabe que en el corazón no se manda y además, Meiko sentía un perverso placer viviendo amores ajenos; y si estos eran prohibidos, mejor.

—Pásenla bien ustedes—les deseó Len también a punto de retirarse para acompañar a Rin a su habitación—. No hagan mucho ruido, por favor.

—Tampoco ustedes, ¿vale? —le respondió Meiko, jocosa. Len le sonrió en señal de apreciación y con la mirada le dijo: "No creo que suceda esta noche, Onee-san". Se despidieron y desaparecieron por la escalera.

Meiko suspiró y se reclinó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Ah, los jóvenes! Hermosa edad, la verdad…

Aunque lo que acababan de hacer sus pequeños y rubios huéspedes era indecoroso, no pensaba decir nada. ¿Mandarlos a la inquisición? Eso sería muy horrible de su parte, y también desagradecido, pues fue prácticamente Len quien la había liberado (Si, Kaito ayudó también…) Se llevó a los labios otra botella de sake: Había escuchado también que beber alcohol era considerado pecado. _"Todos nos iremos al infierno por una razón u otra anciano, así que no me jodas_" le había dicho al párroco que la confesó en una ocasión.

Despertó de su ensoñación al ser sacudida suavemente por su acompañante.

—Oye Meiko, ¿de qué me perdí…?

— ¡Bah! No es nada, Bakaito—musitó Meiko sensualmente, jalando sugestivamente la bufanda de su esposo hacia ella, dejándolo sonrojado— ¿Por qué no mejor me haces la 'Bufanda desnuda'…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**(1)** "Ateliesta" no es una invención; De hecho, hay una canción de Rin y Len llamada _"In the Ruined City, Ateliesta" ._Link: h** t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y 6 h w A B H K 4 N s**

**(2) **En los traumas causados por una violación, estan: desarrollar parafilias y comportamientos sexuales extremos, desde represión e incluso adicción sexual.

**(3) Publicidad gratis: (XD) **Eslogan propiedad de Neko C. XD

**Shade: ***Mientras trata de evadir la inyección* ¡No quiero! ¡Deja eso! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, como saben, es el lemon!

**Sess: **¡Lo dijo el doctor, estate quieta! ¡Exacto, trataremos de hacer un lemon todavía mejor que el original, hasta entonces, amigos! *Shade da un manotazo a la jeringa y huye* ¡Shade! ¡Vuelve aquí!

*Se despiden y se van*


	5. Anima mea tua est

**Shade: **Vengo a celebrar el hecho de que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia *Levanta una perrita de color canela y le agita una patita* ¡Saluda al público, _Tasha_!

Bueno, estamos hoy para alegrarlos con un lemon que espero que les guste. Un lime KaiMei y el lemon (versión 2.0) Twincest Rin/Len.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Bakaito… 

Meiko sonrió pesadamente mientras se revolvía en el enorme lecho, estirándose y revolviéndose, buscando a tientas una manta para tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Dormía así, sin nada a la imaginación, todo el verano y algo del otoño de esa manera. 

Nuestro joven amigo azulado sonrió, tanteando entre las sabanas para estrechar el voluptuoso cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, junto a la eterna bufanda azul, la cual fue usada como una suerte de sogas improvisadas para amarrarlo. Ahora contemplaba esos cabellos castaños, esos pechos bien desarrollados, que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, ese cuerpo salvaje que hacía suyo casi a diario… Aun le costaba creer que estuviera casado con semejante mujer. Si, quizás la castaña fuera algo ruda en la cama, pero, a su manera era complaciente y cariñosa, cada zape y codazo eran señales de afecto. 

No, no estaba loco por pensar así; (Según él, el demente era Len: Ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la boda y terminó aceptándolo porque Meiko-nee lo hizo) Él la conocía lo suficiente y esas rarezas de Meiko solo hacían quererla más. 

— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me dijiste que me tenías? 

— ¿Eh? ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas? —estaba atolondrado por el sueño. 

— ¿No recuerdas, Bakaito? Me lo decías anoche mientras me hacías la "Bufanda Desnuda" "Prepárate que te tengo una sorpresa, lo sabrás mañana". Ya es mañana. ¿Qué es? —Ugh… Kaito recordó que Meiko se ponía… _irritable _si no tenia su sake recién hecho, o él, Len y Rin soportarían 52 Kg de ira. Intuyendo el peligro, Kaito tartamudeó: 

—Eh… este… ¿Qué era? ¡Ah sí! ¿Recuerdas el país de Alsacia, verdad? Bueno… tengo que ir a visitar a mis primos… Kikaito y Nigaito, que tienen mononeuclosis…—con la cara huraña que Meiko empezaba a poner, se apresuró a añadir: — ¿Sa-sabías que Alsacia es la productora mundial de la cerveza? Si vamos… Hasta podríamos conseguir ese famoso sake _frío. _¿Qué dices?

Meiko se puso lívida. Kaito cerró los ojos, esperando que la bomba estalle y ella lo arroje a la estratósfera. Abrió un ojo. La cara molesta de Meiko se volvió una sonrisa serena. Al oír la palabra "Sake" se calmó. Besó suavemente a su esposo y se levantó tranquilamente, completamente desnuda, al cuarto de baño. El pobre tipo se quedó donde estaba. 

—Nee, Bakaito…—canturreó Meiko desde adentro del recinto, donde ya se oía correr el agua caliente—. ¿Serías tan amable de frotarme la espalda? 

— ¡C-claro! —Saltó Kaito de la cama con los ojos brillantes de lujuria—, ¿Algo más, Mei-chan? 

—Eh… si. ¿Podrías luego hacerme un masaje en los pies?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para mediados de ese mes, el suelo se cubrió completamente de hojas de diferentes colores, los niños impactaban en las nucas de los transeúntes las piñas caídas de los árboles desde sus ondas. Se llevaban los gordos pavos y gansos al matadero para rellenarlos con manzanas, pasas y ciruelas. La sacristía lanzaba sus habituales doce campanas al aire para avisar el desarrollo de los preparativos. 

En Ateliesta se celebraba cada cierto tiempo el Festival de la Cosecha (1), una celebración pagana que se realizaba para dar gracias a los dioses por los alimentos recibidos de la cosecha del verano. Durante toda esa semana los habitantes de la población chocaban sus jarrones llenos de cerveza y sidra, bailando y contando historias de terror junto a la hoguera; la historia del Duque de Venomania y su misterioso asesino se volvió una de las favoritas en esa época. En las puertas y en los altares colocaban gavillas de trigo, calabazas enormes y enigmáticas figuras hechas de de paja (2).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una atracada de manzanas de caramelo y arrojar piedras al lago, las dos parejas tomaron caminos separados. Meiko arrastró a Kaito a una especie de carpa, pues quería, según ella, "mostrarle un truco de gitano". En eso, Rin y Len también se alejaron. Cogidos de la mano, cruzaron por el lado este de la colina. Len la condujo por otro sendero hasta un campo de heno largo y estrecho que parecía no haber sido tocado en años. La luz de la tarde lo bañaba con rayos polvorientos, y las mariposas trazaban dibujos aleatorios. 

Desde la boda de Meiko y Kaito, donde todo se aclaró, los gemelos se volvieron prácticamente inseparables. En las noches Rin solía escabullirse a la habitación de Len o bien él iba a la suya, para pasar la noche juntos. Dieron largas caminatas por el bosque, en el cual Len le enseñaba el nombre de diversas flores y setas, sus usos, y le enseñaba a distinguir sonidos. No solo de maldiciones viven los brujos, ¿saben? Entre lección y lección, Len le robaba un furtivo beso cuando andaba desprevenida. 

Decidieron sentarse a descansar a la sombra de una retama en flor (3), que ya había tapizado el suelo de una lluvia amarilla. Se quedaron hablando, riéndose del incidente de Kaito y de otras cosas. Terminaron recostándose sobre el pasto para ver las sombras rosadas de las nubes que recordaba al algodón de azúcar.

Los alfilerazos de frío los hicieron acercarse más el uno al otro. Len la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyó los dedos de la mano izquierda en su mejilla y acercó el rostro hacia ella. Su gemela le sonrió ampliamente, dándole su permiso para continuar. Empezó a besarla, con suavidad, sin prisa, como si temiera lastimarle o romperla. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Rin estaba a punto de desmayarse; tenía la sensación de que se hallaba entre un sueño y la realidad, excitada de un modo que jamás habría imaginado, excitada de un modo que confería sentido a todas las obras de teatro románticas que había leído e interpretado… 

Pronto cayó en la cuenta que, tal vez inconscientemente, Len se había recostado sobre ella; sentía como tope el pecho del rubio contra el suyo. El beso seguía siendo inocente, pero las manos ya pensaban otra cosa: la muchacha sintió las manos de su hermano posarse en su cintura, deslizándose hacia las caderas, acercándola más a él. Le ardían las mejillas. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero no importaba. Nada importaba. Todo era estupendo, maravilloso, en realidad… Sin saber exactamente qué o porque estaba haciéndolo, tocó a Len allí abajo; notó lo duro que estaba. Era como tocar una piedra, pero la piedra no habría palpitado bajo sus dedos como si de un corazón se tratara. Eso la hizo sonrojarse más que nunca. 

—Len…—logró articular. 

Deseaba enormemente estar sola con Len en algún lugar, donde pudiera dar rienda suelta al ardor que sentía, despojarse de sus ropas, deslizarlas hasta el suelo, encontrarse con los ojos azules de su hermano y entregarse completamente, pero… También estaba presente la duda y la inseguridad. Aunque el recuerdo del Duque Gakupo se había vuelto borroso y difuso como la niebla, aun sentía algo de pánico sobre la idea de hacer el amor. Tuvo la desgracia de conocer la sexualidad en contra de su voluntad.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera expresión de unirse físicamente con alguien, alguien que amaba, aun las inquietudes pasadas la refrenaban. Y se sentía muy mal por ello. Len no le reprochaba eso y era muy comprensivo con el tema no llegando más lejos de los besos, pero sabía que él también estaba deseoso. Como anhelaba complacerlo, pero aun faltaba un último empujón para ello.

El rubio dejó la mano de Rin allí por un instante, pero por fin la levantó y le besó la palma. 

—Basta por ahora.

— ¿Por qué? 

—Porque no podré parar sin que me dé un patatús. 

Rin lo observó con tal expresión de extrañeza que Len se echó a reír. 

—No importa, Rin. Es sólo que quiero que todo salga bien la primera vez que hagamos el amor, sin ortigas que nos dejen con urticaria, ni mocosos apareciendo en el momento crucial. Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como sea posible, que no te asustes ni te sientas incómoda, ¿entiendes?

Completamente sonrojada, Rin asintió. Se volvieron a sentar, esta vez en medio de un silencio algo incómodo. Tímidamente, Rin deslizó la mano para aferrar la de Len a que descansaba a su lado. El muchacho la miró y una sonrisa algo pícara cruzó su rostro… 

— ¡Cuidado…! 

Un grito y algo cruzaron el aire. Dos segundos después, una tarta de frutas con crema impactó con fuerza en la cara de Len. Rin quedó sorprendida. ¿De dónde salió? Len, aturdido, se quitó la tarta de la cabeza: Toda la cara y algo de cabello le quedaron cubiertas de crema y hasta una cereza había quedado colgada justo en su nariz. Parecía un payaso. Pasado el estupor, Rin se echó a reír a carcajadas en el suelo. 

— ¡Rin! 

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Nada más mírate! ¡Pareces un payaso de circo! —exclamó Rin agarrándose el estómago, casi ahogándose en su propia risa; Len infló las mejillas y la miró con fingido reproche y furia. En eso apareció una niñita de aparentes ocho años, con el cabello negro recogido en dos colitas y una mochila al hombro, con una expresión compungida. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano. 

— ¡Gomenasai! ¡Quería darle esa tarta al señor Kiyoteru y Poochie Miku hizo que se me escapara de las manos! ¿Está bien, señor? —preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los tiernos ojitos. Oh Dios, ¿cómo podía enfadarse con esa niña tan adorable? Aun con la cara llena de crema, Len se echó a reír.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—contestó Len a apartándose algo de crema de su boca—. Pero para la próxima… trata de no arrojar la tarta como si fuera un proyectil, ¿está bien? —La niña se unió a sus risas, aliviada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Me llamo Yuki Kaai! —exclamó la niña alegremente—. Vine hoy con los demás niños a pasar el Festival. El señor Kiyoteru es nuestro cuidador, es muy bueno conmigo, por eso quería regalarle una tarta…

— ¡Yuki! ¡Ven aquí, ya nos vamos! —se oyó una voz de hombre llamándola. Un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y de gafas agitaba la mano en su dirección.

— ¡El señor Kiyoteru! —Exclamó emocionada la pequeña—. ¡Adiós! ¡Lamento el proyectil…!—y se fue entre risas y dando brincos hacía el hombre joven, quien la llevó de la mano junto con otros niños que jugaban a la rayuela en un terreno baldío.

Allí fue cuando Len y Rin lo notaron: El uniforme gris, un cuidador, muchos niños con el mismo uniforme y con monjas alrededor…

—Es huérfana, como nosotros—musitó Rin.

Len asintió.

Se quedaron callados, ambos con la vista fija en el mismo punto. Los gritos de los niños en el campo les llegaban a los oídos de manera muy lejana, como si estuvieran a un kilómetro de distancia y no a unos metros. Rin recogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas. Len clavó la vista en unos niñitos de dos años que jugaban en la arena.

Alguna vez fueron como ellos, dos niños sin hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Las horas de la tarde en Asmodín en ese tiempo se podían definir con una sola palabra: Masacre._

_Dos hombres fornidos entraban en la casita de madera y paja y sacaban a rastras y cubiertos con una sábana blanca un cuerpo sin vida de un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Sus rostros, brazos y piernas estaban desfigurados por horribles pústulas moradas. Una palidez mortal cruzaba su tez y los ojos estaban fijos, clavados en aquel que los mirara._

_Unos pequeños, un niño y una niña, permanecían inmóviles, abrazándose a sí mismos observando con horror y estupefacción toda la desgarradora escena. Miraban como sus padres era arrojados a una carreta para llevar heno, ya repleta de cadáveres. La mano de su madre, llena de verdugones purpuras, sobresalía en la tela. La pequeña rompió a llorar._

—_No llores, Rin… Todo estará bien_— _susurró el pequeño, mientras luchaba por no dejar salir aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban por salir y resbalar por sus mejillas. No podía demostrar debilidad. Debía ser fuerte. Debía serlo por Rin. _

— _¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el aguacil Big Al a los lugareños._

—_Casi—contestó un leñador —. Los Kagamine murieron… pero sus hijos no, ellos están allí—y señaló con su hacha a los pequeños que estaban en un rincón._

—_Humm… ¿Están contagiados?_

—_No señor. No tienen rastro de la viruela. Ya los revisaron._

_Big Al se rascó la barbilla. ¿Qué haría entonces? Si tuvieran señales de la enfermedad, incluso un leve atisbo de fiebre, en ese caso, los hermanos Len y Rin Kagamine serían condenados a muerte. A la hoguera. Pero no estaban enfermos. No había razón para matarlos si estaban sanos… Había que pensar en otra cosa._

—_Veré si la hermana Kaiko puede aceptar a un niño más —contestó al fin._

_Llamó a los pequeños, que se veían reticentes a seguir avanzando. Tuvieron que empujarlos para llevarlos hasta él. Levantó a Rin y la coloco encima de su corcel, luego lo hizo con Len. Espoleó al animal y avanzaron con paso calmo, entre los gritos de la turba, las casas marcadas con una cruz hecha de sangre para advertir a las visitas. Los gritos de los prisioneros y ayudantes cruzaban la oscuridad: "¡Saquen a sus muertos!"¡Saquen a sus muertos!" pasando con carretillas, llenas de cadáveres. En el camino vieron a grupos de personas, vestidas en harapos, flagelándose en público con cadenas, mazos y látigos, invocando el nombre de Dios... Aquello fue demasiado para la pequeña Rin, quien sollozaba en la montura. _

—_Tengo miedo Len… Mucho miedo…_

—_No tengas miedo Rin; nunca te dejaré sola_—_le dijo Len sujetando su mano para darle valor._

_Pronto llegaron a una enorme edificación, sombría y lúgubre, aislada por un bosquecillo y flanqueada por unas altísimas rejas negras terminadas con picos. Big Al soltó la cuerda y llamó tres veces a la aldaba en forma de león que estaba junto a la puerta. Esperaron unos minutos. Una luz proveniente de una lamparilla se vió en la oscuridad y tras de el surgió un rostro de mujer, hermoso y amable, de ojos del mismo color a sus cabellos azules, algo ocultos tras los hábitos de novicia._

— _Buenas noches; Big Al ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Hermana Kaiko, ya sé que me dijo que no tienen espacio para más niños y lo entiendo… Esta epidemia resultó ser peor de lo que pensábamos… Pero aquí traigo a unos niños que acaban de perder a sus padres—dijo el alguacil señalándolos —. Se llaman Len y Rin Kagamine. Tienen aproximadamente nueve años._

— _¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Pero qué hemos hecho para merecer este castigo? —se lamentó Kaiko sacando las llaves para abrir la verja de la puerta —; Dios no se olvida de ninguno de sus hijos. Trataremos de hallarles sitio._

_El alguacil bajó a los niños del caballo y los dejó a los pies de la novicia. Se despidió de ella y tras montar en su cabalgadura, se perdió en el bosque._

—_Ahora vengan pequeños, los niños y las hermanas querrán conocerlos. Vengan, no les va a pasar nada—dijo alentándolos con una sonrisa amble, pues Len y Rin miraban con aprensión la luz de la puerta. Los tomó de la mano y los condujo dentro._

_Era un lugar amplio, impecablemente limpio e iluminado, ya de por si repleto de gente. En el largo corredor iban y venían las sirvientas envueltas en largos delantales, hablando con los cuidadores y llevando bandejas de comida y toneladas de ropa sucia. Por aquí y por allá corrían niños, serpenteando entre las macetas y mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado. Tanto alboroto y desorden asustó aun más a los jóvenes Kagamine de ser posible._

—_Vamos ahora al comedor. Deben de tener mucha hambre—decía Kaiko con dulzura, compadecida por la suerte de los pequeños._

_Aunque era verdad que hoy había recibido a siete niños con la misma historia, había algo en esos niños que la enternecía aun más… Sus cabellos rubios y sus límpidos ojos azules de los cuales se podían leer todos sus pesares. Les sirvió un poco de pollo asado con pedazos de patatas al horno, pues no era un secreto que el orfanato albergaba casi 100 niños, y algunos de ellos comían como bestias. Len comió un poco y le ofreció el resto a su hermana, que lo comió a cucharaditas, con bastante congoja. _

_Cuando llego la hora de dormir, la novicia lo llevó al sector de chicos. Por suerte habían conseguido una cama libre, pero era pequeña y algo maltrecha. Les dio algo de ropa a ambos y Rin abrazó un viejo osito de peluche que tenía un lazo en la cabeza como el suyo. _

—_Bueno, por hoy los colocaré juntos, mientras conseguimos una cama extra en el sector de chicas. Hoy tendrán que compartir cama, pero a partir de mañana Rin dormirá con las chicas. —Decía Kaiko sentándolos en la cama—. Ahora, vamos a rezar, ¿sí?_

— _¿Porque debemos rezar, si Dios se llevó a nuestros padres, si no hicieron nada malo?—inquirió Len, dolido—. ¡Ellos no hicieron nada y se los llevó! ¡Los mató! ¡Nos dejaron!_

—_Eso no es cierto, Len—musitó Kaiko, algo preocupada por la blasfemia del pequeño—Sus padres no están aquí… Pero está ahora "aquí"—y posó las manos en los pechos de los pequeños—. Las personas que nos dejan al morir, en realidad no nos abandonan, sino que simplemente se mudan a nuestro corazón. Sus padres ya no van a sufrir más esa horrible enfermedad; ahora están en el paraíso. Un lugar lleno de felicidad que Dios entrega a las personas. Algún día, ustedes también estarán allí…_

_Una rama rascaba la ventana de la habitación. Un fragmento de luna se dibujaba en el cristal. El pequeño candelabro que había en la mesita de noche ya se había apagado, pero aun había espirales de humo flotando en el aire. Hacía varios minutos que la hermana Kaiko se había ido. Len y Rin permanecían despiertos, acostados en el estrecho camastro, uno frente al otro. El sueño no llegaba todavía. _

_Rin no podía dejar de llamar a sus padres, aunque sabía que por más que llamara, jamás vendrían, solo se alejaban cada vez más de ellos en una negrura abismal. Los ojos azules de ambos, fijos y sin ver, se clavaban en ella, asustándola. Pero luego recordaba que Len estaba allí. Su querido hermano mayor siempre estaría allí para defenderla. _

_Len trataba de serenarse, pero en realidad no sentía tristeza, lo único que dominaba el alma todavía inocente e intacta del pequeño era un odio sordo hacia el destino. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenía que ser ellos? La respuesta de la hermana Kaiko, aunque era sincera, no lo dejaba satisfecho. Sus padres, que a pesar de la escasez, los cuidaba y los hacían felices… ya no estaban. Ahora estaban solos. Ellos, unos niños de nueve años abandonados a su suerte en el enorme y sombrío mundo, que era frío y hostil. Sus ojos se llenaban de dolor al ver la cara de tristeza de su gemela. Él podía defenderla contra los monstruos del granero, pero no contra esto. _

—_Len…—musitó Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos—; ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?_

_El rubio se quedó callado por un momento, solo para decir—: No lo sé, Rin_—_A__l ver la cara de tristeza de la niña, continuó:_ — _No sé qué va a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero de algo estoy seguro _— _La niña volvió a mirarlo_— _Siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre te protegeré. _

— _¿Siempre?_

_El rubio entrelazó su mano con la de la niña, sujetándola. Le sonrió. —Siempre._

_Con esas palabras, Rin se sintió más tranquila. Se acurrucó más contra Len para poder dormitar. El niño se quedó acariciando su cabello y su lazo; y cuando notó que Rin por fin se quedó dormida, metió la mano dentro de su camisa y sacó un redondo guardapelo cerrado al cuello con un cordelito. Recordando las palabras de su madre: "Prométeme Len… Prométeme que siempre protegerás a Rin… Protégela de todo mal y siempre estén juntos…" Len abrió las doradas portezuelas, admirando la diminuta foto y las palabras labradas allí. _

_Pro Tua Anima Mea. "No hay duda de que daría mi alma por la tuya, Rin…". _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cayó una tormenta muy fuerte que había hecho que los que asistían a la festividad, abrieran sus paraguas y los que no lo traían, corrieran despavoridos a sus casas. Conforme la lluvia se volvía granizo y golpeaba las cabezas de la gente, la preocupación de Len por Rin seguía subiendo. La casa de Meiko y Kaito quedaba algo lejos. Así, pues, la llevó justamente a la nueva casa que había comprado para ellos dos. Era una casita sencilla, cuyos amplios ventanales estaban casi ocultos por las cortinas de color desvaído. Era la primera vez que Len la traía allí; tenían pensado que el muchacho se la enseñaría al día siguiente, que era cuando Meiko y Kaito se fueran del pueblo para Alsacia. Sin decirles mentiras, les diremos por cuanto se la vendieron a Len: Por dos rubíes y una esmeralda. Seis años antes hubiera sido imposible, pero ahora con la pequeña fortuna, tenían suficiente dinero para vivir por su cuenta. 

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, los hermanos entraron al oscuro vestíbulo, empapados hasta los pies y con pétalos de retama en la cara, pelo y ropa, pues al empezar la tormenta, el árbol de retama se desgajó completamente sobre ellos, dejándolos cubiertos de pétalos. Len cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara de gas que había junto a una mesita. Un agradable resplandor dorado iluminó la instancia, revelando una salita de estar pequeña, ya provista de muebles y con su chimenea. El aspecto rústico y sencillo de la casa encantó a Rin, pues veía vagamente en ello la vieja casita de Asmodín, con su techo de paja y paredes de hormigón. Con una risita de gozo, tocó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, extasiada con todo lo que veía. Parecía una niña pequeña en plena Navidad. El rubio rió, maravillado con verla así. 

—Quería que se pareciera un poco a nuestro viejo hogar. Seguramente para rescatar los buenos momentos que pasamos allí. 

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa. Antes de la tragedia de la epidemia, Rin y Len tenían una familia unida, pobre en verdad, pero no por ello menos dichosa. En solo un día lo habían perdido todo y juntos vivieron a la sombra de anacoretas y monjas por un año entero. De repente tuvo la sensación de soñar ¿No que hace seis años no tenían ni camisa para ponerse ni un hogar donde dormir y ahora lo tenían? ¿Era posible? Rin sabía que lo era y en parte todo era gracias a Len. Gracias a una impulsividad de Len, tenían una vida tranquila y feliz, la vida sonreía una vez más y sentía como si ese regalo no fuera lo suficiente como para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Me encanta, es maravilloso todo esto—dijo Rin acercándose tímidamente a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—Muchas gracias.

—Eh... Debería decir "de nada", pero en realidad la idea fue de Kaito—musitó Len haciendo una mueca—Creo que no solo para comerse un galón de helado él solo es bueno, je je.

Después de una hora, quedó claro que no dejaría llover en esa noche. Después de darse baño para evitar un resfrío y ponerse ropa limpia, se sentaron a comer en la chimenea. Se dedicaron a hablar y a reír de trivialidades mientras bebían leche de las escudillas y partían el pan.

—Nos enteramos por la profesora Lily: Que la mujer a la que le encargábamos los trajes para las presentaciones, a quien considerábamos la mejor costurera de Enbizaka, fue la culpable de esos asesinatos. Dijeron que se volvió loca y que aun sigue lamentándose—decía Rin entre risas.

Tan agradable era el ambiente y se sentían tan relajados allí apretujados en el sofá, que antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban besándose entre los almohadones. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, se sonrojaron hasta las trancas y tenían los labios enrojecidos. 

—Este… ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya? Creo que tendremos que quedarnos a pasar la noche aquí—musitó Len, seguro de que si seguía así, su poco autocontrol y la poca cordura que le quedaban se irían al caño. 

—Eh… está bien—dijo Rin con incomodidad, tratando de levantarse—. ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—No me culpes por el color de las paredes, pues así me la dieron—repuso Len con una mueca de disgusto al ver las paredes de un verde oscuro y siniestro que le producía ligeras nauseas.

Encendió el otro candelabro de la habitación, revelando un cuarto amplio, con su armario y sus mesitas, un escabel situado en una esquina y una cama amplia con las sábanas ya un poco amarillentas por los años, pero limpia. El ventanal estaba algo cerrado y se veía un fragmento de afuera, azotado por la lluvia.

—Está bien…—musitó Rin fingiendo alisar las sábanas para no tener que mirarlo. Estaba nerviosa—Solo necesita algo del toque femenino.

—Sí, el toque femenino—dijo Len sonriendo burlonamente. Se pasó la mano por los rebeldes cabellos y se rascó la nuca. —Y… ¿Te gusta? 

—Ya te dije Len, que me encanta. No necesitas seguir preguntándome eso—contestó Rin con algo de molestia. 

—Está bien, solo quería saber—replicó Len, algo a la defensiva—. Tu opinión me importa, ¿sabes?

—Pues ya la sabes.

La expresión de molestia de Len se convirtió en una de desconcierto. Unos segundos después, Rin también se quedó extrañada. Poco antes, en la sala de estar, habían estado tan bien, hablando y riendo… Hasta el momento en que, al calor de la situación, se hallaron uno debajo del otro en el sofá. ¿Y ahora estaban discutiendo por una tontería? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Lo siento, no debí hablarte así—musitó la rubia mirando el suelo abochornada.

—Está bien. Estamos cansados, eso es todo… Creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir—dijo Len con languidez. Besó en la frente a su hermana, musitando un "Buenas noches" y se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, volteó a ver la pequeña y suave mano de Rin en su muñeca.

— ¡Es-espera! —Tartamudeó Rin, con una vocecita asolada por el pudor—. ¿Puedes quedarte… esta noche conmigo? —la cara de tristeza que puso le trajo a Len vagos recuerdos de infancia, como fantasmas recorriendo ahora la habitación…

—No creo que haya monstruos en el armario, Rin— susurró Len en un vano intento de relajar el enardecido ambiente— ¿No crees que es un poco infantil, princesa?

Rin no tenía ni idea de porque había dicho eso. Hasta sonó estúpido. ¿Le pide a Len que se quede? Apenas puede controlarse. Si él se queda, ¿no puede pasar algo? ¿No sería más prudente que él se vaya? Simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decir o hacer. 

En la habitación todo había quedado en silencio. No sea oía nada, hasta las respiraciones mismas se volvieron ínfimas. Las miradas de ambos traslucía tantos sentimientos contradictorios y que chocaban entre sí: Amor, cariño, deseo, pasión… pero también inseguridad, pánico, miedo e incertidumbre.

Len volvía a oír los gemidos de su hermanita, bajo el cuerpo del Duque, resonando en sus oídos, devolviéndole una sensación de odio e impotencia. Apretó los puños y miró al suelo, preguntándose si podría soportarlo. ¿El Duque seguiría fastidiándolo hasta después de muerto? Presa de los nervios, Rin volteó la mirada y clavó la vista en la ventana del balcón. Len alzó la vista para ver la frágil figura de su hermana, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, envuelto en el inocente camisón… Ardía en deseos de rodearle con sus brazos, llevarla hasta el lecho y demostrarle con esa acción todo el amor que sentía… pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de lastimarle. Miedo que Rin se asuste de él y llegue a compararlo con el Duque. ¡Compararlo con él!

Rin observaba como cada una de las luces de la calle y de la casas se iban apagando una tras otra, con un nudo en la garganta. Por más que deseara darse la vuelta, arrojarse a los brazos de Len y abandonarse, apagar aquella gran sed… algo la hacía dudar, quedarse clavada donde estaba. Estaba segura de amar a Len y ser correspondida. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella de la manera más especial… y a pesar de todo lo anterior, tiene miedo. ¿Por qué? Aun tiene dudas de lo desconocido que se abre ante ella, de que vuelvan a lastimarle, de que lo que le están ofreciendo sea demasiado para ella… 

Cuando niña, le temía los monstruos del armario y los que se escondían de debajo de la cama. Ahora la teme a los monstruos que habitan su corazón y llenan de dudas y miedos. Y por desgracia, su caballero no podía rescatarla de sí misma. Cerró los ojos. 

Luego sintió unos brazos rodearle suavemente la cintura y un cuerpo apretarse a su espalda, ejerciendo una suave presión. La muchacha se estremeció y se abrazó a esos brazos que la aferraban hacia sí. Sintió una cabeza posarse en su hombro y suspirar. Ella movió la cabeza para posarla junto a la de él. No dijeron nada. No era necesario hablar, pues entre ellos podían adivinarse claramente lo que estaban pensando. Una vez más remitimos "telepatía de gemelos". La tensión estaba en su punto más álgido. Un solo movimiento y ahí terminaría todo…

…La única luz de la pequeña vela ya consumida dio un último chisporroteo y se apagó. 

Rin se volteó lentamente, encontrándose en la oscuridad con esos ojos azules tan idénticos a los suyos, mirándola fijamente… Se armó de valor y posó sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Los brazos de Len que ya estaban en su cintura, se deslizaron hasta su espalda, dejando un rastro de calidez tras de sí. Entrecerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, sin decir ni una palabra. Se acercaron lentamente y sus labios se encontraron, saboreando el delicioso y prohibido néctar del pecado que manaba de ambos por enésima vez.

Las manos de Rin se posaron en su cabeza y desataron la cinta con la que usualmente Len amarraba su cabello, dejando caer su largo cabello hasta debajo de sus hombros. Se veía muy hermoso de esa manera, como una copia exacta de sí misma. Len lamió suavemente su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y la muchacha se lo permitió, abriendo un poco más la boca, sintiendo la lengua de su hermano enredarse con la suya, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Luego de varios minutos, se separaron, jadeantes, mas no satisfechos. Sin detenerse, Len atacó el frágil cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, sin atreverse a morder su carne, temiendo lastimarle. Rin no dejaba de suspirar, si no fuera que Len la tenia sujeta por la cintura, ya se hubiera desplomado al suelo.

No podía mas, no podía esperar más. Si se detenían ahora, no podrían seguir y quedarían así. Se separó del rubio y con gesto tímido, lo encaminó hacia el lecho. Aunque a Rin le temblaban las piernas, siguió adelante. Se sentaron frente a frente, con las narices rozándose y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Podemos detenernos… si quieres—alcanzó a articular Len entre la agitación.

—No —susurró Rin moviendo la cabeza, casi al borde de la taquicardia. — No te detengas… No esta noche. Ayúdame Len… ayúdame a olvidar. A olvidar todas las cosas malas que me hicieron. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Quiero olvidar, Len…

—Mi princesa…—murmuró Len tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Tan hermosa se veía, tan inocente… La princesa había dado una orden: Haría lo necesario para ayudarle a olvidar. Borraría toda marca, toda señal, todo rastro del Duque de Venomania de su cuerpo.

Len se acercó y volvió a besarla, con delicadeza, con cariño, para demostrarle que en verdad la amaba y que no osara compararlo con Gakupo. Anhelando más, Rin rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Len y le devolvió el beso con impaciencia; una vez más las lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por dominar a la otra. Un delicioso hormigueo les corría por el cuerpo hasta el vientre, instándolos a seguir. Rin sintió que lentamente iba cayendo hacia atrás, con Len encima de ella, como en la colina, como en el sofá; pero esta vez, no habría marcha atrás.

Con las manos temblándole, Rin luchó por deshacer la corbata amarilla de Len, arrancándolo casi de un tirón. Besándola apasionadamente, Len se desabrochó el chaleco negro y lo arrojó lejos, donde se reuniría en una pila de ropa en el suelo. Pronto hicieron un tanto con la blanca camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso, bombeado. Los besos de Len ya bajaban a lo largo de la mandíbula, hasta volver a seguir el trabajo empezado en su garganta, esta vez mordiendo en algunos puntos con cuidado, dejando visibles marcas de su pasión. Estaba dejándole muy en claro a Gakupo (Que en el infierno descanse), que Rin solo es de él y de nadie más. Deslizó la mano a lo largo de la pierna de Rin, pasando por debajo del blanco camisón, acariciando el pequeño y hermoso muslo, ganando gemidos de su hermanita contra su oído.

—Len… Oh, Len… No te detengas—suspiró Rin mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho y la espada de su hermano, quien sonrió: Nada como eso podría encender más al ex sirviente. 

Len queriendo más, deslizó los tirantes del camisón de invierno por sus hombros, besando frenéticamente la piel que iba descubriendo; Rin ahogó un grito cuando Len aplastó la boca contra su clavícula. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y se sonrojó enormemente, temblando sin poderlo controlar. Len lo notó y le acarició la mejilla con tranquilidad, besándole la frente con ternura, calmándola. Rin asintió y Len deslizó la blanca tela, dejando los pechos de su gemela al descubierto. Eran pequeños, pero adorables, con los rosados pezones ya erectos.

—Eres muy hermosa, Rin…—musitó el rubio, extasiado con lo que veía y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse de placer.

Len se inclinó sobre ellos, besándolos primero con gentileza, acariciándolos con la punta de los dedos, viendo a su hermana a los ojos. Pronto aumentó el nivel de intensidad, masajeándolos alternadamente, mientras jugaba con los pezones, apretándolos y estirándolos, mordisqueándolos y succionando de ellos como un cachorro buscando leche, suspirando el nombre de ella. Rin no dejaba de susurrar su nombre, entre gemidos de gozo. Era maravilloso oírla.

—Len… Len… —suplicó ella arqueando la espada, gritando casi a todo pulmón, instándole a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

—Rin… 

Siguió deslizando la tela hasta las piernas y sacándola al fin, la arrojó al suelo lejos. Se incorporó para verla mejor: el cuerpo de Rin, pequeño y delicado, ataviada únicamente con las enaguas, destacaba en la penumbra, con la luz de la luna arrancando reflejos nacarados en su piel perlada por el sudor. Sus ojos brillaban y sus cabellos rubios humedecidos se desparraman sobre las almohadas de brocado. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto y sonrió al saber que esa pequeña ninfa le pertenecía completamente a él. Volvió a arrojarse sobre ella para besarla con pasión y ardor, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, borrando toda señal anterior y que solo quedara la suya. 

Encegada de deseo, Rin empujó a Len quedando ella encima de él. Asombrada por haberlo hecho, se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer. Pero el instinto y la buena voluntad vinieron a ayudarle y se inclinó sobre su pecho, besándolo con dulzura, mientras Len le acariciaba la descubierta espalda. Sus dedos temblaban sin poder remediarlo con el cierre del pantalón negro. Por fin cedió y los pantalones y las calzas fueron sacados y tirados al suelo. Ahora era visible el erecto miembro de su hermano y Rin se mordió los labios… Quería hacer gozar a Len tanto como él la hizo gozar a ella, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo. Las charlas sobre hombres con Meiko le parecían… demasiado fuertes para ella. La duda sacudió su mente, se sentía insegura si hacerlo oh no. Quizás Len notando su indecisión, volvió a empujarla sobre la cama, besándola con cariño.

—No hace falta—dijo Len con una sonrisa—. Tenemos toda la vida para que me devuelvas el favor.

Rin asintió, completamente avergonzada, pero su bochorno se convirtió en placer al sentir la caliente boca del rubio bajando desde sus labios, hasta el cuello, besando y acariciando sus senos, hasta la cintura, explorando cada rincón de su persona. — ¡Len! —gritó ella al sentir los labios de Len sobre su estómago, pasando por su plano vientre, haciéndola temblar sin control—. No te detengas… oh por favor, no pares.

—Lo que mi princesa ordene—respondió Len con voz ronca mientras con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera desactivando un explosivo, deslizó lentamente las enaguas, para no asustarla ni incomodarla, dejando al descubierto el sexo de Rin, redondo y pétreo como una nuez. Los ojos de la rubia estaban vidriosos de placer, emocionada ante lo que ocurría, que no sintió miedo en lo absoluto. Len primero acarició un poco aquella zona que había sido lastimada tiempo atrás y no quería que se volviera a lastimar, luego se inclinó y posó un beso en la entrada de su intimidad, ya húmeda y caliente. Tomando como positiva la reacción de placer de su gemela, lamía su intimidad con dulzura y cuidado para no lastimarla, la esencia de Rin que se acumulaba una y otra vez en su boca, era deliciosa. Entre gritos, Rin llegó al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y jadeando pesadamente, extasiada, maravillada, como si esas sensaciones jamás las hubiera sentido. Estaba desesperada, tenía la enorme urgencia de tener a Len dentro de ella; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó frenéticamente, ofreciéndose a él.

—No puedo más—susurró temblorosa—. Por favor, Len… Te necesito… dentro de mí.

—Rin… 

Llegó el momento. Len se abrazó a Rin, estrechando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, preparándola para lo que venía. El rubio deslizó su miembro en la dilatada entrada de su gemela, con sumo cuidado, a través de las paredes interiores, entre gemidos de la muchacha, que por un instante, Rin se creyó virgen de nuevo. Finalmente el miembro entró por completo, no sintió dolor alguno y sonrió con placidez, abrazando a Len.

No había nada más. Rin dejó escapar un gemido desigual, y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su hermano, tratando de profundizar más en el contacto y se aferró a su espalda. Len comenzó a moverse en un delicado vaivén, cuidadosamente, dentro y fuera de ella. Ahora sí eran uno definitivamente. Cadera con cadera, piel con piel. Sus respiraciones se estremecían, la sensación de tenerse dentro del otro, era tan sublime, tan intensa, tan maravillosa.

No existía nada más para Rin y para Len mientras se recorrían la piel mutuamente con las manos, las puntas de los dedos, la boca y el cuerpo. Sus piernas se deslizaban arriba y abajo, entrelazándose juntas en las revueltas sábanas, las manos se aferraban desesperadamente a las espaldas del otro como náufragos a una boya. Gritaban sus nombres como si fuera el último día que se verían. El fresco aroma a lluvia que provenía de la ventana abierta se mezclaba con el almizcle del sudor, la libido y el amor.

Sus bocas se fundían la una con la otra. Las embestidas subían de intensidad, con movimientos constantes y rítmicos, meciendo la cama con la fuerza de los golpes. Rin se retorcía debajo de él, dándole todo a él como Len lo daba todo de sí mismo a su vez. Las sábanas de la cama ya estaban mojadísimas por el sudor mezclado. Las fuertes manos de Len se enredaban en su pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con tanta seguridad como a sus brazos. Devorando su boca, el rubio deslizó una mano sobre la curva de su cadera, acercándola más a él, y Rin gritó más fuerte que nunca mientras él la penetraba más profundamente. 

— ¡Len! ¡Len!

— ¡Rin!

De la boca de ella escapaban gritos conforme Len la embestía una y otra vez; sus músculos se contraían con tanta fuerza y sus paredes internas abrazaban la hombría de su hermano, sintiéndose a punto de explotar. Se agarró más fuerte a él, un gemido desgarrador pujaba de salir de su garganta. Entre los jadeos, gemidos y gritos de ambos se oía sordamente el aumento de la tormenta. Más rápido… Los movimientos estaban llegando más rápidos, más profundos, más frenéticos ahora. Rin jadeaba desesperadamente, esforzándose debajo de él. Estaba a punto de suceder.

En un sonido ronco que resonó en toda la habitación, Len terminó dentro de Rin, la muchacha soltó un quejido desgarrador, también llegando al orgasmo. Se abrazó a su gemelo, temblando por los espasmos, sintiendo el espeso y caliente líquido deslizarse a su interior. Sin fuerzas, se soltó de su hermano y cayó en la cama, respirando pesadamente. Durante unos segundos no sabía que había sucedido. Al caer en la cuenta, una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Ya estaba hecho. Por fin le pertenecía a él, en todos los sentidos. 

Agotado, Lena salió de su interior con cuidado, provocándole cosquillas a su hermanita y desplomándose a su lado, luchando por normalizar la respiración. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña Rin respirando agitadamente a su lado. Lo había logrado: Su princesa era completamente de él y nadie podría quitársela ahora. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Gakupo: _"Es una sensación poderosa, Len. Ser el dueño absoluto de la ninfa que tienes bajo tu poder"_ Si, era una sensación poderosa, pero no era cuestión tener el poder absoluto sobre Rin. Rin era libre de amar a quien quisiera, y lo había escogido a él. 

—Rin… Mi Rin… —susurró Len entre jadeos, acercándola posesivamente contra su pecho y besando su frente con amor, mientras agarraba las sabanas arrugadas para cubrirse—Te amo. 

—Y yo a ti, Len—susurró Rin con una cansada sonrisa, abrazándose más a él, deleitándose ante ese aroma nuevo que habían creado juntos, esa exquisita fragancia a hombre y mujer que no sería la última vez que olería en esa habitación, pensó con una risita.

Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y con algunos truenos. Rin recordaba cuando niña se escondía en los brazos de su madre hasta que se dejaran de oír los relámpagos. Aún le asustaban un poco, pero después de toda la acción de esta noche y con el sueño que le entraría, no escucharía nada. Volteó a ver a Len, que ya se había quedado dormido. Así relajado, se le dibujaba en el rostro la ternura de la infancia. Emocionada, le besó la frente y se durmió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

Empezarían los tiempos de felicidad. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

**Shade: **Lamentamos la tardanza, pero la Universidad pudo más. ¡Alégrense! ¡Solo quedan dos capítulos más!

**Sess: **¡Hasta otra, chicos! *Mira a Shade* ¿Quieres ir a arreglarnos las uñas?*

**Shade: **No hay necesidad movernos *Bate palmas y entra Gakupo* Ya sabes que hacer ^^

**Gakupo: ***Cabreado* ¿Y Kaito qué? ¡Él es su asistente!

**Sess: **Si, pero hoy le dimos un descanso *Extiende los pies* No te olvides entre los dedos, ¿_Capische_?


	6. El Espíritu del joven Lobo

La única razón por la que ellos estaban allí, era porque la Sacristía de Ateliesta quiso dar una ceremonia en honor a los fallecidos por las tragedias de Asmodín, que habían sacudido toda la comarca. La voz del fraile se perdía en las altas bóvedas de la Iglesia, el sol de la mañana arrancaba destellos dorados de las cabezas presentes.

Len entornó la vista hacia uno de los bancos, cabeceando levemente, esperando no caer dormido. No ponía ningún esfuerzo en seguir la lectura; y para ser justos con Len, la voz del diácono era tan horripilante, casi de ultratumba, que retumbaba en las paredes, en una larga diatriba sobre el Infierno y como evitarlo… ¡Ja! ¡Como si a Len le importara todo ese rollo de la Vida Eterna! Ya sabía que él y Rin se irían al Infierno algún día, y lo mejor era disfrutar la vida humana lo mejor posible.

Dicen además, que el Cielo está lleno de buenos hechos y el Infierno de buenos deseos.

El coro se levantó para dar comienzo a los cánticos. Len se puso a contemplar los vitrales de las ventanas, como San Jorge empalando al Dragón, a San Pedro jalando sus innumerables redes; incluso se veía a Santa Zita con el manto de lana, de la que Len fue devoto antaño atrás (1) la más impresionante de esas imágenes era la de la Virgen, extendiendo su mano a alguna alma necesitada. Cada una de estas imágenes parecía ejercer emociones en los pobres feligreses, como si les hicieran creer que no importa que tanto los apaleen en la vida terrenal, con solo ser bueno, te ganaste un pase el Cielo… ¡Bah! Para Len no eran más que ventabas decorativas. ¿Emoción en su alma? Más bien sentía impaciencia.

—Este hombre… ¿No terminará nunca?

—Por favor, Len…—susurró Rin mirándolo con fingido reproche—. Cállate.

—Lo intento querida, pero es demasiado tedioso para soportarlo—contestó Len con picardía, posando la mano en el vientre de la joven, recibiendo una leve patada. Miró a su hermana y le sonrió ampliamente.

Así es: Rin estaba embarazada de Len. Lo supieron cuando la rubia comenzó a tener los mismos síntomas que Meiko-nee, quien tenía varios meses más que ella; Después del primer desconcierto general, siguieron abrazos y lágrimas para los gemelos. La idea de estar juntos y con futuros hijos en camino, era una bendición. Y si Len se dignó a rezar, lo hizo para agradecer este pecado tan maravilloso y para que el bebé naciera bien. Una alegría así de grande solo se vive una vez en la vida.

— ¡Len, mira! ¡Fíjate en el fraile que acaba de salir! ¡Tiene una verruga gigante!

— ¡Si, ya lo veo! Parece un meteorito o una bomba. ¿Y si explota?

Algunos presentes volvieron las cabezas ante esas risas y cuchicheos, y al sentirse observados, Rin y Len dejaron de hablar y adoptaron unas caras de fingida compunción. Observaron como al fraile de la verruga, al hablar, se la tocaba sin parar. Len bajó rápidamente la cabeza para ocultar su hilaridad, mientras Rin trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar en una risa histérica.

* * *

><p>Salieron tomados de la mano, riéndose a carcajada batiente del fraile verrugoso, incluso en la grotesca parte donde logró reventárselo en plena comunión y todo el pus cayó en una anciana que tenía la boca bien abierta.<p>

Caminaban pausadamente, por si Rin sintiese alguna molestia, aunque hasta ahora no sentía nada, pues la chica Kagamine era joven y podía sobrellevarlo mejor (2). Se regocijaba al ver la barriga ya empezando a notarse levemente, donde reposaba el fruto de su pecaminosa relación que sobrevivió a todas las adversidades. Disfrutaba tocarlo, hablarle y cantarle, dejar que Len posara la mano y sentir las pataditas, hablar con Meiko-nee sobre cosas como embarazos y mamás y reírse de los ataques de pánico de Kaito, al pronto ser padre primerizo y no tener ni puñetera idea de que hacer.

Len era el que la guiaba. El atardecer ya estaba a punto de esconderse y la Luna ya había salido. El cielo estaba ya empezando a tachonarse de estrellas que imitaban al manto de la Santa Virgen. El bosque exhalaba fragancias de humus, helechos y tierra mojada; hasta un arrendajo provocaba un amplio eco con sus trinos. Se detuvieron frente a un viejo roble, medio oculto entre rocas. La pareja quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —quiso preguntar Rin.

Len no contestó. Le sonrió a su compañera y con la cabeza le indicó que mirara hacia arriba. La joven alzó la cabeza y quedó maravillada: De las ramas del viejo árbol, ya de por si cargado hasta reventar de campanillas y muérdagos, flotaban varias luciérnagas entre ellas, como si fueran faroles vivientes. Era un espectáculo increíble. La rubia rió y estiró la mano, esperando que algunos de los bichos alados se posaran entre sus dedos.

Volteó a ver a Len, quien había aprovechado el embeleso de su hermanita, para arrodillarse ante ella, sonriéndole. La rubia quedó confundida y, extrañamente nerviosa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Len? —inquirió Rin con voz nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

—Sé que esto es incorrecto y no debería hacerlo… Pero no me importa—besó la mano de su hermana, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa y dijo con voz solemne: —. Mi princesa, soy vuestro humilde sirviente. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla siempre sonreír…

Estaba imitando una frase de un libro de caballería, que Kaito le obligó a aprenderse, con riesgo de estrangulamientos se equivocaba… Rin tenía los ojos como platos y por poco se va al suelo al ver a Len sacar del bolsillo una sortija adornada con un cabujón, tendiéndola frente a ella. El rubio respiró hondo y dijo lo siguiente:

—Princesa, ¿me haría el honor de desposarse conmigo?

Rin se quedó de una pieza, tratando lentamente de asimilar lo que oyó. Ahogó un grito con una mano, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, le temblaba la mano que Len estaba aferrando… Era lo más maravilloso que jamás había escuchado, ni por un instante pensó en lo sacrílego que era… Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir "Si, quiero".

—Yo… yo…

— ¡Enhorabuena! —gritó una voz desde los árboles. Los gemelos dieron un respingo y escudriñaron los arbustos. De ellos saltó Kaito, usando únicamente su bufanda, otra vez, agitando dos conos de helado—. ¡Felicidades a ambos!

—Eh, Kaito… Rin _ni siquiera_ ha dicho **"Sí"** —dijo Len con una enorme gotita en la nuca.

—Oh… Parece que me adelanté un poquito, ¿verdad? —dijo Kaito avergonzado. Los gemelos asintieron a la vez… Momentos después, Rin y Len estallaron a carcajadas—. ¡Oigan! ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? —exclamó el azulado inflando las mejillas.

— ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Kaito-nii, parece que te sentaste sobre hiedra venenosa! —exclamó Rin entre risas. Kaito bajó la vista: Debajo de la bufanda, en su piel aparecían un montón de ampollas rojas, como si un ejército de abejas le hubiera caído encima, provocándole una picazón infernal.

— ¡KYAAA! —chilló Kaito tirándose al suelo y revolcándose como loco— ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

Rin y Len se rieron por un buen rato, pero luego se aburrieron y apiadándose de él, lo amarraron con su propia bufanda y lo llevaron arrastrándolo a casa, donde los esperaba Meiko-nee, quien estaba molesta con Bakaito por haberse ido sin decirle adonde, pero luego sonrió al verlo amarrado… Y por los gemelos, quien entre los gritos y retorcidas de Bakaito, Rin le susurró a Len _"Si, quiero"._

* * *

><p>— ¡Mei-chan! ¡Abre la puerta!<p>

—Kaito… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Ehm…

Kaito ocultó la cesta donde tenía lo que había comprado para que su querida Meiko no lo viera. La castaña se cruzó de brazos. Estaba algo agotada por el trajín que se armó desde temprano.

— ¡Y bien Bakaito! ¿Dónde está?

No tenía otra salida. No podía decirle que si había comprado las cosas, pues mentirle a Meiko era equivalente a molestar a un oso Grizzly en plena primavera… Así que lentamente mostró la cesta, sonriendo, esperando estúpidamente que su mujer lo perdonara… Pero no pudo zafarse de que Meiko lo cogiera violentamente por una oreja, como un niño travieso:

— ¡Bakaito, te lo repetí cinco veces!: "Vas a la farmacia de Rei Kagene, compras varias fórmulas para bebés, luego vas a la tienda y compras una naranja madura y una lata de sake rebajada". ¡Eso era todo! —Kaito lloriqueaba, tratando de soltarse del agarre—. Pero Bakaito tenía que pasar justamente por una heladería Hagen Daaz y traer te potes de helado…—Por fin lo soltó y se frotó la cara—: Regresas allá y compras todo lo que PEDÍ, ¿entendido? —Kaito asintió asustado y salió disparado como alma que le lleva al diablo.

Regresó casi media hora después, temblando y empapado, apestando a agua de alcantarilla; pero esta vez sí traía lo que le pidieron. Meiko volvió a recibirlo.

—Bakaito, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡Si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado! —chilló Kaito con cara traumada—. Compré todo lo que me pediste, pero luego capi sobre una alcantarilla abierta, ¡que ni siquiera tenía un cartel de aviso! Por suerte, no me rompí nada… ¡Pero luego apareció un lagarto monstruoso que quiso comerme! ¡Buaaaa! ¡No quiero volver allí…!—gimió aterrorizado abrazándose a Meiko. La castaña se quedó extrañada, pero le devolvió el abrazo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Total, estaba acostumbrada a estos actos de Bakaito.

—Ya, ya. Eso te pasa por andar distraído. Sube y cámbiate: Hay caritas nuevas que debes conocer.

* * *

><p>Kaito entró en la misma habitación donde semanas antes Meiko había dado a luz. Nuestro amado idiota azulado era el feliz padre de una niña llamada Arika (3)<p>

Luego de casi diez horas de parto, Meiko-nee expulsó a la criatura y Kaito, al ver la cantidad de sangre, se desmayó de la impresión. Cuando volvió en sí, junto a la cama estaba un bebé de pelo azul y ojos cafés, mirándole fijamente. Bakaito nunca creyó que hubiera algo tan pequeño, pero nada más al verla, se enamoró locamente de ella y torpemente logró cargarla, para mirar con alegría a la mujer de su vida. Ahora volvía a la misma habitación, donde volvían a tapizar el suelo de flores, como es costumbre en los nacimientos: rosas, flores y margaritas que se aplastaban al caminar sobre ellas.

Semanas después de Bakaito, a Len le llegó su turno.

Se habían quedado en casa de Kaito y Meiko y, en las primeras horas de la madrugada, a Rin le empezaron a dar los primeros dolores. La castaña (quien se volvió buena para estas cosas) actuó de inmediato… Primero que nada, sacando afuera a Kaito para que no estorbase con otro desmayo y encerrándose con Len durante horas. Finalmente todo terminó.

Meiko estaba secándose las manos con un trapo, inclinada sobre una cuna de lujo, hablándole en voz baja a lo que estuviera dentro de ella. La joven parturienta, pálida, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro todavía desfigurado, reposaba en la misma cama con doseles, con una vara que se extendía por el suelo. Parecía extremadamente cansada y trataba de mantenerse despierta.

Len estaba sentado a su lado en la cabecera de la cama, imponiendo una amable presencia. Su mirada rotaba desde la cuna que estaba a un extremo de la habitación, a su esposa, como si mirara un partido de tenis. Después de pasar muchas horas de tensión, por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Pues en aquellos siglos, dos tercios de los niños morían en la cuna y la mitad de las mujeres, de parto. Kaito no se preocupó demasiado, pues Meiko era robusta, pero Len si se ganó sus buenos sustos, pues Rin era más joven y frágil que la castaña. Sin que Meiko-nee si diera cuenta, Len le había pasado un paño por la frente de Rin, cuando jadeaba por la fiebre, recitando misteriosas plegarias que no tenían sentido ni en latín ni en ninguna otra lengua. Por suerte, todo salió bien, y esos dos bultos en la cunita lo probaban.

Habían tenido gemelos.

— ¡Mírenlos nada más! ¡Son una copia al carbón de ustedes! Sobre todo, miren a este pequeño, idéntico a su padre, solo que no tan viejo y más cuerdo, ja ja— musitó Meiko alzando al niño. Algo desagradable, sin embargo enternecedor, como es todo bebé en las primeras horas: Rubicundo, fija la mirada y lleno de babas, con un minúsculo mechón rubio en la cabeza—. Oh, Souta (4) quiere comer— dijo viendo los labios del bebé moverse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Meiko se sentó en la silla más próxima y se abrió el corpiño.

— Eh… Meiko-nee, creo que debería hacer eso yo…— alcanzó a decir Rin.

— ¡Tsk! Estás muy agotada ahora como para alimentarlos a la vez. Yo tengo suficiente leche para este monstruito—dijo Meiko con deleite mirando a Souta quien, con los ojos cerrados, mamaba con la voracidad de un cachorro. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rin, acercó la cuna hacia ellos—Mientras toma a Yuka (4), pues debe estar ronca de tanto llorar.

Por unos momentos solo se escuchaba los ruidos de succión de los pequeños. Len no dejaba de contemplar el rostro agotado, pero aun así feliz de su mujer mientras daba de mamar, ver aquel pecho rosado, abundante y dilatado; de admirar, casi por primera vez, una maternidad que siempre fue interrumpida vilmente.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? —murmuró Rin, cubriéndose el pecho y extendiendo la pequeña a su esposo. Len asintió y torpemente logró cargarla. Durante unos instantes estudió detenidamente la carita inocente y sonrosada, ya serena porque había comido.

Durante cuatro años, Len tuvo bebés en sus brazos… Pero esos no eran más que pedacitos de carne, sanguinolentos y sin vida, concebidos por accidente y por ende, destinados a ser enterrados y escondidos como alimañas en la fría tierra. Si durante ese tiempo le hubieran dicho que años más tarde tendría un niño vivo en sus brazos y que este fuera su hijita, Len no lo hubiera creído.

Muchas veces la felicidad parece un mero espejismo, sobre todo si uno no ha conocido otra cosa que el sufrimiento. "La felicidad es un pájaro" le dijeron una vez. Y Len la había atrapado.

Estos pequeños no tendrían que sufrir las penas de sus padres; no los perderían tras una epidemia que asole pueblos enteros; no tendrían que vivir desolados y sin apoyo en un frío y deprimente orfanato. No serian separados por una carrera de artista o un trabajo de sirviente. No estarían atrapados en un horrible castillo, donde uno sería esclavo sexual y el otro se limite a mirar. No tendrían que matar y huir para salvar la vida… No tendrían que hacer nada eso.

En cambio, podrían jugar y disfrutar la vida sin preocupaciones en los campos, desde la primavera hasta el otoño, para que en invierno armaran batallas de nieve hasta que fuera la hora de la cena, donde se reunirían todos juntos en la chimenea, disfrutando del calor y el amor mutuo... Los días oscuros se quedaron atrás para nunca más volver.

—Es… preciosa—musitó Len acariciando la redondeada mejilla con un dedo, maravillándose de su suavidad, ganando una risita de su pequeña. Decir que Len era feliz era quedarse muy corto: Se sentía hombre, se sentía fuerte. Volteó la cabeza donde estaba su adorada gemela y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Meiko les devolvió a Souta, pues era la hora de comer de la pequeña Arika.

Durante el resto de minutos los dos rubios contemplaron con infinita ternura los dos bultitos dormir apaciblemente en sus brazos. Costaba creer que una felicidad, así de grande, llegara a sus vidas, después de tanto sufrimiento. Quizás… El Duque de Venomania, entre toda su maldad, hiciera inconscientemente algo bueno, ¿no?

— ¡Oigan! ¡Hay que perpetuar esto para la posteridad! —exclamó Kaito sacando de quien sabe dónde una pesada máquina fotográfica manual y la apuntó hacia ellos—Prepárense… Uno…

—Kaito, no creo que sea una buena idea…—empezó Len.

—… Dos…

—Eh… ¿Kaito-nii? —inquirió Rin.

—…. ¡Tres!

El fuerte flash blanquecino de la cámara los encegueció por un segundo, seguido por un estruendoso sonido de la máquina… Dio como consecuencia unos fuertes llantos te parte de los tres bebés, que se asustaron.

— ¡Bakaito! —gritó Meiko.

* * *

><p>Cada primavera, y siempre solo, Len iba a la colina donde estaba la vieja retama. Los bellos recuerdos que le trajo ese lugar siempre lo ayudaban mucho. Se sentaba ante el árbol en silencio, a veces durante una hora, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. No venía para adorarlo ni para rezar, pero siempre él tenía la sensación de que se trataba de un ritual necesario. (5)<p>

Necesitaba aliviar la pesada carga del Mal que aún vivía en su interior, como una serpiente o un parásito que habitaba sus entrañas y que, muy de vez en cuando, hacía… acto de presencia con vagos y leves recuerdos sobre el pasado, acompañados con punzadas de dolor… El odio es parte de todos nosotros; es parte de la condición humana, y Len ya lo tenía claro…

Pero, con solo ver esas bolitas amarillas que adornaban las delgadas ramas, él podía recordar las sonrisas que tuvo allí… y así, se apaciguaban esos demonios internos que siempre estarían allí dentro del hombre joven como un molesto recuerdo de haber tomado la venganza con sus propias manos.

Es como le había dicho el Viejo del Aquelarre: "Llegaste al final del rompecabezas imposible que era tu vida; quizás algún día lo desordenes de nuevo para resolverlo, Len; porque la vida nunca se dijo que fuera fácil".

Todas las cosas están claras como el cristal, como habría dicho el viejo. Había llegado a puerto; y en esas mañanas de primavera que pasaba junto al árbol, sentado en el claro silencioso y cubierto de maleza que casi no ha cambiado, con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo, a veces experimentaba una gratitud tan plena que tenía la sensación de que el corazón le iba a estallar. Es esa gratitud misma la que impulsaba a Len a veces a cantar. Tenía que cantar. No le quedaba otra opción.

Dejó de cantar por un momento, pues escuchó gritos y risas: _"¡Tate! ¡Tate!_" Seguramente eran Yuka y Souta, jugando al Gato y al Ratón con Arika en el mismo terreno baldío donde él y Rin tuvieron un "encuentro cercano" con el pasado.

¡Como pasaba el tiempo…! Y lo gracioso es que él apenas tenía diecinueve años… ¿Qué no hace cinco años se dedicaba a lustrarle los zapatos a otro? "Un perrito faldero" como le había calificado el viejo desdeñosamente hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

_"He aprendido a no volver a agachar las orejas, ni a esconder la cola_" pensaba Len, tanto para su mentor, como para él mismo, con una risita traviesa.

**…**

Han pasado casi ochenta años.

A Yuka y a Souta los cabellos se han vueltos de rubios a blancos con el paso de los años. Cada año suben a la colina de la Vieja Retama, como solían llamarle, con los hijos que tuvieron juntos (siguieron la tradición, por decirlo así, familiar, de casarse entre ellos), sus sobrinos y sus nietos de ellos. Sus padres Rin y Len Kagamine hacía mucho que murieron. Los enterraron allí, bajo la misma retama, ya completamente ennegrecida y seca.

Asmodín nunca se recuperó. Todos los sucesos narrados en esta historia, a manera de puñales, lo hicieron desangrar tanto, que ya no quedaba nada. El pueblo quedó completamente desierto; las casas se derrumbaron y solo quedaron las estructuras. Todo, hasta el cementerio de la campiña, quedó cubierto de maleza. Ya nadie, ni siquiera los vagabundos sin hogar, desean quedarse, por su reputación del pueblo del demonio, donde este mismo habitó alguna vez.

En las ruinas del viejo castillo del Duque de Venomania, las piedras calcinadas por el incendio, revelaban al desprevenido viajero la historia de lujuria, amor y sangre. Se dice que en el lugar donde Gakupo Kamui fue enterrado, sin mortaja ni oración alguna, brotan rosas de un insólito color púrpura, único en el mundo; otros cuentan que, de vez en cuando, brotan rosas amarillas, pero que no volvían a aparecer hasta el aniversario de aquel fatídico día. ¿Sería una maldición póstuma echada por algún brujo…?

**.**

Sea como fuere, el hecho es que en ese mismo lugar donde ocurrió esta triste leyenda de lascivia y crueldad… el acto de alguien, alguien que según la sociedad y la religión, _jamás_ debía alzar la cabeza o decir lo que pensaba, sino que _siempre_ debía _obedecer _y_ callar_… Fue la chispa que provocó aquel voraz incendio que lo cambió todo para siempre.

Todo por la acción de un sirviente.

Len Kagamine… El perrito faldero que se convirtió en lobo.

_La esperanza es una cosa buena, quizá la mejor de todas, y las cosas buenas nunca mueren._

**Stephen King.**

**Author´s Note:**

**(1)** Santa Zita: Santa y virgen italiana. Es la patrona de los sirvientes.

**(2)** En la Edad Media era normal ver muchachas desde los trece años años casadas y embarazadas (Trece años era señal de que la joven ya era núbil) Eso se hacía además porque la tasa de mortalidad era bastante amplia: Para esos siglos era muy poco común superar los sesenta años.

**Nombres de los bebés**

**(3) *Arika significa "Alegría"**

**(4) *Souta significa literalmente "Coraje/Valentía"**. También es un gracioso juego de palabras: Souta = Shota, debido a la fama que tiene Len Kagamine de "shota".

**(4) *Yuka significa "Flor pequeña**"

(5) Final basado en el epílogo de El Retrato de Rose Madder, de Stephen King


	7. Epílogo: Demons in the Glass

¡Es el epílogo, amigos! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber seguido "Servant of Venomania" desde el turbulento comienzo, al fluffy final :D Pregunta: ¿Quiénes extrañan al Len psicótico de los primeros capítulos? En este epílogo, será revivido, solo para ustedes x3

**Last playlist: **_ Michael Myers's Theme _**(Halloween)**

**Ultima advertencia: **Capítulo extremadamente surrealista y raro. +18. Gore y violencia en las últimas partes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_5000 años después…_

― ¡¿Alguien sabe _donde _rayos esta Gaykupo?_!_ ¡Tenía que estar aquí desde hace diez minutos! ―decía Meiko con la vena hinchada.

―Acabas de pisarle su _preciada _berenjena alada, Onee-chan; ahora debe estar en su rincón, lloriqueando a moco tendido―ironizó Rin desde la mesa de teclado de mezclas.

―Eso no justifica que llegue tarde. Alquilamos este set para hacer el PV ¡Cobran 100 dólares por hora!

―Ya cálmate Meiko-nee: Solo falta este video y el de Gumi, _"The Last Revolver"_**, **para terminar la Saga de Pecados Capitales, ¿Podrías relajarte un poquito? ―intervino Miku, ya cambiada con el traje que usarían en el PV, algo apenada por lo extremadamente corto que era, pero alegrándose secretamente, porque provocó en Mikuo un sangrado nasal masivo apenas la vió con él.

Era el sexto día de las dos semanas que les dejaron los productores de Yamaha para grabar el PV de Lujuriade Gakupo: _"The Madness of Duke of Venomania",_ para la Saga de Pecados: Un video extremadamente fuerte, que trataba de que Gakupo era un Duque ebrio de sexo y placer, hechizando a un grupo de mujeres para que estas fueran su harem.

Habían condicionado el set para que pareciera un castillo, con sus bóvedas y adornos y, de hecho, fue un muy buen trabajo. Miku, Luka, Gumi y Meiko, quienes eran el coro de Gakupo en la canción, ya estaban vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. También estaban listas las otras Vocaloids y UTAUS. Kaito no estaba, pues por un lado estaba grabando el PV de Avaricia**, **_"Judgement of Corruption"; _y por otro lado, le avergonzaba venir disfrazado de mujer rubia y soportar las burlas de los hombres faltaba la estrella, quien ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

―Lo bueno de esta Saga es que al menos nos ahorramos un PV: Solo tuvimos que tomar _"Daughter of Evil"_, etiquetarlo como Soberbia, ¡y listo!

―A propósito, ¿Rin-chan y Len-kun no van a participar en este video? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Lily señalando a los gemelos, quienes estaban allí para encargarse del sonido y las luces.

―Porque vamos a terminar de grabar un PV aparte que teníamos que terminar la semana pasada y que no hemos hecho.

― ¿Cuál es? ―inquirió Gumi, quien se acercó al grupo.

―"_Butterfly on the Right Shoulder"_ ―contestó Len.

― ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Amo esa canción! ―dijo Miki agarrándose las mejillas sonrojada―Leí el libreto de _"Butterfly on the Right Shoulder"_: ¡Al final, Rin y Len se…! ―la Vocaloid amante de las cerezas se detuvo de golpe, pues notó que la chiquilla del grupo, Yuki, estaba cerca y pendiente de cada palabra― ¡Se… se…! ¡Bueno, ya saben!

― ¡Miki! ―dijeron al unisonó los gemelos Kagamine, sonrojados a más no poder.

En realidad, TODOS sabían el libreto del PV en cuestión que grabarían los Kagamine: Al final, Rin y Len tendrían sexo en una aula de música, junto a un piano. Durante varios minutos, el resto de los Vocaloids hacían ruiditos con la boca para no estallar en carcajadas burlonas.

Len se sonrojó hasta las orejas y fingió interesarse por la decoración del set, a la que, sinceramente… le provocaba una sensación muy extraña. A decir verdad, el Vocaloid fanático de las bananas se sentía raro desde el _primer _día grabando el PV de Gakupo. Un disgusto inexplicable le recorría la espina dorsal al ver las dimensiones del "castillo", recibiendo punzadas de dolor e ira sin motivo alguno, y hasta se sorprendía a si mismo rechinando los dientes al ver los trajes de las chicas, como si los _hubiera _visto a_ntes_… Lo cual no era así.

Incluso… incluso agradecía que Rin no fuera a participar en el video de Lujuria, sino que estaría con él. Cuando le preguntaron si podría su gemela participar en el PV, Len se negó fieramente, para perplejidad de los productores; y estos se asombraron aun más al ver que Rin también se unió a la negativa de su hermano. No querían y punto.

― ¿Pero saben algo? Para mí el video más sucio que han hecho Rin y Len es el de _"Adolescence"_: Dos hermanitos solos en una cama, haciendo "cositas" prohibidas―decía Luka con malicia.

― ¡Qué va! El remake _"Romeo and Cinderella" _es _aún _más sucio: ¿No recuerdan la parte donde Len le coloca a Rin un collar para perros, con cadena y todo? "I´m a slaaave, for you…" ―canturreó Meiko jocosamente.

― ¡Sí! ¡Y se dieron un beso! Fue muy kawai―musitó Yuki imprevistamente, sobresaltando al resto, para luego todos reír.

―Sí, hasta casi pareció real―le dijo Miku sonriente, acariciándole el cabello.

Rin y Len se miraron con una disimulada sonrisita de complicidad. De hecho, el beso fue_ real:_ Los gemelos Kagamine estaban teniendo un romance desde hacía varios meses. Surgió lentamente, con algunas trabas, por ser hermanos gemelos y considerando lo incorrecto de ello…

Pero una noche, mientras grababan precisamente el PV de _"Adolescence", _ese beso que se dieron al final del video… Despertó una serie de sentimientos en masa que nunca creyeron que tendrían… Y se sorprendieron al volver a besarse, mas tarde, acostados en la cama a la hora de dormir. Rin sentía como si ese sentimiento _hubiera estado desde antes _y no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermano… pero en realidad no le importaba, y prefería disfrutar cuando Len la asaltaba tiernamente cuando estaban solos y estremecerse de placer cuando el rubio la alzaba sobre el mesón de la cocina y le besaba el cuello. Estaban felices, estaban enamorados. Importaba un carajo el qué dirán…

Cuando deberían sentir pudor y vergüenza cuando los productores les pedían un video donde hubiera muestras de afecto, tanto twincest como las que no, Rin y Len se complacían pérfidamente de tener los PV´s como excusa para besarse y tocarse, aun frente a las cámaras. Y ahora se sonrojaban pensando que, en solo cuestión de horas, estarían juntos, sin ropas, uno sobre otro, en el piso del set…

― ¡Ah, al fin llega! ―exclamó la castaña al ver la puerta del camerino abrirse.

Alto, con expresión alegre y frotándose las manos, hizo su aparición el protagonista de este PV: Gakupo llevaba una elegante y pesada chaqueta morada con botones de oro y costuras a un lado, semi abierta, que mostraba una camisa de encaje en su pecho y en las muñecas había tiras de volantes cerrados por piedras. Tenía pantalones claros de lino, sobre botas altas de cuero a la altura de la rodilla. Parecía todo un señor feudal de esos que hablaban en las leyendas y romanceros medievales. Luka no pudo evitar mirar los relieves del pecho de su morado novio… para terminar examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

―Meiko-nee, terminé de calibrar el sonido, yo…―A Len, la frase murió en su garganta apenas vió a Gakupo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la sangre le estaba hirviendo sin razón alguna; parecía como si una bestia dormida en el interior de su estómago despertara a rugidos y lo estaba induciendo a hacer la repentina locura de asfixiar a Gakupo con sus propias berenjenas… No se daba cuenta que apretaba con fuerza uno de los botones de sonido, provocando un sonido que perforaba los tímpanos.

― ¡Len! ―el grito de la rubia del lazo blanco sacó de las retorcidas cavilaciones al gemelo menor.

― ¡Lo siento!

―Bueno, ya que todos estamos listos, ¡podemos empezar ya! ―anunció Miku.

Y con eso dio comienzo a la continuación del rodaje del video de tenían el comienzo y parte y parte del final, que terminarían de grabar cuando Kaito terminara de hacer del Juez avaricioso. Esta vez se trató de escenas cuidadosamente cortadas de Gakupo en pleno éxtasis, teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Miku, Luka, Gumi y Meiko. Rin y Len, quienes estaban para controlar sonido e iluminación, hacían un buen trabajo alternando las escenas correspondientes con los pedazos de la canción.

La parte más… complicada, fue cuando Luka tuvo que desnudarse para hacer la escena que ustedes vieron pixelada en NicoNicoVideo o en Youtube. Para el momento en que Luka salió sin nada a la vista, Rin, quien sabía muy bien que Len pasaba _demasiado _tiempo con el pervertido Kaito, no pudo evitar darle un pisotón a su novio, para luego adoptar una radiante sonrisa de circunstancias.

Gakupo estaba extasiado, una sensación tan poderosa como la de Len le recorría el torrente sanguíneo: Estaba encantado y deslumbrado de de estar rodeado de las chicas… y en sensuales vestidos; ¡Y eso que usualmente él era el maltratado y el ignorado por todos…! Se sentía el dueño absoluto de esas hermosas mujeres y, aunque Gakupo tenía el seso sorbido por Luka, un descontrolado frenesí lo enloquecía y una carcajada cruel, completamente ajena a él, pujaba a salir de su garganta… Eso explica porque muchos de nosotros nos creímos la expresión cruel y lasciva de Gakupo en ese video…

"Qué bien se siente tenerlas a todas, ¿no lo crees, Len?"

-o-o-o-

Len se levantó y abrió la puerta del set donde estaban los otros Vocaloids con tal violencia que estuvo a punto de arrancarla de las bisagras gruesas y silenciosas. Una vez en la sala de control, agarró al aterrorizado y perplejo Gakupo, quien estaba en el suelo junto a Gumi, lo tomó por el cuello de la maldita chaqueta y lo arrojó de cara sobre el panel de control. Un interruptor se clavó en su nariz como si de un tenedor se tratara. La sangre se extendió por todas partes, salpicando el vidrio de la ventana del estudio y fluyendo en espantosos regueros de color rojo violáceo…

― ¡Len, no! ―gritaba Meiko―. ¡Dios mío!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?_!_

Len, ignorando los gritos de las chicas, en particular el de Rin, sacó de su bolsillo un enorme cúter industrial con la cuchilla ya oxidada y se lo enterró en la garganta palpitante de Gakupo (1) y abriéndoselo de una tajada antes de sepultar el rostro en el torrente de sangre que surgió, deseoso de bañarse en él, de bautizar esta nueva vida contra la que ha estado luchando en vano… Y no había ninguna necesidad de contestarle a Meiko; Él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo: Estaba vengándose, eso es lo que hacía, vengarse, y que Dios ayude a cualquiera que figure en la columna equivocada de sus libros de su mente. Que Dios lo ayude...

-o-o-o-

― ¿Len? ―llamó una voz, despertándolo de su ensoñación horripilante… pero tan atractiva al mismo tiempo.

Len bajó la vista y comprobó que el lápiz que sostenía en la mano estaba partido en dos. Se quedó mirando a sus compañeros durante unos instantes, respirando profundamente en un intento de controlar su corazón desbocado.

― ¿Estás bien? Len… Len…―preguntaba la voz zarandeándole el hombro, haciendo que Len pegara un brinco en su silla, con el corazón casi detenido y las sienes latiéndole horriblemente. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?¿¡Porque tuvo ese tipo de pensamiento?_! _¿¡Porque disfrutaba con la idea de degollar a Gakupo? ¡Hasta podía saborear la sangre del hombre morado en sus labios! Respiraba agitadamente y trataba de normalizar el puslo y la respiración… Inconscientemente palpó sus bolsillos en busca de un cúter…

―Len, ¿estás bien? Te vez muy pálido…―una mano pequeña y suave se había posado en su mejilla y lo acariciaba. Len abrió los ojos y se volvió: Rin lo miraba con expresión preocupada, ¿Le habría leído la mente y había visto lo que acababa de pensar? No quería asustarla aun más de lo que seguramente ya estaba, el bienestar a Rin era de pronto lo único cierto en este mundo… Logró a duras penas calmarse y le sonrió a su hermana.

―Si Rin, estoy bien, yo… Tuve un ataque de calor, eso es todo―dijo Len, intentando tranquilizarla… pero el tono de su voz era totalmente lo contrario: Salió extrañamente ronca, crispada y temblorosa, como si hubiera visto un espectro o una banana podrida.―Ehhh, continúa tú, necesito ir al baño…―y se levantó quitándose los grandes audífonos y corrió al baño, cerrándolo casi de un portazo. Rin se quedó donde estaba, asustada por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y amante.

-o-o-o-

Len le puso cerrojo a la puerta, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de calmarse. La luz artificial del techo bañaba todo de un agradable color dorado… y que le hacía escocer los ojos. Se fue al lavamanos y abrió el grifo, recogiendo grandes cantidades de agua en el cuenco de las manos, para pasárselas a puñados en la cara. Se frotó los ojos enérgicamente… convenciéndose una y otra vez que lo que le asaltó a la mente en el área de control, no pasó en realidad…

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Debo estar loco" fue su primer pensamiento: Del otro lado del espejo, estaba _él_, él mismo, pero tenía puesto un traje antiguo, como de sirviente, parecido al que había usado para hacer la Saga Evil. Ese "otro" Len lo miraba fijamente, pero con una imperceptible sonrisa, que le provocaba al verdadero Len una sensación perturbadora…

De pronto se echó a un lado.

Justo detrás de él, reflejado en el espejo, estaba Gakupo, colgado de las puertas del baño con clavos, pedazos de cristales incrustados en su cráneo, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con su miembro arrancado y una varilla de metal enterrada entre sus piernas, y una horrible y chorreante inscripción en el pecho hecha con un cuchillo al más puro estilo de Hannibal: "CERDO AL MATADERO".

Len soltó un grito de terror que al parecer, nadie oyó. Volteó horrorizado hacía atrás, solo para ver que no había ninguna señal de la macabra imagen del Gakupo hecho trizas, sino que las puertas estaban limpias. Len estaba desesperado, ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Volteó hacía delante, volviendo a ver al "otro" Len, ahora con los ojos sin pupila y totalmente ensombrecidos y la cara llena de sangre (2). Alzando una mano donde tenía agarrado un cuchillo de cocina, también ensangrentado, el maligno reflejo canturreó, resonando esas palabras en la cabeza de Len como una campana de hierro:

―No lo olvides, Lenny… Pro tua Anima Mea.

Otro grito de horror.

-o-o-o-

― ¿Len? ¡Llevas ahí dentro casi veinte minutos! ―gritó Rin golpeando la puerta del baño. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hermano hoy? Estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Estaría enfermo? Preocupada, ya había levantado la mano con disposición de volver a tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Len de mirada serena. ― ¿Te sientes bien? ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así, Len! ―dijo ella con enfado.

―Me encuentro perfectamente, hermanita―susurró Len, besándola con dulzura, para luego proseguir―De acuerdo, vamos… Tenemos un video que terminar de _grabar._

Ante esas palabras, Rin se sonrojó. De tanto estar preocupada por Len, se le había olvidado lo del PV. Justamente hoy tenían que… Enrojeció más fuerte y miró abochornada el suelo.

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Rin?

―Si… ¡Sí! ―tartamudeó la rubia, dejándose llevar por el gemelo menor, quien iba a paso tranquilo hacía el estacionamiento para montarse en la Road Roller…

-o-o-o-

― ¡Oigan, ya llegué! ―anunció Kaito entrando alegremente en el set, dispuesto a grabar la ultima parte del video… hallándolo completamente vacío―. ¿Dónde están todos?

Halló de pronto una notita doblada, adherida junto al panel de control, la cual tenía un impreso un beso de labial rojo y tenía un olorcillo a sake: Era de Meiko.

"_Bakaito, si encuentras esto, ya no estaremos aquí. Salimos al karaoke"_

― ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me abandonan así? ― se preguntó el azulado, ofendido― ¡Nadie me respeta…!

Bufando, decidió usar el baño para limpiarse los restos de helado de caramelo que tenía en los dedos… para luego ponerse a chilar de horror y salir corriendo como alma que le lleva al diablo.

En la pared del espejo, había unas palabras escritas en _algo _que parecía ser sangre: "Pro tua Anima Mea"

**The End (?)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 100 % influenciado por **"Yaderenka: Psichotic Len´s Love Song"**… Y 100 % extraño .

Ni yo sé qué diablos pasó al final .

**Last Author´s Notes: **

(1) Natsumi Tsuji, mejor conocida como la célebre "Nevada-Chan", usó un cúter para asesinar a una compañera de clase, dentro de un aula vacía. Nevada-Chan tenía solamente 11 años cuando ocurrió. Es una de las asesinas más jóvenes de la historia del crimen.

(2) Aspecto visual de Kotonoha, en plena fase psicótica, al final de School Days.

-o-o-o-o-

Agradecimientos muy grandes a:

**André "Osito" Ghellert  
>Neko C<br>ArikelDelaRosa  
>Cleopatra Bastet<br>Kurai5H `**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san  
>Little Kagamine Love<br>00yumihaizara  
>Nikkie<br>Eliza Kagamine  
>Utau Kagamine<br>Kumi ZatMine  
>SaiToranine<br>nessi98  
>alinekiryuu<br>SakuRa KiinOo  
>RinyLenKagamine99<br>PinUp23  
>Ana C<strong>

Agradecimientos (Versión 2.0) a:

**Neko C, Drake99999, ****MariTenebrae, Hikari Oedo, YuzukiToriOnee-san, SugA u.u, Hathorne Felder, Mario Polor, PinUp23, Falcon56, La Azul, Hachune-chan01. **

Mención y agradecimientos aparte a:

**Luna-Oscura 10**

Por hacer la adaptación de Servant of Venomania para el fandom de InuYasha. Muchísimas gracias por este tributo, Carolina, sobrina mía. ¡En serio gracias! Naraku resultó ser un digno sucesor de Gakupo. ¿E InuYasha? Que me dará un ataque de risa al verlo vestido de mujer, ¡con lo refunfuñón y protestón que es él…! X3

No es un "Adiós", es un: "See you later!" Nos vemos en otras historias.

_Shade Shaw Phantom & SessKagome4Ever. _


	8. Lost I: Witchcraft I: Dibujos Rojos

Ha llegado.

Luego de matarme la cabeza cientos de veces, y animada por mi esposo y mis amigos más cercanos, algunos amigos Fickers del Fandom, el grupo de _Artbook Project Uniatlántico_ y mi profesor de Cine y Animación… Finalmente decidí subir el capítulo de _Servant of Venomania_ que nunca mostré al público en la primera publicación del año 2011.

¿Por qué no lo mostré antes? La respuesta más honesta que puedo darles es un: "No lo sé". Aun ignoro si fue por timidez, por superstición o por cómo sería la reacción de ustedes al ver a un Len psicótico a la enésima potencia… pero es algo que le debo a la historia original.

**Así que, para resumir en debidas cuentas, aquí está: el episodio (dividido en dos) perdido de Servant of Venomania, ****_sin_**** censura. **

_ADVERTENCIA 1: Apreciado lector, _

_Todo lo que está a punto de leer está sacado de fuentes reales. Bajo ninguna razón estúpida, se le ocurra realizar alguno de los procedimientos que se describen o se mencionan en el fic, pues el fin de este escrito es el mero entretenimiento. EVITESE un problema. Gracias. _

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Preferiblemente +18. Maltrato infantil. Abuso físico y psicológico. Escenas fuertes de sexo. Ocultismo y artes oscuras. Solo gente de alto criterio. Pequeños, evítense un trauma. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lost I: **

**Witchcraft, parte I: Dibujos Rojos.**

_¿Es usted un demonio? No: soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios._

**G. K. Chesterton. **

Los últimos rayos solares acababan de desparecer; el cielo, que antes poseía un suave color naranja difuminado, había sido reemplazado por un azul oscuro y aterciopelado como una _nomeolvides_. Pronto la Luna, como una cara pálida y espectral, emergería de las tinieblas. Ya empezaban a oírse los enigmáticos ruidos que producían los invisibles seres que habitaban en la profundidad de los árboles. Se percibía en el aire un olor a savia y a humedad.

Finalmente la Luna hizo su aparición, pintando de plata las pocas y amarillentas hojas de los árboles del bosque perteneciente al Duque de Venomania. Las ramas de los árboles, desnudas, brillaban como si tuvieran escarcha. Las heladas charcas brillaban como si fuesen de cristal… Los débiles rayos también pintaban de plata los rubios y despeinados cabellos de un jovencísimo sirviente, que tenía desde hacía horas la cabeza entre las rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

El Duque Gakupo le había ordenado a pasar la noche en la intemperie del bosque, como escarmiento por haberse ido de la fiesta que había organizado para sus amigos Duques: _"¡Te vas de mi presencia, y sin mi permiso además! ¿Con qué derecho te das a irte cuando se te dé la regalada gana, eh? ¿Y si te necesitase en ese momento…? ¡Nada de __**"**__pero, amo__**"**__, Len! ¡Pasarás la noche afuera, como el perro desobediente que eres! ¡Y ni se te ocurra regresar hasta mañana!"_

Y así Len tendría que pasar la noche allí con frío, hambre y miedo, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había logrado solventar un poco a su estómago con unas setas y semillas que encontró escarbando la helada tierra por ahí, pero no había un lugar para guarecerse del frío viento que cruzaba Asmodín por esa época del año… Len se exponía a coger hipotermia o, para no ser tan crueles, _mínimo_ un fuerte catarro.

Observó cómo, desde ahí, las luces del castillo se iban apagando. Ya se imaginaba al Duque Gakupo sentado en su sillón, frente al gran y acogedor fuego de la chimenea, seguramente con una copa de vino… y alguna de sus mujeres sentada en sus rodillas o a sus pies; Len se frotó las manos una contra otra, sintiendo los envejecidos vendajes de las heridas de sus palmas… Ah sí, olvidé contarles: su amo le castigó con no permitirle cambiar sus vendajes por el espejo roto de su habitación.

¡Lo castiga por haberse ido de su maldita fiestecita! ¿Quién no se hubiera largado de _ahí_, eh? ¿Pretendía el Duque Gakupo que su sirviente se quedara viendo hasta el final el horrible espectáculo de su hermana gemela siendo manoseada y vejada por esos repugnantes Duques? Como si no fuera suficiente que Gakupo estuviera siempre encima de ella… Ante ese pensamiento, Len apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiendo las tirantes heridas, apenas cicatrizando…

Una cicatriz más, de las tantas que el sirviente tenía no solamente en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma y que difícilmente dejarían de sangrar algún día.

De todas las injusticias, bajezas y ultrajes que el Duque Gakupo le había hecho en todos estos años… esta fue sin duda, la _peor_ de todas… ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que hubo _más_? Lamentablemente sí, querido lector.

Len bien podía voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y volver a ver a ese pequeño niño de diez años, demasiado escuálido para enfrentarse al Duque, demasiado tímido para pensar siquiera en intentarlo… Pues ese niño sentía un inmenso agradecimiento por su amo… Sí, Len había sentido eso por Gakupo… ¡Le había dado un hogar, le había acogido en el pliegue de su capa, ofreciéndole protección…! ¡El Duque de Venomania, escogiéndolo a él, sobre esos niños que eran mucho más robustos o vigorosos que él…!

¿Len hubiera aceptado irse con el Duque de Venomania si hubiera sabido los oscuros cuatro años a los que estaría condenado? Ciertamente… cualquier otro joven de su misma condición social, hubiera estado infinitamente feliz y agradecido al Cielo, de rodillas, de servir a un personaje tan importante de la realeza como era Gakupo, pues eso podía convertirse, si estuviese en benevolentes manos, en una carrera que podía llevar a ese joven lejos, incluso pasando por escudero y, quizás, en caballero… Pero nosotros dijimos, lector mío, "benevolentes manos"… Y las manos del Duque Gakupo, de benevolentes apenas había la sombra, estirando la verdad.

_"Abandoné el nido de las ratas y acabé en el cubil de la serpiente_" pensó Len entornando la vista a los sonidos de hojas crujiendo que hacía el viento a las casi desnudas de los árboles, como si les arrancaran sollozos… Como se lo arrancaron a él cuando el Duque le dio su primera paliza…

_No había sido intencional: Le había gritado desde el salón que se apurara o lo echaría a la calle… Y justamente por la prisa, Len le había echado encima el té hirviendo... justamente en sus pantalones. El niño se quedó petrificado en su sitio, viendo como el Duque Gakupo aullaba de dolor y daba saltos para quitarse el líquido ardiente, mientras en sus pantalones claros de lino fino se formaba una enorme mancha, como si se hubiera hecho encima… escena graciosa tal vez para nosotros, pero no para Len. _

_―Amo… A-amo― tartamudeó el sirviente, tratando de disculparse―, de-déjeme ayudarle, yo… _

_Una tremenda bofetada cortó sus palabras. _

_Los ojos de Len se llenaron de lágrimas; fue un golpe brutal y doloroso. Temblando como una hoja, llevó su manito a la mejilla, que se amorataba más a cada segundo… Esa imagen tan patética que poseía, Gakupo la odió… Sonó otra bofetada, como si la mano se le hubiera imantado. El niño retrocedió, aterrorizado― ¡Amo! _

_De nada valieron las disculpas o súplicas de Len. Deseoso de darle una lección, Gakupo buscó una palmeta de madera dura y tras perseguirlo un momento, lo acorraló contra una esquina y la descargó violentamente sobre la mejilla enrojecida, haciéndole sangrar: Se lo merecía por haber intentado resistirse. _

_― ¡Eres un completo inútil! ¡Derramar el té de tu señor encima! ¡Y tras de eso escaparte! ¿De verdad, eres tan estúpido, Len? ―Volvió a descargar el barbárico instrumento sobre el pobre niño, lastimándolo aún más―; ¿de qué me sirves, eh? ¡¿De qué?! ¡Debería echarte a la calle ya mismo! _

_― ¡Amo! ¡A-amo! ¡Fue un a-accidente! ¡Perdóneme!―lloraba Len a gritos, tratando de cubrir su rostro de la palmeta, que le caía encima como una granizada… _

_Pero al Duque de Venomania no le importaba: Tenía que demostrarle a su inútil y llorón sirviente que ÉL era su amo, su señor, su protector… que siempre debía serle útil y nunca… NUNCA, enojarle. Ni jamás rebelarse. Nunca… No sentía absolutamente nada por lo que estaba haciendo. No sentía asco o repudio por estar azotando brutalmente a un pequeño niño de diez años… Simplemente estaba poniéndolo en su lugar. _

_Dos minutos eternos después, el Duque Gakupo se incorporó con presteza, guardando la palmeta en la solapa de su traje, que rezumaba algo de sangre. Dejó a Len encogido en el rincón, temblando y sollozando. Gakupo le lanzó una mirada de reprobación. _

_―Deja de llorar, Len. Créeme de veras que a mí me __**duele**__ más que a ti―Y mientras decía eso, lo miraba con un pliegue cruel en la comisura de los delgados labios ―. Hummm… Mira que desastre hiciste aquí... Mejor me daré un baño… y cuando regrese, quiero ver "esto" limpio, ¿entendiste?_

_―Sí… sí, mi señor―murmuró Len, temblando no solo por la paliza recibida y por la amenazante orden que le había dado. Se apresuró a limpiar todo el desastre y cuando Gakupo regresó de su baño (y con su camisón blanco de dormir ya puesto), sonrió con indiferente apreciación y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, justamente en la más lastimada, aunque Len se mantuvo quieto, aguantándose el dolor. _

_―Buen chico… ¿Ya viste que puedes ser útil? Y ya que hablamos de utilidades…―Le dio una bolsita de tela marrón, en la que se vislumbraban relucientes monedas de plata, que Len observó sorprendido―, serás un chico aún más útil si no se te ocurre irte de aquí y decirles a las monjas lo que pasó, ¿a qué no? Porque… sería algo muy desagradecido de tu parte, pequeño Lenny, pues yo te adopté, ¿no…? Y tendrías que irte de mi casa… Y la calle es el peor lugar para un niño como tú…―esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de miedo de Len―, quédate aquí conmigo… Me serás de muchísima ayuda… _

_Len lo miró con pánico. ¿Quedarse? ¿Con ese monstruo? "¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Preferiría morir!" pensó el pequeño… Su primer pensamiento iba a ser gritar __**"¡**__NO__**!"**__ con todas sus fuerzas y huir, huir lo más lejos de ese terrible lugar y de ese hombre… Pero luego, lo pensó mejor: Sí Len huía, ¿a dónde iría? No podía (ni quería) regresar al orfanato… ¿A la calle? Donde enfrentaría el desamparo y la incertidumbre… Aunque le doliera admitirlo, el Duque Gakupo tenía razón: La calle era el peor lugar para un niño, y más uno como él… Si no moría de hambre o de frío en la primera semana, lo haría pedazos la policía, que tanto aborrece a los vagabundos y a los mendigos… _

_Len solo tenía esas dos opciones: O huir y enfrentar una vida desamparada y miserable… O quedarse y servir al Duque Gakupo. La segunda opción arrastraba igualmente una vida desamparada, pero al mismo tiempo… estaba allí ese sentimiento de agradecimiento; pequeño, pero oculto…― ¿Y bien, Lenny? ¿Qué me dices?―inquirió el Duque, estirando la mano, donde reposaba la bolsita de monedas. _

_―Sí… Me quedaré como usted―susurró Len bajando los ojos. _

_Gakupo esbozó una sonrisa: ―Buen chico―Y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza… como si fuera un perrito faldero. Len sonrió automáticamente ante la caricia, pero por dentro, deseó una cosa: Ser pájaro y volar lejos, como esa alondra que veía en ese momento en el alfeizar de la ventana, y que se había alejado gorjeando al frío claro de la tarde… Volar lejos en el horizonte, más lejos de esto… y más cerca de Rin._

**…**

_La palmeta no fue lo único que Len tenía que soportar: Una vez, Len no pudo evitar (pues estaba muriéndose de hambre) en tomar una de las bananas del cesto… y lo peor no fue que Gakupo lo descubrió y lo obligara a devolverlo… sino que lo "obligó" a comérselo otra vez, haciéndole casi vomitar. Si Len rompía algo sin querer, el resultado era unos golpes a punta de bastón y sin derecho a cenar. Baños fríos a punto de cuba y largos encierros en el cobertizo del patio, cerrado con candado, dejándolo llorar de miedo en la completa oscuridad, durante horas… ¿Y todo por qué? "Porque quiero que te hagas hombre, Len. La letra con sangre entra; así como un perro obedece a su amo" decía Gakupo. _

_E increíblemente Len fue soportando todo eso poco a poco, casi ignorándolo, aprendiendo a hacer todo con cuidado para no hacer enojar a su amo, por lo que los castigos dejaron de ser tan fuertes… Ustedes pensarían que Len se volvió masoquista, pero la verdad es que, más que aceptarlo, Len se había resignado a esta vida, y durante todo ese largo tiempo, creyó que ese era el camino que Dios le había otorgado y que debía conformarse a él… _

_Al menos… creía eso, hasta el día que vio a Rin en la cama de su amo. _

* * *

><p>Cuando Len parpadeó, notó que le escocían los ojos. Se acercó a una charca cercana bajo un árbol y se pasó puñados de agua helada por el rostro, frotándoselos. Se contempló luego en las turbias y verdosas aguas, observando su tembloroso reflejo, cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos, de tanto llorar… de miedo, de dolor, de los recuerdos lejanos…―Maldición…―masculló dándole un manotazo al agua con un breve arrebato de rabia, haciendo desaparecer su reflejo y de paso asustando a una rana que estaba escondida por allí y que ese alejó croando con fuerza.<p>

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Sus azules orbes se detuvieron en el arco plateado de la Luna Creciente, justo antes de desaparecer tras un manto de nubes grisáceas… Una helada gota cayó sobre su párpado izquierdo y se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla, como si se tratase de una lágrima más, de las que tanto había derramado… Cayó otra, esta vez sobre el puente de la nariz… Iba a haber una tormenta.

Eso era muy preocupante para Len, pues ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía regresar al castillo, pues eso sería rebelarse ante el castigo de Gakupo y sería peor para él; tampoco valía la pena, pues aunque suplicara, sabía muy _bien_ que su amo no le dejaría entrar por la lluvia… Tendría que mojarse por toda la noche… o buscar un refugio. ¿Pero dónde lo hallaría? ¿Y si se perdía por el bosque? Por un momento, le tentó la idea de quedarse acurrucado bajo el árbol y esperar a que se pasara el mal tiempo… Pero la lluvia empezó a aumentar con fuerza y el silbido del viento se convirtió en un rugido, cargado de agudos alfilerazos de frío… No podía quedarse ahí, en la intemperie. Entonces, Len tuvo una idea: Con ayuda de una pequeña navaja que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo, marcó una gran cruz en la madera del árbol.

Siguió andando hacia delante, marcando más y más cruces en las húmedos troncos de los arboles aledaños, confiado de que lo guiarían de regreso a su camino cuando la tormenta amainase. Le costaba un poco caminar, pues apenas podía distinguir lo que veía delante de él con la lluvia desdibujando todo a su alrededor y estando calado hasta los huesos.

Casi diez minutos después, Len se detuvo bajo la copa de un gran Lilo, observando lo que estaba delante, casi oculto entre la mojada maleza: Era una cueva, semi hundida entre las raíces de un retorcido árbol. ¡Estaba salvado! Aun así, Len se acercó con cautela, rogando que no hubiera adentro un oso. Finalmente se armó de valor y entró en ella.

La cueva era algo angosta, pero lo suficientemente profunda como para refugiarse de la lluvia. Rastrillando una roca contra la pared de la cueva, hizo saltar chispas a unos cuantos leños y raíces secas, encendiéndolas. Cuando formó una fogata decente, Len se quitó la corbata y el chaleco, que goteaban agua. Los dispuso en el suelo y volvió a sentarse, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, observando la lluvia caer. Casi se quedaba dormido, cuando… Vio como el primer relámpago rasgó el cielo e hizo retumbar el bosque.

El corazón de Len se llenó de congoja. No, no porque él tuviera miedo por truenos, sino miedo por Rin.

Rin…

_¡PUM! ¡…PUUM!_

Rin… Oh, Rin.

Seguramente debía estar muy asustada en estos momentos. Len _casi_ podía _verla_ acurrucada en la cama, abrazada a los almohadones, llorando y gimiendo de miedo ante los fuertes sonidos… Ella estaba asustada y temblorosa, necesitada de que _su_ _hermano_ estuviera allí, consolándola, abrazándola, haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien y que nunca iba a dejarla sola… Pero él no estaba ahí, no estaba acompañándola… No la estaba protegiendo, ni _ahora_, ni _antes. _

* * *

><p><em>― Rin… Hermanita…―susurró Len en voz baja al entrar otra vez en la habitación de su amo, una vez que Gakupo le había llamado. Este se había levantado y salió fuera, dejando a Rin tirada en el suelo, pues la había empujado fuera de su cama, como si fuera una algo indeseable. <em>

_Len se arrodilló junto a la muchacha, que estaba casi desmayada por la nueva violación de Gakupo… Le acarició la lastimada mejilla, y ella abrió los ojos, devolviéndole a los angustiados ojos de Len su mirada azul, completamente… vacía. No pudo contenerse más y la abrazó con fuerza, derramando amargas lágrimas al contemplar su desnudo y magullado cuerpo, lleno de hematomas y chupetones. _

_―Rin… Rin… ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué pasó esto…? Perdóname, perdóname por no haberte ayudado… ¡perdóname…! ―gimió Len entre sollozos, sosteniendo a su gemela contra su pecho, acariciando su desordenado pelo rubio, deseando escapar, escapar lo más lejos de posible de ahí, y morir. _

_¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres de todo este mundo, le tuvo que tocar a ella? No es que Len se lo deseara a otra joven, pero… ¡¿Por qué a Rin?! La apretó con más fuerza contra sí, desesperándose al no sentirle devolverle al abrazo… Rin era prácticamente una muñeca muerta entre sus brazos. _

_Oyó una risita despectiva detrás de ellos. Len cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó a Rin aún más fuerte contra su pecho, llenándose a cada segundo de un odio corrosivo y mortal contra el dueño de esa maldita risa, contra el causante de todas sus desgracias, contra el corruptor de su amada Princesa… _

_Gakupo prácticamente se vanagloriaba con esta terrible escena. Adoraba ver a su sirviente así… Completamente destrozado. _

_―Sirviente, lleva a la señorita Rin a su habitación y luego regresas, para hablar de tu castigo. _

_Len no se movió. _

_―Len, ¿estás sordo o qué? Dije que la llevaras… ahora. ―Allí, Len no lo soportó más: _

_― ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo pude hacerme esto?! ¿¡Hacerle a esto a mi hermana?! ¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEA…! ¡Aaaahh!― Gakupo había agarrado a Len de los cabellos, zarandeándolo violentamente, haciéndole soltar a Rin. Sonó una fuerte bofetada. _

_―Eso fue por tu insolencia. Esta…―Le dio otra―, por negarte a obedecer. Y esta…―Y otra más―, por mi alfombra. ―Lo soltó y Len cayó de rodillas, encogido en el suelo―Y la siguiente hará que dejes de preocuparte más por tu querida hermana. Discúlpate. ―Len apretó las mandíbulas―, Lenny…_

_―Dis… Discúlpeme, amo―articuló Len con un tono cargado de odio―, no lo volveré a hacer. _

_―Buen chico. Ahora, llévatela a su habitación._

_Asintió y queriéndose morir, Len alzó el cuerpo de su hermana en sus brazos tras cubrirla con una sábana. Dio vacilantes pasos hacia delante, todavía derramado lágrimas sobre sus mejillas amoratadas, deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para huir corriendo de este Infierno con Rin, aunque sabía no podía hacerlo… Pasó frente a Gakupo, que se mantenía impertérrito, ajeno al insoportable dolor de Len… Le agarró de pronto el antebrazo con una mano helada y pétrea, como la de un muerto, para ronronearle: _

_― Gracias, Len… Por hacer que viniera con tus tontas cartas. Hacía mucho que no desfloraba a una virgen… Y tu hermana resultó ser particularmente… estrecha. _

* * *

><p>― ¡Basta!―gritó Len amortiguadamente, tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos. Era una sensación horrible y que lo perseguía constantemente... Ver a Rin siendo <em>usada <em>y _desechada _por el Duque, una y otra vez, como un pañuelo que se usa para soplarte los mocos y que luego tiras por allí... a _eso_ había quedado degradada su adorada gemela... Como esos perfectos labios eran profanados por él...

Esos labios... Len no podía dejar en ello, a veces con una sensación de asco, a veces con una sensación cálida en su corazón... Casi inconscientemente, el sirviente posó las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios, volviendo a recordarlo: Esos labios lo había sentido tan suaves y tan tibios... Lo más delicioso que jamás había probado... y que quisiera volver a _probar... _¡Volver a probar! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo _así_, Len? ¡Ella es tu propia hermana!

Y tras eso, ¿eres capaz de considerar monstruoso al Duque Gakupo... cuando tú mismo lo eres: un _monstruo_?

_"No, no... eso es diferente... lo es. Yo... yo jamás lastimaría a Rin... a mi dulce Rin. Ella es mi princesa y yo soy su caballero; juré protegerla, juré hacer cualquier cosa por verla siempre sonreír, siempre feliz... Yo moriría si le hiciese algún daño..." _

―Rin...―susurró Len prácticamente a la sorda nada de la tormenta, cerrando los ojos.

**…**

Lo despertó una gota que le cayó en la frente. Le dolía bastante la espalda por dormir en ese duro suelo. Entornó la vista hacía el techo de la cueva… Y le sorprendió al ver lo que estaba allí; incluso se frotó los ojos (marcados con leves ojeras), para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando:

Un ojo lo miraba desde arriba.

¿Un ojo? Len se obligó a levantarse para observarlo más de cerca. Estiró la mano con algo de temor, hasta finalmente tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos: Era una especie de ojo alargado dibujado con alguna especie de tinta roja oscura; la ceja se alargaba formando un arco a todo lo largo, y debajo de esta se formaba una línea, como si ese ojo estuviera llorando (1). Un hundimiento en las ramas hizo que la pequeña fogata chisporroteara y soltara chispas, iluminando brevemente el techo de la cueva… revelando _más_ dibujos rojos.

Estupefacto, Len tomó una rama larga que había por ahí y tras encender la punta con el fuego, la alzó para ver el resto de los trazos… Mostrándole que casi toda la cueva estaba llena de extraños dibujos:

Vio más ojos de todas las formas, todos con la pupila clavada en él. Vio círculos rodeados por dos medialunas a sus lados (2). Trazos de copas y lágrimas. La luna en todas sus fases, además de volteadas hacía diferentes lados. Estrellas y soles. Cruces rodeadas por un círculo. Líneas rectas que se cruzaban entre sí, formando estrellas o cruces invertidas… Todas con el mismo color rojo oscuro de la sangre seca. El sirviente las observaba y palpaba, entre aterrado… y fascinado.

Entonces se volteó a observar la parte más profunda de la cueva, totalmente a oscuras. ¿Habría también esos extraños dibujos rojos? Se moría de la curiosidad, pero también tenía algo de temor, pues quien sabe _qué_ habría _ahí… _Al final la curiosidad pudo más y Len se animó a alumbrar ese rincón de la caverna: En efecto, allí también _había_ dibujos… Sin embargo, esos trazos carmesí eran _mucho_ más extraños y perturbadores que los que estaban en la parte menos profunda de la cueva:

Mostraban extrañas figuras humanas, algunas sentadas, otras al parecer bailando en medio de una especie de fogata, formando un círculo perfecto con los brazos hacía arriba, y entre ese anillo de personas y la fogata, se veía una serpiente formando también un círculo, persiguiéndose la cola… A lo largo, veía animales como osos y lobos, o insectos escarabajos y mariposas… Y justo en donde terminaba la cueva, Len soltó un grito de asombro: Era una especie de mural, donde estaban extrañas palabras en rojo sangre:

**"Blod erlivets kilde... Vi tilbyderdet til dig, for du kan giveosnåde ogmagt."(3)**

Len no entendía que demonios significaba eso, pero alrededor de la inscripción había una sucesión de pentagramas, estrellas invertidas y cruces torcidas, casi formando un óvalo… Y justo debajo de él, había más figuras de personas, todas en posición acostada, retorciéndose violentamente, mientras había otras figuras de pie, alzando una especie de espada o cuchillo… Len, asustado, retrocedió y sintió que pateaba _algo _con el pie. Miró hacía abajo…― ¡Aaaahh!―gritó y saltó hacía atrás: Era un cráneo humano, que tenía un enorme agujero en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como si le la hubieran abierto cuando la persona estaba _viva_… El cráneo rodó y quedó de frente, mostrándole a Len una horripilante sonrisa en su boca sin dientes. Len se pegó contra la pared, con el corazón saltándole de pavor, mientras con la rama encendida (ya a punto de consumirse) alumbraba durante unos instantes más trozos de osamenta y huesos partidos en el rincón. ¡¿Qué clase de lugar era este?_! _

Y cuando pensó en salir corriendo de ese macabro lugar, so pena de mojarse… oyó un silbido como de un pájaro cruzando la lluvia y hacer eco en el rincón de la caverna donde estaba él. Len se quedó de piedra, mientras agudizaba el oído, volviendo a escuchar el espectral silbido, esta vez más fuerte. Entonces oyó la voz de una mujer:

― ¡Aquí, la encontré!

¡Oh, no! ¡Iba a venir hacía acá! Lleno de pánico, Len dejó caer la rama encendida y corrió a pisotear la pequeña fogata. En esa fracción de segundo, Len observó unas sombras moverse en los árboles, caminando hacia la cueva. El sirviente se agachó y rápidamente gateó de regreso hacía el oscuro y espantoso rincón… Y justo dos segundos después, las oscuras figuras entraron en la cueva: Eran tres figuras altas, completamente envueltas en negros ropajes y con las cabezas cubiertas con capuchas.

― Hummm… Ya pensaba que tendríamos que mojarnos, como las ranas―dijo una voz de hombre, algo chirriante y áspera. Otra voz hizo un sonido de chasquido con la lengua.

― ¡Tsk! Deberías _agradecerme_, en lugar de _quejarte_, Taito―replicó la voz de mujer que Len había oído antes―, no está tan mal, y mira: hasta hay unos leños para hacer una fogata… Sé caballeroso y enciéndela.

El otro hundió en el humeante montón de leños una rama resinosa y se sirvió de ella para volver a encender el fuego, iluminando los oscuros trajes de los personajes y los macabros dibujos de las paredes. Los dos que hablaron se bajaron las capuchas con parsimonia: La mujer era alta y algo entrada en años, de largo pelo rubio y penetrantes ojos verdes; aunque su rostro maduro era bastante hermoso, se le notaba una sombra de crueldad, avivada por el efecto de luz de las llamas. El hombre llamado Taito, era algo más bajo pero de complexión corpulenta y sus ojos escarlata contrastaban con su pelo morado oscuro; su expresión era monótona, casi de aburrimiento… El tercer personaje, que aún no se había bajado la capucha, se había sentado, de espalda a la pared y bajando la cabeza, como si dormitara.

―Perfecto… ―dijo la mujer arremangándose―. Maestro, estamos _listos_. ― le habló al personaje sentado. Este alzó la cabeza y masculló con una voz pedregosa:

―Hazlo de una vez, Sweet Ann… ― gruñó. Sweet Ann asintió y sacando un saquito lona de su ropaje, la abrió y sacando un polvo grisáceo, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata, mientras cantaba:

_Terra et aqua, et aer et ignis,  
>virga, et gladium pentaculum:<br>Opus oratiónem meam,  
>Et exáudiet vocem meam!<em>

Y arrojó los polvos al fuego, haciéndolo chisporrotear y alzarse violentamente, erizando los cabellos de Len e iluminando completamente la cueva, así como los rostros de Sweet Ann y Taito. La mujer sacó una daga y empezó a bailar alocadamente, agitando y echando su larga cabellera rubia hacía atrás, haciendo una especie de mandolina con ella… Len por poco se delata con un grito ahogado, pues Sweet Ann se levantó un brazo y se hundió el puñal en él y lo torció, haciendo que manara la sangre de forma abundante y se deslizara a lo largo de su brazo, hasta gotear sobre el fuego.

_"Madre mía, es una bruja_" pensó el rubio viendo con estupefacción.

_Candelas, et incensum, et calicem cultro,  
>Sicam pythonissam vires:<br>Uos surgere vitae,  
>Et veni in carmine ayudad! (4)<em>

Taito la acompañaba con versículos en un extraño dialecto que Len no lograba entender; este daba vueltas en un medio círculo que había trazado con la punta de su zapato, mientras hacía girar su dedo índice en círculos. El tercer personaje daba palmas al ritmo de la canción de Sweet Ann… Len estaba prácticamente petrificado tras la gran piedra que había en el rincón, aterrorizado por los rituales de Taito y Sweet Ann… Momentos después, la mujer hundió dos de sus dedos en la gran herida que se había hecho con el puñal y se puso a trazar una Medialuna en un rincón de la pared… quedando exactamente igual que los demás dibujos de la caverna. Ahí si Len soltó otro gemido de horror, al voltearse y ver los demás dibujos… El hombre encapuchado soltó un gruñido.

―Acabo de oír algo.

Len inmediatamente se tapó la boca, rogando que no lo hubieran oído. Sweet Ann dejó de cantar y Taito entornó los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, como si trataran de volver a escuchar ese sonido. ―Tal vez fue un gato―repuso finalmente Taito, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No, yo escuché bien y _eso _no _sonó_ como un gato―replicó el hombre encapuchado con tono desenfadado―; …También me había percatado de esta fogata, cuando ayer no había nada aquí… y estaba humeando, como si acabaran de _apagarla_.

― Nee, Taito…―canturreó Sweet Ann de pronto, incorporándose tras haber estado agachada de espaldas a ellos―… ¿_esto_ es _tuyo_?

En su mano, aun con rastros de sangre coagulada colgaba... una corbata amarilla.

El alma de Len se desplomó a los pies. Ahora sí…. Era oficialmente hombre muerto. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Sweet Ann volteó el rostro hacía el rincón más oscuro de la cueva… Len retrocedió hasta el mural con la inscripción, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente… viendo como la mujer caminaba lentamente hacía allí, haciendo que el pliegue de su falda soltara susurros contra el suelo…

Finalmente sintió la helada mano de la bruja en su muñeca.

Len empezó a gritar de pánico, zafándose del agarre de la mujer, que se había quedado sorprendida y trató de correr hacía la entrada de la cueva para intentar huir por el bosque… Pero entonces sintió una mano agarrándole del pescuezo y arrojándolo al suelo… El sirviente quedó aturdido un momento por el golpe y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio los penetrantes ojos verdes de la bruja, clavados en él.

―Buenos días, bello durmiente―dijo con una sonrisa radiante, mirándolo con avidez. Len soltó un estrangulado grito de horror y trató de retroceder―, ¿Qué te ocurre?

― ¡Yo no vi _nada_! ―gimió el rubio en un tono tan chirriante como el de Taito―. ¡No vi nada, lo _juro_! ¡Déjenme marchar!

― Ay, está asustado―repuso la mujer, hablando con tono de una niña pequeña―. ¿_Perdiste_ a tu mami, pequeño?

― ¡Sí… sí…!―mintió él rubio, deseando que lo dejaran irse―, ¡déjenme ir y la buscaré!

La mujer soltó una risita: ―No, _no_… no podemos hacer _eso_, pequeño―replicó arqueando las cejas.

― Nos ha visto―replicó Taito cruzándose de brazos―. Les dirá a _todos_.

― ¡No, no diré _nada_, lo juro! ―chilló Len, asustándose cada vez más―, ¡no he visto nada y no diré nada! ¡Déjenme marchar, se los ruego!

Len sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo: Tanto en el pueblo de Asmodín como en toda la región en esa época, existían numerosas leyendas sobre las brujas y hechiceros: Que ellos se reunían en cuevas o en los claros de los bosques, dando ejecutaban rituales profanos con animales e incluso personas como "_sacrificios_". Contaban también que cualquier desafortunado mortal que los descubriera, sería inmediatamente sacrificado a sus Dioses de la Oscuridad, en parte como ofrenda extra… y en parte para acallar a ese posible testigo que fuera a delatarlos a la Iglesia y la Inquisición.

― ¿Qué haremos con él, Maestro? ¿Nos lo _quedamos_? ―preguntó Sweet Ann acariciando la mejilla de Len, quien estaba completamente paralizado―, hace mucho que no tengo una mascota para _acariciar…_

― No seas egoísta, Sweet Ann… yo digo que a la Gran Diosa hace mucho que no le ofrecemos algo de… _sangre joven_. Hum, este está algo flacucho, pero hay que aprovechar―terció Taito sonriendo malévolamente, mientras palpaba la garganta de Len, observando los gemidos y gritos del joven rubio, implorando por su vida.

― ¡A mí nunca me dejan nada! ―gorjeó la mujer soltando una risa cantarina―, ¿no puedo aunque sea "mimarlo" un poco? Ya sabes cómo me ponen los hombrecitos…―agregó con tono lujurioso, aterrando a Len aún más.

― Muy bien, ya es suficiente.

Taito y Sweet Ann dejaron de palpar y manosear al aterrado joven y lo soltaron. El hombre de capucha negra se había levantado, mostrando que era aún más alto que Sweet Ann. Arrodillado en el suelo, Len alzó la cabeza, tratando de entrever el rostro tras el capuchón, aunque solo logró atisbarle una nariz, un poco prominente. ― ¿Quién eres, muchacho? ―preguntó, con el mismo tono desenfadado.

―Yo… yo…―Len miró de soslayo hacía atrás, observando la entrada de la cueva, custodiada por un Taito ceñudo. Volvió a mirar al extraño personaje y respiró profundo―. Soy Len. Len Kagamine.

―Hummm…―gruñó, dando una cabezada―,ya veo. ¿De dónde vienes?

― Ve-vengo… vengo del Castillo del Duque de Venomania, señor―repuso Len bajando los ojos. El extraño personaje volvió a gruñir.

― ¿El famoso Duque Gakupo de Venomania? ―Len asintió―. _Interesante_. ¿Y que eres de él? ¿Su hijo? ―A Len esa pregunta le dolió como una espina clavada, pues se suponía que _él_ era su hijo… Eso les había hecho ver su amo a las monjas del Orfanato… Vaya mentira. Apretó las mandíbulas y negó con la cabeza―. Vaya, vaya… ¿Caballero? ―Len negó con la cabeza―, ¿Escudero? ―Len movió la cabeza―, ¿paje? ―los puños de Len se recogieron, crispados de rabia y de humillación, mientras negaba una vez más―, Ehhh…. ¿sirviente?

Len alzó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… Lentamente, asintió. Taito resopló.

― ¡Un sirviente! ¡La plasta de la sociedad! Humm, no es _gran_ cosa, pero funcionaría de "aperitivo", ¿no creen? ―dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa torcida.

― ¡No! ¡Es muy _lindo_! ¡Al menos déjenme _acariciarlo_ primero! ―rió Sweet Ann agarrándolo de los hombros, sobresaltándolo―, ¡venga, Maestro!

―Ya basta, Sweet Ann―repuso el hombre sosegadamente. Volvió a mirar al rubio, como una araña observa a una mosca―. Joven Len, supongo que debes estar consciente de la situación en la que estás, ¿no? ―Len tragó saliva y dio un nerviosa cabezada―, no creo que seas tan despreciable como para irte hasta la Iglesia y te pongas a gritar que viste… brujos, ¿a qué no? Pero… tampoco podemos tomarnos ese riesgo de dejarte _ir, _así como así… ―Se agachó y le tomó la mejilla―, podría fácilmente matarte y ofrecerte― Len aguantó la respiración―. …o, podrías _unirte _a nosotros.

― ¿U-unirme… a _ustedes_? ―susurró Len con la voz quebrada.

― ¡Pero, Maestro! ¡Es un niño! ―protestó Taito, enfadado―, ¿Cómo va a sernos _útil_ un niño como él?

―Mira más _allá_ de tu picahielos, Taito―replicó el hombre soltando una risita seca―, por si no lo sabías, los niños tienen más _poder_ que ningún otro ser. Y como están (supuestamente) más _cerca_ de Dios, será más _divertido_ bajar a uno, ¿no crees? ―Taito se puso lívido y se cruzó de brazos. Sweet Ann soltó una carcajada. ―, ¿Qué me dices, Lenny? Escoges _eso…_ o lo _otro_.

El sirviente sentía como si tuviera la garganta obstruida por una rana. El asunto no estaba mejor planteado: O se involucraba con ellos en la brujería o lo usaban de sacrificio (o mínimo de _mascota_, a juzgar la codiciosa mirada de la mujer…) Para alguien de la época de nuestro Len, era algo igual o _peor _que ser torturado, cuando _Dios_ estaba por _todas_ _partes _y que hacer eso te ganarías un pase al Reino de Satán…

Pero a pesar de todo… en el fondo, a Len no le desagradaba _completamente_ la idea: Si supuestamente _Dios _estaba por _todas _partes y _ayuda_ a los _necesitados… _¿Por qué seguía haciendo oído sordo a sus súplicas y rezos por deshacerse de Gakupo y liberar su adorada gemela? ¿Por qué, en vez de darle una señal de aliento y esperanza… solo hubo una horrenda escena de Rin bailando desnuda frente a los amigos del Duque? Aunque cualquiera lo niegue… en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sentirá algo de fascinación de por este mundo oscuro y extraño… Len lo sentía así: No negaba que los dibujos en las paredes le habían provocado cierta _fascinación_…

Y para finalizar… al menos le dieron una alternativa a ser "_sacrificado_", ¿no?

Len alzó la vista hacía el rostro del hombre… o más bien, su nariz prominente e inspiró hondo―Lo haré.

―Tomaste una _sensata_ decisión, jovencito―susurró el hombre―, puede que seas un sirviente, un… _perrito faldero_―soltó una carcajada ante el apodo―, pero eso no te _impide_ conocer nuestro _antiguo_ y noble… _arte._

* * *

><p>Cuando Len salió afuera y observó el azul diluido y mate de la madrugada, aspirando el olor de la tierra mojada y los húmedos helechos, caminando de forma automática y como si fuera un sueño hacía delante, apenas fijando la vista en las marcas de cruces en los troncos… Sabía que algo había cambiado para siempre. Sabía que no era la misma persona que había sido al entrar a esa cueva para refugiarse de la lluvia… Sabía que ya nada sería igual.<p>

_Innovador _alzó la vista del retoño que se estaba comiendo al ver al sirviente salir del límite del bosque cuando ya habían pasado las luces de la mañana. Soltó un relincho de gusto al verle (lo prefería mucho más que al Duque de Venomania, que realmente le aterrorizaba cuando lo escogía para montarle) pero… el caballo notó también la mirada ausente, casi en blanco, del joven rubio. Len deslizó la mano en su larga y sedosa crin, mirando los oscuros ojos del animal, que parecía preguntarle: _"¿Qué ha pasado, Len?" _

―Ha sido… ha sido una noche muy _extraña_, amigo―susurró Len al caballo, sin dejar de acariciarle de forma mecánica, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. ―; Creo… que las cosas… _cambiarán_ un _poco_ ahora en adelante…―El animal parpadeó, confundido: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Entonces se oyó a lo lejos, la voz del amo de los dos:

― ¡Leeeen! ¡Ven aquí y hazme mi desayuno! ¡Hazlo ya, inútil…!

Len suspiró.

―Vamos, amigo.―le dijo moviéndole la cabeza para guiarle de regreso hacía el establo. _Innovador _soltó un resoplido y lo siguió, mientras Len se arremangaba…

Allí, el caballo alcanzó a verle, aunque forma fugaz, la pequeña marca a punta de daga en el antebrazo del joven sirviente… Un extraño dibujo rojo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**To be continued… **

**Author's Note: **

(1) El ojo egipcio **_Udjat_**se le conoce también como _"El Ojo que todo lo ve" _

(2) Representa a la Gran Diosa: La Luna Llena, rodeada por los Cuartos Creciente y Menguante.

(3) Traducción de un derivado del lenguaje celta (Irlandés) al español:

**_"La sangre es la fuente de la vida...Te la ofrecemos a ti, para que nos concedas gracia y poder" _**

(4) Esto son cánticos usados en la brujería, generalmente como rezos antes de comenzar una sesión. En el mundo de la brujería, la sangre ocupa un lugar importante, más que nada en la llamada _Magia Roja_, que usa la sangre y los tejidos, ya sean animales o humanos (propios… o _ajenos_).

_La Magia Roja,_ que será tratada en su faceta más oscura en el próximo capítulo, puede ser usada para fines benévolos o malignos… Aquí será _maligno_, como es _lógico_ :L

**Shade: Espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio perdido… Prepárense psicológicamente para el segundo, que será _bastante fuerte... _  
><strong>

**Que tengan todos y todas unos macabros (y gominosos) ****_sueños_**


	9. Lost II: Witchcraft II: El Novicio

**Shade:** Bienvenidos sean a esta hermosa noche, hijos e hijas míos… Sí, llegó la tan esperada segunda parte de "Witchcraft". Aquí empezaré a ser muy explícita, rozando lo MA, por lo tanto, aquellos que no soportan el gore o el satanismo, mejor echan _pa` atrás. _.

Vuelvo a repetirlo: Se va a usar hechizos, magia y rituales sacados de fuentes _auténticas_. _Abstente, por favor, de imitarles_. Si provocas una catástrofe por ellas, no vayas a reclamar… Como Pilatos, Shade y Sess se lavarán las manos.

**ADVERTENCIAS: +18. Escenas de violencia y gore. Lenguaje fuerte y **_**altamente**_** sacrílego. Brujería y actos profanos… Y un poco de Yaoi (?)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Lost II:**

**Witchcraft, parte 2: El Novicio ("El que con lobos anda…)**

"_Cursed _  
><em>Black magic night <em>  
><em>We've been struck down <em>  
><em>Down in this hell <em>  
><em>Spells surround me day and night <em>  
><em>Stricken by the force of evil light <em>  
><em>The force of evil light" <em>

**Slayer,** _Black Magic__. _

Una mariposa, grande y negra, daba golpeteos contra el vidrio. Afuera se veía un fragmento del cielo, tan plomizo y gris que no parecía posible que fueran las dos de la tarde… Una mano delgada y casi traslúcida corrió el pestillo de la ventana, empujándola hacia afuera. Una fría corriente de aire se coló dentro, haciendo gemir y temblar los cristales. El joven sirviente se frotó los ojos, entornados por el cansancio, observando como la negra mariposa se alejaba revoloteando hacia las ramas bajas del cedro que crecía pegado al muro, enmohecido con los años.

Estaba en la torre cuadrada, que era el lugar más alto de todo el castillo. Era un lugar sombrío, solitario y lleno de polvo, pero al menos era tranquilo. De hecho, este lugar había sido la "habitación" de Len en los primeros días en la casa… Aunque ya tenía habitación propia, el rubio le gustaba este escondrijo, más que nada por la hermosa vista que poseía; desde allí podía ver los tejados de las casitas y los retorcidos árboles. Con un leve suspiro cerró otra vez la ventana, solo para ver reflejado en el sucio cristal los oscuros círculos debajo de sus párpados, los ojos azules agrandados por un cerco gris, la rubia cabellera revuelta y sucia y… allí, entre los pliegues de su camisa, el círculo rojo.

Len no dejaba de mirar esa circular herida roja en la piel, todavía abierta y que le producía algo de escozor. Se la habían hecho con bastante profundidad, de tal forma que, aunque pasaran años y Len se volviera viejo, vería ese blanco y siniestro anillo como un eterno y molesto recordatorio de lo que había prometido _hacer _para salvar su trasero:

El arte del _Mal_: La _brujería._

El sirviente no _sabía_ le esperaría cuando se reuniera con esos personajes, pero había una cosa segura: Le enseñarían… o más bien, le _obligarían_ a practicar cosas _contrarias_ a la naturaleza: La leyenda de la Bruja, ese ser maligno que hacía pócimas mágicas y volaba en escoba, era muy rica en esos siglos. La buena gente siempre hablaba de ellos con temor, pues se decía que tenían poderes de muerte o de curación; se creía que arruinaban las cosechas y envenenaba los pozos; que las serpientes y los lobos hacían su voluntad; que hasta eran capaces de oscurecer el Sol y teñir de sangre la Luna, como vaticinaba el _Apocalipsis_… Era ese halo de misterio y de horror que rodeaba a esos oscuros seres que se reunían en las espesuras de los bosques… a donde Len se vería obligado a ir.

La mirada del rubio giraba del círculo rojo a las agujas de los pinos en la lejanía: Le habían dicho, justo antes de soltarlo, que se reuniera con ellos tras pasados tres días, que cuando escuchara "la señal", se dirigiera al bosque, siguiendo el "camino señalado por el río"… Len no entendía _ni banana y media,_ que significaba eso, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer: Fácilmente irían por su _pellejo_ si _no_ se presentaba. Además, ellos le habían _perdonado_ la vida… Y Len estaba resuelto a mantener su cabeza en su puesto, porque sí el moría… ¿Qué _sería_ entonces de su adorada Rin…?

Y justamente, el Duque Gakupo emergía del bosque, donde se había desaparecido por unas horas, abrazando por la cintura a Gumi y a Rin… Y las dos muchachas _iban_ desnudas. Len abrió bruscamente la ventana: La piel de su gemela estaba tan pálida que casi brillaba en la tenue oscuridad. Gakupo casi la llevaba arrastrando, pues la joven gemía y se encogía al caminar, como si tuviera frio… ¡Y es que estaba helado allá fuera! Preocupado, el sirviente bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomando a la carrera dos capas del perchero del vestíbulo, y justo cuando había abierto la puerta para cubrir a su hermana… Gakupo casi le echó encima a Gumi, haciendo que Len doblara las rodillas para evitar que lo aplastara.

―Atiende a Gumi, la _pobrecita_ tiene mucho _frío_… Si se enferma, será culpa tuya. ―Y se llevó a rastras a la pobre Rin consigo… como si _fuera_ un animal.

La mano de Len apretó tan fuerte la muñeca de Gumi que casi le hizo daño. La muchacha de pelo verde soltó un chillido y se zafó de él, corriendo hacía donde su amo para quejarse… Y la reprimenda que Len recibió por eso fue bastante _fea_…

**...**

Salió casi cojeando por el helado patio hacia el establo, caminando de forma torcida por los diez latigazos que Gakupo le propinó con su fusta en el torso… Pero Len no sentía el dolor en _absoluto_.

_Innovador _relinchó al verle cuando abrió la puerta de su establo, pero luego casi retrocedió al ver los ojos de Len al mirarle: Estaban… _helados_, como el hielo de los estanques en invierno. Sin decir palabra, anudó las riendas y montándose en él, lo espoleó con los talones y salió quedamente hacía lo arbustos que delimitaban bosque adentro. Y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, echó a trotar hacia el camino de tierra fangosa que delimitaba a un lado del río azul verdoso, bordeado de juncos…

En ese momento, un horrible chillido, como el de un pájaro monstruoso, llegó traído por el viento a sus oídos… Esa debía ser "_la señal"._ Len espoleó más fuerte al caballo y este partió al galope. Pronto el camino de tierra se vio remplazado por un claro rodeado de árboles y arbustos; en un árbol cercano, una extraña marca de garras, como si un oso hubiese rasguñado el tronco… Y varios metros hacia delante, la marca se repetía… Supo que ese era "_el camino señalado por el río". _Hizo encabritar a _Innovador_ y este cruzó el claro hacía los arboles donde estaban las marcas. El viento le echaba los cabellos hacía atrás, mientras el corazón le latía violentamente, pero no de miedo… sino de _emoción_. Emoción ante lo que le podía deparar al final de ese camino.

Volvió a oír el infernal chillido, un poco más fuerte. Aun con el corazón saltándole como una liebre, Len se detuvo ante el ultimo árbol que tenía la marca, pues detrás de él se formaba una especie de caminillo pedregoso, algo oculto entre la maleza y que este descendía bruscamente por una pequeña colina hacía un grupo de árboles a lo lejos. _Innovador_ piafó y sacudió su cabeza, nervioso.

―Tranquilo―susurró Len palmando el sedoso cuello del bayo _purasangre_―. Si te sirve de consuelo… yo _temo_ mucho _más_ que _tú_.

Hizo avanzar al caballo colina abajo. La emoción de la carrera se había disipado, volviendo esa sensación aplastante a su pecho. Conforme avanzaban, las respiraciones del joven y del animal se volvían más pedregosas… Finalmente, entre las ramas bajas de unos árboles, se vislumbraba la oscura silueta de una casa. Al acercarse más, Len observó que era una especie de una cabaña pequeña y algo torcida. La anormal quietud alrededor de ella parecía delatar un abandono _prolongado_… hasta que una voluta de vapor salió de una pequeña chimenea de metal, también torcida, como si se cocinara _algo... _Por un instante, a Len le tentó dar media vuelta y regresar… Pero al mismo tiempo sentía los músculos petrificados, lo mismo que los del animal pues al mover las riendas, _Innovador _no se movió. ¿Sería algún embrujo que los retenía…?

Entonces oyeron una áspera voz, que sonó como el siseo de una cobra:

―Bien hecho, muchacho. Bájate de tu montura y acércate.

Len tragó saliva y reuniendo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, se apeó de su montura. Sujetando con fuerza las riendas, Len caminó hacia delante, mirando nerviosamente los haces grises de entre los árboles aledaños. Aunque no veía a nadie, el sirviente _sabía_ que lo estaba observando… Se detuvo frente a la puerta, que estaba abierta… Y recargada contra el marco de la puerta, estaba una mujer joven de largo pelo rojo fuego, que le sonreía plácidamente.

―Eres el Novicio, ¿eh? Bienvenido _seas_.

Len no comprendió: ― ¿El… _Novicio (1)_? ―La joven soltó una risita burlona, _muy_ parecida a las de Sweet Ann.

―Oh, pobre: _Apenas_ conoces de nuestro _mundo_, ¿verdad? ―La mujer se acercó a él, quien de inmediato se puso muy tenso―. Relájate, no te voy a _comer_―soltó otra risita―. Me llamo Miki, tu eres _Len_, ¿verdad? _El Viejo_ nos habló de ti… Y esperamos que no nos _decepciones_, ¿nee? ―Miró hacia dentro―. Te está _esperando_… Dame a tu caballo; tranquilo, yo cuidaré muy _bien_ de él.

_Innovador_ piafó al ver a la extraña acercarse a él, pero Len lo tranquilizó con un gesto. Miki sacó de sus ropajes una briznada de avena que el caballo olió interesado. La devoró en un segundo, mientras mansamente se dejaba acariciar por ella. ―Eres muy _bonito_… vamos a dar un paseíto―Y sacó otra brizna y se alejó, con el caballo siguiéndola con avidez.

Len suspiró al quedarse solo frente a la oscuridad fragante tras la puerta… Miró una vez más hacia atrás, observando el pequeño claro, tan quieto y silencioso como hacía unos minutos. Un último sentimiento de retirada se apoderó de él por unos instantes… pero _sabía_ que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

* * *

><p>―El <em>Novicio<em>. Así es como se les llama a todos los _neófitos_ que van a comenzar a ejercer nuestro arte―gruñó el anciano mientras encendió un cerillo para prender un cirio de color negro que colocó entre él y el sirviente, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados por un círculo de siete velas encendidas de diferentes colores. Len asintió, sin dejar de observarse las manos.

Aparte de las velas, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, haciendo que todas las cosas que había dentro de esta proyectaran alargadas y estrechas sombras: Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes con cientos de libros y rollos de pergamino llenos de polvo; se escuchaba el sonido de lento gorgoteo proveniente de un cazo en un oscuro rincón. En toda la casa se sentía un fuerte olor a incienso y especias. Las caras de Taito y Sweet Ann se veían alargadas y casi enfermas. Miki, quien había entrado silbando unos momentos después del rubio, estaba sentada en el brazo de una butaca que había en un rincón, sin dejar de mirarle… En realidad, todos lo observaban a él.

Len finalmente alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos: Era prácticamente la primera vez que veía a su… _Maestro_ sin la capucha de la primera vez: Era viejo, posiblemente pasando por la cincuentena, de piel manchada y nariz aguileña; los ojos grises del hombre escrutaron los suyos sin parpadear, como si le _viera_ el alma a través de su piel… Len se sintió tembloroso por esa mirada, pero no desvió la mirada: Seguramente le buscaba alguna señal de debilidad para _despacharlo_… El hombre soltó una carcajada espasmódica, mostrando sus dientes amarillos, grandes y partidos.

―Toda mascota, hasta la más _dócil_ y _débil _de todas, posee una _fiera_ dentro―repuso el anciano casi como para sí, mientras echaba el cerillo a un lado. ―; Es cuestión de dejarla _emerger,_ como lo dispuso nuestra _Gran_ _Madre_… y el que reniegue eso, sufrirá su terrible cólera… Ninguno de nosotros es nadie para enfrentarle ―Len oyó murmullos en lo que parecía ser latín. Miró el anciano con una pregunta en los ojos pero sin atreverse a interrumpirlo; el anciano carraspeó― _"¡__Ita__erit __illud!_" quiere decir _"¡Que así sea!"._ Repítelo.

―Ehm… Ehm… ¡_Ita__erit__…__illud_!―murmuró Len, esperando no haberlo dicho mal.

―Muy bien. Como decía, el _novicio _es aquel que apenas está comenzando, por lo que será importante que vengas al próximo _Sabbat… _y _pobre_ de ti si no _vas_―susurró de forma amenazadora, por lo que Len asintió con vehemencia―. Muy bien. Allí aprenderás todo realizar _todos_ tus deseos… Todas las cosas que deseas y que se cumplirán… Cierra los ojos, Len… y piensa en tu más grande _deseo… _

―Mi más grande _deseo_…―susurró Len cerrando los ojos, tratando de concentrarse… pero pronto se dejó envolver por el perfume del incienso… ¿Qué era lo que más _deseas_ en el mundo, Lenny…? Sentía… sentía como si se estuviera desprendiendo de su cuerpo, como si este no respondiera a ninguno de sus movimientos… y aun así Len no se asustó, sino que lo invadía a cada segundo un agradable sopor… Entonces oyó la áspera voz preguntar:

―Contéstame… ¿Qué es lo que más _deseas? _

Len, en el estado en que estaba en ese momento… casi no sintió como su boca se movía:

―_Deseo_…

_Deseo… Deseo… Deseo…_

― ¿_Deseas_ tener riquezas y poder?

¿Riquezas? ¿Poder? Nunca fue poderoso, ni le interesaba el poder; siempre fue una persona sencilla. Sus padres fueron campesinos, gente que vivía de la tierra para subsistir… Realmente, la primera vez que Len vio una moneda fue un día que el Gobernador de la región visitó Asmodín y este había arrojado monedas hacía la ávida multitud… El niño había observado deslumbrado el grueso y reluciente pedazo de metal entre sus pequeños dedos… y luego vio los ojos de su gemela mirar los hermosos pañuelos que un vendedor ambulante exhibía con malabares en un puesto.

"_¡Mira, Len! ¡Mira ese listón!"_ había dicho la niña señalando un grande y blanco listón de seda que se elevaba una y otra vez entre las enormes manos del gitano. Este había notado el interés de la niña y le había dicho que se lo daría por tres libras… Rin había puesto cara de desolación al oírle: ¿Tres libras? Miró con tristeza a sus padres, quienes no habían podido pescar una sola moneda entre la pequeña turba que seguía peleándose por las monedas… Justo iba a irse, cuando….

"_Tengo una moneda de oro. ¿Es suficiente?" _Rin se había volteado al oír la voz de su hermano. Y se sorprendió al verle atarle el listón en su cabello… Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante ese gesto tan tierno. Lo abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndoselo. "_Siempre a la orden, princesa" _había susurrado Len, besando su mejilla…

―No. ―susurró Len al fin, sonriendo. El anciano carraspeó.

― ¿_Deseas_ amor?

―…―_Amor_. Esa pregunta fue bastante difícil, pues… No podía negarlo, no, no _podía_: _Amaba _a Rin… Y lo peor es que eso ya _no_ lo asqueaba, ni le importaba… ¿_Deseas_ su amor, Len? ¡Oh, cuanto lo _deseaba_! Esos cabellos, esa piel, esos labios… Todo eso lo _deseaba _para _él. _Pero… pero él la _quería _de verdad, a pesar de ser su propio hermano… Sí, Len _deseaba_ el amor, el _amor_ de Rin… Pero _nunca, _nunca la obligaría a algo que ella no deseara, como le estaba haciendo el Duque de Venomania… en ese momento. Su puño izquierdo se cerró con fuerza, recordando los gritos de dolor de su adorada gemela…

―…No.

― ¿Deseas tener tu libertad?

―_No_.

― ¿Entonces, que es lo que deseas? ― Len abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. El anciano lo miró a los ojos… Una luz _salvaje_ provenía de los ojos (antes temerosos) de Len, al soltar esa ansiada palabra:

―…_Venganza_.

Miki, Taito y Sweet Ann se miraron.

* * *

><p>― ¿Quieres <em>vengarte<em>, eh? ― El anciano se irguió y suspiró―. No es _sorprendente_, pues mucha gente acude a nuestro arte para… desquitarse, cosa que ningún rezo en una Iglesia cumplirá. ―Miró hacia el techo―. Su _Dios de arriba_ solo causa _desdichas_ y _tristezas _a los que le sirven, ¡con la promesa de una recompensa _celestial_ por dar **"la otra mejilla"!** ―Escupió en el suelo con desprecio―, mientras los buenos sufren _pesares_, los malos engordan por _arrozales_…―Sus ojos brillaban de forma febril― ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

―Sí…―repuso Len respirando con agitación, perdiendo el control de sí mismo―. ¡Sí! ¡He estado pidiendo durante semanas que mi hermana sea liberada de ese monstruo… sin resultado! ¡Yo solo me quedo parado mientras ese… ese… ese maldito puerco la ultraja y deshonra! ―chilló Len, completamente fuera de sí―. Nos dicen en la Iglesia que si le rezamos a Dios, este nos ayudará… ¡Es mentira, una _vil_ y _asquerosa_ mentira!

Taito y Sweet Ann soltaron chillidos de regocijo― ¡Así es! ¡No des más _la otra mejilla_, Len! ―chilló a su vez Miki, completamente excitada por su discurso: Su aspecto dulce y aparentemente inofensivo había cambiado a uno descontrolado y salvaje―: Yo tuve que trabajar para un capataz para saldar una deuda… Me golpeaba, me _violaba_ y nunca me pagaba… Recé, como tú, recé a ese maldito y despreciable Dios, a que me ayudara… ¡Solo me trajo más sufrimiento! ¿Y…Y sabes que _hice_, Lenny? ―su pecho subía y bajaba―. Me entregué a la magia, a los hechizos, a la _Diosa Madre… _¡Y vi como su repugnante cuerpo se hinchaba y pudría, retorcido en su cama!

― ¡Me orino _encima_ en la Iglesia y en su Cruz!―rió Sweet Ann escupiéndole encima a una cruz solitaria que había en el suelo, haciendo bufar a un gato que estaba acurrucado―. Nosotros, nosotros no nos atenemos a las leyes de Dios, nos atenemos a las leyes de _Lilith (2)_, la _Gran Madre_, quien fue la primera en plantarle cara y cobrar su libertad… Bajo los ojos de la _Madre_, somos libres, decidimos nuestro propio destino, sí que ese maldito barbudo nos diga que hacer―Se acercó al agitado muchacho―;… Así, somos _libres_ y somos _poderosos_.

Taito y Miki cruzaron sus brazos por delante y se tomaron firmemente de las manos.

Enlazaron las manos junto con ella y al _Maestro_, formando un arco abierto, con las manos cruzadas y extendidas… Len entendió y cruzó enlazó sus manos, la izquierda con Miki, y la derecha, con su _Maestro. _Bajó los ojos, observando el círculo llameante de las velas, sintiendo como un hormigueo le recorría la piel a través de su espalda… Como si la energía de cada uno de ellos, se pasara a través de sus manos aferradas, hacía él… Era una sensación deliciosa y embriagante.

― El mundo se representa como un círculo; el ciclo de la agricultura es circular, igual que el ciclo de la luna… Son la luz y de oscuridad, danzando. Lo oscuro se integra dentro de nosotros como la vida y la muerte. ―explicó Sweet Ann con voz sosegada. ―. Como una serpiente que se come la cola, como la corren las agujas del tiempo en un reloj… Así se representa Lilith, la Gran Diosa.

― Lilith una y son tres, como los ciclos de la luna: _La doncella_, _La madre_ y _La anciana_, todas representan el ciclo del año y sus frutos… Todas representan a esa alma libre, que no se deja atar por nadie, sino que busca sus propios deseos… No posee grilletes, ni cadenas, ni lazos… Es ella sola, la que se libera de las ataduras del mundo patriarcal, como una fiera libre… no como un _perro atado_―siguió Taito, sonriendo a Len de forma irónica.

― _Lilith_, Diosa _Madre_, te hemos traído aquí, a otro de tus _hijos_―musitó el anciano, alzando la vista a un pequeño agujero del techo, donde se veía un fragmento del cielo de la tarde―, otórgale algo de tu enorme poder como _Reina_ del Mundo, con el que te rehusaste a someterte a la deseos de _Yahvé _y de_Adán_―Como si fuera un conjuro mágico, un aire frío y penetrante se coló entre las paredes, deslizando bajo la camisa de Len, quien lo sintió como si _fueran_ las suaves manos de la mítica criatura, dándole un abrazo de bienvenida… se dejó penetrar por esa sensación―. Ha rechazado a la Cruz, y se entrega a tu mano… La _sangre _es el Agua de la Vida… ―Y clavó sus grisáceos ojos en Len―… Y te la _ofrecemos_, para que nos otorgues _libertad_ y _poder_…

Len abrió los ojos al sentir el filo del puñal deslizarse por su antebrazo, pero no hizo ni un solo sonido de dolor… Solo apretó los ojos. Alzó la vista, al observar el plateado acero que goteaba su sangre en el centro del círculo, justo encima de la vela negra, que chisporroteó. Todos soltaron un chillido, como si estuvieran invocándola… Finalmente, todos se soltaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Len casi cayó desfallecido… Volvió en sí al sentir unos golpes leves en su mejilla, para ver cuatro pares de ojos, mirándolo con afabilidad. El anciano sonrió.

― Puedes ser _un perrito faldero_, pero siento que allí, _muy_ escondido dentro de _ti_… hay un _lobo_ esperando _salir_―sonrió con las comisuras de los labios, palmando la cabeza de Len―…Cuando puedas _liberarlo_, conocerás tu verdadera _libertad_. Recuerda: La libertad es _poder_.

―Eso haré… _Maestro_―susurró el sirviente, con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. El anciano lo tomó de las mejillas, y lo besó, deslizando su lengua dentro de él. Sus labios eran fríos como el hielo… Y Len no _sintió_ asco en absoluto: Había descubierto un _arma_ para enfrentarse al Duque Gakupo.

…

Pero la pócima del gallo, la cabra y el cabello _no _funcionaron. Fue como si el Duque Gakupo hubiera bebido agua normal: Se la tragó entera, sin tener espasmos o convulsiones... y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle en la cara.

Ustedes pensarían que en ese momento Len había arrojado la toalla... Pero al día siguiente vio como ese enorme saco de lona ensangrentado era arrojado al pequeño agujero de tierra de ese rincón del patio, como si fuera algo estorboso que debía apartarse de la vista de todos, marcado con una triste estaca de madera... Cuando Gakupo se había retirado, Len discretamente se acercó y le colocó una pequeña _siempreviva_, que era la única flor que había en otoño... para que esos pequeños no tuvieran un entierro tan _indigno_ como les había dispuesto el monstruo de su padre. Apretó los dientes, cuando una ráfaga de viento le trajo el _silbido_ en la lejanía...

No podía rendirse... Si Akita Neru había sido la siguiente víctima del trágico bebedizo para abortar del Duque Gakupo (pues quería tener a sus esclavas siempre bellas y _esbeltas_... no _gordas_ y pesadas por un embarazo)... ¿Quien podría asegurarle de qué la siguiente no sería Rin?

"_No ganará siempre, amo" _pensó Len abandonando la pequeña y triste tumba.

Siguió durante las noches siguientes, ya simplemente escapándose del castillo para reunirse con el grupo: lo cual resulta fácil si eres el sirviente y estás obligado a quedarte hasta tarde apagando todas las luces de la casa y, para cuando lo hubieras hecho, todos estaban dormidos. Cuando ocurría, Len se deslizaba silenciosamente hacía fuera, despertaba a _Innovador_ y se internaba hacía bosque adentro, siguiendo las mismas _señales._

Pero las semanas pasaban y el Duque al irse fortaleciendo cada vez más… La paciencia de Len ante la supuestamente "infalible" brujería se fue fragmentando…

* * *

><p>―Esto <em>no<em> funciona: Sigue _vivo_―repuso Len con un gruñido que casi sonó animal. Taito y Sweet Ann arquearon las cejas por el tono que usó.

―Estás impaciente, lo comprendo―musitó el Maestro de Ceremonias (3), que permanecía sentado en el suelo―, pero debes recordar que nuestro poder es _relativo_: En cada persona funciona diferente.

― _¿Diferente? _¿Es decir que debo estar _probando y errando_ hasta hallar la _indicada?_ ¡Y todos esos ridículos procesos para un resultado _incierto_!

―Será mejor que te calmes, que encolerizándote no lograrás nada―susurró Miki con algo de molestia.

― ¡Calmarme! ¿Y como? ―la voz de Len se estaba volviendo más y más aguda, y si seguía así, solo los murciélagos lo podrían escuchar. ― ¡No lo entienden!

¿Acaso ellos no lo entendían? No, no lo entendían: Rin estaba actuando de forma extraña últimamente… Sumado a una leve _hinchazón_ en su _vientre_... Para Len es como el mundo se le hubiera acabado… No: ¡Se le _acabó_ hace mucho! ¡Y estos le piden que se calme! Las miradas de reproches del grupo solo lo hicieron enojarse más: Golpeó con el puño la frágil pared, haciendo que un cuadro de _Lilith _cayera al suelo, quebrando el marco de cristal que lo protegía... Oyó detrás de él gemidos y siseos. Seguramente pensarían matarlo por haber hecho eso... ¡Que le importaba ahora, si todohabía _terminado_ para él y para Rin…!

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Ese tacto lo sintió como fuego lacerante: Se volteó bruscamente y agarró con fuerza esa mano, para luego quedarse sorprendido: Era el Maestro de Ceremonias mirándolo con una suave sonrisa.

―Sí lo entiendo, Len. Y me alegra que hayas hecho eso―Tanto Len como los otros tres se quedaron extrañados―, dejaste de tener _miedo:_ No te asustaste cuando te toqué el hombro, y tú pensabas que te iba a matar, ¿cierto? Y no huiste o te escondiste, sino que me enfrentaste... no como un perrito faldero, sino como un lobo. Esa es la respuesta.

― ¿De qué me está hablando, anciano?―susurró Len, molesto por no entender que diablos decía. El hombre rio.

―Dejaste de tener miedo. Al haberlo perdido, ya tienes plena consciencia de tu ser... Siempre has vivido con miedo, temeroso de lo que el Duque de Venomania podría hacerte... Y ahora, enfrentaste la muerte sin temor, como el lobo a un búfalo, aun cuando el búfalo es más _grande_ que él... Esa es la clave: El Duque te ha "domado" por el _miedo, _¿no es verdad?_ ―_Len se quedó sin habla. Era cierto: Todos estos años siempre había vivido con constante miedo a lo que el Duque podría hacerle... ―, y él cree que te tiene doblegado por estar usando a tu hermana... Pero tú, muchacho, no debes rendirte: Si te rindes... ¡Nada valdrá entonces en tu patética vida! ―Lo zarandeó con fuerza―, no te dejes llevar por la impaciencia, pues ella puede ser tan mortal como una víbora... Sé inteligente, Len: Adivina su punto débil y ataca desde allí... ¿Me has entendido?

―Sí... Sí...―musitó Len, todavía abrumado por la gran cantidad de cosas que le había hecho. El anciano le tomó del brazo y lo empujó fuera de la casa.

―No regresarás hasta que lo averigües. Será tu tarea de _Novicio. _Y te diré otra cosa―bajó los párpados sin dejar de sonreír afable, justo antes de cerrarle la puerta.―…Cuando obtengas ese conocimiento, ya habrás ganado la _mitad_ de tu deseo... y eso es algo que ninguna magia puede _hacer_.

…

Era una noche sin tormenta, pero ventosa. El aire hacía temblar los cristales de las ventanas y las grietas de las paredes... Oyó entonces unos golpecitos en la puerta. Refunfuñó, pues estaba concentrándose... en no dejar de revolver "_en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj cada siete veces de una en el sentido correcto"_ Se levantó y se frotó la pierna izquierda, que se le había dormido. La dejó borbotear lentamente tras probarla con el cucharón de madera: Le faltaba un poco más de sal.

― ¿Quien es?―preguntó con voz sosegada, pero sin bajar la guardia: Durante todos sus años había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, pues solo el Diablo sabía si eran los entrometidos de la Inquisición:

Hacía poco, había observado como habían quemado en la plaza mayor de Asmodín a CUL, una viaja aprendiz suya de largo pelo rojo... La muchacha fue calcinada en unos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para gritarle a la multitud: _"Jejejeje... ¡Todos estaís malditos! ¡Así como a mí, caerá fuego a sus cuerpos!"_

"Seguramente eso pasará muy pronto... y creo que sé _quien_ será el portador de ese fuego" se dijo para sí, mientras abría la puerta y contemplaba el cabello rubio revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas del joven sirviente.― ¿Y bien?

― Yo... yo... vine de inmediato a usted, Maestro... Mi amo ha hecho un Pacto con Satán para tener su poder... Es por eso que... tiene ese habilidad infernal retener a mi hermana y a las demás para sí... Encontré a alguien que también ha perdido a un ser querido por el cerdo de mi amo... y que puede ayudar...

El viejo sonrió― Entra ahora, respira un poco y cuéntamelo _todo_... Así podremos ayudarte a realizar tu _deseo_―Le dio una palmada en la mejilla―. Felicidades: Ahora sí estás _listo_,Len.

* * *

><p>―Asmodeus. Tu amo posee a Asmodeus―murmuró el Maestro de Ceremonias poniendo un largo dedo en una página de su libro―, es el Demonio de la Lujuria (4). Posee un gran poder y los que lo conjuran a su protección... no son fáciles de vencer: es decir, que la brujería ordinaria no les hace efecto―sonrió con pesar al ver la cara de desolación del sirviente <em>neófito<em>―. Sin embargo, como todo en este mundo, todo posee un punto débil. Y este _es_… ―levantó una rata que mordisqueaba un trozo de pan por la cola; ante la mirada de Len y de los demás, cogió un cuchillo y se lo enterró en el pecho, acallando sus horribles chillidos. Deslizó el cuchillo hacia abajo, abriéndole todo el vientre y sacando entre los dedos manchados de sangre…―…Su _corazón_. Toma el libro y lee el pie de página.

Los ojos de Len se posaron en una página bastante desgastada, donde se apretaba un texto espigado que estaba debajo de unos dibujos bastante macabros de demonios de largas barbas, cuernos de ciervo y rostros cadavéricos, se asomaba un pie de página que decía:

"_...Si queréis vencer a un protegido de Asmodeus _("Suena a Asmodín" pensó Len al verese terrible nombre en el papel) _primero debéis ofrecer un sacrificio para invocar la anulación al poder maléfico del protegido; y luego, de los jugos de la persona ofrecida, crearéis una pócima en la cual impregnaréis un metal afilado, preferiblemente metal. En síntesis, una..." _

―...Navaja profunda al corazón, impregnada del veneno, es suficiente para acabar con la Bestia―susurró el anciano, completando la frase y sobresaltando a Len―. He ahí para cumplir tu deseo: debes clavar un hierro al corazón de tu amo y el hechizo que retiene a tu hermana se romperá.

― ¿Es... está _seguro_?-susurró Len mirando con avidez ese pequeño párrafo, respirando agitadamente. ¿Seria verdad? ¿Lograría cumplir la promesa a su hermanita?

Taito soltó una risotada―Si esto no funciona, haz explotar el castillo y problema resuelto, jejeje.

**...**

**"**―**Muy bien. Esto es lo que harás, Len: tomarás estas dagas e irás a la Iglesia de Asmodín, donde estará el sacristán. Como debe preparase para las misas del anochecer, estará solo... **

― ¿Quien está ahí? ―susurró de pronto el religioso al oír una especie de murmullo proveniente del otro lado del vestíbulo. _"Tal vez fue una rata"_ pensó… pero a las ratas, con sus quedos pasitos de hombre… no se les _oye respirar_.

Cogió su lamparilla y dobló a ese vestíbulo, que daba a un corredor descubierto al aire libre donde estaban las hileras de osamentas de diversas religiosas y curas del pueblo... Allí vio una figura algo pequeña, revestida de negro, encorvada y dejando una flor frente a una lápida que... si no estaba mal, era la de la Hermana Kaiko, que había muerto hacía años… Su lápida decía:

_Beloved Sister Kaiko_

_1361 – 1389_

_"Where your treasure is __your heart __will be also"_

― ¿Hola?

―_Perdóneme_, padre, que he _pecado_... ―dijo la figura con una especie de siseo, enderezándose y mirándolo fijamente... El sacristán diría después que solo había podido verle los ojos, de un azul fijo y helado... De pronto sacó un objeto brillante de entre los pliegues de su esclavina (5) El hombre se sobrecogió y empezó a retroceder, murmurando oraciones, aferrado a su rosario... Len solo rio―. No vine a _lastimarle_... solo vine a dejar un recuerdo a una amiga y a pedirle que bendiga esto―Señaló las dos dagas, apuntándolas a su estómago―. Hágalo y me iré en paz, padre.

―Eh... eh... ―tartamudeó el párroco observando con ojos desorbitados las filosas puntas, a las cuales movía su temblorosa mano derecha―, en el nombre del P-Padre, del Hijo y de-del Espíritu S-Santo...

―_Amén_―susurró Len clavando la punta en el pecho del hombre y hundiéndola un poco, haciéndole salir corriendo del corredor, soltando la pequeña lámpara que llevaba y rompiéndose, envolviéndolo todo en oscuridad...

**Luego, irás por las calles vacías del pueblo, buscando a un candidato **_**perfecto: **_**Sé cuidadoso al elegir; espéralo, como la araña en su telaraña, cuando se vale de los rocíos de agua en su red, para atraer a la mosca a su trampa... **

― ¿Di… _hip…_ dices que hay una fiesta por aquí? ―susurró el mendigo del porquerizo a quien Len había abordado: era larguirucho, de pelo negro y barba sucia. Mientras hablaba, Len arrugó la nariz ante el tufo a licor pasado que este despedía.

―Oh sí, mi querido amigo _Andy (6)…_ Ahora mismo iba yendo hacía ella, para celebrar la… la _Cosecha_: Habrá música, comida, bebidas, _mujeres_...

― ¿Mujeres? _Hip…_ ¿Dijiste _mujeres_? ¡Entonces te acompaño, amigo _hip_! ―exclamó Andy levantándose y siguiendo a Len... o más bien, apoyándose en Len, pues se tambaleaba al caminar. El pobre sirviente rezongaba ante el peso del mendigo, pero internamente, _sonreía... _

**...Y finalmente lo llevas hacía el bosque, justo detrás de esa roca que se conoce como "La Roca del Narigudo" para que celebremos juntos el **_**Sabbat... **_**Buena suerte"**

_To be continued… _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author`s Note: **

**(1**) Se les llama "Novicios" (en alusión a las novicias de las aprendices de monjas en el cristianismo) a los nuevos en el Aquelarre, considerándolos en la parte más baja en la Jerarquía de la Brujería. Otro nombre es _Neófito. _

**(2) **_Lilith _es un personaje bíblico. En la tradición judía la relacionan con la primera esposa de Adán, pero esta, al negarse a someterse a los deseos de Adán, huyó del Edén y juntándose con demonios del Mar Muerto, engendró cientos de monstruos.

Existían (y todavía existen) cultos a Lilith en todo el mundo, no solo en la Europa Medieval; la cual suelen llamar "La Gran Diosa" o "Gran Madre", asociándola en la cultura babilónica como "Ishtar". Mayormente sus adeptos son/eran mujeres (Suelen llamarse "Hijas de Lilith") pero también hubo/hay hombres entre sus filas.

**(3) **El líder del Aquelarre se le conoce también como **"Maestro de Ceremonias"**

**(4) **Asmodeus es concebido como el demonio responsable de pervertir los deseos sexuales de los humanos, de motivar la voluptuosidad y hacer que las almas, dantescamente hablando, sean condenadas al Segundo círculo del Infierno. Es considerado uno de los siete demonios más importantes del Círculo Infernal.

**(5) **La esclavina es un tipo de capa de paño ligero que posee un capuchón y bolsillos laterales.

**(6) **Este personaje inventado la representación de Javier Andrés Avendaño, un ***censurado* **del cual nos vengamos poniéndolo como el "Sacrificio".

Originalmente pusimos a Yamcha XD.

**-.-**

**Shade: **Originalmente pensaba seguir un poco más, pero decidí ser justa con todos y darle lo que va a ocurrirle a "Andy" y a Len su espacio propio. Y sí, La Hermana Kaiko murió hacía mucho.

**Advertencias del próximo capítulo: Gore, violencia, sacrilegio al 100%. Un lemon imposible de creer… o de soportar. **

**¡Atención: Estamos trabajando en un regalo sorpresa para ustedes! ¡Espérenlo pronto! **


	10. Lost III: Witchcraft III: The Howling

**Shade: **Buenas noches, mis pequeños… ¿Estáis listos? Bienvenidos al capítulo final de la Saga Witchcraft. Quiero agradecerles el haber seguido con nosotras en estos dos años de aparente "Complete" de S. of V. para darle la justicia que merece.

**ADVERTENCIAS: +18. **Aquí **sí** seremos sumamente explícitas hasta en los signos de puntuación **(?) **Brujería y ocultismo. Escenas gore y sangrientas. Desnudez. Lemon extremadamente fuerte que incluye sodomía y sexo grupal **(Que conste que advertimos: Por favor, no nos linchen XD)**

**Lost III**

**Witchcraft, parte 3: The Howling (…a aullar aprende")**

_Se empieza el ritual, (So…)  
>Cuerpos a mediana luz (…do…)<br>Beben de otras bocas, (…mí…)  
>Y se excita (…a)<em>

**Mago de Oz, **_Aquelarre. _

* * *

><p>— ¡Oyeee, no veo ninguna mujer por aquí, hip! ¡Me engañasteee!<p>

— Por supuesto que no, ¿y quiere por favor cerrar la boca? —le espetó Len resollando bajo el peso del mendigo.

— Ya, ya, que sensible eres niño, hip—rió Andy sacando de la solapa de su mugriento traje una botella de licor y la bebió a grandes tragos.

Len suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo, notando que ya era definitivamente de noche. Avanzaban prácticamente a paso de tortuga coja, pues el mendigo iba casi cayéndose de tanto en tanto. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de verse los tejados de la Iglesia de Asmodín y solo había enfrente de ellos una interminable sucesión de árboles rojos y follaje marchito, que sentían cuando crujían las hojas secas bajo sus zapatos. Su corazón latía con fuerza a cada paso adelante que daban, y a pesar del frío había, sentía la cara muy caliente.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro que estaba franqueado por robles. A un lado se escuchaba débilmente el sonido de caída de una pequeña cascada que alimentaba un brazo del río que atravesaba hacía el pueblo y a unos metros se alzaba una gran roca de piedra caliza que tenía la extraña forma de un rostro… Eso era lo más perturbador del sitio, pues los bejucos que caían a un lado de la roca, parecían ser cabellos y una larga grieta que le atravesaba, su boca abierta.

—Curioso lugar para hacer una fiesta, jejeje ¿seguro que es aquí? —preguntó Andy soltándose de Len y observando el lugar—. Jajajaja, parece una persona, hip—dijo señalando la roca y acercándose a ella—, hola, holaaaa... ¡¿Me hip… puede hip… escuchar hip…?!—Soltó un bufido y le tiró la botella vacía—; ¡Que burro, no me quiere hablar! Oye… ¿tienes más licor? —

Le preguntó a Len a gritos, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás…

Y cayó desmayado al suelo al segundo siguiente, gracias al golpe que Len le dio en la cabeza con una roca_. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Gakupo…" **_

El Duque Gakupo de Venomania se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ante ese sonido tan familiar y tan… cálido. Se acercó poco a poco al gran espejo de marco dorado que estaba en el centro de su habitación. Sin ningún temor, apoyó la palma de su mano en el frío vidrio bruñido, deslizándolo a todo lo largo, como si estuviera acariciando a alguna de sus esclavas… Al bajar más la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos escarlata que lo miraban fijamente, como el sirviente de la madrastra de Blancanieves. Esos ojos se arremolinaban entre densas humes negras, sin revelarle su verdadera forma… Así fue como se le había aparecido la primera vez…

_**"**__**Soy Asmodeus**__**, **__**el príncipe de los**_**_pecados carnales, el ser que se encarga de llevar a los hombres a las turbias aguas de la lascivia. Yo arrebato la belleza de las vírgenes y anhelo sus corazones… Yo transporto a los hombres a los lapsos de la locura y el deseo"_**

Como el joven Duque de Venomania no había salido corriendo, el ser cortésmente había proseguido: Había visto su tristeza, su dolor y toda su rabia… y podía ayudarle: Le daría un rostro único, divino, que ningún mortal sería capaz de imitar o de resistir; un rostro más bello que el legendario Rey de Francia (1), un rostro superior al de los mismísimos Dioses, que parecería esculpido por el mismísimo Donatello… un rostro por el que ninguna mujer, fuera princesa, burguesa o la inclusa la última lavandera del reino, se resistiría jamás… Solo era cuestión de cerrar el trato con él… dándole un poder que jamás había imaginado, o soñado siquiera…

¡Qué cosa tan extraña es el poder que poseía! Algo extraño y al mismo maravilloso. Algo que había dado fin a su antigua apariencia desgarbada y contrahecha, que solo había conseguido pescar un resfriado… No había importado cuan noble o rico era, ni siquiera la más humilde trapera de la calle se había fijado en él. ¡Hasta Len le había superado en belleza, con esos ojos celestes y cabellos amarillos, había parecido un querubín a lado de su feo amo! Y cuando había intentado acercarse a alguna de las mujeres nobles del pueblo, estas solo se habían reído en su cara… Gumi, Gumi, la que más había querido… lo había tratado como un zapato viejo.

El Duque Gakupo había parpadeado, deslumbrado… "un poder que jamás había imaginado, o soñado siquiera…" Y ese poder era… Tener a Gumi… Un momento, ¿solo a Gumi? ¡Si con esto podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera…! Por un momento, lo había asaltado la duda, ¿sería correcto todo esto? Pero este se había esfumado tan pronto como llegó: Si tratando de ser amable con ellas, recibía solo burlas y desprecio… Con este poder, todos bailarían este eterno baile con él…

Y como si fuera otro de esos bailes, Gakupo se terminó de abrir el cordel de su bata, dejándolo deslizarse por sus hombros hasta el suelo, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante el demonio del espejo…

* * *

><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Len mirándolo fijamente, cuando este se había despertado. Andy parpadeó, tratando de incorporarse del suelo.<p>

— ¡Uf, amigo, hip! ¡Me siento como si un elefante se me hubiera sentado encima, hip! —masculló el mendigo sobándose el chichón de la cabeza, al parecer, sin percatarse siquiera que estaba frente a quien le había dejado inconsciente…

Al enfocar mejor la vista… Notó algo diferente en el ambiente. Una gran fogata ardía alegremente frente a ellos, envolviéndolo todo en un aire de calidez… Pero lo más sorprendente fueron las dos pequeñas mesas de madera que estaban frente a un roble, donde momentos antes no había nada, y estas estaban llenas de… ¡comida!: Pasteles y asados. Un pastel de al parecer cinco libras. Peras de agua, manzanas y bergamotas. Un pato y una liebre confitados… ¡Y lo mejor: vino y cerveza! ¡Mucha cerveza! Se frotó los ojos, esperando que fuera alguna alucinación por su desmayo… Y solo enfocó a una mujer desnuda de largo pelo rojo, ofreciéndole un gran vaso de cerveza y la vista amplia y generosa de sus túrgidos y redondos senos… No, no era una fiesta, ¡esto era el cielo!

—Bienvenido, querido amigo… Te estábamos esperando—susurró ella con voz aterciopelada, posando una mano en su mejilla sucia y mal afeitada.

—Oh, por Dios… Len, si esto es un sueño, te lo imploro por Dios que no me despiertes, hip…—susurró Andy al rubio, relamiéndose sin disimulo. Miki soltó una risita y se acercó más a él—Gracias, hermosa—Y tomó su vaso, bebiendo un largo trago… y que casi inmediatamente escupió un poco—. ¡Sabe a rayos! ¿Qué es esto…? —Se empezó a tambalear—, ¿por qué… qué me siento algo mal, eh? Debe ser esta cerveza, seguro…

—No te preocupes, es solo… un pequeño efecto—dijo Miki, dejándolo paralizado (y excitado) con un sensual beso francés—. Ahora que estás aquí, la fiesta puede empezar…

Por entre los árboles, emergieron Taito, Sweet Ann y varios personajes más que Len solo conocía a algunos otros como a Piko, Oliver, Prima, Bruno y Clara… Todos iban enfundados en sus túnicas negras ceremoniales, con las capuchas caídas, todos mirando fijamente hacía Andy. Este parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Eh… no me dijiste que iba a ver más hombres aquí, Len—masculló molesto, volteándolo a ver… para luego asustarse: La mirada de Len estaba completamente turbia y sonreía de forma extraña. Escuchó entonces a alguien soltar una carcajada espasmódica y jadear:

—Por fin… sangre fresca, jejeje—Había dicho Bruno. Por más borracho que estaba, a Andy esa frase no le gustó para nada… Intentó moverse, pero entonces unas manos lo agarraron por los brazos, aferrándolo firmemente…

— ¿Qué demonios, Len…? ¡Hummmph…!—Le pusieron una mordaza en la boca, acallando sus futuros gritos…

Y luego dijo Len a continuación:

—Es hora de la fiesta, Maestro—susurró dejando entrever sus dientes de animal carnívoro entre su sonrisa.

_**…**_

—¡Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas míos, a esta maravillosa noche! —exclamó el Maestro de Ceremonias abriendo los brazos completamente, mostrándoles a todos los presentes su macabra sonrisa de dientes partidos. Sacó una copa de hierro y la llenó de vino —, hemos venido esta noche de sábado de octubre para celebrar la iniciación de nuestro joven hermano Len… A tu salud, muchacho.

Alzó su copa en dirección al rubio sirviente, quien estaba sentado entre Miki y Clara en el extremo opuesto del círculo que habían formado todos al sentarse en el suelo, rodeando la gran fogata del centro. Todos respondieron con el **"¡****Itaeritillud****!"** que ya Len podía decir a la perfección.

Bruno y Piko habían colocado entre los presentes los platos de comida y bebida. Len extendió las manos a la fuente más cercana y empezó a comer con avidez… Hasta ahora _nunca_ había tenido tanta libertad de comer lo que se le antojara, sin tener que pedirle permiso a su amo o estar temiendo una reprimenda de su parte… Simplemente comía, ¡Y vaya que la comida estaba deliciosa! La mayoría estaban condimentadas con sabores picantes y extraños que le hacían brincar las papilas gustativas y que además le quemaban la garganta… haciéndole _desear_ cada vez _más_… Y haciéndole _perder_ las luces cada vez _más_.

Este Aquelarre del Siglo XVI comía como si fueran celtas en la época Romana: comían con las manos, por lo que no había ni cucharas o tenedores, sino pequeños puñales para cortar los trozos difíciles. Pronto, con el correr del vino, la algarabía _subía_… y la decencia se _perdía_: En algunos momentos se lanzaban la comida entre sí, como si fueran niños traviesos: En un momento, Len arrojó un trozo de embutido que aterrizó entre el escote de Sweet Ann… haciéndole reír de forma lujuriosa mientras hundía los dedos dentro de sí buscándolo y al final comiéndoselo, mientras Taito masticaba vorazmente el pato confitado, devorado incluso los huesos… El Maestro de Ceremonias era el único (aparte de Len) que comía de forma _normal_ entre todos… bueno casi, pues cuando comía, los jugos se le escurrían de entre los labios, haciéndole parecer que escurría sangre… Y finalmente Andy, amarrado en el roble frente al círculo, trataba inútilmente de gritar, pues la mordaza le tenía la lengua atorada.

En un momento, el Maestro sacó de entre sus ropas una botella de cristal que tenía dentro algo que se movía… Al desatar el corcho, salió un enorme sapo verrugoso de color verde intenso… al cual acercó a sus labios y lamió por todo el lomo. El anciano suspiró y levantando la vista hacia el cielo, sonrió… _Y así en un macabro juego de "__**toma y dame",**__ el sapo fue pasando de mano en mano entre _los asistentes, quienes lo besaban y lamían entre los horribles mugidos que hacía el animal; unos en el trasero y otros en el lomo, otros chupando con la suya la lengua y babas del bicho…

Cuando finalmente el anfibio llegó a Len, este vaciló un momento, observando perplejo los saltones ojos del animal y su asquerosa boca abierta… Tragó saliva… Y finalmente Len deslizó la lengua a todo lo largo de animal, hasta finalmente soltarlo. Casi inmediatamente sintió ganas de vomitar. Se tapó la boca con fuerza, rehuyendo con todas sus fuerzas las náuseas… hasta que… una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, le empezó a embargar por la espina dorsal, como una especie de delicioso hormigueo que penetraba su sangre, huesos y carne… Era una sensación llameante como el fuego, que volvía borrosa su razón y exaltaba sus sentidos al máximo: sentía que podía percibir, oler y saborear todo a su alrededor… Era un completo éxtasis. (2)

—Te agradecemos, oh Diosa Madre, por esta comida y este éxtasis tan sublime al que nos colocas—susurró el viejo soltando una risa espasmódica, coreado por el resto de los presentes, quienes estaban tan idos como él.

La cabeza de Len daba vueltas; su pecho y su garganta ardían como si hubiera fuego, la respiración la sentía pedregosa y silbante… y a pesar de eso, se sentía tan… _vivo_, como nunca antes… Volteó la cabeza hacía el aterrorizado Andy, quien amplió los ojos al ver a Len acercarse hacía él, tan horrorizado por todo lo que había visto hacía ahora, que todo el efecto de la borrachera se le había pasado, orinándose encima.

— Len, Len, por favor ayúdame—susurró el mendigo en cuanto Len lo liberó de la mordaza—. ¡Por amor de Dios, no te quedes parado ahí, ayúdame! —dijo desesperado al ver que Len Kagamine no se movía, ni parpadeaba siquiera, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo…— ¡¿ACASO ERES BURRO?! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDAR…!—Y de improviso, Sweet Ann le metió una enorme manzana roja en la boca, volviéndolo a callar, entre risas burlonas de los demás.

* * *

><p>El Duque Gakupo se acercó suavemente hasta quedar frente a frente con el espejo. Apoyó las yemas de sus largos dedos en la fría y pulida superficie, en una larga y sensual caricia desde hacia arriba hacia abajo, como si acariciara el cuero peludo de un abrigo o la piel desnuda de una mujer… O más bien, la suave piel de sus propios hombros.<p>

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de oscuro placer mientras recorría lentamente la silueta de su propio reflejo, al que le parecía como el de una Deidad, esculpido al cincel por alguno de esos antiguos artistas griegos… Sus dedos se detuvieron en el centro de su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, completamente oscurecido por el poder de la Lujuria de Asmodeus… Jamás iba a encontrar otra criatura más hermosa que la que estaba frente al espejo; sí, su podrido corazón latía por Gumi… pero aun así, sus ojos no se apartaban de ese divino reflejo que tenía en frente.

Su poder de la Lujuria era tan grande, que hasta incluso él mismo caía embelesado por él, como un Basilisco que se mata ante su propia mirada de muerte… o más bien, como Narciso cuando se inclinó a tomar agua del estanque tras un día de caza y rechazar a Eco, este había quedado hechizado por su propia belleza… Como el cazador de cabellos de oro, Gakupo se inclinó para besar esos perfectos labios que veía en frente, apoyando la mano en su mejilla… dejándose llevar por la sensualidad de los helados labios del demonio.

* * *

><p>—Alcen los brazos hacía arriba, hermanas y hermanos míos, celebremos la llegada de la Cosecha, que nuestra Gran Madre nos ha otorgado.<p>

Len y los demás asistentes alzaron los brazos hacía arriba lo más que pudieron, como si quisieran salir volando y alcanzar con las puntas de sus dedos los titilantes luceros que tachonaban la negrura infinita del cielo, donde flotaban hacía allí las rojas y naranjas chispas de la hoguera, hasta perderse. El claro estaba completamente iluminado además de la Gran Hoguera que teñía en tonos anaranjados las pieles y los oscuros ropajes de los presentes. La Luna, espectral y acostada, parecía una inmensa y macabra cara sonriente… Había llegado la Medianoche.

_—__ "__Luna dea potens sum. Domina omnium magica. Ventorum,_

_et folia movens cantáte nomen meum. Uti in lunatam_

_frontis et pedes sidera pacem. sum_

_adhuc reconditis mysteria, recenter iter suscipitur. ego sum_

_intactum agrum aratro. Gaudete in me et scitis_

_pleno iuuentutis" (3)_

El burbujeo constante contra las rocas de la pequeña cascada, el silbido agudo del viento y el crepitar de las llamas tapaban un poco el Cántico dedicado a la Gran Diosa. El mendigo, atado de cabeza en un tronco que estaba frente a la hoguera, gemía de terror ante toda la diatriba que no lograba entender. No podía alzar la voz más, pues de tanto intentar gritar a través del paño que tenía en la boca, aferrado a la efímera esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara y fuera a ayudarlo… al final se había quedado afónico con el esfuerzo.

—Estamos aquí, oh Gran Señora de la Noche, para que ampares y cumplas el deseo de tu hijo, que ha venido hasta ti, porque su inútil Dios, al que te rebelaste y rechazaste su tiranía… —musitó el Maestro de Ceremonias —…le ha fallado miserablemente. Finalmente entendió que el Dios de la Cruz es **inferior** a tu poder benévolo e infinito… Libéranos a _Arioch_ (4) uno de tus hijos del Mar Muerto, para que en tú hermoso nombre cumpla su deseo…

Lentamente, el sirviente de Venomania se levantó y avanzó por entre los expectantes rostros de los demás, hacía una marca que el Maestro de Ceremonias había hecho con una rama en la tierra: _Un pentagrama de dieciséis puntas_ (5), manteniéndose cerca de al ardor de las llamas, que arrancaban destellos rojos a sus cabellos amarillos, dejándose por un momento penetrar por el calor del fuego… Un fuego que penetraba sus venas y las convertía en cenizas ardientes… Cerrando los ojos, Len levantó una mano traslúcida hacía el cielo estrellado y la movió en un gesto de anatema, para condenar para siempre los crímenes de su amo, el Duque Gakupo, para exorcizar los cuatro malditos años donde había sufrido lo indecible… para _castigar_ hacía lo profundo de los Infiernos el horrible tormento a su adorada gemela.

Abriendo los ojos, Len clamó a los Cielos con voz ronca y _casi _animal:

_—Escucha ahora las palabras del Gran Dios Cornudo, _

_El guardián de todas las cosas salvajes y libres, _

_El que todo llamado debe contestar._

_Yo soy el fuego dentro de tu corazón, el deseo vivo de tu alma. _

_Yo soy quien me mantengo en la oscuridad de la luz; _

_Soy a quien han llamado de entre la muerte._

_Ven a mí Arioch, Dios de la Venganza y el Desquite, _

_A quien tantos antes de mí has cumplido sus deseos de revancha,_

_Flagelación y pasión, la espada y la sangre... ¡Son mis regalos para ti! (6)_

Al mismo tiempo Len extrajo de la solapa de su esclavina las dos navajas bendecidas por el aterrado Sacristán horas antes y que destellaron terribles ante el fuego. Len las juntó una junto a otro sobre su cabeza, dando una vuelta completa sobre el pentagrama, sintiendo como si _de verdad_ el poder de Arioch se manifestara dentro de él, dando la voluntad que necesitaba para enfrentarse al Duque Gakupo y a Asmodeus… Las bajó a ambos lados de sus costados, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados por un momento… Los abrió bruscamente, clavándolos… en Andy. El mendigo empezó a patalear con desesperación, mientras se sentía cada vez más mareado por la sangre que le empezaba a acumular en su cabeza. Soltó un estrangulado alarido de terror al ver a Len acercándose lentamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… A los ojos de este Len "_poseído" _por el éxtasis de Arioch, la rabia y el dolor…los aterrados ojos lechosos y enrojecidos del hombre no eran _otros _que los del mismísimo Duque de Venomania, mirándolo con burla cuando abrazaba a su maltratada hermana en el suelo de la alcoba principal.

—Hummm…. ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó el mendigo con todas sus fuerzas contra la mordaza de la manzana, al sentir la punta de la primera daga penetrar su bajo vientre y deslizarse hacia abajo en un largo y profundo corte vertical, que hacía resbalar la sangre a raudales, inundando todo el pecho del tipo hasta llegar a su boca, haciéndolo tragar su propia sangre, pues del shock le había quedado la boca abierta, colgándole… La segunda daga penetró por el agujero que había hecho el primero, cortando de forma limpia los intestinos del mendigo que se agitaba por las convulsiones, los cuales salieron de su cuerpo como si fueran pequeñas y rosadas culebras… Len entrecerró los párpados casi con placidez, los cuales le quedaron junto con gran parte del rostro teñidos de rojo por la sangre: Era como preparar un pescado por el vientre.

— ¡Acepta esta ofrende que tu hijo te da, Gran Madre! —exclamó el anciano mostrando una sonrisa alegre ante el espectáculo.

Len le dio la espalda al cadáver para mirar hacia el cielo y empezar a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo como enajenado durante unos instantes, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como el Mal se apoderaba más y más de su ser… Por fin, sería escuchado, por fin, sería amparado.

Len Kagamine clamaba por _Justicia_… Len Kagamine clamaba por _Venganza_… Len Kagamine clamaba por _**Sangre**_.

* * *

><p>También Gakupo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, completamente envuelto en un éxtasis absoluto que lo embriagaba…<p>

_"Ellas nunca quisieron aceptarme por como soy… Aun cuando yo era amable con ellas, me trataban mal… Ahora, con este poder, pondrán cara de pascuas cuando me vean, como si me amaran verdaderamente… _

Mientras decía eso, sombras negras se deslizaban por toda su piel, como negras serpientes que se alojaban en todo su cuerpo en círculos, gajos y formas, en como si fueran tatuajes… Unas negras alas como de murciélago emergían de entre sus hombros (6), estirándose hacia arriba en un grito gutural que resonó por todo el castillo…

_…Ahora, con este poder, ¿quién osará resistirse a mí? ¡Soy el hombre más hermoso y poderoso de este mundo! ¡Ninguna mujer podrá resistirse! Soy su amante, soy su marido, soy su todo… ¡Yo… SOY SU DIOS…!" _

* * *

><p>Piko y Prima habían empezado a tocar el tambor y la flauta respectivamente, llenando el claro de un sonido frenético, casi primitivo… No era nada parecido a las carolas (7) de esa época, demasiado rígidas y formales, sino que todos se levantaban empezaban a moverse libremente al son de la música, algunos solos y otros agarrados de otro, dando vueltas y giros.<p>

— ¡Len, baila conmigo! —le invitó Miki entre risas, pero el sirviente intentó rechazarla con un gesto embarazado: No sabía bailar—. Anda, no seas tímido—Lo agarró de las muñecas y empezó a dar vueltas con él alrededor de la fogata. Len al principio casi se cayó, pues estaba mareado (la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, pero sin dejar de ser una sensación agradable) pero pronto emergió de su cansado rostro una sonrisa auténtica (o casi) mientras giraba con la pelirroja en una especie de "Rueda-Rueda" que terminó con los dos cayéndose al suelo, riéndose a carcajadas. Luego, Len, el Maestro de Ceremonias, Miki, Sweet Ann, Taito, Oliver, Bruno, Clara, Kiku y Rinto se juntaron conforme la música de Piko y Prima se hacía más rápida y frenética. Como el juego del gusanito, todos se pusieron uno detrás de otro, formando el símbolo de la Serpiente que se muerde la Cola…

…Y Lo que alprincipio era un baile algo coordinado… Pronto se empezó a descontrolar: El anciano, quien bailaba muy bien a pesar de su edad, se abrió la túnica y se la empezó a quitar, revelando la piel de su pecho hundido tan apergaminada y manchada como la de su rostro, los brazos cubiertos de una pelusilla gris… y finalmente hasta caer _todo_.

Len miraba todo lo que sucedía con perplejidad… y con másperplejidad para ustedes que no se asustó siquiera… Sino que también el sirviente se había empezado a dejarse desprender de sus ropas, cuando las manos de Miki habían tocado sus hombros y siempre con una sonrisa enigmática, había empezado a jalarle la corbata… Su viejo ropaje (manchado de sangre) fue deslizándose por su piel hasta caer al suelo en un ruidito sordo. Lo mismo había hecho el resto de los presentes (menos Miki, quien de hecho ya estaba desnuda) y esta se había acercado más a Len y sin ningún pudor lo besó en los labios, probando por si misma el sabor amargo y picosito de la sangre… Len, completamente atontado por el éxtasis, cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos entre los rojos cabellos de Miki, devolviéndole el beso con algo de torpeza, que solo logró excitar más a la joven bruja.

A su alrededor, los demás también se habían empezado a entregar a diferentes juegos pecaminosos, sin importar un carajo si era un hombre o una mujer a quien el otro estaba besando y acariciando: A un rincón, Piko y Oliver se habían enzarzado en una especie de _"lucha greco-romana_ en el suelo, desgarrándose las ropas y mordiéndose los cuellos con pasión, arrancándose gemidos y gritos. Bruno se turnaba entre Clara y Kiku, en el que mientras una le besaba apasionadamente, la otra le había levantado la falda de la túnica, para empezar a dejar besos y lamidas a todo lo largo de su miembro, entre gemidos amortiguados del pelinegro. Y como si fueran sus opuestos, Taito y Rinto habían acorralado a Prima, haciéndole soltar su flauta; Taito estaba pasando levemente la punta curva de su _picahielos _ en la nívea piel de los senos de la mujer, quien se retorcía entre risas y placer, con Rinto frotándose con sonidos roncos detrás de ella, como si fuera un animal en celo. Y finalmente, el Maestro de Ceremonias observaba todo con una sonrisa, como si fuera un feliz espectador.

— ¿Estás listo? —susurró Miki contra los labios de Len relamiéndose con malicia, luego de varios minutos de sugestivos besos y caricias… La pelirroja miró hacia abajo y volvió a mirarlo, mostrando una de su chispeantes sonrisas—;…Hum, veo que tu _amigo_ sí, jejeje—Y estaba deslizando las manos por el abdomen de Len con tortuosa lentitud, provocándole al rubio risitas y roncos gruñidos; Miki se estaba mordiendo la lengua y cuando justo había abandonadosu bajo vientre… Unas manos agarraron a la pelirroja de los hombros y la apartaron suavementedel exaltado joven— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sweet Ann!

— Lo lamento querida… pero él es mío—repuso la bruja rubia con un aire indolente que hizo que Miki arqueara una ceja —. Je, yole vi primero… Hey, no seas rencorosa, pronto te daremos atención a ti—Y agarró a Len bruscamente de las encarnadas mejillas y lo besó profundamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de él. Miki por su parte soltó un bufido y se fue a acurrucarse en los arrugados y manchados brazos del Maestro de Ceremonias en busca de un apasionado "consuelo".

La verdad es que de no haber estado completamente _ido_, Len hubiera dudado _muchísimo _en hacer _esto…_ Sin embargo, su razón hacía mucho que había enmudecido y su cuerpo parecía estar obrando por cuenta _propia._ Si en algún momento, la imagen inocente y hermosa de su adorada gemela aterrizó en su mente, fue algo efímero como la niebla, al sentir los "dedos mágicos" de Sweet Ann al masturbarle rítmicamente, arrancándole fuertes gemidos… Era la primera vez que Len experimentaba algo _así_ (si no estaba equivocado, él era el único "_virgen_" de la Cofradía), y su rostro se enrojecía más, su respiración se atragantaba y una deliciosa sensación se deslizaba por su bajo vientre, al sentirle acariciar todo su cuerpo a través de sus dedos, sus labios y su lengua, dejándole marcas en todo el cuerpo… Y luego sintió un aliento en su nuca y unos labios surcando su cuello: Era nada menos que el Maestro de Ceremonias, quien se había pegado sus espaldas, acompañado por Miki… El sirviente soltó un grito amortiguado al sentir el miembro del anciano penetrarle lentamente por detrás y empezar a embestirle, mientras Miki y Sweet Ann se turnaban para "montarlo"… Len sentía una mezcla de punzante dolor y de un delicioso y pecaminoso placer que lo envolvía en una espiral difusa…

De un momento a otro, Len respiraba de forma acompasada sobre el frío suelo, con prácticamente todos los miembros del Aquelarre a su alrededor, sobre todo con Sweet Ann y Miki enroscadas a su alrededor. Era un calor sofocante, pero aun así agradable… Tan agradable, que el sirviente cayó en un sopor delicioso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Lenny… Lenny…"<em>**

Len abrió los ojos, ante esa voz ronca. Solo vio la oscuridad azul diluida de la pronta madrugada frente a él, ese color plomizo cuando ya se fue la noche, pero que aún no llega el alba. Se frotó los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza taladrándole el cráneo y un regusto amargo en la boca, como si hubiera comido algo repulsivo, como mierda o… o… o el _trasero_ de una rana. Soltó un gemido de espanto, tapándose la boca y trató de incorporarse, notando además que no estaba _desnudo, _sino vestido, como si _alguien _le había vuelto a colocar sus ropas… Cerró los ojos un momento, con la mente atascada en un millar de preguntas, entra estas, la más _obvia_:

_¿Qué había pasado anoche…? _

—Despierta Lenny, tenemos que irnos—Entonces sintió una helada mano palmoteándole el hombro: Era el Maestro de Ceremonias, quien lo miraba con una sonrisita irónica —, ¿dormiste bien, jovencito?

—Eh… Creoque sí—musitó el sirviente levantándose lentamente, pues todavía sentía ligeras nauseas. Al enfocar mejor la vista, observó que solo estaban Miki, Piko y Sweet Ann y que las cosas de comida bebida e instrumentos habían desaparecido —, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué… qué pasó aquí?

—Créeme, Lenny, es mejor que no sepas…—murmuró Piko con una mueca, y casi al instante, Miki le dio un fuerte puntapié, haciéndole brincar de dolor.

—Ya todo terminó, Len. El ritual se ha completadoy eres uno de nosotros—dijo ella con una plácida sonrisa—. Créeme: estuviste increíble… lo lograste y de una manera espectacular, para ser un Neófito.

—Ya solo te queda… ejecutarlo que has pactado con Arioch—dijo Sweet Ann con tono condescendiente, mientras recogía sus largos cabellos dorados—, por parte de nosotros, nos vamos: Ya va a amanecer… Será mejor que regreses a tu hogar y te preparespara lo que viene—agregó. Len asintió mirando el suelo con aflicción: Todo la sensación de poder del éxtasisse había terminado, y ahora solo tenía miedo e incertidumbre…

Notándolo, el Maestro de Ceremonias apoyó una nervuda mano en el hombro de su discípulo, mirándolo con gesto suave y paternal… La mirada más cercana a una amable que Len había recibido de parte de alguienen todos estos años…—Len… No te puedo asegurar lo que te deparará La Suerte a ti y a tu hermana cuando estotermine por fin, pero solo puedo decirte unacosa: A pesar de todo lo que has sufrido… llegaste al final del rompecabezas imposible que era tu vida; quizás algún día lo desordenes de nuevo para resolverlo, Len… porque la vida nunca se dijo que fuera fácil, y menos para criaturas como tú o como yo… —Le agarró de la mejilla, haciendo que Len lo mirara a los grises y acuosos ojos que parecían más vivosque nunca—, nunca másvuelvas a agachar tus orejaso a esconder tu cola, pequeño Lobito, ¿entendiste?—le palmoteó enérgicamente, sin dejar su sonrisa enigmática.

—Sí… Sí lo haré, Maestro—susurró Len todavía sintiéndose atontado. Lentamente retrocedió y echó a andar hacía el caminillo que había tomado hacía unas horas atrás con Andy… ¡Andy! Qué… ¡¿Qué le había hecho?! Por más que lo intentó, Len apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado tras la fastuosa cena… Se estremeció al recodar el sabor amargo y a la vez picoso de la sangre tipia del tipo escurriéndole por el rostro hasta sus labios…

Agitó bruscamente la cabeza y volteó un momento la cabeza hacia atrás: El resto del Aquelarre ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Había regresado al pueblo y rescatado a <em>Innovador <em>tras haberlo dejado amarrado en el anillar de un potrero que estaba cerca de un bar. El caballo relinchó con ansiedad, como si adivinara la multitud de sentimientos que ahora surcaban la mente de su amigo humano. Quedamente, ambos abandonaron el pueblo para internarse hacía el oscuro bosquecillo que lo llevaba hacía el Castillo del Duque de Venomania.

Len lo dejaba andar a través del bosque casi a rienda suelta, mientras miraba distraídamente las ramas desnudas de los árboles y las hojas caídas que flotaban sobre los helados estanques. Toda la sensación de _euforia_, _alegría_ y _éxtasis _que lo habían embargado en esa confusa noche se habían reemplazado por un nerviosismo casi _insoportable _que le estaba recorriendo la espina dorsal… La rana de ojos saltones… La oración al Señor de la Venganza… El filo del puñal cortando la carne hacia abajo, como si estuviera preparando un pescado por el vientre… La sangre caliente deslizándose por su piel y manchando su ropa… Los cuerpos de los demás miembros juntándose muy de _cerca_ con la suya…

**_"Lenny… Lenny" _**

Era la misma voz que había oído _antes_… Len automáticamente jaló las riendas del caballo, haciéndolo detenerse en medio de una especie de claro donde solo había arbustos y rocas. Temiendo creerse haberse vuelto ya _loco, _Len preguntó en voz alta:

_— __¿Quién es…? _

_¿Quién es…? ¿Quién es…? ¿Quién es…?_ Rebotó como un Eco alrededor del claro hasta perderse en los alrededores. Por primera vez en varios días, Len volvió a sentir miedo, como debería sentirlo un niño pequeño cuando se separa de su madre en medio de una calle concurrida… Esa clasede miedo que te paraliza y te deja en blanco… Entonces, la voz… Arioch, el Señor de la Venganza, volvió a las profundidades de su mente:

_**"**__**Sigue adelante, no mires hacía atrás… Pues cuando todo esto se termine, tu Reloj se detendrá y no verás más nunca la Luz. El Mal está adentro de ti, donde solo podrás ver un largo corredor de eterna oscuridad… Así es como se sacia el odio de los hombres: Es parte de cada uno de nosotros, así como el aire que respiramos para vivir… **_

_"No… no… ¡NO, NO!" _gritó Len dentro de su mente una y otra vez, sopesándose los cabellos, tratando de acallar la voz, que siguió sin piedad:

**_...No niegues quien eres y en que te convertiste, Len Kagamine… Abre los ojos y mira" _**

Abrió bruscamente los ojos y miró hacia delante de la montura… y soltó un _aullido_ de terror: Era el mendigo, tirado en medio del claro, con una enorme mancha de sangre que empezaba desde un largo y tremendo corte en su bajo vientre y que subía por su estómago, donde sus intestinos, ya secos, se desparramaban hacía fuera. Sus ojos, completamente blancos y volteados, lo miraban fijamente, mientras en su boca manchada de sangre, estaba formada una macabra sonrisa…

_Innovador _soltó un chillido de consternación, pues el sirviente se había resbalado de la montura y había caído al suelo encogido, como si le hubiera dado un ataque…

Estaba _perdido_… Completamente _perdido_… Pues aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que finalmente todo este _Infierno_ que el Duque Gakupo le había hecho pasar durante estos cuatro y oscuros años terminaría (_quizás_ o quizás _no, _nadie podía asegurárselo), ¿Quién podía asegurarle también de que precisamente _ese _mismo _Infierno, _esos mismos sentimientos de rabia y dolor acumuladoslo perseguirían a él y a su dulce Rin por _siempre_…? El anciano se había equivocado: _nunca _sería libre… Libre de sí mismo…

…Un aullido lo hizo volver en sí.

Len abrió los ojos y se los frotó para ver mejor lo que tenía en frente: Entre las grandes rocas que bordeaban la pequeña colina que presidia el caminillo donde se llegaba a la casona, lo miraba fijamente un lobo completamente blanco… o _casi, _pues su blanco y esponjoso pelaje estaba salpicado de grandes manchas de sangre, como si hubiera tenido una horrible pelea; su cuello estaba rodeado por una gruesa cadena de hierro, atravesado por una soga reventada... Sin embargo, lo más enigmático del animal eran sus ojos, de un azul pálido, que lo miraban de forma incansable… y casi tan _temerosa_ como él.

Esa aparición había hecho perder los estribos a _Innovador, _quien se encabritó levantando las patas delanteras en al aire, chillando de forma ensordecedora. Len temió un momento por su vida: Ese lobo podría fácilmente matarlos a ambos de una sola mordida, pensó al ver los blancos colmillos de la bestia que mostraba al jadear… Aun así, su sentido de supervivencia no parecía responderle: al contrario, era como si _eso_ lo llamara… Y eso fue lo que justamente hizo Len: Lentamente se incorporó, sin dejar de mirar cara a cara al animal, quien de pronto empezó a hacer ruiditos lastimeros y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si _algo_ le doliera; al mover la enorme cabeza hacía un lado, el sirviente notó que la cadena le apretaba el cuello, dejándole marcas rojas que penetraban el pelo y la piel…

Con muchísima cautela, Len se acercó hacía el lobo, quien se mantuvo impertérrito y mirándolo no con _hostilidad_, sino con _curiosidad_, como él había vuelto a mirar a Kaito cuando este le había dicho que quería ser su Aliado… Sus manos temblorosas se posaron en el hermoso pelaje del animal, tanteando a través de su cuello, en busca del cierre de la gruesa cadena… hasta finalmente oír un seco chasquido y el sonido metálico de algo cayendo contra el suelo…

Animal y sirviente se miraron fijamente a los ojos… _"Fui como tú, un perro faldero atado y maltratado por sus amos…" _parecía decirle a Len con sus hermosos ojos azules, "…_pero nadie en este mundo puede negarse a lo que uno es y a lo que uno fue destinado a ser… Puedes creer que tu vida será triste, lluvioso y gris, pero tras la lluvia SIEMPRE viene el sol. Sé libre… sé libre, hermano Lobo, para que puedas respirar y correr, amar a tu Loba y proteger a tus cachorros… tal y como lo dicta la Gran Madre. Solo así será llevadero el castigo que has de cargar en tus hombros, por pedir la libertad tuya y la de tu amada" _

Len asintió lentamente, mientras miraba sin parpadear los ojos azules del Lobo blanco, que le resultaban, extrañamente, _familiares… _

_— __Soy… Soy __tú__, ¿verdad? —_le preguntó Len en un murmullo, y casi al mismo tiempo, se abofeteó mentalmente: _"Baka Len, los animales no hablan"_ El lobo le miró jadeando… Como si le estuviera… _sonriendo_.

Agitando su larga y peluda cola, el animal ágilmente saltó hacía las rocas más altas, volteó la cabeza una vez más hacía Len, soltó un corto y penetrante aullido y se esfumó entre la niebla. Len se quedó mirando el punto donde el animal había desaparecido, hasta que la Luz del Alba se apareció sobre la colina, tiñendo de dorado el otoñal bosque. Se acercó a _Innovador_ y le acarició el hocico, con afecto.

—Es hora, amigo. —le susurró haciendo que el caballo soltara un enérgico relincho de respuesta.

Len sonrió y jalándolo de la rienda, corrieron colina arriba para correr sin parar hasta el patio del Castillo, donde, acurrucado entre cinco potes de helado de vainilla con chispitas vacíos, el Conde del Reino Azul, Kaito Shion, dormitaba esperándolo…

**…**

—Maestro, Maestro… tenemos que irnos—susurró Miki sacudiendo al anciano que dormitaba en la silla. El hombre se despertó bruscamente y gruñó.

—Cálmate hija, se te va a salir el corazón—repuso él con una sonrisa plácida; en ese momento entraron jadeando Taito y Sweet Ann, quien, por primera vez, no tenía su sonrisa traviesa, sino una cara de aflicción—, ¿qué les pasa?

—Maestro, ¿no oye los ruidos de afuera? —repuso Sweet Ann con un leve tono histérico. El anciano aguzó el oído… En efecto: Se oían lejanos alaridos, como de gente gritando. Resollando por una vieja reuma que tenía, el Maestro de Ceremonias salió afuera de la pequeña casita y se encaminó con Miki y guiados por Sweet Ann y Taito hacía la pequeña colina donde se podía ver mejor la panorámica de todo el valle…

Allí, en la parte alta de la colina que dominaba todo el pueblo de Asmodín… se veía un gran muro de fuego se elevaba hacía el cielo, tiñéndolo de colores naranjas que contrastaban con el azul oscuro del anochecer. Las llamas parecían estar devorando una especie de torre de piedra… Ahora, la únicacasa de todo este paraje que poseía una torre de piedra como _esa_ era la de…

—…Sí—le confirmó Sweet Ann, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—El pequeño sirviente lo logró…—masculló Taito haciendo una mueca—, ¿vieron? Al final me hizo caso: "Explota la casa de tu amo, y problema resuelto"jejeje…

—Maldición, ¿y ahora qué? Es peligroso quedarnos aquí—musitó Miki con nerviosismo—, pueden venir a buscar más cómplices o qué se yo…

—Tranquilízate, Miki, que yo lo he hecho antes… y ya tenía una corazonada de que tarde o temprano estoiba a pasar…—susurró elanciano dándose media vuelta con ánimo de llamar al resto del Aquelarre para organizar una pronta huida del pueblo (era algo natural, con semejante tragedia, pensó) cuando… Oyó un grito traído por el viento, que lo hizo detenerse.

_—¿Maestro? _

Ese lejano grito… que había llegado hasta ellos a través del incendio… No, no era de los alterados aldeanos… Lo reconocía, era la voz de Len.

Pero _no_ había sonado como un _simple_ grito… sino más bien como el _aullido_ de un Lobo.

**…**

**The End (Again?)**

**Author`s Note: **

**(1) **Se refiere a Felipe el Hermoso, Rey de Francia (1280 – 1314)

**(2) **En las cofradías o reuniones de brujas, era importantísimo, antes de iniciar una sesión, que los participantes alcanzaran el éxtasis, y esto se lograba principalmente al entrar en contacto con sustancias tóxicas o ciertas drogas que eran capaces de "alterar" los sentidos y ponerlos a disposiciónpara ejecutar los rituales.

Generalmente se lograba con ungüentos o ciertos animales, como sapos y ranas; de ahí a su vinculación con la brujería.

**(3) **Oración de la Gran Diosa.

**(4) **Arioch, es el Demonio de la Venganza, según la Demonología. Es diferente de Alastor, pues Arioch únicamente es vengativo cuando es contratado para es conocido como el "Caballero de Espadas", su ritual debe ejecutarse con tales elementos (o cuchillos en su defecto). El punto seis **(6)** corresponde a su invocación.

**(5) **El pentagrama de dieciséis puntas, o también conocido como "Dos Octetos"es mucho más poderoso que el conocido pentagrama de cinco puntas, en lo que a magia negra se refiere; generalmente se usa para "anular" otros hechizos o embrujos.

**(6) **Véase nota cuatro **(4)**

**Shade: **Se ha terminado, amigos míos… Y déjenme decirles que esto ha sido todo un viaje de placerpara mí y para Sess, al hacer lo que era correcto: Darle a este fic el merecido pedazo que le hacía falta, antes de dejarlo ir a dormir, para dejar a Len y a su familia en paz… Al menos, en este fic, claro:3

**Sess: **Una vez más, quiero darles mi más sentido agradecimiento a todos los que siguieron pendientes de esta fumada (?) es algo que nos da mucha alegría.

**¡ATENCION, ATENCIÓN! Estamos preparando una sorpresa ****más, ****una que (creo yo), que NADIE más ha hecho en este Fandom. Espero que les guste :3**


	11. Nana's Song III: La historia de Nana

**Shade: **Hola a todos, gente linda y no tan linda **(?)** Les tengo una sorpresa inesperada y muy especial. ¿Qué es? Es un último testimonio, de _alguien_ que sufrió tanto como nuestro Lenny, y que además, tiene otras _cosas_que contar…

Así es señores, la dulce Nana Macne. La cocinera que vimos en los episodios 2 y 3. Ella también _merece_ un espacio propio, más allá del que breve momento que la conocimos por Len.

**Advertencias: +18. Violencia explícita. Maltrato. Lenguaje fuerte. Escenas de satanismo e ****_invocación_**** (****_absténganse_**** de imitarlo) Quedaron advertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cuckoo Clock's Song <strong>

**Primera Parte: La historia de Nana**

* * *

><p><em>Duérmete niño en la cuna;<br>mira que viene la mora,  
>preguntando por la casa<br>del niño que llora._

**Canción infantil.**

Hola… No esperaba verte aquí.

Es que ha pasado tanto… Tanto que ya ni me acuerdo de muchas cosas, excepto claro, de las que más no hacen sufrir. Pero es mejor así, pues aquel que no recuerde su pasado, está condenado a repetirlo.

Pero bueno, ya estás aquí. Siéntate y ponte cómodo. Debió ser un viaje sumamente largo para llegar hasta aquí. Es más, me haces una valiosa compañía; hace mucho que no tengo a alguien con quien hablar… a no ser que se cuenten los fantasmas.

Te pregunto algo: Conoces _casi_ toda la historia del _"Sirviente de Venomania_", ¿verdad?

¿Sabes por qué digo _casi_? ¿No?

Porque hay cosas que Len nunca llegó a ver, pero yo sí. Yo tal vez pueda explicar de dónde vino todo ese dolor.

_Dolor_. Fue por lo que _comenzó_ todo esto… y es justo decir que fue así como _terminó_.

Me da algo de paz contar esta historia… antes de que muera conmigo, bajo el sonido del reloj cucú.

**…**

_Cucú… Cucú… Cucú…_

Volteo la cabeza hacía la pared donde reposa un gran reloj cucú. El pequeño pajarito azul sale disparado de la ventanita (una… dos… tres veces) y lanza ese seco sonido, que suena un poco desafinado, interrumpiendo el constante silbido del caldero donde estaban cociendo las berenjenas de mi amo. Siempre quería que le preparara lo mismo cada viernes: Berenjenas rellenas de setas y vegetales. Abrí el horno y saqué los seis morados contenedores; sí, seis: Es que mi amo, a pesar de su buena talla, come como si tuviera compañía en frente… aparte de mí.

Caminé por el largo vestíbulo que separaba la cocina del salón principal, llevando con sumo cuidado las berenjenas rellenas, mientras miraba la interminable sucesión de retratos al óleo de cada uno de los dueños que, antaño a nosotros, había pisado este lugar… Me detengo por un momento, mirando el último cuadro de la fila, que casi siempre que lo miro, hace que mis ojos se humedezcan: Los ojos azules mirándome de forma amable, la larga melena morada en forma de trenzas, la pequeña y suave sonrisa que se formaba en sus delgados labios…

Así había sido mi antigua ama, la Duquesa de Venomania antecesora del actual, _Madame_ Gakuko Kaumi: Una mujer fuerte pero justa, que me había tomado a su servicio, hacía casi veinte años atrás:

_Provengo de la parte más pobre de Asmodín, de una familia que había perdido lo poco lo tenía por causa de un incendio. Mi pobre padre murió al intentar apagar las llamas; nunca olvidaré su borrosa silueta entrando en el espeso y acre humo que se había convertido nuestra casa… solo para verlo después casi irreconocible, completamente ennegrecido… Bueno, es todo lo que puedo recordar, y no es porque mi memoria esté fallando por mi edad, sino porque después de eso me había desmayado._

_Mi madre y yo nos quedamos a vivir en casa de unos parientes, los cuales tampoco tenían suficiente para mantenernos, por lo que había que trabajar. Ví a mi madre, demasiado cansada y abatida. Y me di cuenta de que debía hacerlo yo. Al día siguiente me confié al párroco de la Iglesia a que me consiguiera un empleo. Me había prometido que me ayudaría, gracias a la intensa amistad que tuvo mi padre con él._

_Ustedes podrían imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que entraría de criada en casa de la mismísima Duquesa de Venomania… Me había embargado la emoción, sí, pero también el temor, sobre todo cuando fui presentada ante ella a los pocos días._

_―Muy bien… no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa… Me harás una valiosa compañía, sobre todo a mi hijo. ―me había dicho sonriéndome―, se siente muy solo y no tiene amigos de su edad con quien jugar… ¿Podrías ser una especie de amiga para él? ―El tono estaba dicho. "Se ve que es una mujer buena" pensé. Esbocé una reverencia, sonriendo. ―. Se llama Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui… Si Dios lo quiere, será el próximo Duque de Venomania…_

― ¡NANA…!

Oí que me gritaban. Solté un respingo, dándome cuenta que me había quedado parada frente al cuadro más tiempo del que yo pensé.

― ¡Ya voy, mi señor! ―dije apresurando el paso hasta la sala.

Allí, sentado en un amplió sillón de piel, descansaba Gakupo Kamui, el actual Duque de Venomania: El flequillo morado casi le tapaba los ojos, bizcos. La nariz, torcida y aguileña, parecida a la de un águila. Rostro tan distinto al hermoso y noble de su madre… pero por más… _feo_ que fuera, seguía siendo su hijo. Y le había prometido a su madre, que en paz descanse, cuidarlo y obedecerlo… Y yo lo iba a cumplir.

Doblé la rodilla, estirando la bandeja hacía el frente, esperando a que me diera la orden de enderezarme… Pasaron diez segundos y no sucedía _nada_. Quince segundos, mis rodillas estaban empezando a temblar… Veinte segundos, ¡amo, mi pierna va a _colapsar_! Treinta segundos, mis manos temblaban sin controlarlo… Oh, que desastre: ahí yacen en el suelo las berenjenas destrozadas, con todo el relleno que tanto me _esforcé_ en hacer, esparcido como excremento viejo frente a sus zapatos.

―Amo…―murmuré enderezándome y bajando la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo―, discúlpeme, por favor. Yo no quise…

―_Cállate_, por favor… Cielos: además de estúpida, _vieja_―me espetó el Duque Gakupo sin dignarse a mirarme _siquiera_: Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa repulgando sus delgados labios, pero no como las sonrisas dulces de la Duquesa… sino crueles e indiferentes―. Retírate y hazme otros.

Bajé los ojos y asentí. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus insultos e insolencias… además, _yo_ no era _nadie_ para regañarle, solo era su sirvienta. Nada más, nada menos.

Me incliné y me retiré a la cocina, presta a hacer más berenjenas rellenas. Me senté en una pequeña silla, tomándome unos momentos para descansar mis adoloridas rodillas… Alcé la vista y me miré al pequeño espejo de estaño que colgaba frente a mí…

_Vieja. Vieja… _Estoy _vieja_.

Mis cabellos verde pálido ("_Manzanita verde"_ así me decía mi antigua ama) se han vuelto aún más _pálidos_ que antes. Las ojeras han opacado mis ojos verdes, así como mi piel pálida, en fin, todo este arduo trabajo, para una sola sirvienta, me ha envejecido de golpe…

Antaño, cuando la Sra. Gakuko era la Duquesa, compartía mi trabajo con numerosos sirvientes y doncellas, que estaban felices de servirla… Pero cuando ella murió y su hijo Gakupo heredó su título de Duque, mis amigos se fueron yendo de la casa, ya sea porque se cansaron de atender a ese niño grosero e insolente… ya sea porque él mismo los echaba del castillo. Y así fue siguiendo hasta solo quedar yo…

Sí, yo soy la _única _sirvienta que queda.

¿Por qué no me he ido? Deben estarse preguntando eso… Bueno, mis compañeros _también_ me lo preguntaron: Y a todos les doy la misma respuesta: "_En parte, es algo que le prometí a su madre… y en parte, ese hombre me da lástima"_

Así es, él me da _lástima_.

...

_―Amo, su cena está lista―murmuré deslizando la silla hacia atrás para que el joven Gakupo se sentara a comer… No se movió de donde estaba sentado: Frente a la ventana de espaldas a mí, viendo caer lentamente los copos de nieve… No parecía haberse dado cuenta que yo había entrado a la habitación ―. Amo…―dije aclarándome la garganta… No respondió._

_"¿Qué le está pasando hoy?" me pregunté algo impaciente, pensando en mis galletas de mazapán en el horno… Sin embargo, mi sentido del deber debe anteponerse a los míos, por lo que me acerqué un poco más, colocándome junto a él en la ventana. La luz plateada de la tarde hacía empalidecer su rostro (más de lo que ya era) y también… hacía brillar las lágrimas que colgaban de su enorme nariz._

_― ¡Amo, está llorando! ―dije preocupada―. ¿Lo han afligido?_

_El joven Gakupo se sonó la nariz―Vete._

_A pesar de su orden, no me moví de mi sitio―Amo, si me cuenta qué o quién ha hecho que usted se pusiera triste, yo… yo podría ayudarle._

_― ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ―me gritó mirándome por un segundo: Los ojos bizcos estaban enrojecidos, dándole una expresión aterradora. Retrocedí un paso―. Ni tú, ni nadie puede ayudarme. No necesito que me ayuden… mucho menos una asquerosa y sucia sirvienta como tú._

_―Tiene razón, amo―respondí bajando los ojos y aferrando mi blanco delantal―, pero si no me dice que es lo que tiene, solo se sentirá peor. ―esbocé una triste sonrisa―. A veces, es mejor dejarse ayudar, cuando la carga es __**demasiado**__ grande, por más fuertes y nobles que sean…_

_El muchacho volteó a mirarme, pero esta vez sin gritarme. Su rostro estaba contraído y enjuto: Parecía un niño pequeño a punto a llorar… Por un instante, me invadió el deseo de abrazarle… pero no puedo hacer eso. Una sirvienta no hace eso._

_― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué soy tan feo, Nana? ―susurró mi joven amo dejando caer su mirada―. Había… había una fiesta en el pueblo, y yo quise ir… Pero todos se me quedaron viendo raro, como si fuera una… una especie de monstruo de feria―Se hundió más en su butaca―, de pronto, alguien derramó algo y me resbalé, cayendo al suelo―Gakupo puso la cabeza de través: tenía un cardenal en su sien―. Nadie me quiso ayudar, Nana: Todos se reían de mí: __**"Miren, el niño monstruo" "Oye, niño monstruo, ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja?" "Oh, el niño monstruo llora llamando a su mami…"**_

_Me sentí muy mal por él. Sí, puede que sea una persona cruel y que esto podría ser una especie de escarmiento por cómo trata a los demás… pero mi amo seguía siendo una persona, ¿no? Esas personas no tenían derecho a hacerle eso; no porque él fuera el heredero de la Duquesa, sino porque NADIE merece ser tratado así, como si fuera un monstruo..._

_Me retiré un momento, para traer una palangana llena de agua y vendas. Humedecí un pedazo y lentamente, la coloqué sobre su hematoma. Él se estremeció, pero no me apartó la mano de un manotazo o un empujón.―Ellos no debieron hacerle eso―dije suavemente, deslizando el paño húmedo por su rostro―. La gente es mala, amo, pero lo hacen sin querer. No se dan cuenta de cuánto daño hacen… hasta que es demasiado tarde. Se perdieron la oportunidad de conocer a un chico fuerte, caballeroso, noble y…―Él me miró a los ojos y yo le sonreí―, y atractivo como es usted._

_Gakupo parpadeó con sorpresa― ¿Tu lo crees, Nana?_

_―Así es, amo. Usted lo que tiene que hacer es demostrarles a esas personas lo… grandioso que puede llegar a hacer cuando sea Duque; tanto, que dejarán pasar por alto su apariencia y rogarán por sus atenciones… Imagíneselo: Será Duque de Venomania… Si me permite añadir: el __**grandioso**__ Duque de Venomania._

_Me callé, quedando expectante y al mismo tiempo emocionada: __**Jamás**__ había visto a mi amo así; siempre se le veía tan arrogante, tan cruel e indiferente… Para verlo tan triste y abatido. Tan… tan vulnerable. Nunca pensé en verle de esa forma. "Es una persona tan simple y a la vez tan compleja" me dije ", puede ser turbulento en sus maneras, pero no es malo"_

_―Sí, tienes razón…―murmuró levantándose y tomando el espejo favorito de su madre, que estaba en una mesita, mirándose largamente… Y que luego, la arrojó contra la pared… casi cerca de mí. Ahogué un grito y retrocedí ante la explosión de fragmentos de vidrio y joyas esparcidas por el suelo. ―. La gente es mala, Nana. Y no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen… hasta que es demasiado__** tarde. **__―Se acercó a mí, mientras me apretaba contra la pared, temblando de miedo por su repentino acto―. Gracias por tu consejo, fue lo más útil que me has dado._

_―Cuando quiera… amo―murmuré bajando la vista._

Desde entonces, la crueldad de mi amo se intensificó. Pero yo seguía sirviéndole, porque en el fondo, yo _sabía_ que esa actitud cruel de él no era más que una forma de _enmascarar _todos sus sentimientos de odio y de rencor contra la sociedad que no quiso darle otro oportunidad de conocerle mejor, tal y como _él _era en el _fondo_… Es verdad: La _maldad_ proviene de todos _nosotros_ y es la que nos convierte en _malvados._

Aun así… Esa expresión de niño perdido, asustado y solo nunca se me iba a borrar de mi memoria. La conservaría siempre, como recordatorio del pequeño y brevísimo momento, que pude ver el _verdadero _interior del alma del Duque de Venomania.

_―_ ¡Nana! ¿Ya terminaste mis berenjenas, vieja perezosa?

_―_ ¡Ya casi!_ ―_dando un brinco de mi silla. Cáspita, creo que volví a quedarme soñando despierta… Es la edad, les digo. Los viejos como yo retroceden a esas épocas pasadas cada vez más. Eso no puede ser así conmigo, yo tengo _mucho _trabajo que _hacer._

A veces, demasiado trabajo para una _sola_ sirvienta.

Le había rogado _cientos_ de veces que contratara a alguien más que me ayudara en los quehaceres domésticos; pero por más que el Duque Gakupo me decía que estaba en ello, _nunca_ venía alguien…

Bueno… Hasta _ese_ día, que lo _conocí_.

* * *

><p>Corría el año de 1689. Ha pasado un año.<p>

Me encontraba en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras esperaba que el pastel de zanahoria con barquillos calientes terminara de hornearse. Me decidí a cortar unas berenjenas para hacer unos medallones servidos con fajos de carne salada entretanto, cuando escuché que una puerta se abría, haciendo que dos voces flotaran en el aire. Una era la de mi amo, inconfundible, y la otra era aguda, melodiosa… y sonaba _infantil_.

Me paralicé un momento, agudizando el oído. ¿Había escuchado bien? La voz infantil se oía cada vez más fuerte… Entonces un olor penetrante me llegó a la nariz. ¡Cáspita, se está quemando el pastel, que tonta! Abrí el horno y lo saqué lo más rápido que pude. Uf, que alivió… por suerte no se quemó _totalmente_… Tonta Nana, tan _vieja_ y tan _tonta_…

_―_Buenos… buenos días.

Volteé la mirada hacia abajo, de donde había salido ese sonido y me sorprendí: Era un pequeño niño. ¿Cómo pudo haber entrado sin que le oyera? Lo miré mejor: Era bajito y al parecer enclenque, la revuelta coronilla llegaba casi hasta mi codo. Tenía los cabellos amarillos, recogidos en una pequeña coletita… Me quedé expectante, esperando a que dijera _algo_… Solo jugaba con sus manos y miraba el suelo. Parecía tímido.

_―_Buenos días_―_repuse inclinándome un poco_―. _Soy Nana Macne, la cocinera del Duque Gakupo… ¿Tu cómo te llamas?_ ―_le pregunté suavemente, tratando de no asustarle. El niño se retorció más fuerte las manos y vi como su frente se empezaba a enrojecer_―. _Venga, no seas tímido…

El niño asintió y lentamente levantó la cabeza: Bajo el curioso copete de mechones desordenados que le caían sobre la frente, se asomaba un rostro claro de facciones delicadas, labios delgados y ojos de un azul pálido… Nunca había visto ojos como los suyos, a pesar de que había mucha gente rubia en el pueblo.

―Me… me llamo Len. Len Kagamine, señora Macne―murmuró el niño esbozando una torpe reverencia, sin dejar de mirarme con timidez. Dos segundos después, solté una pequeña risa. ―, ¿qué es tan divertido? ―preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Ja, ja, ja… Hace _siglos_ que no me llaman "_Señora Macne"_ ―le dije sonriendo―. No tienes que decirme así, Len; puedes decirme Nana, ¿está bien? ―Len asintió―. Bueno, debes ser la nueva… _adquisición_ del Duque Gakupo, ¿verdad? Entonces déjame decirte un _par_ de _cosas_… Pero antes, prueba uno de mis barquillos. ¿Te gustan los barquillos Len?

―No, seño… digo, Nana. ―musitó Len, enrojeciéndose―. Nunca los he _probado_.

―Pues es tu día de suerte, pues los hice de banana con nuez.

― ¿En serio? ¡Me encantan las bananas! ―Sonreí ante la cara de felicidad que puso… Hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa proveniente de un niño, que como decían en la misa, es la cosa más bella e inocente del mundo.

Saqué del plato un par de barquillos calientes y se los di… Al parecer le gustaron mucho, pues tímidamente me preguntó si me quedaban más.

Nos la pasamos hablando durante casi el resto de la tarde. Len me contó que había perdido a sus padres por culpa de la viruela; y que su hermana y él se habían separado, pues ella fue aceptada en una especie de academia de música (Cuando me habló de ella, sus ojos se humedecieron, por lo que no me pude resistir en abrazarle) Yo le dije que lo comprendía: que había perdido a mi padre en el incendio y como mi madre había muerto de tristeza y cansancio hacía unos años… Luego, el nombre del Duque Gakupo entró en nuestra pequeña conversación. Len me contó que mi amo lo había elegido de entre cientos de niños del orfanato, y según le dijo él: "Para hacerle una _valiosa_ compañía".

―Me dijo que me iba a convertir en su _hijo, _que me haría _alguien_, Nana… Y yo quiero ser un caballero.

― ¿Y por qué quieres ser un caballero? ―le pregunté mientras guardaba las copas de plata en sus cajas. Len compuso una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada se puso firme y decidida.

―Porque los caballeros no le temen a nada. Siempre protegen a los que más quieren… ― Y agitó la mano, como si enarbolara una especie de espada imaginaria―. Y yo protegeré a mi hermanita. Ella es mi princesa y yo soy su caballero. ¡Y enfrentaré cualquier _cosa_ que intente lastimarle, aunque me _muera_ en el intento!

―No tengo ninguna duda de que lo _harás_, Len―dije acariciándole los revueltos cabellos, haciéndole ruborizarse―. Seguramente serás un gran caballero cuando crezcas, cuyos actos darán que hablar a todos. Valiente, noble y bueno: Así serás tú… Ahora, tengo una _importante _misión para ti: ¿Me puedes ayudar a meterle el relleno a estas berenjenas? Hazlo con cuidado, que no se te caigan.

―No se preocupe, yo… yo sé cocinar, un poco―dijo Len ruborizándose.

―Perfecto. Entonces, acompáñame a entregarles sus berenjenas.

Terminamos de hacer las berenjenas rellenas y ambos nos presentamos ante el Duque Gakupo. Este estaba de pie, mirando la ventana, cuando se volteó ante el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Yo llevaba la bandeja de comida y Len la bandeja de té. No dijo nada, sino que hizo un gesto con la mano para que Len se acercara él. Nervioso, el niño se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

― Espero que no me vayas a hacerme arrepentir de mi decisión, Len― repuso Gakupo tomando una de las tazas que Len le tendía y bebiendo un largo sorbo―. Si te elegí por decenas de niños, es por _algo. _No me_decepciones._

―Yo… yo… nunca dejaré de _agradecer_ este gran gesto de bondad hacía mí, señor―tartamudeó Len sonriendo ampliamente―, le prometo que _nunca_ lo decepcionaré. Espero ser como usted cuando sea mayor…_trabajaré_ duro para ser un gran caballero como usted…

―Un momento―le interrumpió mi amo levantando una mano―, ¿acaso dijiste… _caballero_?

Len me miró un momento y luego a mi amo. Parecía confundido―Ehm… sí, señor. ¿Usted no me dijo que me _convertiría _en… _alguien?_

―Exacto, eso _dije_―repuso Gakupo frunciendo el entrecejo―,… pero yo _nunca dije _que te iba a convertir en caballero.

―Pero, usted dijo…

― ¡Silencio! ―le espetó haciendo enmudecer a Len―, ¡Pero qué _insolencia_ la de este mocoso: poniendo palabras en _mi_ boca! ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es una afrenta grave y que puede ser _castigada_? Es más… Debería _castigarte_.

― Pero, pero señor…

―A-amo Gakupo, no tiene por qué ser así―musité adelantándome un paso―. Qui-quizás Len cometió un error, pero eso no es razón para…

―_Cállate_ Nana, si no quieres que te castigue a ti igual por traerme semejante _porquería_ de berenjenas rellenas―Y violentamente tiró la vendeja que yo llevaba en el suelo, esparciéndolos por toda la alfombra. ―Ahora… ¿_Quieres_ ser un _caballero_, Lenny? ―Y sacó una pequeña escoba y se la arrojó encima―. ¡Eh aquí tu e_spada_!

Len, con la escoba entre las manos, me miró con desconcierto. Yo no sabía que decirle, ni se me ocurría algo para consolarle… Gakupo nos lanzó una mirada sombría y supimos que debíamos hacer lo que nos ordenaba. El niño asintió y se puso a barrer los pedazos de berenjenas despedazados del suelo. Yo me retiré a la cocina, sintiéndome muy mal por Len.

No parecía muy difícil intuir la verdad de todo esto, queridos amigos: Gakupo lo recogió del orfanato, y les hizo _creer_ que iba a tomarlo como su _hijo, _así como le hizo _creer_ a él que lo volvería un caballero… Solo para revelarle que sería un sirviente.

Al final, el Duque Gakupo cumplió su promesa: Que _traería_ más _servidumbre_ para ayudarme.

* * *

><p>El Duque Gakupo me puso al corriente de sus órdenes al día siguiente. Estaba sentada sobre su sillón, mientras Len le peinaba la larga melena morada, me habló de mis nuevas responsabilidades como <em>mayordoma<em>:

― Vas a enseñarle _todo_ lo necesario que tiene que aprender un sirviente: Limpieza, cocina y cuidado; tiene que ser atento y rápido para cumplir mis órdenes; tiene que aprender _cual _es el _lugar _que le corresponde; tiene que entender que esta es su misión en la vida y que si no la cumple…―Y me lanzó una mirada fría y cruel que nos hizo temblar a ambos―…. _Ambos _lo pagarán muy caro. ¿Entendido?

―Sí… sí, amo―murmuré haciendo una reverencia.

―Muy bien. Puedes retirarte… ¡Ay! ¡Niño estúpido, no jales mi cabello tan fuerte…!―Y luego escuché el inconfundible golpe seco de un codazo.

Así comenzó su vida de sirviente en el castillo de Venomania. Una vida dura y difícil, llena de miedo y oscuridad.

Una vida donde a la más mínima falta, el Duque Gakupo nos castigaba duramente, como si hubiéramos cometido un pecado grave… En su rostro _siempre_ se veía esos ojos opacos y esa sonrisa cruel al castigarnos, así como sus muecas de asco cuando terminaba y nos dejaba tendidos, algunas veces en el suelo…

...

Así pasó cuando, una tarde en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena… oí gritos, gemidos agónicos y un golpe seco tras otro:

― ¡…Eres un completo inútil! ¡Derramar el té de tu señor encima! ¡Y tras de eso escaparte! ¿De verdad, eres tan estúpido, Len? ―Gemí de horror al oír los sonidos secos de _algo _duro descargándose con fuerza contra_alguien_ ―; ¿de qué me sirves, eh? ¡¿De qué?! ¡Debería echarte a la calle ya mismo…!

―… ¡Amo! ¡A-amo! ¡Fue un a-accidente! ¡Perdóneme!―Escuché llorar a Len prácticamente a gritos, con una agonía _tal_ que me erizó los cabellos. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Gakupo? ¡¿Qué le estaba haciendo?!

Solté la bandeja y corrí hacia el vestíbulo, pero me detuve al final de este, quedándome resguardada detrás de una pared, observando todo con espanto: Gakupo estaba de espaldas, agitándose y alzando una y otra vez un objeto negro que parecía gotear _algo_ rojo… Mi pequeño Len estaba acurrucado contra una esquina, tenía las mejillas ensangrentadas y ríos de lágrimas inundándoles, dándole el aspecto de estar _llorando_ sangre… Me tapé los ojos durante un instante, horrorizada por tan terrible imagen. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras me tapaba la boca para ahogar mis gritos… _"¡Baste, basta!"_ grité desde las profundidades de mi mente.

La terrible escena duró casi dos minutos. Me sentí tan… tan _impotente_. Tan impotente al ver a Len llorar y gemir al ser maltratado de esa forma tan _salvaje_ por mí amo… y _solo_ porque al parecer le había tirado el té encima. ¡Fue un accidente, a cualquiera puede pasarle…! Pero no: el Duque Gakupo no se prestaba para oír excusas; él no era como mi antigua ama, quien siempre nos escuchaba. Gakupo es "**Hazlo bien o te castigo",**aplicando el **"castigo"** con terrible _saña_ sobre nosotros…

Yo no comprendía _por qué_. _Por qué_ él nos hacía _esto..._ Por qué se _desquitaba_ con nosotros.

¿Acaso nosotros tenemos la culpa de lo que él siente? ¿Acaso Len y yo somos responsables de que la gente lo trate así como lo tratan? Nosotros nos desvivimos en servirle lo mejor que podemos, solo recibiendo castigos y maltratos, como a Len en este momento… Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Gakupo se había retirado por fin. Esperé a que se hubiera alejado del todo para salir de mi escondite y correr hacía Len.

Él estaba arrodillado, limpiando el té derramado con un trapo. Todo su cuerpecito estaba temblando, mientras se oían amortiguados sollozos… Con las lágrimas saliéndome sin que yo me percatara, saqué un trapo de mi delantal y arrodillándome quedamente frente a él, me puse a limpiar. El rubio alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, mostrándome las huellas de su paliza intactas en su rostro.

―Nana…

―Es más rápido si lo hacemos juntos―le dije sonriendo con tristeza.

Cuando terminamos, saqué mi pañuelo de mi delantal y lentamente se lo pasé por las mejillas, limpiándole la sangre, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba… Len se quedó quieto, mientras crispaba los puños sobre sus rodillas, luchando por evitar que se le salieran más lágrimas… Cuando quedó limpio, le acaricié la cabeza.

―Lo lamento _mucho_… Esto no debió pasar―Len asintió y sin poderlo evitar, se arrojó a mis brazos, ahogando un pequeño sollozo. Mis brazos se apretaron en torno a él, apretándolo con fuerza contra mí.

Era como si… como si quisiéramos _protegernos_ el uno al otro, protegernos de Gakupo, de todo lo malo que hay en este mundo… Como si en ese pequeño capullo nada nos pasaría…

―Todo estará bien, mi pequeño…―musité cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos. Sinceramente, nos hubiéramos quedado así, sin importar absolutamente nada… si no fuera porque hasta nosotros llegó el olor de biscochos quemándose y la voz de Gakupo se hacía cada vez más fuerte―. Recíbelo… Y cuando se vaya a dormir, haremos galletas de mazapán. Te enseñaré como hacerlas, ¿está bien?

―Está bien. Gracias, Nana―murmuró Len acurrucado en mi pecho.

―No hay de qué… Anda, de prisa―Y rápidamente me levanté y corrí hasta la cocina, justo a tiempo para salvar los bizcochos.

* * *

><p>El Duque Gakupo me había dicho después que en serio <em>lamentaba<em> haber castigado a Len así, pero que no había tenido otra _opción_. _"Hay que enseñarle a endurecerle, Nana. No le hará bien ser tan blando y suave con él"_ me decía mientras distraídamente jugaba con su berenjena alada favorita. Me decía que era _lo mejor para él _y que tenía que ayudarle en esas jornadas de "endurecimiento".

Las jornadas que Gakupo le imponía para "endurecerse" eran cada vez más largas. Más duras. Y por qué no decirlo, cada vez más _humillantes_… Gakupo me había advertido que no _interviniera_ cuando lo sometía a esas "jornadas" porque si no, lo pagaría muy _caro_… Pero a mí no me importaba: Cuando Gakupo lo dejaba temblando de frío por las duchas a punta de agua helada, sigilosamente colocaba una manta cerca, sin que él diera cuenta. Forzaba la entrada del cobertizo donde Gakupo lo encerraba en la total oscuridad para darle un fuerte abrazo y llenarlo de besos, siempre y cuando Gakupo no nos viera… o _casi_, pues cuando lo hacía, me apartaba para doblarle los castigos a mi pequeño Len… A mí me partía el corazón al verle, pues simplemente yo no lo entendía.

― ¿Qué no te ordené que no _intervinieras_? ¿Acaso osas _desafiarme_?

―No lo desafío, señor; es solo que… no me parece justo que Len tenga que sufrir tanto con sus "_jornadas de endurecimiento"_ Yo creo que…

― _"¿Crees que?"_ ¿Desde cuándo los sirvientes pueden _opinar_? ¡Los sirvientes obedecen y callan!―me espetó Gakupo―. Yo solo quiero hacer lo _mejor_ para Len… Así será un hombre fuerte y resistente. No un niñito llorón y marica como tú lo tratas con tus cursilerías… Ya verás que será mucho más _beneficioso _para él, tiene que aprender _cuál_ es su _lugar_ en este mundo, que debe tumbarse a la voz de mando de su dueño, que_esconda_ las uñas y que la mirada de su amo le sirva de _barrotes_.

―Pero señor… ―Gakupo se volteó bruscamente ante mi pequeña objeción, clavándome implacable sus fríos ojos… Enrojecí, pero continué sin titubear: ―.Pero señor, Len es un _niño_… no un _perrito faldero_.

Por un segundo, creí que mi amo levantaría la mano y me pegaría por haber osado contradecirle… Y finalmente echó una fuerte carcajada, como si hubiera dicho un _chiste._―Todavía tienes sentido del _humor_, Nana. Jajaja…―Y sin dejar de reírse, se retiró.

Puede que a él le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero a mí no me dio ni _pizca_ de risa.

A veces me he llegado a preguntar (siempre con una sensación de estremecimiento): ¿qué tanto Gakupo nos _llegó_ a _ver_ a mí y a Len como… _animales_?

* * *

><p>―Tómate esto, te ayudará a bajar la fiebre. ―Len asintió mientras tomaba la humeante taza que le tendía, agradeciéndome con una leve sonrisa. Bebió unos sorbitos, haciendo pausas para estornudar.<p>

Caía una suave pero fría llovizna sobre el pueblo, de esas que llegaban cuando el otoño se abatía sobre el pueblo, que arrancaba las hojas de los árboles y llegaban a formar montoncitos de vivos colores. Len había ido al río por órdenes de Gakupo, ya que quería un esturión fresco para la cena. De hecho, Len había logrado sacar el escurridizo pez (Ya estaba terminando de asarse en el horno) pero había tenido que meterse completamente al agua y había cogido un resfriado. Por suerte, teníamos algo de tiempo libre para que Len tomara mi infusión de hierbas que había aprendido de mi madre.

El Duque Gakupo se había marchado al pueblo desde hacía unas horas, pues supuestamente había una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gumi Megpoid, una joven de familia noble. Oh… Mi amo _siempre_ hablaba de ella, y cada vez que lo hacía, los ojos le brillaban como nunca y una leve sonrisa encendía sus toscas facciones… Y eso era luego que me gritara "_vieja_ _zopenca"_ por habérmele quedado mirando… Decididamente, mi amo era una persona muy, muy _extraña_.

― ¿Crees que tuvo alguna suerte con esa señorita? ―me preguntó Len con voz nasal. Inmediatamente miramos a mi reloj cucú: Faltaba un cuarto para las siete de la noche. ―, tal vez, siempre habla sobre ella y de cómo lo hace sentir. Tal vez eso logre… _ablandarlo_, ¿no crees?

― ¡Ay, que Dios te oiga, pequeño! ―suspiré levantándome para lavar las tazas. Len se iba a prestar para preparar la mesa de Gakupo, cuando se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un gran bostezo que no se me escapó―. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Yo me encargaré de atender a Gakupo.

― ¿Estás segura? Ya es algo tarde.

―Segura―dije sonriendo―; Tú estás enfermo y agitándote con trabajo a estas horas no te hará bien. Déjamelo a mí.

―Gracias, Nana―musitó Len levantándose sin hacerse de rogar, dándome un breve abrazo―, gracias por todo. Buenas noches.

―No hay de qué, cielo―dije separándome de él―. Buenas noches.

Len se retiró mientras yo sacaba los platos y las bandejas de la cocina. Al poner un pie en la escalera, se volteó una vez más y sonriéndome me dijo "Adiós" con la mano. Yo solamente se la devolví y retomé mi labor… Cuando me volví a voltear, Len ya se había ido.

Dios es misericordioso al no habernos dado la capacidad de ver el futuro. Sería para enloquecernos de antemano… Esa imagen, de Len despidiéndose con una sonrisa, me perseguiría hasta el día de hoy. ¿Sabía que se la devolvía sabiendas…?

¿…A sabiendas de que sería _casi _la última vez que vería a mi pequeño Len en _años_?

**…**

― Entre rápido, mi señor; se está empapando y…

Pero el Duque Gakupo me arrojó su mojada capa casi con violencia, mientras entraba a grandes zancadas por el vestíbulo, dejando grandes manchas de barro. Desconcertada, dejé la capa en el perchero y lo seguí hasta el vestíbulo, donde estaba apoyado frente a la ventana―, ¿Señor? Ehm… ¿Todo está _bien_, señor?

Él no me contestó enseguida. Bajó la cabeza, dejando entrever a la luz de las velas las mojadas hebras de pelo morado si fueran serpenteantes culebras… No me decía nada, ni hacía ningún movimiento, casi ni le oía respirar siquiera… Dios mío, me estaba empezando a _asustar… _Decidí volverlo a intentar:

― ¿Se-señor, la… la pasó bien en la fiesta de la señorita Gumi? ―Pareció como si le hubiera pinchado: Gakupo se volteó bruscamente, enfocándome como un halcón hambriento localiza a un pequeño conejo… Retrocedí.

― ¿Que si la _pasé_ bien? ¿Que si la pasé… _bien_? ―Pareció quedarse sin habla por un momento, hasta que se empezó a inflar y enrojecerse―. Se burló de mí… ¡Esa _maldita_ de burló de mí! Es una mentirosa arpía que decía ser mi _amiga_… ¡Me dejó en ridículo frente a todos!

―Pero señor, ¿_quién_ se burló de usted? ―susurré aferrándome a mi delantal.

― ¿Eres tan _estúpida_, Nana? ¡Fue Gumi! ―gritó Gakupo como si se lo arrancaran a la fuerza. Nunca lo había visto así: Sus ojos bizcos se clavaban en mí con completo odio y rencor, su boca se movía en pequeñas muecas aterradoras, sus manos estaban crispadas, como si quisiera estrangular a _alguien… _retrocedí una vez más― Le dije que la amaba… Que la amaba desde que éramos unos niños… Qué _nunca_ podría a _amar_ a ninguna otra más que a ella… La muy zorra me rechazó riéndose… y luego todos sus invitados se empezaron a reír de mí… ―Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, completamente _trastornado_―. ¡Claro, como soy feo, creen que se pueden burlar de mí! ¡Importa una _mierda_ que yo sea el Duque de Venomania! ¡Oh, mírenme: soy el payaso de todos aquí en este pueblo!

― ¡Eso no es cierto, señor, no es cierto! ―musité retorciéndome las manos, sin dejar de mirarlo―, usted es una persona noble y buena… Lo es en verdad. ¿Recuerda, señor, lo que dije hace mucho? _"La gente es mala, pero hace cosas malas sin querer…"_ ¿recuerda? _", y cuando se quieren arrepentir es demasiado tar…"_ ¡Ahhhh!

Gakupo me había empujado contra la pared, apretándome con fuerza de los hombros con sus manos, casi lastimándome… Asustada, lo miré a los ojos: La mirada de Gakupo era… turbia, oscura y tenía un brillo casi…_asesino. _Quise gritar, pedir ayuda… Pero no _podía_: Len estaba dormido bajo el efecto de la infusión y dudé que se levantaría, por más afecto que me tuviese… Además, Gakupo podría _castigarle_ cruelmente por intentar_defenderme_. No, no podía hacerle _eso_, Gakupo ya lo había castigado suficiente estos días… Tendría que enfrentarlo yo sola.

― Claro, yo me acuerdo muy _bien_, Nana…

―Amo, me está… me está _lastimando_…

―…Sé qué la gente hace cosas malas… muy _malas_―Y apretó más fuerte―, y esos imbéciles siempre piden perdón… Oh, _nunca _les perdonaré, nunca… nunca… ―Y volvió a apretarme más, sintiendo la presión de la pared y de sus manos contra mis hombros, a punto de quebrarse bajo su fuerza…―. Se van a arrepentir, _todos_ ustedes… _Todos_ lo _pagarán_…

― ¡Señor, me lastima!―gemí entre las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi cara. El Duque Gakupo me soltó apartándose, deslizándome hasta el suelo, abrazándome a mí misma por los hombros. Mi amo, lanzándome una mirada de asco, se retiró hacia las escaleras. Me quedé quieta, oyendo los pasos resonar cada vez más lejos de mí. Apoyé la cabeza hacía atrás, respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperarme… Todo en la estancia se quedó en completo silencio, hasta la misma lluvia que se estrellaba sobre los vidrios de las ventanas.

Debió haber sufrido en esa fiesta. Debieron haberse reído y burlado de él, como así solía hacer la gente del pueblo. Por un instante, se me cruzó en la mente el rostro de esa tal Gumi, descompuesto por el desdén, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel al rechazar de esa forma tan mala a mi amo… Como la gente, imitando a la homenajeada, se turnaban para burlarse y reírse de él… Ahora estaba enojado, enojado con esa mujer y con el resto del mundo. ¿Y quiénes serían los que pagarían al final los platos rotos? Nosotros, los sirvientes.

Dejé escapar un suspiro más antes de levantarme y recoger todos los platos y vasos para devolverlos a su sitio. Ahora tendría que botar a la basura el esturión que Len pescó con tanto esfuerzo a punta de ganarse un resfrío, pues Gakupo odiaba la comida que no estuviese fresca. Luego apagué todas las luces y me retiré a mi habitación… pero no me dormí, sino que di vueltas y más vueltas sobre la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

**…**

Un ruido me sacó de mi letargo.

Por un momento, pensé que habría sido el viento de la tormenta que no cedía, o tal vez alguna rata que buscaba algo de comer (Aunque esto último lo pongo en duda, pues bajo mis años de "gobierno" en la cocina, no había visto ninguna rata o roedor parecido) Me acomodé mejor, esperando poderme dormir de una buena vez para despertarme temprano… Cuando el mismo ruido se volvió a escuchar. Se escuchaba afuera. Dudé un momento de salir de mi cama para investigar el origen de ese ruido, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Me infundí bien en mi chal rosa (pues estaba haciendo bastante frío al salir de las mantas) y justo al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, una última sensación de vacilación me invadió: "No vayas"… Hasta el día de hoy, lamento no haberle hecho caso.

La oscuridad del vestíbulo me envolvió completamente, mientras daba vacilantes pasos hacia delante, guida por el sonido. Sinceramente, esperaba que pasara algo, cualquier cosa, que me diera _excusa_ para devolverme a mi cama… Pasé frente a una habitación que estaba medio abierta: Era la de Len. Me detuve un instante para observarle: Estaba profundamente dormido y su respiración se oía lenta y profunda. Me invadió una profunda ternura… Debí haberme aunque fuera acariciado sus cabello, aunque fuese una vez _más_… Seguí adelante, hasta que ví un débil resplandor al final de ese pasillo. Ustedes pensarían algo como: _"Ya, ese es el origen del ruido; vuelve a la cama, Nana"_ Saben, yo también lo pensé…

Pero fue la curiosidad. ¡Dios mío, la curiosidad a veces puede ser muy mala! Simplemente llegué al final y me atreví a poner un ojo sobre la rendija de la puerta…

Esa visión jamás la olvidaré.

Sé que soñaré con ella hasta el día de mi muerte.

A veces me he llegado a preguntar, que hubiera sido de mi vida si _nunca_ lo hubiese visto…

Era Gakupo. Estaba completamente desnudo, de espaldas a mí, frente al enorme espejo que tenía en su habitación. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto y echado hacía delante. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada por velas, por lo que fue fácil ver enorme el círculo rojo donde el Duque Gakupo estaba arrodillado y meciéndose de forma descontrolada… Entonces Gakupo echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos, y habló con una voz ronca y gutural… inhumana:

_Por el poder de todas las legiones bajo el mando de Asmodeus, te ordeno que tu espíritu escuche mi voz dondequiera que estés…_

_Yo, Gakupo Kamui, te ordeno que tus pensamientos sean míos, tu voluntad la someto a mi voluntad y tu cuerpo a mi placer, tu corazón y sus sentimientos los declaro para mí y que tu felicidad sea estar a mi lado conmigo y para mí…_

_Para la gloria de todas las legiones y del propio Asmodeus, hecho… ¡está…! (1)_

_"Oh Dios… ¡Oh Dios!" _articulé sin hablar mientras me aferraba al rosario que llevaba sobre mi cuello, mientras me persignaba con la otra. Debí salir corriendo… pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba clava en sui sitio, como una estatua… Luego, una voz nueva, mucho más terrible que la de Gakupo, se oyó desde un punto desconocido de la habitación… Mis ojos se movían enloquecidos, buscando el origen de ese ruido, que articulaba unas palabras:

**_"Desde el amanecer, tu vida cambiará para siempre._**

**_Tendrás un rostro único, divino, que ningún mortal sería capaz de imitar o de resistir; un rostro más bello que de Reyes o príncipes… un rostro superior al de los mismísimos Dioses, que parecería esculpido por los ángeles… un rostro por el que ninguna mujer, fuera princesa, burguesa o la inclusa la última lavandera del reino, se resistiría jamás…"_**

Finalmente vi de dónde provenía ese ruido: Venía del espejo de Gakupo, que estaba completamente opaco y ennegrecido, con nubes flotando a su alrededor, entre dos enormes ojos rojos y rasgados como el de un gato…

Contuve un grito… Y Gakupo abrió los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

Ahí si mi cuerpo respondió: Salí disparada, mientras bajaba las escaleras volándome los peldaños, decidida a escapar, a escapar lo más lejos posible de ese monstruo y que no me atrapara… Crucé el vestíbulo y abrió a empujones las puertas. Llegué hasta el jardín, chapoteando entre el barro y la lluvia que desdibujaba todo a mí alrededor, hasta las rejas… Busqué las llaves, no las tenía ¡si _siempre_ las llevaba _conmigo_! No tenía otra forma de salir, pues tanto el jardín como el patio trasero estaban flanqueados por muros, y mi edad impedía poder saltármelos… Solo podía regresar corriendo y apoderarme de las llaves…

Cuando abrí la puerta, del otro lado estaba Gakupo, clavándome fijamente con su mirada demoníaca.

― ¡Amo…! Yo… yo… ―Empecé a retroceder y empecé a gritar―. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio…! ¡Len, AUXILIO…!

Nadie me escuchó. Nadie me auxilió. Ni Len, ni nadie _más_.

Gakupo me había violentamente agarrado de los cabellos y empezó a zarandearme y a arrastrarme de un lado a otro, como si quisiera arrancarme el cuero cabelludo… o la cabeza. Traté de gritar lo más fuerte que pude, pero me había puso una mordaza con su propia mano. Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero Gakupo era demasiado fuerte para luchar. Al ver que trataba de resistirme, me zarandeó más fuerte. Los cabellos me tironeaban más y más fuerte en la cabeza, provocándome un dolor insoportable, como si cien agujas al rojo vivo se enterraran profundamente en mi cráneo…

― ¡Piedad, mi señor! ¡Piedad!

― ¡¿Que piedad te voy a tener, maldita vieja chismosa?! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que los sirvientes no pueden meterse en los asuntos de sus amos?! ¡Se castiga con la muerte! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Patearé tu cabeza hasta que explote!

― ¡Amo, por favor, piedad! ¡PIEDAD…!

Luego, increíblemente, Gakupo me soltó. Caí encogida sobre el suelo, en posición fetal, gimiendo y sollozando, llevándome las manos al rostro, palpándome las heridas que me había hecho. Nos quedamos estáticos: yo, encogida como una tortuga, sin apenas sentir las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi mejilla y deslizándose hacia abajo… Al igual que mis lágrimas.

Volteé el cuerpo hacia arriba, observando los ojos fríos de mi amo, ahora completamente perdidos, apagados… inhumanos. Esa imagen me aterró aún más que el ataque mismo.

―Señor… ¿Por qué hizo _esto_? ―Gakupo no mudó su expresión; sin embargo, sabía muy bien a lo que yo me _refería, _no el ataque en sí, sino…―No era… no era la _manera_…

―Claro que sí lo _era_, vieja estúpida―repuso él con voz monocorde―, por fin podré vengarme de todos los que osaron burlarse de mí… Lo pagarán cuando les quite lo que más _aman_… Así sabrán lo que se siente, así temblarán y sufrirán… Pero _tú_… _Tú_ _sabes_ mi secreto, Nana―me susurró al oído, haciéndome temblar sin control… en ese momento, _sabía_ que me iba a matar.

―Señor, si va a _matarme_, hágalo ―sollocé cerrando los ojos―…So-solo deme unos minutos para despedirme de Len, se lo _suplico_…

―…No, haré algo _mejor_ que eso, Nana―Y luego sentí como Gakupo me agarraba con fuerza del brazo, y levantándome como una muñeca de trapo, me arrastró sobre sobre el fango y la hierba húmeda del jardín hasta volver a entrar a la casa, allí, me empujó sobre el vestíbulo, cayendo boca abajo―. Te _dejaré_ tomar una decisión: Puedes quedarme y _servirme… _o puedes _irte_.

Me quedé petrificada. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Me iba a perdonar la vida? Me voltee a verle, respirando agitadamente. ― ¿Pu-puedo _elegir_?

―Sí, puedes _elegir_, tonta―repuso él―. ¿Qué _eliges_?

Era obvia la respuesta, ¿no? ¡Obvio que quería irme! ¡Irme lo más lejos posible de ese monstruo! ¡Aprovechar y escapar antes de que reconsiderara _asesinarme_!

Miré aterrada como en la ventana más cercana, las sombras se hacían cada vez más claras: Se estaba _acabando_ la noche… Me acordé de pronto de la fatal anatema de… esa cosa que había en el espejo: "**_"Desde el amanecer, tu vida cambiará para siempre…" _**Eso significaba que… si me quedaba hasta el amanecer… no tendría _escapatoria_.

―Me voy, me voy―dije atropelladamente, levantándome con dificultad―.Nos _marchamos_.

― _¿Nos?_

― ¡Sí, Len se irá _conmigo_! ―exclamé arrebujándome de mi chal―, ¡él no se quedará _con usted_, donde seguramente no conocerá otra _cosa_ que el sufrimiento y la crueldad! ¡No dejaré que lo _trate_ como un perro faldero! ¡No lo _convertirá_ en un _animal_!

―…Je. ―Gakupo soltó una pequeña e infantil risita―. ¿Acaso _tú_ eres la que _decide_ si Len se quedará contigo o no? ―El tono con que lo dijo, frío y cruel, me heló la sangre―, por si no lo _sabías, _Nana… Len es mi_hijo… _Yo lo _adopté_.

― ¿_Adoptó_? ¡Más bien lo _compró_, como si fuera un animal!

― Silencio, no permitiré que me hables _así_―musitó él con un tono sedoso y que sonó mucho más _peligroso_ que si me hubiese gritado―. Len me dijo que se quedaría a _servirme_, el mismo día que le di su primer azote por la taza de té.

―No… _no_―susurré negando con la cabeza―. Es mentira.

―No lo es. Así que… todo se reduce a _esto_, ¿no? ―Gakupo miró a la ventana y suspiró―. Ya tomaste tu decisión, y Len tomó la suya. Tú no eres su madre, ni decides por él… Yo _sí_.

―Pero… pero…

―Oh… parece que se está _acabando_ el _tiempo_, Nana―susurró Gakupo con una sonrisa macabra, señalando la ventana―. Ya no tienes _nada_ que hacer _aquí_. Creo que… si te _quedas_ a despedirte de tu _querido_ Len, será demasiado… _tarde_. Así que…―Se alejó y con un amplio gesto de su brazo, señaló la puerta―… te sugiero que te vayas _ya_.

Asentí y dí unos vacilantes pasos hacia afuera. Había dejado de llover desde hacía unos instantes, por lo que el olor a humedad y el aire frío me golpearon en la cara. Crucé una última mirada a mi amo… o _ex_ amo, quien no quitaba de su rostro esa espantosa sonrisa… En ese momento, _temí_ por Len. _"¿Qué estás haciendo?" _me decía una y otra vez, _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Nana? ¿No te das cuenta a lo que estás condenando a ese niño? No podrá solo con esa bestia"_

Pero sabía… sí, _sabía_ que aunque me quedara, no podría _proteger_ a Len de Gakupo… ni mucho menos a mí _misma_. Aun así… me sentí tan egoísta y cobarde. Sumamente _cobarde_.

Cuando la reja se abrió, es como si una jaula se abriese y el pajarito que está dentro saliera volando… Así hice yo, empecé a correr fuera de los límites del jardín, mientras el resplandor del sol emergía de las tinieblas, iluminando el bosque. El corazón me latía violentamente, como si tuviera un pájaro atrapado en mis costillas, como si algo estuviese a punto de _ocurrir_… Y así era.

― ¡Oye, Nana!

Durante una milésima de segundo… _casi _me volteé a mirarle, _estúpidamente_, quedándome petrificada donde estaba. Sentía desde allí la oscura y maligna energía que emanaba del Duque Gakupo, envolviendo su rostro… Se había _transformado_… Y su último acto de _crueldad_ hacía mí fue intentar _retenerme_ en sus garras al hacerme voltear hacia atrás y _perderme_, como le pasó a la mujer de Lot… Yo por poco me hubiera convertido en su primera _víctima._

Me tapé el rostro y eché a correr, sintiéndome terriblemente mal… por Len, por mí, por Gakupo… por _todos_. Corrí y corrí, sin percatarme hacía donde me llevaban mis cansados pies. Solo veía a mi alrededor haces de sombras y luces que parecían monstruos y demonios persiguiéndome… Un dolor insoportable me taladraba la cabeza, mientras que mi estómago gemía por las náuseas. Las lágrimas volaban de mis mejillas, sin que me diera cuenta, mientras de mi boca salían sollozos y gemidos. Alcancé el viejo puente de hierro que cruzaba el río; al llegar a la mitad resbalé, torciéndome el tobillo. Haciendo un esfuerzo me levanté y troté cojeando hacia la salida, de la que me esperaban casi un kilómetro de caminos de tierra hacia el pueblo.

Cuando salí del bosque, el sol había salido completamente, pero no sentí su calor en lo absoluto; solo sentía un frío más terrible que el del invierno mismo, calando mis huesos y mi alma. Volteé la mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba otra vez la entrada al bosque y al caminillo que conducía al castillo… Tal vez Len estaría despertándose en esos momentos, esperando inútilmente por _mí_, preguntándole a Gakupo por _mí_… Je, ya me imagino que mentira cruel le dirá a Len sobre mi _desaparición_: **_"Se fue, Lenny. No volverá más. No la busques, pues ella me dijo que no nos quería ver más"_**

Por un instante, me invadió la loca y suicida idea de _volver_, aunque eso significase mi propia _condena_, por el simple hecho de acompañar a Len… No, no _puedo_. _"¿Eso acaso va a ayudarle? Solo lo hará sufrir más",_me dije, por más dolor que me causara ese pensamiento… Me aferré entonces con todas mis fuerzas a la ínfima esperanza de que Len seguiría mi ejemplo y escaparía de Gakupo y de ese Infierno…

Un Infierno que, desgraciadamente, era _solo_ el comienzo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Continuará…**

**(1) Invocación de Asmodeus.**


	12. Nana's Song II: Columpios en el Limbo

**Shade: **¿Quién está a dos años de terminar su carrera? ¡Esta chica! :3 ¿Cómo están, hijos míos? Bienvenidos a la segunda parte del testimonio de la dulce Nana Macne.

Prepárense, que algunos van rechinar los dientes y, como dice Dross, fruncir "ciertas" partes de las que _nadie_ tiene derecho a meterse (?)

**Advertencias: + 18. Maltrato. Blasfemia. Terror psicológico y desvaríos mentales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cuckoo Clock's Song <strong>

**Segunda Parte: Columpios en el Limbo**

* * *

><p><em>La adversidad es como un fuerte viento que nos arranca todo menos las cosas que no pueden ser arrancadas. En ella nos vemos como realmente somos.<em>

**Arthur Golden**

…Estaba en medio de un sombrío vestíbulo.

No sabía cómo había acabado allí o más bien, qué _era_ _allí_. A donde quiera que volteara, no veía _otra_ cosa frente a mis ojos _más que_ una sórdida e infinita oscuridad… La única luz provenía de una alfombra rojo sangre que resplandecía bajo mis pies y que se extendía a ambos lados hasta perderse en la oscuridad, como si _no_ tuviera fin. No se escuchaba absolutamente _nada_, ni siquiera mi respiración… aunque esta sonara agitada y dejara tras de sí un débil vaho plateado. Un frío calaba mis huesos y se colaba por los ruedos de mi falda… Lo único que _deseaba_, era _salir_ de allí. Pero por _más_ que lo _intenté_… no veía ninguna salida. Caminé hacía delante, no sé cuánto tiempo… pero no veía _otra_ cosa que el tenue resplandor de la interminable alfombra y la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Me detuve, respirando con más agitación que antes. Estaba asustada, el aire de mis pulmones parecía haberse vuelto sólido y se atascaba en mi garganta; Era una sensación espantosa, esa clase de terror que te invade cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, donde no sabes dónde estás o piensas que algo estaba a punto de ocurrirte… Miraba a todas direcciones con los ojos bien abiertos, preparándome a que _algo_ saliera de las profundidades de la oscuridad y se me arrojara encima. Entonces…

_"Nana… ¡Nana!"_

Una voz llegó hacía mí, bastante lejana y por lo que pude ver, había emergido de detrás de mí. Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, hasta incluso tuve la sensación de que hasta el corazón se había detenido… No podía creerlo: Era la voz de mi madre.

—Mamá…—susurré titubeante. Me volteé lentamente, rogando con todas mis fuerzas que no me apareciera algo horrible… Solo había oscuridad. Sentí aún más miedo que antes… Por un momento, _pensé_ que solo fue un truco de imaginación mía, pero luego sonó _mucho_ más fuerte:

_"¡Nana…! ¡…NANA!"_

Una fuerza misteriosa me obligó a echar a correr hacía ese sonido…Durante unos segundos solo veía la roja cinta deslizarse a gran velocidad bajo mis pies… Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, así como mi propio temor… En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo: ¿Por qué estaría mi madre en este lugar, si… ella _murió_ hace tantos años? ¿Sería _esto_…? (Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…) ¿…Sería esto el lugar donde van todos los muertos? ¿El… El Infierno? No, no Nana… _no_ pienses así: _No_ puede _ser_ el Infierno; es decir, mi madre siempre fue muy buena persona y… aquí no había fuego en ninguna parte… Con una mano apretándome fuertemente el pecho, seguí caminando. Oía el retumbar de mi propio corazón y los oídos me zumbaban…

Finalmente, me detuve. Frente a mí estaba _algo: _Había una cama grande, elegante y señorial, donde una mujer estaba acostada de espaldas a mí, rodeada de hermosas rosas rojas y envuelta en un camisón de flores de vivos colores. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar junto a la cabecera de la cama; lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos… Al ver los cabellos color verde pálido arremolinándose en el almohadón de plumas, la _reconocí: _Era mi madre.

—Mamá —gemí entre sollozos acercándome lentamente a ella con la congoja agitándome, hasta quedar junto en la cabecera de la cama… No respondió a mi llamado. Posé una mano sobre sus largos y sedosos cabellos, hasta bajar hasta su hombro, esperando a que ella se volteara a mirarme y me sonriera… No hizo _nada_—.Madre, soy yo, Nana… —susurré agarrándola de los hombros y dándole vuelta… Para luego _gritar_ con todas mis fuerzas.

Su rostro, habitualmente amable y hermoso… no era más que un cráneo podrido.

Sus cabellos verde claro estaban desparramados sobre las almohadas y se agitaban como si fueran serpientes, mientras las rosas rojas se pudrieron y ennegrecieron ante mí en cuestión de segundos… Me quedé completamente petrificada, observando la macabra imagen… Y de pronto, su quijada se _abrió_ por si sola y de ella y de sus cuencas sin ojos salieron arrastrándose un río de cucarachas negras soltando terribles chillidos… —_ ¡…NANA! _—gritó el horrible ser irguiéndose de pronto de la cama. Presa del asco y el terror absoluto, _traté_ de retroceder y salir corriendo… sintiéndome de pronto apresada por un par de manos me apretaban con fuerza, como si fueran tenazas a punto de _arrancarme_ los brazos… Grité de pavor y empecé a forcejear, pero no me soltaban… Con el corazón saltándome por la garganta, me atreví a voltear.

Tras las sombras surgió el Duque de Venomania. Su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, con horribles manchas, fisuras y verdugones surcando a lo largo de sus mejillas y nariz. Sus ojos eran rojos e intensos como brasas, clavándose profundamente sin parpadear en los míos…

_¿Ya lo ves, Nana? Tú eres mi sirvienta. Tú eres mía. Yo soy tu amo… Y nunca podrás escapar de tu destino… _

— ¡NO! ¡NO! —chillé con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos—,¡NO! ¡DÉJEME IR! ¡DÉJEME IR…!

_¡…CUCÚ! ¡CUCÚ…! _

Despierto sobresaltada.

Parpadeo varias veces, hasta acostumbrarme al leve resplandor que emitía la pequeña habitación. Estaba sentada en la pequeña mecedora de la salita de estar, donde momentos antes me había quedado tejiendo un nuevo chal para la señora de la casa... Debí haberme quedado dormida…Había sido _solo_ una pesadilla… ¡Pero que _pesadilla_! Respiré hondo varias veces con la boca abierta, dándome cuenta que _no _estaba en ese espantoso sitio… Apoyé mi mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo apaciguarse poco a poco los violentos latidos de mi corazón.

_"Fue una pesadilla, Nana… Solo fue una pesadilla" _me dije meciéndome suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarme, asegurándome una y otra vez de que esa horrible imagen _no _era real. No, no era real. Pero Santa Madre, lo _sentí_ tan real… Solté un fuerte suspiro, cerrando los ojos… Luego, un dolor punzante me hizo abrirlos y bajar la vista a mi regazo: Una de las agujas de tejer, en algún momento de mi pesadilla, se había enterrado profundamente en mi pulgar, haciendo gotear sangre sobre el tejido blanco.

* * *

><p>Dejé el tejido reposar en agua limpia y tras limpiarme y vendarme la herida de la mano, volví a sentarme sobre la mecedora, esta vez con un nuevo chal para terminar de cogerle un dobladillo que le hacía falta. Tras un par de minutos haciendo tintinear las agujas, me detengo un momento de mi labor, contemplando el pálido atardecer por la estrecha ventana. Era una mala época del año, y estas eran solo señales de que el invierno iba a ser muy… muy <em>duro<em>. Y prueba de ello estaba en la exigua cena que había logrado hacer con mucho esfuerzo para mis nuevos amos, con unas pocas vituallas y un par de hortalizas que quedaban en el huerto… Aun así, era lo _menos_ que podía _hacer_ por ellos; pues mis nuevos amos me habían acogido en su casa, el _mismo día _que yo había salido del bosque.

Mis nuevos amos, los Kasane, dueños de un pequeño pub a la afueras del pueblo, me habían dado el trabajo de ama de llaves. Estaba a cargo de las llaves de la casa cuando ellos estaban trabajando y me encargaba de su ropa y de la comida. Era prácticamente el _mismo_ trabajo que tenía _antes_, pero al menos ellos _no _me zarandeaban, gritaban o me insultaban a cada rato… Debo admitirlo, era un trabajo _agradable, _no _tener_ que despertar cada día con hambre, frío y temor… Como era antes, yo… y _Len._

_Cuatro_ años sin ver a mi pequeño Len

Len…

¿Dónde estaría él _ahora_? ¿_Estaría_ aún con el Duque Gakupo? Mi mente se _catapultó_ a _ese sombrío _vestíbulo… Escuchando al hombre de pelo morado que Len iba a _quedarse_ con _él_, que él había _elegido _quedarse con _él_… Y que yo había podido creerlo; y _aún_ no lo _creo_. A veces me sentía terriblemente culpable, de no haber podido tratar de _llevármelo_ conmigo, de no haber podido _enfrentarme_ al Duque por él… Miraba alrededor de la acogedora casita de mis nuevos amos y una punzada de dolor me embargaba al pensar que Len _podría _haber estado aquí, trabajando conmigo, feliz y tranquilo…

¿O tal vez había escapado, como yo? Yo pensaba (y _rogaba_) que _sí_: Sin _mí, _Len tendría el _doble_ de trabajo, entre limpiar y cocinar… Y con Gakupo atento al _mínimo _ error para _castigarlo_… Otra punzada de dolor llegó a mi pecho al recordar los terribles castigos que le había infringido. Rogaba porque Len se hubiera escapado, y si lo había _hecho_, que estuviera bien…"_Santa Madre de Dios, protégelo" _me dije aferrándome a la pequeña crucecita de oro que colgaba bajo mi camisón sobre mi seno, que mi nueva ama me había regalado.

—Len…—murmuré cerrando los ojos, esforzándome en _recordarlo… _Solo logrando atisbar en mi mente una despeinada coronilla de cabellos amarillos, unos profundos ojos azules y una voz aguda y temblorosa… Una sonrisa radiante al ver las pequeñas galleticas de mazapán en el horno… Un pequeño cuerpo tembloroso en mis brazos y trozos de porcelana rota a nuestro alrededor… Una mano _despidiéndose_ de mí en el último escalón hasta desaparecer… Una pequeña lágrima se me escapó sin que me diera cuenta.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, entrando la Señora Kasane, acurrucada sobre el hombro de su marido, llorando prácticamente a gritos. Su esposo literalmente la _arrastró_ hasta dentro, para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Me levanté asustada soltando el chal. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Señora Kasane, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —le pregunté sosteniéndola, pues la mujer estaba tambaleante. Sentándola sobre un sillón, le di unas palmaditas en los brazos—. Señor Kasane, ¿Qué sucede? —agregué en voz más alta y mirando con miedo a mi amo, que estaba de pie, impertérrito, mostrando un semblante terriblemente pálido… Entonces me di _cuenta_ de una cosa que _no_ había notado _antes_… —, ¿…dónde _está_ la señorita Teto?

La mujer soltó un aullido, tapándose la cara con las manos, temblando en un paroxismo de dolor. Mi respiración se atascó en medio de mi garganta ¿Dónde _estaba_ la señorita Teto? ¡Ella me había dicho que iba al torno con unas amigas a comprar unos prendedores en una tienda y que no tardaría en regresar…!

El Señor Kasane se sentó en el sillón junto a su esposa y me miró con una expresión _rota_ en sus ojos…—…Teto _desapareció_, no está en _ninguna_ parte. —La voz le temblaba, mientras yo me llevaba una mano a la boca, horrorizada—, cuando regresábamos del pub, había un alboroto en la plaza. Ella y sus amigas fueron a buscar agua al torno… y tras eso desaparecieron… Solo encontramos esto, justo a la entrada del bosque.

Y abrazando a su esposa, me dio un pequeño objeto, sollozando. Contemplé entre aspavientos el pequeño broche de oro que tenía las palabras "**Kasane Teto**" grabadas a un lado. _"Lo encontraron a la entrada del bosque" _me dije mientras el horror subía por mi cuerpo como si fuera ácido…

**_"…Desde el amanecer, tu vida cambiará para siempre…"_**

A la entrada del bosque…

**_"… un rostro por el que NINGUNA mujer (…), se resistiría jamás…"_**

A la entrada del bosque donde _estaba_…

_"Por fin podré vengarme de todos los que osaron burlarse de mí… Lo pagarán cuando les quite lo que más aman… Así sabrán lo que se siente, así temblarán y sufrirán…" _

Levanté la vista, observando a mis amos salir a la calle, donde una turba armada los estaba esperando. Volví a mirar el pequeño broche,…mientras la pesadilla que había tenido se volvía a proyectar en mi mente, haciéndome estremecer. Y luego _recordé_ a esa… _cosa _que había visto en el espejo del Duque Gakupo, _esa_ noche_… _—Al amanecer, tu vida cambiará para siempre… tendrás un rostro por el que ninguna mujer se resistirá…—susurré aterrorizada… Esa _misma _noche, El Duque Gakupo me había dicho que se _iba_ a vengar de todos los que se burlaron de él, de lo que había hecho esa señorita Gumi… Que nos iba a hacer _pagar_ por todo lo que había sufrido…

Había _empezado._

* * *

><p>Así, cada día que pasaba, Asmodín tenía que sufrir la terrible noticia de que alguna mujer, ya fuera su una madre, una hermana, e incluso una hija que apenas ha dejado de jugar con muñecas… Había <em>desaparecido<em> sin dejar rastro.

No importaba si salía sola o con amigas, _todas _se esfumaban sin dejar rastros, como desaparecidas bajo el pañuelo de un prestigiador. Eran horas absolutas de angustia y sufrimiento que pasaban sus pobres familiares, registrando implacablemente cada centímetro del pueblo, preguntándole a cada persona que si las habían visto por última vez en alguna parte… sin lograr nada. Luego se organizaban en largas búsquedas a punta de antorchas y perros rastreadores por el bosque hasta el río, llamándolas a apremiantes gritos, cuyos ecos se perdían hasta los puntos más recónditos de los árboles hasta el amanecer.

Al principio, se _creyó_ que había sido simplemente un caso de jóvenes enamorados fugitivos, cosa bastante _común_ en estos tiempos… Pero pronto, la epidemia de desapariciones se _extendió_ como una terrible enfermedad a todas partes, afectando tanto a las familias pobres como a las ricas… El temor de las mujeres empezó a aparecer entre todos y entre los aldeanos se trataron de emplear medidas contra ello: Trataban de salir lo menos posible y siempre en lo posible acompañado; se instauró el toque de queda a la medianoche, por lo que se recomendaba que al atardecer todos nos refugiáramos en nuestras casas…

Pero cuando se supo de la desaparición de una pequeña de tan _solo_ 10 años, el temor se _convirtió_ en pánico… _Nadie_ estaba a _salvo_.

Adelantémonos un año después.

**…**

Caminaba lentamente hacia la plaza principal con un cesto colgando de mi brazo, pues hoy era día de mercado, donde se vendería las últimas hortalizas buenas que el Otoño nos quiso dar. Era temprano en la mañana, aduras penas salía el sol de entre las nubes grises. Entre la suave niebla a duras penas se distinguía las siluetas de las casas y los árboles del pueblo. Me detuve a descansar un momento en el pequeño parque, que a esas horas estaba desierto… Aunque de hecho en estos últimos tiempos, casi no se veía a los chicos jugar en él los fines de semana.

Me senté en uno de los columpios, contemplando el extraño pero hermoso contraste de las luces del sol entre los haces de niebla gris, que hacia difuminar los objetos a mi alrededor…

Por alguna razón, empecé a empujarme hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta hacer que mis pies se balancearan una y otra vez… No me miren así, amigos lectores; puede que yo esté al borde de cumplir cuarenta años, pero en ese instante… Realmente me sentí como una niña de _nuevo. _Reía al sentir mis cabellos flotar hacia todas direcciones al igual que los volantes de mi vestido, con los ojos cerrados, con mis manos aferradas a las cadenas que lo sujetaban, oyendo el crujido de la madera vieja el moverse de las bisagras del columpio.

_— ¡Señora! ¡Señora Kamui! — llamé resollando a la joven mujer de pelo morado que iba delante de mí. _

_Mi ama caminaba con paso enérgico, casi saltarín, mientras yo trataba de darle alcance… Finalmente se detuvo frente al parque. Se quedó observando lánguidamente las construcciones de madera de los columpios y demás juegos. Ni se volteó al verme llegar a su lado, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento. _

_—Aún están aquí… Creí que se habían dañado. _

_— ¿Señora? _

_—Hablo de los juegos, Nana—explicó la Duquesa de Venomania girando la cabeza para verme—, cuando era niña jugaba aquí, en los columpios. Mira que viejos están ahora… Me hace sentir vieja. _

_— ¡No diga eso, señora! Usted no está taaan vieja—La mujer me miró arqueando las cejas, desconcertada—, es decir, no quise decir eso…—dije atropelladamente, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, a pesar del frío otoño—, quise decir que usted se ve muy bien para su edad, se ve hermosa… Metí la pata y hablé con demasiada soltura; lo siento, señora—repuse inclinando la cabeza, avergonzada. _

_—…Jejejejeje—la entrecortada risita de mi ama me hizo levantar la cabeza, para verla llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su pequeña risa, aunque esta se le escapaba. —. Me encanta eso de ti, mi joven Manzanita Verde: siempre dices cosas como son y no tienes miedo de hacerlo—dijo la Duquesa sonriendo y posando su mano en mí cabello, despeinándolo ligeramente. _

_—Gra-gracias, señora—tartamudeé, esbozando una reverencia. La mujer volvió a mirar a los columpios, esta vez con un suspiro que denotaba nostalgia… Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: —Si me permite, señora, le puedo sugerir que mande a construir columpios en el castillo. _

_La Duquesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Columpios? _

_—Sí, así podría jugar con ellos y volver a ser la niña que fue… Pe-pero que aún vive aquí—dije alegremente, palmoteando mí pecho—. Mi madre siempre decía que todos tenemos a un niño dentro de nuestros corazones, por más viejos y arrugaditos que estemos… ¡No me refería a usted, claro! —agregué rápidamente, volviendo a ruborizarme. _

_— ¿Sabes? Me gusta la idea—dijo la señora Kamui cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Encargaré al carpintero a que me construya uno en el jardín… Será perfecto para Gakupo—Y mientras decía eso, su expresión se puso triste—, la verdad ya no sé qué hacer con él, Nana. Todos se ríen de él, hasta los demás Duques y Condes cuando vienen a visitarnos… Como quisiera que tuviera al menos un amigo…_

_—Eso es muy triste, señora—musité asintiendo—, ojalá pudiera ayudarlo. _

_—Claro… —murmuró la Duquesa de Venomania mirándome—, claro que puedes, Nana. Tú puedes invitarlo a jugar en el columpio que construiré… Tú puedes ser su amiga. _

_— ¿Yo? Pero, pero…—tartamudeé desconcertada—, pero señora… Yo no puedo ser su amiga… —Al ver el desconcierto en su rostro, añadí—…Solo soy una sirvienta. _

_— ¿Y eso qué? —Rió la mujer —, puedes ser una sirvienta, pero eres mi persona de mayor confianza y eres amable. ¿Quién mejor que tú? —Se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a mí—. Tómalo como un favor para mí, ¿sí? ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Siempre serás su amiga y estarás con él? _

_—Yo… yo… Lo haré con todo el gusto, señora—dije sonriendo. Mi ama compuso una sonrisa y se irguió de nuevo. Nos marchamos antes de que se hiciera más tarde, y mientras pasábamos por la entrada y subíamos las escaleras, observaba el hermoso jardín de enfrente, pensando en lo bonito que se vería un columpio allí… _

—Señora Kamui…—suspiré abriendo los ojos, tras haberme _perdido_ (otra vez) en mi mundo de los recuerdos. Esa mujer _siempre_ ocuparía un lugar especial en mi corazón. Desde que ella me tomó como su sirvienta hasta el día que ella murió de un brote de viruela… Sí, la misma viruela que años después se cobraría las vidas de la mitad de los habitantes de Asmodín, incluyendo a los padres de Len.

Solté otro suspiro, recordando el columpio que la señora Kamui había construido en el jardín, entre los naranjos y el arco de flores blancas… Pequeño y oculto, se veía muy hermoso allí. Cumpliendo el deseo de mi ama, invité _cientos_ de veces al joven Gakupo a jugar conmigo al columpio… pero _siempre_ obtenía la misma respuesta:

_"¿Cómo te atreves tú, una sirvienta, a invitar a jugar al heredero de la Duquesa? Te haría castigar" _Y _siempre_, tras espetarme eso en la cara, se retiraba a su habitación o a otro lado, cabizbajo y triste.

…Alcé la vista y observé como se difuminaba el techo de la altísima torre del Reloj del castillo del Duque Gakupo. Era lo único que alcanzaba a ver del edificio. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Todo se vería igual o ha cambiado? Todo eso me preguntaba al contemplar el puntiagudo techo de la torre...

_Un año _había pasado.

_Un _año. Un maldito _año_ desde que fui literalmente _echada_ de _ese_ lugar, de ese enorme castillo de piedra donde viví, trabajé y dormí durante veinte años; durante los cuales pasé los momentos más _felices_ y más _horribles_ de mí vida…

_"(…) Por fin podré vengarme de todos los que osaron burlarse de mí… Lo pagarán cuando les quite lo que más aman… Así sabrán lo que se siente, así temblarán y sufrirán…" _

Me estremecí ante esa frase, tan lejana y al mismo tiempo tan _presente_ en mi memoria. _"¿Será verdad lo que dijo él? ¿Será verdad?" _Aunque muy en el fondo, lo _sabía_. _Sabía _que era verdad… ¿De qué otra manera se habrá desaparecido poco menos de la mitad de las mujeres de Asmodín? ¿Se las tragó la tierra o llegó el Flautista maligno de los ratones? (1) Solté una breve risotada de puro humor negro… y segundos después estaba asqueada de mi misma.

¿No debía _alertar_ a la gente del pueblo de lo que estaba pasando? ¿No debía hacer _algo_?

Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque era posible que no me creyeran, _tenía _que hacerlo. Asustándome ante la sensación de soledad de la neblina levemente pintada de dorado, abandoné el columpio y me dirigí a la plaza.

* * *

><p><em>¡Jesu, dulcis memoria,<br>dans vera cordis gaudia!:  
>sed super mel et omnia<br>ejus dulcis praesentia._

Nil canitur suavius,  
>nil auditur jucundius,<br>nil cogitatur dulcius,  
>¡quam Jesus Dei Filius!<p>

Levanté la vista, atraída por ese coro, _casi_ celestial, que se oía nítidamente por toda la plaza del mercado, donde momentos antes estaba comprando algo con las pocas zanahorias buenas que quedaban; las voces salían de la puerta abierta de la Iglesia... Debía ser algo muy grande, me dije, porque más y más personas entraban a ver lo que ocurría adentro, por lo que yo misma me acerqué allí.

Nunca había visto la Iglesia tan llena de gente: Todos los bancos estaban repletos, por lo que había algunos que estaban de pie o sentados en el suelo… No parecía haber espacio para un alma más. Como pude, me desplacé entre la gente y me senté en el alféizar de una ventana. Allí veía al párroco agitaba una campanilla de plata que al mismo tiempo expulsaba ceniza a su alrededor. El coro a un lado cantaba al unísono, coreados por el resto de la multitud.

Al frente del altar, estaba un gran cuadro al óleo de una jovencita de corto pelo verde y ataviado de ropas muy elegantes, que miraba a los presentes con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez algo arrogante… Era la imagen de la señorita Gumi Megpoid. La mujer que había ridiculizado a Gakupo… y, llegando al extremo, de haber _provocado _esta pesadilla. Flanqueada a su alrededor, estaban varias velas blancas y rosas encendidas, dando un agradable resplandor. El párroco dejó de agitar la campanita, por lo que los cantos enmudecieron.

—Oremos… Hermanos míos, estamos aquí para elevar nuestras oraciones a nuestro Señor y a su misericordiosa Madre, con tal de que escuchen nuestros ruegos... Rogamos por nuestras hermanas, amigas, hijas y esposas, desaparecidas desde hace casi un _año_... Rogamos por su pronto regreso, para otorgar la paz y el alivio de sus familias, que las esperan, confiados de que el Señor no las ha olvidado.

A cada palabra del sacerdote, sentía como una cuerda invisible atesara más y más mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar... y mucho _menos_ hablar. Alcé la vista al oír entre las susurrantes plegarias, sollozos y lamento de las destrozadas familias... Me fijé en una niña pequeña que lloraba a lágrima viva en los brazos de su padre, llamando a susurros a su madre... Me _sentía_ terriblemente miserable. Esta gente estaba sufriendo por sus familiares desaparecidos, sin saber qué les había pasado... Completamente ignorantes ante lo que estaría _pasando_ justo _ahora_._ Un año_... Dios mío, ¿cómo pudo _permitir_ que _esto_ durara _tanto_ tiempo? ¿Y cuándo _terminaría_? Mi mente se catapultó hacía un pequeño de desordenado pelo rubio y ojos azules... Len, mi pequeño Len... Un año ha pasado, y me había _ido_ sin poder _despedirme_ o _explicarle_... ¿Sería que me echaba de menos? ¿Sería que... que me estaría _odiando_ ahora…?

Tan enorme era mi congoja que casi ni noté como el párroco continuaba con la misa:

—Alguien está aquí para dar unas palabras de aliento a las familias de las mujeres desaparecidas... Nuestro poderoso y generoso señor, el Duque de Venomania.

…_Ese __**nombre.**_

Ante **_ese_** _nombre_, mi vista se alzó bruscamente de donde momentos antes estaba clavada en el piso, pérdida en mis recuerdos... Durante un instante, tan largo como insoportable, quise _creer_ que había escuchado mal... Pero no: mi antiguo amo, el _mismísimo_ Duque Gakupo, había emergido de las sombras y caminando hacía al altar, con la cabeza gacha y los cabellos echados hacia adelante, cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro….

…No podía creerlo: ¡Era él!

Me quedé sin aliento, como si el aire de mis pulmones se hubiera convertido en hielo. Había visto ese rostro hacía casi un año exacto, cuando estaba cruzando la gran puerta doble de ese castillo, justo antes de que él se...

—Le agradecemos, mi buen señor, de que haya venido —dijo el párroco haciéndole sendas reverencias. El Duque alzó una mano, dando a entender que se detuviera.

—No lo agradezca, padre... Era mi _deber_ estar aquí, tanto para con _mi pueblo_, como para _con Dios_. —Replicó el Duque Gakupo dirigiéndose a los aldeanos con una voz solemne, fuerte y sonora—. Quiero que sepan que mi _corazón_ está con _ustedes_... y que daría hasta mi propia riqueza y título de Duque, si eso ayudara a encontrar a sus seres queridos... Estoy _seguro_, de que ellas _regresarán_... _algún_ día. Y lo harán _sanas_ y _salvas_.

La Iglesia literalmente estalló en gritos y vítores.

La gente se levantaba de los bancos prácticamente al _unísono_ para aplaudir. En todas partes se oían exclamaciones de alegría, como si estuvieran parados frente al mismísimo Jesucristo. La gente decía a voz en cuello: **"¡Bendito sea el Duque de Venomania!" "¡Que hombre tan bueno y tan generoso!" "¡Viva el Duque Gakupo!"** mientras trataban de acercarse a él y saludarlo. Familiares de las víctimas se acercaban al hombre de pelo morado para besar sus manos y darle bendiciones... Yo me quedé allí contra la ventana, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo mi rostro enrojecerse...

No podía _creer_ que el Duque Gakupo se hubiera _atrevido_ a venir a este lugar... No podía _creer_ que el Duque Gakupo se hubiera _atrevido_ a hablarles a las desesperadas familias de las mujeres desparecidas... No podía _creer_ que la gente lo _vitoreara_ y _aclamara _como si en _verdad_ él fuera un _héroe _o un_ santo_... Cuando era muy seguro que él las tenía cautivas, para su diabólico placer...

En ese momento, alcancé a ver a la niña de corto pelo verde que había visto antes... ahora abrazándose a la pierna del Duque, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos de su cabeza con una lentitud siniestra... Para luego ver un inquietante destello rojo de entre sus ojos ocultos tras el flequillo de su cabello, al levantar la mirada para observarla mejor. Durante un instante me quedé petrificada ante lo que acababa de pasar prácticamente a la vista de todos.

—Mi señor, le presento a mi pequeña hija, Iku.

—Es un verdadero _placer_ conocerla... —respondió el Duque Gakupo con un _disimulado_ ronroneo en su voz...

...Allí no lo _pude_ soportar _más_.

**...**

No _supe_ en qué _momento_ mi parálisis _desapareció_. No _supe_ en que _momento_ me _levanté_... No _supe_ en que _momento_ mi garganta dejó escapar un grito que repercutió, como un eco fantasmal, a través de las bóvedas de la Iglesia… Solo _sé_ que ese grito se seguía escuchando a través de las paredes y el techo del edificio:

_¡YA BASTA...! ¡YA BASTA...! ¡YA BASTA...! _

Los asistentes se sobresaltaron de donde estaban, haciendo que las risas, las bendiciones y aleluyas que le estaban dedicando al Duque enmudecieran de inmediato. El silencio se propagó y se extendió como una onda circular tan fuertemente como el sonido de una trompeta. Cientos de cabezas se voltearon hacía atrás... Y millares de ojos se posaron _fijamente_ sobre _mí_. Durante unos instantes, nada sucedió, mientras me observaban con ojos llenos de sorpresa... Luego, llenos de enojo.

— ¡Señora! ¡¿Cómo se _atreve_ a alzar la voz _así_?! ¡Este es un lugar _sagrado_! —exclamó el párroco con furia. A su alrededor, la gente empezaba a murmurar y a señalarme... Eso antes me hubiera intimidado... pero no _podía_ más. Ya no _podía_ callarlo _más_.

Empecé a caminar hacia delante, mientras la gente se apartaba de mí, decidida a hablar, a decir la verdad, a decir… las cosas como son. Como _siempre_ me había dicho de mí la Señora Kamui: "…_Me encanta eso de ti, mi joven Manzanita Verde: siempre dices cosas como son y no tienes miedo de hacerlo…" _

— Sí, padre, _este_ es un lugar _sagrado_... ¡Y _ese_ hombre definitivamente NO lo _es_! —exclamé valientemente señalando con un dedo hacía delante. La gente se volteó hacía la dirección que yo apuntaba: Era ni más ni menos que el Duque Gakupo. Me quedé extática durante unos segundos, respirando agitadamente y encomendándome a los Cielos…

Ciertamente yo _esperaba_ que Dios me escuchara decir la verdad y dejara caer un rayo de luz sobre su Gakupo, para dar a entender que yo decía la verdad. Durante esos mismos segundos, me _imaginé_ de _todo_: Los aldeanos me _creerían_ y entre _todos_ rodearían al Duque Gakupo y lo arrestarían. Entonces todos irían al castillo y al abrir las puertas, las mujeres _saldrían_ corriendo, felices de ser libres al fin, hasta saltar a los brazos de sus reencontradas y agradecidas familias… Y tal vez, _tal vez_… entre esos cientos de rostros femeninos, encontraría el rostro infantil y feliz de mí querido Len… Y así, esta pesadilla _terminaría_ por _fin_…

…Pero _eso_ no _ocurrió_.

La gente murmuraba con más ruido que antes, cada vez más tensa y alborotada, sonando como un amenazador enjambre de abejas. Sentía como si en algún momento, ellos saltarían sobre mí, como una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, mujer? —oí decir a alguien de la multitud.

— ¡Es una loca! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!

— Digo de que este hombre... ¡este hombre no es quien dice ser! — proseguí hablando más fuerte, tratando de no perderme en el miedo, dando varios pasos hacia delante. Las personas se apartaban de mí alrededor, casi con _espanto_... Pero yo _no_ los miraba: mi vista estaba clavada en el Duque de Venomania, quien, a pesar de que los ojos tapados... yo estaba _segura_ de que me estaba mirando fijamente también —. ¡El Duque de Venomania está _mintiendo_! Dice que su _corazón_ está con las familias de las desaparecidas... ¡Es mentira! ¡Solo _tiene_ odio y hiel _dentro_ de su _corazón_!

La gente gritaba a mí alrededor, completamente alborotada: — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡El Duque Gakupo es una persona buena y generosa! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

— ¡Vergüenza debería darle a ustedes por alabarlo! — les grité con más fuerza que antes, decidida a soltarlo todo. Iba a revelar lo que era él de verdad. ¡¿Por qué ellos no la veían?! ¡Estaba FRENTE a sus ojos! _"¡Dios, ayúdame a hacérselos entender…!"_ rogaba mentalmente mientras avanzaba más y más hacía él, apartando a empujones a los aldeanos— ¡Él sabe lo que le ha pasado a las mujeres desparecidas! ¡Él... El _invocó_ al demonio para obtenerlas! ¡Yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos...!

...Sentí entonces una mano abofeteando violentamente contra mi mejilla, aturdiéndome.

— ¡BLÁSFEMA! — vociferó el sacerdote, quien había sido el que me había golpeado. La gente se empujaba literalmente para tratar de destrozarme allí mismo.

No _parecían_ haberse dado cuenta que estaba dentro de la Iglesia, dentro de un lugar sagrado. No _parecían_ haberse dado cuenta que era una lucha de todos contra una… No _parecían_ haberse dado cuenta que estaban arremetiendo con una pobre mujer mayor.

Se arrojaron sobre mí, impidiéndome retroceder. Centenares de manos se lanzaron a mi cuerpo, desgarrándome las mangas y los volantes de mi vestido, tumbándome a punta de manotazos la cesta con la comida que había comprado con _mucho_ esfuerzo, agarrándome de los cabellos y los brazos y zarandeándome violentamente, mientras ellos estaban vomitándome las peores injurias:

— ¡Ensucia el nombre de nuestro benévolo señor con calumnias! ¡Enciérrenla!

— ¡No, quémenla! ¡Ahórquenla! ¡Es una bruja!

Me empujaron violentamente sobre el vestíbulo que daba a la gran entrada. Mi cabello estaba completamente alborotado y mi ropa estaba hecha jirones. Traté de levantarme, pero el dolor de los golpes y las sacudidas que me habían hecho eran _demasiado_ para mí…. Oh Dios, ¿_esto_ era lo que me merecía por haberles dicho la verdad? ¿Qué me _trataran_ como una _escoria_? Sentí entonces que un par de manos me agarraban fuertemente de los brazos y me jalaban hacía afuera, como una muñeca de trapo, mientras mis gritos de dolor y agonía se confundían con los gritos de rabia de los aldeanos…

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡DIOS SABE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO…!

— ¡NO INSULTES A DIOS, PUTA! —Y un escupitajo cayó a mi rostro.

…Me sentía exactamente igual cuando Gakupo, un año antes, me había arrastrado dentro tras golpearme. Durante todo el trayecto, oí a la gente corear:

— _¡Pennitenziaguité! _¡Discúlpate o lo lamentaras, embustera!_ ¡Pennitenziaguité! _

—_ ¡Pennitenziaguité_! (2)

Me estaban gritando que me arrepintiera... ¿Arrepentirme de qué? ¿De haberles dicho (o más bien _tratado_) de decirles la verdad? No. Yo sabía que había hecho bien, a pesar de que no fue suficiente para nadie... Alcé la vista durante el humillante recorrido, observando la imagen de la Virgen en lo alto del altar. Su mirada era tan dulce y compasiva, que solo me hizo saltar las lágrimas_. "De alguna forma... Dios sabe que digo la verdad"_ pensé soltando varios sollozos, dejándome llevar, esta vez sin pelear... Hasta arrojarme sobre el barro de la entrada de la Iglesia.

Me levanté lentamente, chapoteando entre el agua barrosa y nauseabunda, dándome cuenta de que estaba rodeada. Los demás aldeanos, atraídos por el escándalo que había desatado, se habían acercado a la entrada. Pude ver en cada uno de sus rostros la ira, el miedo y el malestar. _"Es una pobre loca"_ deben estar pensando en este momento... La gente guardaba silencio, como esperando a que yo dijera algo más... Pero no. Sabía que era inútil volver a tratar de convencerlos de que el Duque Gakupo era el causante de las desapariciones... Me limité a decir:

—Cuando la verdad _salga_ a la _luz_ para los ciegos que se _niegan_ a verla, se _acordarán_ de mí... Dios _sabe_ lo que pasó, y es testigo de cómo me trataron... — dije mientras señalaba hacía el cielo nublado y oscuro en ese momento, entre las lágrimas que bajaban a raudales entre la mugre y el barro de mis mejillas…—; La gente es _mala_... yo _misma_ lo soy... y hacemos cosas malas a los demás, muchas _veces_ sin saber... Y cuando nos queremos arrepentir, ya es muy _tarde_... No estoy pidiendo que se _arrepientan_ de lo que han hecho…. Yo solo _espero_ que _alguien_ detenga a este hombre... y _acabe_ de una vez con _todo_ este _dolor_.

Los miré fijamente, respirando con grandes aspavientos, esperando y _rogando_ con todas mis _fuerzas_ que apareciera alguna persona que me _creyera_, aunque fuera _solo_ una... La gente de Asmodín respondió a mi plegaria... riéndose de mí.

Vi como sus rostros se deformaban en muecas burlonas, como horribles gárgolas, sin dejar de darse codazos y señalarme con sus dedos: Era como si yo fuera una especie de payaso para ellos... Eso era lo que era: Una payasa... Una loca demente que solo quería llamar la atención.

Entonces vi como el Duque de Venomania, quien durante todo el calvario que me había caído encima, no había dicho nada ni movido ni un músculo, se abría paso hacía entrada de la Iglesia, mirándome fijamente tras la cortina de pelo. Estábamos así, frente a frente, él con sus ropas elegantes y resplandeciente de joyas; yo con mis ropas destrozadas y con la cara demacrada por la fatiga y las lágrimas... Aun así, me mantuve erguida, desafiante, decidida a no tenerle miedo, a no dejarme vencer... Él solo soltó una risita, corta, pero cruel.

—Que Dios te _inspire_ el arrepentimiento, Nana Macne —dijo el Duque Gakupo en voz alta.

—Usted no es NADIE para hablar en nombre de Dios... Porque Dios _no_ está _dentro_ de _usted_ — Le repliqué entrecerrando los ojos.

Un tomate se estrelló contra mi espalda. Luego dos más, esta vez en mi mejilla.

En silencio, me volteé y caminé hacía el sendero que llevaba a mi hogar. A mi paso, algunos seguían arrojándome tomates y otros vegetales (por suerte, no eran rocas), mientras otros me seguían gritando insultos y exhortaciones al arrepentimiento. (**"¡Ahí va la demente!" ****_"¡Pennitenziaguité!"_**** "¡Miren, la loca de Asmodín!" ¡"Es una mentirosa bruja!" "¡Vete al Infierno, vieja ramera!" " ****_Pennitenziaguité!" ¡"Pennitenziaguité!")_** Cuyos ecos resonaban en mis oídos. Casi no veía por donde iba yo, porque las lágrimas casi empañaban mi vista...

Solo cuando llegué a mi hogar y eché cerrojo a la puerta, pude derrumbarme y llorar.

Lloré hasta el cansancio, casi hasta ahogarme en ellas. Tal y como había hecho esa niñita en la Iglesia (A quién sabía que ya estaba camino hacía el castillo del Duque Gakupo, para ser su vil prostituta) lloraba a lágrima viva, llamando en susurros a mi madre, a mi antigua ama, a _cualquiera_ que viniera a ayudarme, a prácticamente a la oscura nada de mi habitación… Sentía que me estaba volviendo _loca_, incapaz de _seguir_ _resistiendo_... Solo quería _irme_, irme _lejos_...

…Y no volver _jamás_.

* * *

><p>Han pasado muchas cosas desde el terrible episodio de la Iglesia. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y de todo lo que intenté en hacerles ver a los aledaños <em>quién <em>era el verdadero _villano_ de esta historia… Ahora _yo_ era la _mala del cuento_.

Ya no podía salir a la calle sin que la gente murmure, se ría sin siquiera tratar de disimularlo, o simplemente me señalaba con el dedo: —**_Mira, ahí la loca de Asmodín: quiso manchar el nombre de nuestro buen señor Gakupo; deberían encerrarla en alguna de esas casas para locos._**

¿Por qué debía ser encerrada en una casa para locos… si ya estaba atrapada en medio de una?

Una parte de mí quería responderles, defenderme y tratar una vez más de hacerles ver que yo estaba diciendo la verdad… Pero entonces ocultaba mi rostro lo mejor que podía bajo la capucha de mi capa y me alejaba de ellos: **_"_**_No quieren entenderlo… SOLO lo entenderán cuando sea demasiado tarde para ellos" _me decía entre dientes… Sin darme cuenta (o tal vez sin _importarme_) que la gente me _oyese_ hablando _sola_.

Con el pueblo en mi contra y tomada por todos como una loca desquiciada o quién sabe… mis últimos amos, la familia Kasane, me echó de su casa.

Asustada porque mis ahorros no me durarían siempre, todos los días iba a la plaza del pueblo en busca de algún trabajo, aunque fuera uno pequeñito, con tal de ganar una miserable moneda… Sobra decir que mi reputación me impedía obtenerlo. Así que, muerta de la vergüenza, recogía las pocas hortalizas que quedaban, sin importar que tan podridas _estuvieran_…

Para ahorrar un poco más, recorría el bosque de detrás de mi casita (pero nunca me adentraba demasiado) removiendo la helada tierra en busca de hongos y de granos caídos por el otoño; era lo mejor que podía conseguir, pues estaba demasiado enferma y débil para poder cazar algún animal (y además no yo _ni_ sabía _cómo_ hacer _eso_: Len siempre cazaba y yo cocinaba) o pescar algún pececito en el río, donde allí solo lavaba mis viejos vestidos y bebía un poco de agua…Porque desafortunadamente, esta vida de entre ermitaña y expulsada estaba _acabando_ con la poca buena salud que me quedaba.

Con lo que había que podido ahorrar en estos cuatro años de cierta holgura con los Kasane, me compré una pobre casita que estaba en el límite del bosque. Era una casita pequeña y deteriorada, sin jardín (ni columpios); solo con un viejo cobertizo completamente vacío. Dentro de este solo había una cama, una chimenea y unas sillitas. Las tardes pasaban con una lentitud casi absurda, donde yo me quedaba miranda el vacío o la pared (la verdad no _importaba _cual), sentada en el borde de la cama en alguna de las sillitas, _perdiéndome _en mis _pensamientos… _

Estaba _atrapada_ en una vorágine de miedo y de dolor, tan intenso que me hacía muchas veces _perder_ la noción del _tiempo_… y algunas _veces_, de la _realidad_: Podía _sorprender _ a _Nana_ (a mí misma) riéndose estrepitosamente como la niña pequeña que recorría los verdes y floreados campos en compañía de si madre, o repetía los hermosos cantos de alabanza a Dios que cantaba su ama con una voz melodiosa y dulce, sentadas frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala… O bien _Nana_ soltaba gritos y sollozos al recordar _cada _golpe, insulto y humillación que había recibido, ya sea por el mismo hombre malo de pelo morado (_hombre malo… hombre malo_), o en nombre de él.

Las noches eran _sin duda _las más _duras_: En medio del frío glacial y penetrante del final del otoño, me acurrucaba en la pequeña fogata que lograba hacer, yaciendo como un pajarito asustado que entre ellos y mis pocas mantas, para calentarme. Retazos de recuerdos, la misma pesadilla del limbo y el pasillo donde estaba mi madre y la terrible humillación de la Iglesia venían (muchas veces a la vez) para mortificarme entre momentos de completa _felicidad_ y total _terror_… Estaba oscuro y tenía mucho miedo, miedo de todo lo que me rodeaba, de la incertidumbre de lo que sería de mí, de esta misma pesadilla que, tal como los recuerdos, vienen a atormentarme casi sin descanso, miedo de la impotencia de seguir luchando.

Créanme. Si no fuera por lo que sucedió esa triste tarde de otoño que lo _vi_… el resto de mis noches seguiría _deseando_ estar **_muerta_**_. _

** ...**

— ¡Mi pelota! ¡Mi pelota!

Oí gritar a un niño en la lejanía. Me volteé en el instante que veía como en la caja de papas caía una pequeña pelota de tafilete azul. Estaba prácticamente a mi lado, así que solo fue cuestión de estirar la mano y tomarla antes de que se ensuciara con el agua sucia.

—Creo que se te cayó esto—dije amablemente a un niñito que venía corriendo al parecer desde el otro lado de la plaza. Su chaqueta bordada estaba sudada y respiraba agitadamente. Al ver su juguete a salvo, compuso una expresión de alivio al acercarse a mí… Pero cuando alzó la mirada para (creo) que tratar de agradecerme por rescatarla, sus ojitos compusieron una expresión de espanto _"¡Mami! ¡Mami!" _se puso a gritar, tomando la pelotita casi de un manotazo y corriendo hasta una elegante mujer de paraguas rosa. La madre acarició el sedoso cabello oscuro de su niño mientras me lanzaba una mirada de asco y desprecio.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Luki. Quien sabe lo que esa _loca_ hubiera podido _hacerte_… Mejor vámonos. —Y agarrándolo lo de los hombros, se alejaron.

Al verlos desaparecer, solté un leve suspiro. ¿Ya qué? Ya estaba empezando a dejar de importarme lo que dijeran y pensaran de mí los demás. Agarrando las papas del fondo de la caja, las guardé en los bolsillos de mi capa y me dispuse a alejarme a toda prisa, esperando a que el tendedero no me hubiera pillado…

…Y tras dar menos de tres pasos, me di de bruces con un muchacho que iba en dirección contraria.

—Discúlpeme—murmuró él—. No me fijé por donde iba…

—No importa, muchacho—le dije, frotándome la cabeza por el golpe y la impresión. Alcé la vista para verlo… Y mis ojos se ampliaron tal como los del niño de la pelotita, tan solo instantes antes. No podía _creerlo_… ―. ¿…Len? ¿Eres tú?

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?―preguntó el joven con tono de sorpresa.

¡Dios! A cada segundo que pasaba, más y más me _convencía_ de que era él. ¡_Jesús santísimo,_ era él! ¡Pero tampoco era el niño que yo recordaba! ¿No lo recordaba yo como un niñito pequeño, dulce y tímido? Ahora se había estirado y parecía casi un hombre… Pero luego al pasarse la alegría de volverlo a encontrar, me llené de estupor: Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, lo mismo que sus ojos, que ya no tenían ese brillo alegre e inocente, sino que lucían cansados y tristes. Su piel casi parecía grisácea y sus cabellos flotaban del mismo modo que él lo hacía debajo de la capa y eso que era de las pequeñas… Len estaba espantosamente delgado y demacrado.

Y eso _solo_ tenía **una** explicación lógica: Gakupo.

Y todo este tiempo había creído (y rogado) que Len había escapado de él… Me había equivocado.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Como te ha campado la estadía en aquella maldita casa! ―exclamé preocupada tratando de tocarle las mejillas, aunque él retrocedió― ¡Oh Len! ¿Por qué no has huido? ¿No ha sido suficiente estar un solo día con ese chacal?―Len, asustado, empezó a retroceder… quizás no me reconocía por mi capa (y mi aspecto no debía estar _mejor _que el de él, jeje) me acerqué más a él, bajándome aún más la capucha―. ¿No me reconoces? Soy Nana... Nana Macne… La antigua cocinera del Duque Gakupo.

Durante unos segundos angustiantes, Len me observó con un total desconcierto en su rostro, mientras yo rogaba con todas mis fuerzas para me _reconociera_… hasta sus ojos se ampliaron, con ese brillo que tienen la personas cuando se acuerdan _por fin_ de algo. Debo admitir que fue un poco graciosa su expresión.

― ¡Eres tú, Nana!―exclamó Len, agarrándome afectuosamente de los antebrazos: Era tan alto que alcanzaba allí―. ¡Han pasado siglos! ¿A dónde te fuiste? O más bien… ¿Por qué te fuiste? El amo dijo que te fuiste por estar indispuesta de salud...

― _Mentira_―le interrumpí, enojada: Je, lo sabía: _Sabía _que Gakupo le había dicho embustes de mi desaparición… Pero ahora podía _decírselo_. Podía _decirle_ la _verdad_―: Si estoy indispuesta... pero del alma. Hace años...―bajé la voz hasta volverla un susurro, pero por el miedo mismo―, recibí un golpe, del que nunca me recuperaré. Tú no lo _viste_, Len. ¡Oh, Dios evitó que vieras _eso_!―Me sentí algo mareada y me dejé caer en un banco detrás de mí, respirando profundamente.

― No lo entiendo, Nana―dijo Len sentándose a mi lado, más confundido que antes―. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Créanme, contárselo a Len fue _terrible_, pues al hablar, volvía a _dibujarse_ esa escena ante mis ojos, tan horriblemente _vívido_ como el de esa misma noche… Y al mismo tiempo, _liberador_. Pues _al fin_ alguien me estaba escuchando y creyendo en mi palabra… cuando había llegado a creer que mi palabra _no_ valía _nada_, por ser la de una _loca_:

― ¡Ay de mí! ¡Eso me pasó por curiosa! Fue cuando el amo Gakupo regresaba a la casa. Estaba triste y frico a la vez: Al parecer una doncella llamada Gumi lo había dejado en ridículo frente a otras personas. Estaba realmente _trastornado_: Hablaba consigo mismo y se retorcía las manos (Aunque no me preocupé, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a sus excentricidades...) Y una noche... Oí ruidos extraños en su despacho... yo, que estaba sufriendo de insomnio, me atreví a ver por la puerta: Gakupo estaba frente un espejo, arrodillado en el centro de un pentagrama pintando con sangre de cerdo y cirios, invocando al Diablo... y por lo que alcancé a escuchar... Estaba pidiendo el poder de atraer a toda mujer que lo mirara...

Al terminar mi relato, Len se quedó cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida y con su pulgar deslizándose una y otra vez sobre el asa de su cesta de mimbre llena de berenjenas que tenía sobre las piernas. Casi podía _sentirle _el enjambre de pensamientos que ahora tenía en su mente.

―Lo siento, no me _gusta_ hablar de esto. Ahora quiero saber... ¿Por qué no te has ido de la casa, Len? ―Le pregunté, ansiosa de saber _más_ de él, de _todo_ lo que le había pasado en todo este tiempo… La mirada de Len se tornó entre triste y avergonzada.

―Porque simplemente no _puedo… _Antes lo que me retenía de irme de esa casa, era el agradecimiento al amo Gakupo por darme un trabajo y un hogar, en lugar de seguir en ese maldito orfanato... He estado todos estos años guardando los gustos del amo, cumpliendo con la obligación de los siervos de guardar los secretos de sus señores... ― La voz de Len sonaba _rota_, tan _lejana _de su tono agudo y melodioso de antaño…―. Pero ahora... el amo ha tomado como concubina a mi propia hermana gemela, Rin...

Su mirada se desdibujó en una expresión destrozada y llena de dolor. _"¡Dios!" _me dije tapándome la boca horrorizada, comprendiendo la _magnitud_ de esta pesadilla que estaba destruyendo a este pueblo… Recordaba a la niña de la que Len siempre me hablaba, de que había jurado protegerla, hasta con su propia vida, como un verdadero caballero.

―…Confieso que he tratado de eliminar al amo de... diversas maneras, y a todas ha sobrevivido campante. No sé qué más _hacer_, Nana...

Lo miré con tristeza, deseando con todas mis fuerzas el poder ayudarle… ¿Pero qué puede hacer una pobre y vieja mujer que además… _estaba_ loca? Aun así, quería consolarle, así que apoyé una mano en su hombro, tratándole de entender que aún existía esperanza, aunque esta fuera pequeña y casi inalcanzable… En ese momento alcé la vista y observé al párroco de la Iglesia… Sí, el que me había abofeteado. No quise que me vieran con Len, porque podrían _atosigarlo_ por mi _culpa_… Me levanté lentamente, dándole la espalda.

― En este mundo hay tres justicias, Len: La justicia de Dios... la del Diablo... y la propia. Yo también desearía ayudarte en hacer que el maldito perro piojoso reviente... Debo irme... Confía en Dios, Len... y él te ayudará.

Me alejé a grandes zancadas, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos al dejarlo allí solo. Cuatro años (_¡Cuatro!_) para volverlo a ver… Solo para ver que estaba _sufriendo_ mucho _MÁS que yo. _Pensaba en esa muchachita… Rin, creo que se llama así, atrapada en esa horrible casa, entre varias (o cientos) de otras mujeres, a completo _merced_ del Duque Gakupo, _obligándoles_ a hacer quien sabe que cosas horribles para satisfacer su placer _asqueroso _y_ ruin…_

Era una terrible pesadilla. Una pesadilla difícil de despertar, de enfrentar… o tan siquiera de tratar de escapar de ella. Era una de miedo e incertidumbre, sin saber lo que iba a pasar…

Gakupo nos tenía a todos atrapados en este terrible juego, que era como jugar a los columpios en el _mismísimo _borde del limbo

**Continuará… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author´s Note: **

**(1) **Se refiere al Flautista de Hamelín, leyenda alemana que cuenta como un flautista ayudaba a la cuidad de Hamelín con su plaga de ratones. Al no pagarle, se vengó de ellos usando su flauta mágica para atraer a los niños del pueblo… Quedando solo un niño cojo y uno ciego.

**(2) "**_¡Arrepiéntete!" _en latín.

Es también parte del coro de la canción _Witch _de Luka Megurine, con el coro de Gakupo Kamui Miku Hatsune y Rin y Len Kagamine.

**Shade: **Soy una #$%& sádica XD ¿Alguno no siente pena por Nana? Yo sí. Se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito de esta Saga, aparte del propio Len.

**Sess: **¡No se pierdan el **final** de esta mini-Saga! ¡Y no hemos olvidado la super-ultra-genial sorpresa que les tenemos planeada!

**_Dulces y gominosos sueños. _**


	13. Nana's Song III: Rising Hell at the Dawn

**Shade: **¡Volvimos, mis chiquitines! Quiero pedir enormes disculpas por la groseramente larga ausencia (_No te hagas, Shade… Sus ausencias siempre son groseramente largas :B) _pero el octavo semestre y peor aún, una reciente relación, empeora las cosas XD (_Solo deja las putas excusas y presenta el capítulo, ¿quieres? -.-") _Muy bien ¬¬*

Como verán, es el nuevo capítulo de la Saga de Nana Macne. Hasta ahora ha sido una reverenda mierda al estilo de Remy, ¿no? Bueno, es hora de que las cosas cambien de una vez y empiece el infierno a surgir. Ya sabrán a qué me refiero.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cuckoo's Clock Song<strong>

**Tercera parte: Rising Hell at the Dawn**

* * *

><p><em>No hay necesidad de fuego, el infierno son los otros.<em>

**Jean Paul Sartre**

Me detuve un momento, sintiendo el crujir de las hojas amarillentas bajo mis alpargatas. El eco de un pájaro me hizo levantar la cabeza, observando por unos minutos los rayos del tardío y pálido amanecer brillar entre las ramas más altas de los árboles, envolviendo todo el paraje en una especie de resplandor blanco, como si fuera un mensaje de alivio y esperanza proveniente del Cielo… Era todo un espectáculo.

Tras unos momentos de contemplar todo lo de mí alrededor, seguí andando por el pequeño y serpenteante sendero entre los matorrales hasta llegar a mi destino, que era una pequeño y oculto manantial que alguien había hecho junto a la orilla del río y que había encontrado de casualidad en uno de mis recorridos por la orilla del río en busca de raíces o incluso de alguna pequeña tortuga, si tenía suerte de hallarla. Estaba bastante alejado del pueblo, así que podía hacer mis necesidades allí sin que alguien me molestara. Tras dedicarme unos minutos para cerciorarme de que no habría nadie merodeando por los enrojecidos árboles para espiarme (Seguía casi paranoica por inquietantes sueños que tenía últimamente donde los aldeanos venían hacía mí con antorchas ardiendo, haciéndome despertar bañada en sudor y con el corazón a todo vapor) pude estar lo suficientemente tranquila para poder darme un baño. Titubeante, observé una vez más entre los árboles desnudos que bordeaban el río. Echándome los cabellos hacía atrás me desprendí del viejo y desgastado corpiño, jalando las mangas de lino hacía delante para liberar mis brazos y bajándome la falda junto con las enaguas, guardándolas cuidadosamente dobladas tras unas cañas. Empecé a adentrarme en el agua gimiendo levemente, ¡pues estaba muy fría! me abracé a mí misma para darme algo de calor, recordando con nostalgia el cuarto de baño del castillo de la Duquesa de Venomania, siempre con agua caliente para todos... Cuando se me pasó la sensación de piel de gallina, me dispuse a lavarme, pasándome por los brazos un trapo impregnado de unas flores silvestres y otras hierbas que yo molía en mi propia casa. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome totalmente en mi baño, dejándome llevar por el olor de las flores en mi piel y los sonidos de la naturaleza… Al volver a sumergirme para enjuagarme y emerger, resoplando y quitándome el cabello de los ojos, bajé la vista para observar mi tembloroso reflejo en el agua… Por un instante me sorprendí y aterré:

¿Quién era esa mujer horriblemente delgada y enferma, cuyas mejillas estaban pegadas a los huesos del cráneo y que además tenía unas ojeras tremendas? ¿Quién era esa mujer cuyos cabellos ralos y casi blancos caían desparramados como una enredadera, sobre unos tristes senos hundidos sobre su pecho? ¿…Quién era esa mujer que estaba mirándome fijamente en el agua helada con una expresión triste en sus grandes ojos verdes…?

— ¡No, nooo…! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!

Un grito y el sonido de algo cayéndose sonaron detrás de mí. Instintivamente grité y volví a hundir en el agua, ocultándome tras unos juncos que flotaban cerca de allí. Esperando que no fuera algún aldeano que vino a mortificarme, me asomé con miedo tras el arbusto flotante: Era un hombre que al parecer había caído de la pequeña colina de tierra que daba al lago, cayéndose finalmente sobre su trasero, pues se agarraba la susodicha parte haciendo gemidos de dolor. Era joven, de ropas elegantes (aunque ahora estaban sucias) y cabellos de un vivo color azul, iguales a los de su larga bufanda que colgaba sobre sus pies, manchada de barro.

— ¡Por todos los helados de crema de maní! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que cruzo este paraje! ¡Estoy perdidooo! —resolló el hombre con tono de desesperación a si mismo y tirándose de los azules cabellos, para luego levantarse lentamente y volteándose para finalmente reparar en mí. Di un respingo y empecé a retroceder, tratando de ir hacía la otra orilla, aunque sabía muy bien que me ahogaría si lo intentaba—. ¡Oiga! ¡Espere! —y al tratar de acercarse, se enredó los pies con la bufanda azul que llevaba, volviéndose a dar de cara al suelo. Farfullando, se volvió a levantar y se acercó más.

—Aléjese de mí...—murmuré tratando de retroceder, cruzando los brazos para cubrir lo más que pudiera mis pechos—, ¡...ALÉJESE DE MÍ! —chillé más fuerte al verlo meter los pies en el borde del agua.

— ¡No voy a lastimarla! —exclamó el hombre de pelo azul con tono angustioso, agitando los brazos como si pretendiera salir volando hacia arriba—. ¡Tengo horas dando vueltas en este bosque, no sé ni donde rayos estoy parado! Al verla de lejos, pensé... pensé que podría… ayudarme— agregó bajando la cabeza, azarado… Al volver a alzarlos, sus ojos se ampliaron y le brillaron de forma extraña—…Es usted—murmuró él señalándome con el dedo, cuya mano estaba empezando a temblar… Me asusté aún más, creyendo que se refería a… la loca de Asmodín y que había venido a mortificarme—: La vi... la vi a usted en la plaza de mercado, hoy. La escuché hablar con un joven rubio… sobre un duque que ha hecho un pacto con un demonio para hechizar a las mujeres. —Esas palabras me impresionaron: ¿Alguien nos había escuchado? ¿Y ahora que iba a ocurrir? ¿Creería este cuento fantasioso, como así pensaban todos? Apenas podía respirar ante lo que fuera a decir...—. Discúlpeme por haberla asustado, ¿cómo se llama?

—Nana… Nana Macne—musité mirándolo con total desconfianza.

—Un honor, yo me llamo Kaito Shion, Conde del Reino Azul—se presentó haciendo una reverencia, dejándome completamente desconcertada: ¡Un conde! ¡Un miembro de la realeza, como mi ama! Y... yo... y yo... ¡Dios mío! ¡Yo estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él! Tal vez notó mi expresión de vergüenza, porque al incorporarse agregó: —; Ehm... Tal vez usted quiera... ejem, _cambiarse_, ¿no, señora Macne? —Se sonrojó fuertemente al decir eso—, me... me voltearé para que pueda hacerlo, ¿está bien?

Aun desconcertada, asentí con una cabezada. El conde Kaito asintió a su vez y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos y acto seguido se volteó, dándome la absurda fantasía de que estar viendo de pronto a un niño muy crecido que estaba jugando al escondite y era el que le tocaba contar hasta cien. Me apresuré al salir del agua, ignorando los aullidos de protesta provenientes de los poros de mi piel mojada al contacto con el aire invernal; agarré precipitadamente las ropas del arbusto de cañas y me las coloqué rápidamente encima, sin preocuparme por secarme aunque fuera un poco. Al terminar de acomodarme las enaguas bajo la falda, me planté frente al hombre joven cruzándome de brazos y con los nervios alterados, preparada para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, sobre todo al ver el centelleante mango de oro de la espada que llevaba a su cinto... —Ya está, mi señor conde—murmuré.

El hombre de pelo azul se volteó, aun con los ojos tapados y asintió antes de bajarlos lentamente—Pues bien, la he escuchado a usted y a ese niño en la plaza de mercado sobre la desaparición de mujeres en estos lares... y que todo es por causa del Duque que vive aquí... Quiero saber si es verdad. Por eso he estado vagando por el bosque en busca del Duque, pues me han dicho que su castillo es por aquí; como verá he dado vueltas sin sentido, pues nunca me he aventurado por esta región—murmuró señalando sus ropas manchadas de tierra y con ramitas y hojas enganchadas en ellas—. Al verla en el manantial, creí que podría decirme donde estaría el castillo, pero al reconocerle...—Clavó sus profundos ojos azules en los míos—,...puede decirme todo lo que oí en el pueblo.

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente, esperando notar alguna señal de burla o de desdén en sus palabras... Solo hallando un dejo de ¿suplica? en sus ojos... Respiré profundamente, asegurándome mentalmente que ese hombre no iba a hacer me daño… Alcé la vista y lo miré fijamente, resuelta a hablar: —Así es: Mi antiguo amo, el Duque de Venomania, hizo un pacto con una especie de demonio maligno para conseguir las mujeres que quisiera, con tan solo mirarlas… Cualquiera que lo mire, será convertida en su esclava, sometida por entero a su voluntad Más de la mitad de las mujeres de este pueblo están en su castillo, sometidas a sus repugnantes caprichos… —Me detuve a meda frase, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con aprensión—, Pero, ¿por qué me pregunta sobre esto, si… si nadie aquí me cree?

—No, yo sí le creo, señora Macne —replicó Kaito metiéndose la mano dentro de la chaqueta bordada que lucía, sacando una especie de relicario de oro y entregándomelo: Era la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño y un vestido rojo, guiñándole el ojo al que la había retratado... Alcé la vista, escrutando sus _angustiados_ ojos, leyendo todo lo que me estaban diciendo. —. Por favor... se lo _ruego_.

No pude seguir callada más tiempo.

...

— ¡Es un maldito monstruo!—gritó Kaito hacia el cielo aferrando el relicario de la mujer con el puño, pegándose el pecho con él, ahogado entre la ira y el dolor—. ¡Ahora Meiko está en ese castillo, sometida a las asquerosas manos de ese hombre! —Se mesó los azules cabellos, trastornado—; ¡¿Como pude dejar que Meiko se fuera sola a ese pueblo?! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!

Lo observé con pena. Parecía un perro extraviado aullando de dolor o un niño que lloraba por su mamá. Quise consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo... Ni siquiera sabía cómo poder ayudarle, volviendo a sentir esa sensación de impotencia aplastando mi pecho. Una ráfaga de viento me hizo encogerme de donde estaba... "Ninguna mujer... sea princesa o la última lavandera del Reino, será inmune a tus encantos..." Ninguna mujer... Ninguna... mujer..."

En ese momento, la inspiración llegó. Repitiendo en voz baja la maldición del demonio del Duque Gakupo, había caído en la cuenta... ¡Claro! ¡El mismo demonio había dado la solución!— ¡Eso es!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kaito parpadeando sobresaltado.

—...No es culpa suya—murmuré finalmente, apretando los dientes—, todo es... todo es por causa de mi amo, quién está causando toda esta oscuridad... Y para detener esa oscuridad, debe detenerlo. USTED. —El muchacho se quedó mirándome asombrado. Seguí con decisión, aferrando mi pecho:—. Sí, yo no puedo detener a mi amo, pues estaré pérdida desde el instante que lo mire a los ojos, como el horrible basilisco (1) de las leyendas... Pero usted... usted es un hombre. Usted no le afecta el poder del demonio. ¡Usted puede salvarnos!—exclamé agarrándolo de los hombros, atendiéndolo.

Kaito se quedó estático, como analizando las palabras que acababa de decir. Luego bajó la mirada y observó el mango de la espada en su cintura, que parecía brillar de forma inquietante... Asintió lentamente, mientras yo asentía a mi vez, sintiendo mi corazón redoblar violentamente. Él observó una bandada de cuervos que sobrevoló encima de nosotros, graznando de forma lúgubre sobre el cielo gris de la tarde... Volvió a mirarme, en sus ojos no cabía duda alguna: Entendió lo que quise decir... Cerré los ojos un momento, quedándome en silencio, sintiendo el viento levantar mi húmedo caballo hacía delante, como queriéndome embutir de alguna fuerza invisible... Volví a abrirlos, observando las hojas secas del otoño ser levantadas hacía el cielo, hacía el Norte. Al Norte se encuentra la casa de mi amo. Tanto tiempo vagando por los bosques me había hecho conocedora del camino correcto hacía el castillo de Gakupo. Caminé resueltamente hacia el norte, seguida por Kaito dando traspiés y preguntando con aspavientos a donde me dirigía, sin responderle. Chapoteando las pequeñas charcas aledañas, me interné en el bosque. Tras unos minutos de subir una pequeña colina donde terminaba un retorcido olmo, señalé hacía delante: Frente a nosotros, hundida entre un paisaje de árboles rojizos y pinos aun verdes, se alzaba la oscura torre del campanario del castillo, justamente en ese preciso instante estaba sonando la campana con toda su fuerza, provocando un eco a lo largo del valle... Kaito lo observó con la boca abierta, para luego observarme desconcertado. Yo solo volví a asentir con una cabezada, Kaito asintió a su vez, observando el edificio con aprensión. Tragó saliva y suspiró, sujetando con fuerza el asa de su espada. —Voy por ti, Meiko. —susurró con tono decidido, pero el temblor de su voz alcanzó a notarse. En ese momento, una súbita ráfaga helada me recorría la espina dorsal. Él se volteó, quitándose la capa bermeja (2) que llevaba, colgándola sobre mis hombros. Ignorando mis protestas, colocó sus manos en mis hombros, lanzándome una mirada decidida—...Nunca olvidaré la valiosa ayuda que me ha dado, señora Macne. Espero verla muy pronto... Le traeré la cabeza del Duque Gakupo como regalo de agradecimiento—añadió guiñándome un ojo, asustándome un poco.

— ¡Que Dios le guarde, señor Kaito!—susurré asustada haciendo la señal de la cruz en su frente, la voz me temblaba de la emoción y casi lo derribo al agregarle sujetándole del brazo— ¡Pídale ayuda al joven con quién hablé, mi señor! ¡Él lo ayudará!

Él asintió y sonrió cerrando los ojos y haciendo una señal con el pulgar— ¡Muchas gracia, señora Macne, yo...!— me gritó alejándose hacía el camino del norte, sin notar que...— ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —...Sin notar que había pisado en falso y había vuelto a caer rodando cuesta abajo por la colina... Otra vez.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!—le grité asomándome al borde de la colina, observándolo refunfuñar en el suelo y agarrándose el adolorido trasero.

— ¡YA ESTUVO, OTRA VEZ...! ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡No se preocupe!—me gritó levantándose y riendo avergonzado, para luego correr hasta desaparecer entre los árboles... Parpadeé perpleja, para luego rogar el doble: _"Señor, Dios mío, protégelo de cualquier mal... lo digo en serio"._

* * *

><p>Había anochecido totalmente cuando volví a salir de mi casa. Aferrada a la capa escarlata, me quedé observando ansiosa todo el paraje a mi alrededor durante casi una hora, en busca de alguna señal. Algo que me indicara que el conde Kaito había derrotado al Duque Gakupo y que toda esta pesadilla había terminado. Horas antes, durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa tras despedirme de Kaito, mi cabeza no paró de dar vueltas. Tanto tiempo rogando al Cielo por una señal, por una señal de esperanza para este pueblo hundido en la Oscuridad... ¡Y esta por fin había llegado! No precisamente de la forma más... convencional, pero ahí estaba.<p>

Durante el trayecto hasta mi casita casi no sentí el frío de mis ropas mojadas o el hambre que tenía, sino que mis pies casi volaban al correr, al tiempo que no pude resistirme a (por primera vez en años) cantar. Canté en voz alta, sin importarme en lo absoluto si alguien me escuchaba, solo deseaba sacar toda esa esperanza y alegría que había dejado de sentir desde hacía tanto tiempo. En mi mente pasaban imágenes sin parar: Podía ver a Gakupo desvaneciéndose frente a mí, como una enorme voluta de humo negro, las mujeres emergiendo a través de él como pájaros del color del sol que estiraban sus alas y volaban libres, la gente del pueblo gritando de felicidad y gratitud, estrechándolas entre sus brazos, y finalmente... Len aparecía sonriente, apoyado por Kaito, quien agotado y orgulloso enarbolaba su gran espada manchada de sangre, brillando ante la luz del amanecer, ¡como esos héroes de las lejanas leyendas! mientras que a su lado, estaban Meiko y Rin, la hermanita de Len, sanas y salvas. Len se arrojaba a mis abrazos y llorábamos juntos... Al detenerme un momento para poder retomar el aliento, noté que las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, solo que en esta ocasión... No me dolían en absoluto.

...

¿Dónde _estaban_? ¿Por qué no sucedía _nada_?

Había estado parada por horas sobre la pequeña colina que daba la vista a todo el paraje, observando todo a mí alrededor inquieta: El cielo estaba totalmente ennegrecido, impenetrable como una pared, mientras el viento helado proveniente del bosque agitaba mis cabellos hacía delante, calándome los huesos. El pueblo parecía quieto, casi muerto, lo mismo que el castillo de Gakupo, cuyo eco de la campana de la torre retumba hasta mis oídos con total normalidad... ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba la señal de esperanza? ¿Por qué no ocurría nada? ¿Dónde estaba el conde Kaito? ¿Dónde estaba Len? Miles de preguntan se agolpaban en mi mente, mientras esa maravillosa sensación de alegría que había experimentado tan intensamente hacia tan solo un par de horas, se desvanecía como agua secándose por la sequía.

¿Será que... será que el conde Kaito había fracasado? ¿Mi amo lo habría vencido? Asustada, me aferré a mi pecho, murmurando oraciones casi imperceptiblemente, rogando con todas mis fuerzas que algo sucediera ahora, en ese momento... ¡Lo que FUERA!

Y al parecer Dios escuchó mis plegarias, pues me trajo una señal... Pero no precisamente la que yo _quería_:

Un chillido tenebroso, como el silbido de un pájaro monstruoso, cortó el aire a través del viento, llegando hasta mí, erizando los vellos de mi nuca. ¡¿Que había sido eso!? Miré enloquecida por todos lados, en busca del origen de ese horrendo sonido, hasta volverlo a escuchar, esta vez, más fuerte, a mis espaldas. Quise gritar, pero logré taparme la boca y salir dispara hacía delante, corriendo colina abajo, errando torpemente entre los haces oscuros de los árboles y arbustos secos, tratando de evitar enredar mi capa y mis vestidos contra las enredaderas, observando aterrorizada sombras oscuras entre los claros... De pronto pisé en falso y me caí de frente, frente a un arbusto. Sentí como algo caliente resbalaba por mi nariz hasta mi boca, escupiéndole con asco. Me levanté como pude y logré llegar a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de mi casa, enterando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Me quedé quieta, respirando profundamente, agarrándome el pecho, esperando que se me pasara el tremendo susto que me acababa de dar.

* * *

><p>Nada sucedió esa noche. Las ventanas temblaban ante los helados vientos que también estremecían tanto los antiguos pilares que sostenían mi techo, así como a mí misma. Me quedé despierta todo ese tiempo, acuclillada frente a la pequeña fogata de la chimenea y frotándome las manos, rogando una y otra vez por alguna señal de esperanza, alguna, por más pequeña que fuese...<em> "Señor, Dios mío, danos una señal... ayúdanos, por favor..."<em> gemía sin articular palabra, llorando en silencio, observando las menudas ramitas consumirse rápidamente. Fue imposible dormir aquella noche, pues mientras el dolor de la decepción y la derrota me atenazaban como unas pinzas al rojo vivo, la herida de mi frente ardía como si realmente me estuvieran atenazando con pinzas ardiendo, aunque la había lavado y envuelto lo mejor que pude.

Al despuntar el día siguiente, el dolor era insoportable. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para salir de la casita para buscar algo de comer, pero en cuanto daba un par de pasos, se me nublaba la vista, llegando casi a desmayarme un par de veces (Imagínense, una mujer desmayada en pleno bosque, ¿quién me socorrería?) por lo que tenía que apoyarme contra el tronco de un árbol para descansar unos instantes. Solo pude traer agua del río y unas cuantas raíces amargas de la orilla para cocinar en la olla. Durante el resto de ese día a duras penas pude moverme de la cama, sudando frío y casi delirando por la fiebre que casi no me dejaba ver, jadeando no solo por la terrible sed que tenía por más que bebiera agua, sino también los las náuseas, rogando por una señal, una vil y miserable señal, ya fuera de esperanza (ya a todas luces perdida) o una (más cercana y por qué no… más deseable) de mi inminente fin.

_Moriré_…

_Aquí _y_ ahora… _

_Atrapada_ para siempre en la oscuridad… No, desde _siempre_ lo estuve, y sin posibilidad de salir.

Ya no queda nada… _Nada_… Solo gritos.

Gritos de agonía…

Gritos de rabia…

Gritos… _¿míos?_

Abrí los ojos, observando el reloj cucú que sonaba ensordecedor contra mis oídos: Siete de la tarde… Me había desmayado por la fiebre desde hacía varias horas, y al parecer mis propios gritos me habían despertado… Suspiré, enjugándome el sudor de la frente y observando la pavorosa y triste delgadez de mis manos crispadas sobre las delgadas y grisáceas sábanas... Sigo viva. ¿Hasta cuándo? Me volví a acomodar mejor, esperando caer dormida una vez más (Y esperaba que esta vez no volviese a despertar) cuando... De pronto varios gritos se escucharon, lejanos, pero lo suficiente tenues, sonando idénticos a los que había tenido en mi agonía… Pero esta vez, yo estaba despierta... O eso creía yo. Confundida, me pellizqué con fuerza el brazo, esperando que fuera alguna alucinación. Me dolió, por lo que sí estaba consciente.

Se escuchaban perfectamente al incorporarme de la cama para salir a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Entrecerrando los ojos a causas de las constantes ráfagas de viento, me asomé por la puerta, notando que pequeños copos de nieve danzaban lentamente hacía el suelo... Un momento… ¿<em>nieve<em>? Curiosa, la abrí completamente, observándolas caer. Pasados unos momentos de asombro por la repentina nevada, una leve sonrisa cruzó mi rostro: Recordaba cuando jugaba de niña en el jardín de la Duquesa, que cada Invierno se solía transformar en una especie de paraíso congelado, lleno de hermosas figuras de hielo y mullidos montoncitos de nieve amontonados a lo largo del jardín para revolcarte feliz... Obviamente, eso era antes. Aun así, me encanta la nieve, pues aunque ya no pueda jugar en ella, siempre me encantaba verla caer. Soltando una pequeña risita, cerré los ojos y estiré la lengua, tal y como hacía cuando niña, lista para recoger algunos copitos de nieve... Tres segundos después, escupía con asco, tratando de sacar la sensación amarga de mi boca... ¿Qué sucedía? Que yo recuerde, la nieve no sabía tan feo cuando la metía a mi boca... En esas, un copo aterrizó sobre mi párpado; algo fastidiada, me lo retiré con la mano, para luego quedarme mirándolo con estupor:

Era ceniza.

Confundida, alcé la vista: La nevada gris caía como una cruel tormenta, en el cielo había algo terrible: Mientras una parte seguía siendo al parecer de noche, pues estaba la luna llena en el medio, brillando con fuerza, una gran parte del cielo nocturno estaba totalmente teñido de un rojo vivo, como si fuera el _mismísimo_ techo del Infierno...

Ahogué un grito de horror, para mi desgracia inhalando sin querer una gran cantidad de ceniza. La vista se me nubló por un instante mientras la garganta me ardió como brasas ardiendo. Apretándome la boca con fuerza y tosiendo descontroladamente, me encaminé de regreso a mi casa en busca de agua... Cuando una fuerte explosión casi me hace caer de frente al suelo ¡¿qué estaba _pasando_?! Me volví a levantar y me dirigí dando tumbos hacía la parte trasera de mi casa, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas y el dolor de la garganta casi no me dejaba ver. Al legar ahí, me detuve un momento para tratar de respirar profundamente. Gritos lejanos seguían escuchándose hasta mis oídos, como si el Apocalipsis se hubiera abatido sobre el pueblo…Estaba confundida y muy asustada. Pensaba en finalmente ponerme a cubierto cuando otra explosión se escuchó, esta vez en un punto señalado frente a mí al Norte. A pesar de que la lluvia de ceniza desdibujaba todo a mi alrededor... podía ver perfectamente una bola de fuego ardiendo sobre los negros árboles, envolviéndolo todo en una enorme y amenazadora nube gris que se elevaba terrible hacía el cielo...

¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Algo se estaba quemando!

Miré horrorizada a mí alrededor, sin ver a nadie... Volví a mirar al frente, esta vez notando algo que no vi al principio… Esa casa alargada, situada en la lejanía… Era la casa de...

Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par.

El castillo del Duque Gakupo, antaño el más grande y elegante de todo el pueblo de Asmodín... Estaba ahora consumiéndose totalmente en llamas, iluminando totalmente el oscuro paraje del valle en un terrible resplandor. Era ahora un emergente infierno a la luz del pronto amanecer. Retrocedí horrorizada: Todo el castillo, desde las puertas exteriores, las casitas y torres aledañas, hasta la misma torre del reloj, estaban completamente envueltos en una luz amarilla casi cegadora, mientras expulsaban hacía arriba chispas rojas, humo y hollín que se expandían hacía los confines del cielo como un volcán en erupción... El hogar de mi querida ama, estaba _destruyéndose_ ante mis ojos. Era un espectáculo horroroso, imposible de describir realmente… Tras unos momentos de terror absoluto que me mantenían paralizada, incapaz hasta de respirar, un pensamiento terrible se antepuso a _todos_ los demás: Un momento, si el castillo de Gakupo estaba ardiendo, ¡¿entonces donde _estaba...?!_ De pronto, entre el caótico griterío que se escuchaba por todas partes, lo _escuché_:

― ¡Nana! ¡Nana...!

Me volteé rápidamente, observando la pequeña colina que empezaba unos metros del patio de mi casa: Dos caballos bajaban galopando rápidamente cuesta abajo, en dirección opuesta al terrible incendio, como si fueran a internarse hacía el bosque. En el animal que iba a adelante lo montaban dos jóvenes de pelo amarillo, precisamente el que iba a adelante era el que estaba gritando mi nombre a voz en cuello: _¡Nana! ¡NANA...!_

¡_Era_ Len! ¡Santa Madre de Dios, _era_ él! ¡Estaba vivo!

― ¡Len, Len! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!― grité con todas mis fuerzas, soltándome del edredón y corriendo hacia ellos, agitando los brazos desesperadamente. Len tiró de las riendas y guió a su caballo hasta mí, seguidos por el otro que iba unos metros atrás. Corrí hasta el cobertizo que estaba anexado a la casa (y que nunca había usado antes) y empleé todas mis fuerzas para abrirlo, a pesar del cansancio de mis músculos, envolviéndome en un ambiente oscuro lleno de telarañas, polvo y humedad.

Unos instantes después, ellos se metieron dentro del cobertizo, resoplando tanto los animales como sus jinetes. En el segundo caballo reconocí la alborotada cabellera azul del Conde Kaito (¡Dios escuchó mis plegarias!) quien parecía ileso, pero con una MUY _extraña_ indumentaria: Llevaba un largo vestido de _mujer_ azul con volantes, dándole un aspecto estrafalario y ridículo…. pero la escena estaba muy lejos de causar risa alguna. Tenía una cara de espanto como si hubiera visto a la cara al mismísimo Satán, y se agarraba con fuerza del arqueado cuello de su caballo; este era abrazado a su vez por la misma mujer de pelo castaño del retrato que me había mostrado él, pero quién ahora llevaba puesto un horroroso y morboso vestido blanco transparente que revelaba indiscretamente sus grandes pechos y dejaba completamente expuestas sus piernas... En medio del susto, fruncí el ceño: _"Así las vestía mi amo para que sirvieran como sus esclavas"._ Len se apeó inmediatamente de la montura, mirándome fijamente y respirando de forma gangosa, como si tuviera aserrín en la garganta. Se veía terrible: Su cara, además de sucia por la ceniza y el hollín, estaba pálida como la de un ahogado y sus ojos tan hundidos como los de un búho o los de un cadáver... Además, partes de sus ropas estaban con grandes rastros de sangre seca, como si hubiera sobrevivido a una masacre... o hubiera masacrado a _alguien_. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban brillantes y duros como diamantes, casi soltando chispas en la oscuridad. Me quedé muda, sin saber que decir o hacer en ese momento, donde todo era simplemente un completo caos. Intenté hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno de mi boca.

―Nana, necesitamos refugio, te lo suplico―Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me soltó. Hice otro intento para articular algo, pero mi lengua se atoró―. Todo terminó, Nana. ¡Todo ha terminado!―exclamó él, jadeante, sujetándome los antebrazos con fuerza, dejándome aún más aturdida―. ¡Nuestro sufrimiento ha _terminado_ al fin...!―

Sinceramente, no pude entenderlo a los primeros instantes, pues el miedo y la confusión hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando... Finalmente, al reparar en la sangre empapada de la camisa de Len, lo _supe_. Esa sangre era de... Lo volví a mirar―;..._Sí_, Nana―confirmó él dando una cabezada.

Gakupo estaba _muerto_... Len lo _había_ asesinado.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por... ¿Cinco segundos? ¿Diez segundos? Ni idea tengo, ni en ese momento supe ni ahora tampoco. Solo sé que durante ese momento, todo se olvidó a mí alrededor, todo se dejó escuchar, desde los jadeos de los demás presentes en el cuarto, los gritos provenientes de afuera y el sonido del fuego consumiendo el castillo... Todo se redujo a la expresión de Len, y a mis pensamientos: Gakupo estaba muerto... Estaba _muerto_... Y su asesino estaba sujetándome de los brazos en ese preciso momento...

Un débil gemido rompió ese momento de estupor. Len me soltó y corrió hacía su caballo, donde sobre su lomo estaba acurrucado un pequeño bulto del que no había reparado antes: Era una muchacha rubia, asombrosamente parecida a Len _("Debe ser su gemela de la que tanto me ha hablado"_ pensé) envuelta en una manta, también ataviada con ese grotesco vestido descubierto de esclava e iba descalza. Len la ayudó a bajarse del animal, haciendo que ella se apretara a contra él con fuerza, temblando y gimoteando, recordándome por un instante a mí misma de pequeña, cuando corría a los brazos de mi madre cuando había una tormenta y los truenos empezaban a retumbar.

―No tengas miedo, Rin―le decía Len con ternura, aunque le tembló un poco la voz―, ella es Nana, es una vieja amiga mía... Ella va a ayudarnos.―agregó mirándome con súplica.

La tal Rin se quedó mirándome, aún aferrada al pecho de Len. Tanto en su cara pálida y asustada, así como en sus enormes ojos azules podían leerse perfectamente _todos_ y cada uno de los abusos y actos depravados que Gakupo pudo haberla sometido a ella, a la mujer de Kaito y a todas las mujeres del pueblo durante todo este tiempo, y que solo Dios sabe por cuánto más tiempo hubiera podido hacerlo... "Pobre muchacha" me dije: Tantas cosas que ninguna mujer debería experimentar _jamás_...

Enternecida me le acerqué colocando una mano en su hombro y le dije, con el candor que solo una abuela puede dar:

―No te preocupes, cielo. Tu hermano tiene razón: Todo va a estar bien... Están a salvo conmigo.

* * *

><p>Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta cuando todos habían entrado. La chimenea estaba casi apagada, por lo que eché unos leños para avivar las llamas. Len hizo sentar a Rin sobre una de las sillas, apretándole los hombros. La pareja del Conde y su prometida se había desplomado frente a la chimenea de rodillas, acercando las manos al fuego. Durante unos momentos el pequeño cuarto se sumió en un completo silencio, solo interrumpido por las ventanas estremeciéndose por las ráfagas de viento y el lejano clamor por el incendio. No abandoné mi puesto, apoyada frente a la chimenea, sin dejar de mirar a Len... Y este, a pesar de que mantenía a su hermana contra sí, también me estaba mirando fijamente.― ¿Por qué?―le pregunté sin rodeos. La pareja dejó de frotarse los miembros al calor del fuego y me observaron con aprensión. El muchacho bajó los párpados por un momento, para luego alzarlos y lanzarme una mirada brillante, fiera, casi... de animal salvaje.<p>

―Por Rin―contestó Len casi con dureza―, por Meiko y por Kaito―continuó señalando con la cabeza a la mujer castaña, quien asintió débilmente, siendo al instante rodeada por un brazo del hombre de pelo azul―. Por todas las mujeres del pueblo. Y... ―Y entrecerró los ojos dirigiéndome una triste expresión―;...Por _ti_.

―Len...―murmuré dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro, cerrando los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que yo sufrí, en lo que Len había sufrido, en lo que habíamos sufrido todos... Pensé en Gakupo, en todo lo que había causado: Nunca creí que algo así pudiera pasar, durante mucho tiempo me dejé convencer que Gakupo era invencible, que nada ni nadie podría vencerlo, que siempre iba a ganar... Y ahora, estaba muerto... Abrí los ojos―. Dime todo lo que pasó.

Len me contó todo, y Kaito lo ayudaba con su perspectiva de la historia. Me contaron cómo se habían conocido en el jardín de Gakupo, de cómo habían planeado el asesinato con los puñales, (en esa parte, Kaito le lanzó una extraña y aprensiva mirada a Len, quien desvió la vista de forma obstinada) de cómo a Len se le ocurrió el genial truco de disfrazarse de mujeres para no caer en el maléfico hechizo, evitando el plan original de usar a una de las mujeres como carnada (cuando decía eso, Len apretó más fuerte los hombros de Rin); de cómo por poco todo se hubiera arruinado al Gakupo voltearse de repente y agarrar a Kaito de la muñeca cuando este se le había acercado por detrás, puñal en alto; de cómo Gakupo había soltando un terrible grito al sentir el hierro punzante atravesar su corazón (Ahí me di cuenta que ese lejano alarido que había escuchado no había sido un sueño); de cómo las mujeres, al ser liberadas del hechizo, salieron corriendo por la puerta... De cómo Len cerró la puerta, para que él y Kaito pudieran... Y en este punto cito textualmente: "Terminar con TODO de una vez por todas"... Era obvio lo que con eso quisieron decir.

―Al... terminar todo, sabíamos que los aldeanos vendrían en cualquier momento al castillo a... ajustar cuentas con el Duque, por lo que nos apresuramos en desaparecer de allí―contó Kaito―, Len nos llevó al cobertizo y tomamos dos caballos. Bajamos por el río, cruzando el bosque... hasta llegar donde usted. Eso es todo.

Asentí lentamente, mirándolo primero a él y luego una vez más a Len, quien asintió a su vez. Toda la historia me había dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas, todavía asimilando lo que había pasado... Gakupo... Gakupo estaba muerto. El hechizo con el demonio había... ¡Había terminado! Entre el horror por la forma simplemente horrible como el hijo de mi antigua ama habría terminado, un inmenso alivio me estremeció: ¡El reinado de terror del Duque de Venomania había _terminado_ por fin!

― Terminó... Al fin todo terminó. ¡Gracias a Dios...!―murmuré tapándome la cara con las manos y sintiendo que mis rodillas cedían... Sintiendo que alguien me sujetaba de los costados, evitando que me desplomara al suelo... Sabiendo muy bien _quién_ era. Me dejé caer en sus brazos, sintiendo como todos mis sufrimientos se evaporaban como si fueran humo, dejándome embargar por una calma que casi quemaba mi corazón―, gracias, _gracias_...―murmuré como una enajenada, casi sin sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, recibiendo una risita de Len, por primera vez en tan _largo_ tiempo.

…

La noche transcurrió con pasmosa lentitud. Nos quedamos encerrados durante todo ese tiempo, sin dejar de escuchar los gritos desaforados, sollozos y exclamaciones (ya sea de rabia, ira o alegría) desde lejos. Rin y Meiko dormían profundamente, envueltas en las mantas y las capas, mientras que Kaito sigilosamente había traído algo de comida de algunos árboles frutales del bosque... Más unos potecitos de helado que se había traído del castillo de Gakupo y que se había traído escondidos en su huida ("NO podía permitir que estos pequeñitos murieran horriblemente por el incendio" había dicho abrazándolos de una forma _demasiado_ posesiva) Y finalmente Len dormitaba a intervalos a la par que vigilaba desde el alféizar de la ventana, rechazando mi sugerencia de descansar un poco.

―Ahora me siento incapaz de dormir, Nana―contestó él aceptando displicentemente el cuenco de helado de vainilla con trozos de nueces silvestres―, en verdad, no sé cuando pueda dormir realmente.

La verdad, no podía contradecirle, pues a mí también el sueño se había esfumado. En algunos momentos lograba dormir, para luego despertar enseguida, sacudida y agudizando el oído, creyendo que todo había sido mentira, que Gakupo estaba vivo y que había venido a matarnos... Para luego sentir a Len apretarme la mano durante un instante, dándome a entender que todo estaba bien... Que todos estábamos bien.

Fui la primera en levantarme, al sentir los leves rayos del sol en mi rostro. Abrigándome bien en mi chal rosa, salí por un momento para ver si se habían calmado los ánimos por los alrededores. Casi no se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni del bosque ni en sus alrededores. El pueblo parecía totalmente muerto; no había ni una sola alma a la vista... Luego mis ojos se movieron hacía el gris plomizo e impenetrable de las nubes mezclándose con la enorme pira funeraria que se había convertido el castillo de Gakupo. Aún después de tan terrible incendio, gran parte de la estructura seguía en pie, salvo que el hermoso color blanco desvaído que antes tenía en sus paredes y el malva de sus techos había cambiado a un negro siniestro. La enorme torre del campanario todavía expulsaba negro y acre humo al opaco resplandor del amanecer, como si se tratara una monstruosa chimenea o un inmenso dragón... Debo confesarlo, me provocaba sentimientos encontrados: Por un lado, sentía una intensa alegría de que todo este horror hubiera terminado por fin... y al mismo tiempo, una lasitud amarga al ver las humeantes ruinas del lugar donde había pasado la mitad de mi vida. Literalmente, la había considerado mi casa... Mi hogar.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días.<p>

En el pueblo de Asmodín parecía como si un silencio sordo se hubiera apoderado de todos. Fuera del pequeño refugio improvisado que se había convertido mi pequeña cabaña, no se dejaba de sentir un espeso olor a humo y a destrucción tanto en el poblado como en el bosque, como así decían Len y Kaito cuando se turnaban a recorrer esos lugares en busca de comida. Por lo tanto, la pasábamos casi todo el día al calor del fuego de la chimenea que hervía el pequeño caldero de hierro.

Rin y Meiko habían logrado por fin quitarse esos horribles camisones por algo más abrigado y mucho más decente, pues Kaito había traído algunas ropas del mercado (y de paso deshacerse de los vestidos de ellas y el suyo propio). En ese momento, solo estábamos los Condes y yo, pues mientras Rin dormía en mi habitación, Len había salido con _Innovador_ (Así lo llamaba él al caballo donde se vinieron Rin y él) a tratar de cazar algo con un arco que construyó con unas ramas viejas. Los Condes de Azul realmente me cayeron muy bien. Era bastante extraño que, después de tantos años aprendiendo a callarme y a solo dirigir unas cuantas palabras (siempre de reverencia) a los duques y príncipes, ahora hablaba con unos condes con _total_ normalidad y _libertad_, como si _fuéramos _iguales. Nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas, hasta llegar a las anécdotas personales; Además de contarles de mi infancia y algunas experiencias en el castillo de Gakupo, supe toda la historia de Kaito y su prometida Meiko, de como ella había caído en las garras de Gakupo y la búsqueda desesperada de seis meses de Kaito a través de los diferentes Reinos en su búsqueda. El hombre de pelo azul terminó su relato tomando las manos de Meiko entre las suyas.

―Mei-chan, no vayas a creer que por este... ―Se aclaró la garganta―, _inconveniente_, la boda se va a cancelar―Le guiñó un ojo, sonriente―; no dejaré que se me escapen esas 50.000 libras de oro de tu dote... ¡Es un chiste, es un chiste!―Aclaró agitando las manos con nerviosismo, al ver la venita hinchada de la frente de la castaña―. Ya en serio, si te busqué por seis meses y sin mi reserva de helados a mi lado…. es porque te amo muchísimo, ¿no? Pues si te convenciste con eso, te lo _repito_: Te amo, Meiko. Y nada ni nadie impedirán que esté contigo para siempre.

―…Ya con eso de dejar a un lado tu _queridísima _y _extensísima_ colección de helados desatendida, me convenciste ya―replicó Meiko con burla, al mismo tiempo sonriendo ampliamente, feliz por las palabras de Kaito―, estoy _segura_ que te arrojarás sobre ella cuando regresemos, ¿no? ―agregó como quién no quiere la cosa, recibiendo una risita nerviosa con un ruidoso carraspeo de su futuro esposo.

― ¿A dónde irán ahora?―me atreví a preguntarles, retirando el borboteante caldero y vertiéndolo en unas cazuelitas de madera para servirles una sopa de verduras y setas con unas rudimentarias cucharas―; Tomen... Y _lamento_ no tener más que ofrecerles.―añadí sintiéndome algo avergonzada al tiempo que se llevaban las cucharas a la boca.

― _¿...Bgomea? Efto eftá delifiofo_―replicó Kaito asintiendo con la boca llena de sopa, por lo que fue todo un logro que soltara sonido alguno. Meiko le lanzó una mirada de reprobación mientras tragaba con dificultad―; discúlpeme. Como decía, regresaremos a Ateliesta, en el Reino Azul. Queda por el Norte… Quizás pueda visitarnos algún día, cuando esto se haya acabado.

Momentos después, ambos se excusaron de ir al pueblo a buscar algunas ropas extras. Allí sola frente a la ventana al verlos irse, me sentí feliz por ellos, así como admirada que Kaito decidiera seguir en pie con su matrimonio con Meiko a pesar de que... Bueno, ella ya no era apta para ello (3). Me quedé saboreando mi cuenco de sopa, pensando en cómo las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante… Cómo estaríamos mejor ahora en el pueblo, ahora que esa fuerza del demonio se había ido para siempre… Cerré los ojos.

Me desperté bruscamente, sintiendo como el aire se atoraba en mis pulmones. Me llevé una mano a la frente y respiré profundo. ¿Será la edad? Me dispuse a volver a dormitar cuando oí un gemido, acordándome de que no estaba sola…. Estaba Rin. Por lo que me apresuré en verter un poco de sopa en un cuenco y acompañándolo con una hogaza de pan, me dirigí a mi habitación.― ¿Rin? Te traje un poco de sopa, si tienes hambre―murmuré en voz baja a la rendija de la puerta antes de abrirla.

La joven se incorporó lentamente en las mantas, asintiendo. Tras el resplandor plomizo de la tarde se veía más pálida de lo que había sido la primera vez que la había visto. Estiró las manos para recibir el cuenco. Ni una sola vez alzó la vista para mirarme―Gracias, señora Macne.

―Puedes decirme Nana... ¿Sabes? Tu hermano me _habló_ de ti la primera vez que nos vimos... Y la verdad es que por un momento pensé que era él que estaba acostado en mi cama, jejeje―dije esbozando una sonrisa. La miré expectante, esperando que se riera o al menos sonriera... Sin éxito. Cuando hice amago de posar la mano en su cabello, Rin se estremeció como si le hubieran gritado, dejándome sorprendida. Me observó con los ojos asustados y avergonzados, mientras yo bajaba lentamente la mano… Me sentía muy mal por ella: Toda asustada, sin saber que iba a ser de ella… Lo sentía perfectamente―. Todo va a salir _bien_, Rin. Ya no tienes _nada_ que temer...―murmuré con suavidad. Ella no contestó. Ambas nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo, por lo que suspiré y retiré la mano―; Ahm... Te dejaré comer, llama si necesitas algo, ¿está bien? ―Me retiré cerrando la puerta, quedando en la penumbra. _"¡Pobre niña!",_ me dije enternecida y encaminándome a la sala.

* * *

><p>Al regresar a la sala, noté varias cosas: No solo que Kaito y Meiko habían regresado, sino que Len también; y por lo que se veía habían tenido suerte, pues noté que había nueces, semillas y otros frutos en uno de los cuencos de la mesa junto a una pequeña pila de ropas, además, había un cuervo relativamente grande que tenía un ala atravesada por una flecha y que envuelto en las llamas de la chimenea, envolvía todo en un agradable aroma... Pero al apenas notar mi presencia, Len, Kaito y Meiko, quienes estaban de pie en un círculo frente a la lumbre y con las cabezas juntas, dejaron bruscamente de hablar, dejando tras de sí un silencio inusitadamente tenso… Le lancé una mirada de muda interrogación a Len, pero fue Kaito quién se levantó.<p>

―La noticia de la muerte de Gakupo se ha extendido mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos―Al notar mi confusión, se aclaró la garganta―. Al llegar al mercado, vimos que había un montón de gente reunida en torno a un mercader andante que gritaba como loco sobre que unos Duques, que eran al parecer muy… _amigos_ de él, estaban enterados de su muerte y que dentro de poco... Iban a venir aquí a vengarlo.

― ¿A vengarlo? ―repetí con estupor, sintiendo de pronto como una horrible sensación de temor subiendo como bilis ante esas palabras... Sensación que esperaba no a volver a _sentir_... ¿_Vengarlo_? ¿Quién querría vengarlo? Agregué tartamudeando: ―. _Pero_... ¿C-cómo pueden venir a darle justicia, si él lo que hizo fue sumirnos en un Infi-fierno? ―tartamudeé, incrédula―. ¿A-acaso ellos no saben lo que él ha he-hecho...?

― Sí lo _saben_―me interrumpió Len. El fuego que ardía tras de él enmarcaba sus ojos chispeantes, volviendo a lucir esa expresión iracunda, desencajada y cruel que había visto en el cobertizo: ―Akaito, Meito y Mikuo. Son muy amigos del Duque. Ellos vinieron a una cena que Gakupo les hizo una vez... Y ellos sí _sabían_ lo que estaba pasando... Yo estuve allí y lo vi todo: Al final de la cena, Gakupo les mostró una… _sorpresa: _Hizo que Rin saliera casi desnuda y la obligó a bailar frente a ellos, para finalmente ofrecérsela a ellos como un entretenimiento… Cómo si ella fuese un _juguete_ para usar y desechar―dijo Len apretando los puños con rabia.

―No fue la única, Len... Yo también estuve ahí―reveló Meiko entrecerrando los ojos, sacándome de mi horror ante lo que Len acababa de contar―, y la _verdad_, es que ellos son _asquerosos_, tanto como el Duque Gakupo: Nos obligaron varias de las chicas a arrastrarnos ante ellos, a limpiar sus zapatos... y otras cosas―añadió apretando fuertemente la boca en señal de asco, tanto, que se le notaron perfectamente los tendones del cuello.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¿Y ahora qué? ―murmuré aferrándome a mi pecho, musitando mentalmente oraciones. ¿Por qué Dios, por qué este Infierno del que Gakupo nos ha sumido no termina ya? Toda sensación de alivio tras su muerte se resquebrajó como un cristal estrellándose en el suelo... Aun no habíamos salido del Infierno: Solo habíamos escapado del Diablo, para ahora atenernos a Cancerbero (4) y a todo su ejército...

― Ahora, ellos vendrán hacía nosotros... O más bien, a _mí_. ―continuó Len con amargura. Al ver mi expresión de asustada confusión, explicó: ― Porque ellos _saben_ que yo fui su sirviente. No tenía a más _nadie_ en el castillo, pues las mujeres, ¿cómo mierdas _iban_ a _hacerle daño_ si estaban bajo el hechizo? Por pura lógica, yo hubiera sido el último en ver a Gakupo con vida. Llegarían a la conclusión que yo lo maté. O que tal vez no detuve a quien lo mató... Sea como fuere, yo soy el _único_ responsable de la muerte de Gakupo. Por ende... ―Tragó saliva, y soltó un fuerte suspiro―, me buscarán a mí.

― ¡Entonces en ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder!―exclamó Meiko con decisión―. Tenemos que _irnos_ todos de inmediato a Ateliesta; cuanto más _pronto _nos vayamos, es menos probable que alcancen a Len y a nosotros. Kaito, sal ahora a comprar una carroza, la más veloz que tengan. Los demás debemos irnos preparando para partir. ―El hombre de pelo azul estaba totalmente aturdido, y al parecer, solo había captado _una_ de las palabras emitidas por Meiko:

―Ehm, Mei-chan... ¿Dijiste… _todos_?

―Sí, Bakaito: ¡Dije TODOS!―exclamó ella exasperada y fuera de sí, sobresaltándonos a todos―. No pienso dejar a nadie aquí, total a merced de esos hijos de puta y su mierdera "venganza". Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible, si no... Si no... ―dejó escapar un roto suspiro―...Solo Dios sabe que podrían hacer si nos encuentran.

Me quedé mirando a Len tras terminar el furibundo discurso de Meiko. El muchacho se quedó observando la ventana, para luego echar un vistazo al cuarto donde Rin dormía. Luego clavó la vista en Meiko y decidido, asintió. Meiko sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia, seguida de inmediato por su prometido, que casi se dio de bruces. Este, soltando una risita avergonzada, se excusó y salió por la puerta. Solté un suspiro, sintiéndome de pronto mareada: De pronto, el delicioso calor de la chimenea se heló de golpe, entumeciendo mis músculos, mientras que el aroma del cuervo asado y las vituallas se transformaban en un horrible regusto a hollín, a ceniza... a sangre. Los amigos de Gakupo... No, no... No, por favor. No pueden, no pueden... Con la respiración entrecortada, observé al rubio a los ojos, cuando este giró la cabeza para verme: El poco color que Len había recuperado en este par de días se había esfumado de golpe, volviendo a tener la apariencia de un ahogado recién sacado del fondo del río...

En cualquier momento, los amigos del Duque (¿Cuánto tardarían en venir? ¿Días? ¿Horas?) Vendrían aquí, a registrar el pueblo de arriba a abajo, y muy seguramente... No vendrían solos. Mis ojos se quedaron clavados finalmente hacía al cuervo, aún atravesado con la flecha...

Vendrían aquí a cazar a Len...

**Continuará…**

**...**

**Author´s Note: **

(1) El basilisco es una criatura mitológica que ocasiona la muerta a cualquiera que lo mire a los ojos. Si se observa su reflejo, quedará petrificado, como la mirada de Medusa.

(2) Bermejo: Color rojo semioscuro, que se basa en el color característico del cabello pelirrojo. También así se le denomina a las capas con ese color.

(3) Corresponde a los reglamentos de la Biblia en lo referente a las mujeres que fueron violadas: Sin importar que hayan sido víctimas de un crimen, ellas mismas han pecado por haber tenido sexo fuera del matrimonio.

El castigo podía pasar de ser asesinadas por lapidación (Deuteronomio 22: 20 - 21) y hasta ser forzadas a casarse sin derecho a divorcio con su propio agresor (Deuteronomio 28:22)

En la Edad Media las leyes se basaban en los preceptos bíblicos como este. Aberrante, ¿no es así?

(4) Cancerbero es un perro de tres cabezas, guardián de la entrada al Infierno, tanto en la mitología griega como en la Divina Comedia de Dante Aligieri. La alegoría es que las tres cabezas representan a los tres Duques: Akaito, Meiko y Mikuo.

**Shade: **Se puso la cosa de castaño a amarillo… y de ahí a castaño oscuro, ¿no? Muahahaha, que cruel soy :3

Ahora veremos que _épica _conclusión habrá con esta historia, con los Duques amigos de Gakupo casi a las puertas de Asmodín, buscando la cabeza y el trasero de Len XD

¡Atentos al desenlace!


End file.
